Receuil d'OS
by Para-San
Summary: Marre de poster mes oneshot un par un, venez donc les lire ici à la place ! :P Surtout des RemusSeverus, mais d'autres couples aussi. Voir le guide au début
1. Note de l auteure

Salut tout le monde !

J'en ai marre de poster mes one-shot tous un par un. DONC, je vais les regrouper en recueil. C'est tu pas intelligent… Les premiers sont d'anciens one-shot déjà disponible sur comme étant des fics à part entière, mais les plus récentes seront seulement dans mon recueil. C'est pas bon pour l'orgeuil de voir 19 fics, mais là-dessus, 10 one-shot… Moi, en tout cas, je trouve ça insultant. Alors voilà, c'est mon petit receuil de one-shot ! Et en lisant, vous remarquerez beaucoup de Severus/Remus… Oui, je sais… J'écris beaucoup sur eux…C'est pourquoi je les identifies en _souligné italique comme ça._ NOTE IMPORTANTE: Ce receuil est classé COMPLET mais j'ajoute de nouvelles fics assez régulièrement. Si je l'ai classé complet, c'est que chaque oneshot en lui-même est complet, et que vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire les autres pour apprécié chacune des petites histoires.

**?./.?. couple**

**? et ? persos principaux**

1. Délire orange (Sirius et Remus)

2. Pour les protéger de la lune (Remus)

3. Problème de poste (McGonagall)

_4. Le prisonnier et le fou( Remus/Severus)_

_5. Ce que je fais pour toi(Remus/Severus)_

_6. Ce que je désire(Remus/Severus)_

7. Ennemis(Remus et Severus)

8. Si vous saviez ce que je suis (…mystère !)

_9. Pour protéger un enfant (Remus/Severus, SPOILER TOME 6)_

10. L'imposture de la chanson OU Quand la crécerelle essaie d'imiter l'ange (Severus)

11. Joyeux Noël, Harry (divers)

12. Des crocs dans la nuit (Remus)

13. Deux âmes qui fusionnent (Remus/Tonks) DÉFI

_14. La chocogrenouille OU quand la légende devient réalité (Remus/Severus)_

_15. Le pouvoir de l'ennui, version Para (Remus/Severus avec interaction de Para et ses friends)_

_16. La passion, après 17 ans (Remus/Severus)_

_17. Mon amour, mon espoir (Remus/Severus)_

_18. Ton fiancé (Remus/Severus)_

_19. Tendre orgie (Remus/Severus)_

_20. Aime (Remus/Severus sous-entendu, lettre du père de Sev)_** Songfic**

_21. Que sais-tu ? (Remus/Severus)_

_22. La voix de la guérison (Remus/Severus)_

_23.Ma drogue(Remus/Severus)_

_24.Entre l'ombre et la lumière(Remus/Severus)_ **Songfic**

_25. Joyeux anniversaire, Remus !(Remus/Severus)_

26.SOS Profs !(Severus)

_27.Les larmes des anges(Remus/Severus)_

28.Le téléphone pleure(Ron/Hermione) **Songfic**

_29.Sur les traces du passé_(CROSSOVER Fantôme de l'Opéra, Severus/Remus-Erik)

_30. Te faire souffrir_ (**Suite de Tendre orgie**, OS 19) (Remus/Severus)

_31. Le tatouage (Remus/Severus)_

_32. J'ai besoin de toi (Remus/Severus)_

_33. Le spectacle (Remus/Severus)_

_34. Entre vous deux (Remus/Severus)_

_35. La différence (Remus/Severus)_ **Songfic**

_36. Ensemble (Remus/Severus)_ **Songfic**

_37. Loin du froid de décembre (Remus/Severus)_ **Songfic**

38. Comme un fils( Severus et Erik) **Songfic**

_39. C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça (Remus/Severus)_ **Songfic**

_40. Bon point, mauvais point (Remus/Severus) _

_41. Mourir demain (Remus/Severus)_ **Songfic**

_42. Les secrets de mon frère (Remus/Severus)_

_43. Et si l'on s'est séparé (Remus/Severus)_

_44. JAMAIS (Remus/Severus)_

45. Oups... Mauvaise idée (Peter?)

_46. Ne me demandez pas de jurer (Remus/Severus)_

_47. Survivant (Remus/Severus)_ **Songfic**

_48. Une promesse (Remus/Severus)_

_49. Ils s'aiment (Remus/Severus)_ **Songfic**

_50. L'amour dans l'âme (Remus/Severus)_ **Songfic**

51. C'est une promesse (Erik et Severus) **Songfic**

_52. Séjour de ski( Remus/Severus)_

_53. Ce n'est pas qu'un bal... (Remus/Severus)_

_54. Tout ce qu'il désire(Remus/Severus)_

_55. Comme un écho sans fin(Remus/Severus)_

_56. Pour toujours(Remus/Severus)_

_57. J'ai peur(Remus/Severus)_

58. La rencontre parents-professeurs(Erik, Severus et Remus)

_59. Mon ange(Remus/Severus)_

_60. L'encre de tes yeux (Remus/Severus) _**Songfic**

Les autres… se retrouveront dans mon Receuil d'OS 2, parce que 60, c'est beaucoup pour un même receuil !

Dans plusieurs de ces fics, vous verrez un personnage nommé Erik. Il s'agit du professeur d'Arts Moldus qui va adopter Severus, après les avoir soutenus, lui et Remus, pour qu'ils apprennent à avoir confiance en eux. Mais, aussi, Erik est le Fantôme de l'Opéra(Gaston Leroux) ramené à la vie par Dumbledore. Je possède un forum RPG(dont l'adresse est sur mon profil) où je joue Remus et où ma co-administratrice Virginie joue Erik. C'est ce forum qui me donne l'inspiration d'écrire presque toutes les fics que vous pouvez lire de moi. Si ce cross-over ne vous plait pas, j'en suis navrée. Presque toutes mes fics en contiennent. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent tout simplement pas Le Fantôme, il est écrit par Gaston Leroux (Le fantôme de l'Opéra,1959)


	2. 1Délire orange

Il fessait noir dans sa cellule. Il était déja là depuis cinq semaines. Cinq longues semaines pendant lesquelles il avait du résister aux Détraqueurs. Autour de lui, tout le monde était fou. Des Mangemorts. Des meurtiers. Des innocents. Comme lui... Il était innocent. Comment son ami avait-il pu le trahir-LES TRAHIR!. James et Lily étaient morts. Peter s'était sauver(ce sale rat !). Seul Rémus était encore vivant. Encore libre. Encore sauf. Avait-il Harry avec lui ? En pensant a son filleuil, il eut une bouffée de chaleur. S'il devait avoir un fils, il voulait un enfant comme Harry. Il était seul. Il avait froid. Il avait faim. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour voir n'importe qui. Oui, n'importe qui. Même Servilus ! Ok, peut-être pas Voldemort... Quoique... Il aurait bien deux trois mots a lui dire... Avant de crever d'un Adava Kedavra... Tout ça pour dire qu'il se sentait empli de solitude. A ce moment, une ombre s'avança. Un des Aurors qui surveillait le couloir.

-Vous avez de la visite, Black.

Sirius se leva lentement et s'approcha de la porte. La lumière pale du couloir lui donna quand même mal aux yeux.

-Surprise !

Il resta bouche bée.

-R...Remus ?

-Salut mon pitou ! Alors, comment ça va ?

-Bof... Disons que ça pourrait aller mieux... Et toi, mon louloup ? Et Harry, il est avec toi, tu t'en occupe bien?

-Euh...Sirius... Je...Je n'ai pas pu avoir la garde d'Harry... Dumbledore l'a confié aux Dursley...

-...A qui ?

-Tu sais, Sirius... La soeur de Lily et son mari...

-QUOIIIIIIIIII ?VOUS AVEZ CONFIÉ MON FILLEUL A DES MOLDUS ? NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES TOUS CINGLÉS MA PAROLE ! EN PLUS...EN PLUS, A CES MOLDUS !

Dans la prison, c'était le silence. Jamais une vois ne s'était élevé aussi forte a Azkaban. Sirius resta un moment figé, lui aussi.

-Bin quoi ? Continuez ! Vous voulez ma photo ou quoi ?

Les gardiens et les détraqueurs continuèrent a se promener, et les prisonniers a pleurer sur leur sort.

-Calme toi, Sirius... Tout va bien aller...

-Tu sais Rem'...C'est le rat. C'est ce foutu rat...

Remus se pencha.

-Quoi ? Peter ?

-C'était lui, le gardien du secrêt ! Pas moi !

-Par Merlin !

-Comme je te dis !

-C'est vilain de mentir, Sirius.

-Mais-euhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! C'est vrai !

-Peter est mort, Sirius.

-Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Il est devenu un rat !

-Siri, tu vois un psy depuis que tu es ici ?

-Non ! C'est a peine si je peux aller chier en paix ! Et pas question de penser ou de prononcer le mot bain ! Non mais tu vois dans quel état je suis, MOI, le prince des Gryffondor ? ...Et pourquoi tu parle de psy ? JE SUIS PAS FOU !

-Mais oui... Bon, tiens, je t'ai apporter des oranges :D

-...Mumus... J'aime pas les oranges...

-Mais si, tu aime les oranges...

-Je hais les oranges.

-Mais si, tu aime ca ! Ca viens de la Floride ! Ca a un gout de soleil...

-Je hais bronzer.

-De vacances...

-Comment peux-tu parler de vacances alors que Lily et James sont 6 pieds sous terre, Peter en fuite, Harry chez des moldus et moi en prison !

-De liberté...

-Tu m'écoute ? JE SUIS A AZKABAN !

-SIRIUS !TU PRENDS CES ORANGES ET TU LA FERME !

-...

Sirius, sous le choc, prit les oranges.

-Bon. Y'a une forêt de l'autre coté de l'Océan, du coté Nord. J'aime m'y promener... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh oui... Euh... '' Non, désolé, je vois pas.

-Fais pas l'abruti, Sirius.

-Mais je suis abruti, Moony !

-Pour une fois, c'est pas moi qui l'a dis, Padfoot... Bon, aller, j'y vais. A bientôt...

Et notre loup-garou s'éloigna avec un air conspirateur. (J'ai dis conspirateur, pas aspirateur !) Sirius regarda la plus grosse orange dans sa main, que Remus lui avait rendu en fessant un gros clin d'oeil.

-Mais...J'aime pas les oranges...

Et il les jeta par la fenêtre. La grosse orange tomba au sol sous la fenêtre, se fendit, et s'ouvrit sur une jolie lime toute neuve.


	3. 2 Pour les protéger de la lune

Ce jour-là, Remus Lupin, jeune étudiant de 13 ansà la prestidigieuse école de sorcellerie Pourdlar, se leva, courbaturé. Des cernes sous ses yeux démontraient bien qu'il était fatigué. En effet, deux jours plus tôt, Remus était devenu une bête sanguinaire au contact de la pleine lune. Il se leva lentement, se dirrigea vers le lit a sa droite, ouvrit les rideaux tout grand et se laissa tomber de tout son poid(pas très grand, il faut se l'avouer... Malgré toutes les sucreries que le jeune loup-garou pouvait engloutir, ses transformations mensuelles le vidait complètement). Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs sur lequel il tomba poussa un cri en se redressant.

-Ahh ! Moony ! Tu m'a fais peur ! s'exclama Sirius, une main sur son coeur qui battait la chamade.

-Désolé Padfoot... murmura le lycantrope d'une petite voix.

-Oh...Allez...Tu sais bien qu'on peut pas résister quand tu fais ta petite face de loup-loup battu... Allez, dis a tonton Paddy ce qui va pas...

-Bah...Ça va... Mais on a Défense contre les forces du mal, là...

-Ouais, et alors ?

-Et bah ce prof, il m'aime pas ! Vous pensez que je m'imagine des choses ! Mais... Je ne vois, moi... Il ne me parle jamais en classe... Il évite de me regarder... Tout ça parce que je suis un loup-garou !

Et le pauvre Remus éclatta en sanglots. Sirius le serra dans ses bras doucement, avant de lui sourire et de prendre deux oreillers, qu'il lança sur les rideaux des deux autres lits.

-DEBOUT LÀ-DEDANS !

-Quoi...Quossé qu'il y a... marmonna James.

-LILY EST LA EN DÉSHABILLÉ AVEC UN PLAT DE BONBONS !

-QUOI ?LILY EN DÉSHABILLÉ ? hurla James en ouvrant les rideaux.

-UN PLAN DE BONBONS ? s'écria Peter en tombant en bas du lit.

Sirius hocha la tête.

-Ah la la... Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour vous réveiller le matin, hein... Vos faiblesses sont si évidentes... Wormtail pense avec son estomac et Prongs...

-Ouais, bon, ça va ! s'exclama James, soudainement rouge. Pourquoi tu nous réveille là ? On aurait pu paresser encore 10 bonnes minutes !

-Peut-être, mais y'a plus important !

-Quoi ? demanda Peter en baillant.

-On a un loup-loup en mal d'amour !

-Rem', ça va pas ? demanda James en se rapprochant.

-Si si, ça va... C'est Paddy qui s'inquiète pour rien... murmura le loup-garou.

-Non Remus, ça va pas, dit Peter en s'assoyant sur le lit...

-...Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que t'es dans le lit de Sirius, là.

-Oh...Euh... Oui...rougit le lycantrope.

-Oh lala... Je savais pas que ton coeur battait pour les grands imbéciles aux cheveux noirs... ricanna James.

-Bien sur que non ! s'indigna le jeune homme.

-Bin voyons ! Il aime pas Snivellus ! dit Sirius.

-Je parlais de toi Siri, répliqua James.

-Oh ! Bah avec le mot "imbécile", comment tu voulais que je me reconnaisse...

-Bon, alors, il a quoi notre loup-loup ? demanda James avec sérieux.

-Le prof de DCFM lui fou les chtons, expliqua l'animagus chien.

-C'est vrai ce que Paddy raconte ? demanda Peter.

-Oui...

-On va te protéger mon Loupiot ! s'exclama James.

-Personne ne va te faire de la peine, dit Sirius en ébouriffant les cheveux de son ami.

-Eh les gars, on devrait y aller, sinon on va être en retard ! s'exclama Peter.

-Oui Wormtail, dit Remus en se levant du lit.

-Au fait... Où est passée Lily en déshabiller ?

-Prongsy...La ferme... murmura Sirius avec honte.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Aujourd'hui, nous verrons un épouvantard. Qui peut me dire ce qu'est un épouvantard ? Mr Malfoy ?

-Je l'ignore monsieur. Nous n'avons guère de nuisances au manoir Malfoy, dit Lucius d'un ton hauntain.

-Bon... Mr Potter ?

-Moi j'le sais pas, mais Remus oui ! s'exclama le Maraudeur, fier de son coup.

Et bin v'la ! Le prof serait obligé de parler a Remus !

-Merci Mr Potter, mais lorsque j'aurai besoin de l'avis de Mr. Lupin, je l'interrogerai moi-même.

...Ouais, bon, raté... Remus pencha la tête.

-Mlle Evans ?

-Un épouvantard est une créature qui prends l'apparence de ce qui nous effrais le plus.

-Très bien Mlle Evans. 10 points pour Gryffondor.

Il leur apprit la formule Ridikulus, avant de les laisser face a l'Épouvantard. Les Maraudeurs virent les élèves devant eux exteriorisé leurs pires craintes, avant de les ridiculiser. James trouva cependant la chose moins drôle lorsqu'il apprit que la plus grande peur de Lily Evans était lui-même... Sa peur a lui fut un étrange monstre au poil orange, avec un chandail et une casquette blanche qui disait "Tu veux la balle de Yuppi ?" . Peter se vit poursuivre par un livre traitant sur les régimes, et Sirius devint blanc comme un drap lorsqu'il vit l'Épouvantard prendre l'apparence de sa mère. Puis, ce fut le tour de Remus. Lui-même ignorait ce dont il redoutait le plus. Il fermit les yeux. Le silence se fit dans la salle. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, inquiet... Il se vit. Co...Comment ? Un autre Remus Lupin lui fessait face. Les mêmes cernes sous les mêmes yeux ambrés. La même posture. Puis les yeux de l'autre Lupin devinrent blanc, son visage se déforma et des crocs lui poussèrent. Remus poussa un hurlement, éclatta en sanglots et quitta la salle. Avant que l'Épouvantar ne finisse sa transformation, James se jetta devant lui et Yuppi revint.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Remus était dans un corridor, appuyé contre le mur et pleurait. Combien de gens avaient compris ce qui arrivait a l'Épouvantard ? Combien avaient compris que la plus grande peur de Remus était cette bête, ce monstre caché en lui ? Il entendit des pas, et un bras se posa autour de ses épaules. Du la grandeur, surement Sirius. Bon dieu qu'il était grand ! Et il n'avait pas finis de grandir !

-Mr Lupin...

Remus étouffa un petit cri et releva la tête. Le professeur de Défense contres les forces du mal se tenait a coté de lui.

-Partez...Je suis un monstre...

-Taisez-vous, Mr Lupin. Vos amis m'ont gentiment demander de jetter un sort d'oubliette a vos compagnons de classe, ce que j'ai accepter de faire.

-P...Pourquoi ?

-Cela ne concerne que vous, Mr Lupin. J'aurais cru que quelqu'un d'aussi sage que vous aurais compris.

-Sage ? Moi ?

-Oui, bien sur. Il faut être très sage pour comprendre et accepter que notre plus grande peur sois nous-même. Et vous n'avez pas seulement peur de votre condition de loup-garou, mais de votre condition d'humain aussi. Vous rendez-vous compte, Mr Lupin, que vous pouvez faire autant de mal en humain qu'en loup-garou ? Différament, certes, mais mal tout de même ? L'Épouvantard n'a pas seulement prit votre apparence bestiale, mais elle a commencer par votre apparence humaine. Vous avez autant peur de vous que de cette bête qui sommeille en vous.

-J'ai peur... J'ai peur de ne pas être assez fort... Qu'elle gagne... Qu'elle blesse mes amis...

-C'est ce que je disais, Mr Lupin. Vous avez aussi peur de vous que cette bête. Allez, prenez ceci, et revenez en classe.

Le professeur lui tendit un morceau de chocolat, avant de se lever.

-...Professeur ?

-Oui, Mr Lupin ?

-P...Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me parlez pas, ne me regardez pas en classe ? Ma condition vous répugne ?

-Il y a bien des choses que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, Mr Lupin. Dont le fait que je ne savais pas quoi vous dire. En effet, quoi dire a un élève qui souffre d'une grave maladie, impossible a guérir, et qu'il devra traîner toute sa vie ? J'avais peur de faire une erreur. Je vois que mon erreur fut ma froideur. Maintenant, revenez en classe Mr Lupin. Vos amis vous attendent.

Remus parvint a sourire a travers ses larmes et a suivre son professeur. Les Maraudeurs lui firent un sourire rassurant lorsqu'il revint, et Moony sourit. Oui, il devrait affronter ses peurs. Afin que jamais aucun des deux lui-même ne puisse blesser ces trois personnes si chères a son coeur.


	4. 3 Problème de post

Problèmes de post

Ce jour-là, MacGonnagal sortit ses parchemins, son encre et sa belle plume. Enfin, elle était prête ! La rentré était prévue pour bientôt et il fallait envoyé les lettres des premières années. Beaucoup d'enfants de Moldus. Beaucoup d'enfants de sorciers. Elle trempa sa plume dans son encre et lut le nom suivant dans la liste, et poussa un petit cris d'exclamation.

-Harry Potter !

Elle s'appliqua a mettre sa plus belle écriture, puis termina les autres lettres.

-Encore un Weasley !

Puis, elle se dirigea à la volière, confia une lettre à chaque hibou et retourna à son bureau, heureuse d'avoir accomplis sa mission.

Quelques heures plus tard, une chouette revint, insultée. Minerva la reconnue aussitôt. C'était la plus belle chouette de la volière, et elle l'avait envoyé à Harry Potter pour « faire impression ». En voyant l'air outré de l'oiseau, Minerva compris que « les pires Moldus de la Terre » avaient empêcher Mr Potter de lire sa lettre. Mais Minerva MacGonnagal, directrice adjointe de Poudlard, directrice des Gryffondor et professeur de Métamorphose, n'avait pas dit son dernier mot ! La campagne anti-Moldu avait commencer ! Des milliers de lettres furent envoyées, certaines cachées dans des œufs, d'autres dans les sachets de lait(avec un sort d'imperméabilité). Rien a faire, les chouettes revenaient, insultées. Mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Minerva Mac Gonnagal, directrice adjointe de… Ouais, bon, vous savez ! n'avait pas abandonné ! Elle écrivit toute la nuit, tout le matin, toute la journée et une nuit encore. Ses mains tremblaient, ses doigts étaient couverts de bandages, sa plume pendait tristement, des gouttes d'encres tachaient sa robe, son visage, ses mains, son bureau, ses manuels… Mais encore une fois, les Dursley lui avaient échappés pour aller se réfugier sur une petite île.

Elle écrivit une dernière lettre, qu'elle remit en tremblant à Hagrid.

-Hagrid… Vous êtes ma dernière chance… dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas trahir votre confiance, professeur, la rassura le mastodonte.

Lorsque Minerva vit le petit binoclard balafré dans les rangs à coté d'un petit roux(encore un Weasley !), elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle s'avança, se présenta aux élèves, entra dans la Grande Salle pour pleurer de joie.

-MERLIN SOIT LOUÉ !

Et elle fit une jolie danse. Tout le monde la regarda, surpris.

-Wouah… MacGo a péter une coche… fit Fred.

-Ouaip… C'est peut-être a cause de la poudre a gratter qu'on a mit dans son chapeau avant de partir en vacances… murmura George.

-Les premières années sont-elles arrivées ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Eum eum… Oui, répondit-elle en reprenant son calme.

-Et bien, faites-les entrer !

Suite a cela, Harry Potter fit perdre bien des points à Gryffondor, mais jamais il ne se fit renvoyé. Après tout le mal que Minerva s'était donné pour le faire entrer, ce n'était pas elle qui allait le renvoyé !


	5. 4 Le prisonnier et le fou SPOILER TOME 6

Le prisonnier et le fou (Spoiler tome 6)

Il était traqué de toute part par les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. S'ils le trouvaient, il était mort. Et pourtant… Il était là, sous leur nez ! Enfin, presque… Caché par l'un des membres de l'Ordre pour des raisons inconnues, il se rétablissait lentement. Dans la cave du Twelve Square Grimmauld, Severus Snape retrouvait lentement ses forces. Nul n'aurait pu dire pourquoi il avait été épargné de la mort par Remus Lupin, mais le fait était là.

Remus était sorti de la maison par une nuit noire, la lune était absente. Et dans ce noir quasi-total, il avait trébuché sur quelque chose… ou, plutôt, sur quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de si maigre, si sale, qu'il ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas reconnu avant que le malheureux n'ouvre les yeux.

-Lupin…

Remus avait sursauté en le reconnaissant, avant de sortir sa baguette d'un air menaçant.

-Traître ! Tu a osé tuer Dumbledore ! Il avait pleine confiance en toi !

-Me tue pas, Lupin… Me tue pas…

-Tu ose demander qu'on épargne ta pauvre vie ! L'as-tu fait quand IL t'a supplié ? NON !

-Laisse moi t'expliquer…

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Tu es un traître !

-Oui, oui, 100 fois oui… Je l'ai tué, je sais ! Mais laisse moi t'expliquer… Je t'en prie…

Dans un ultime effort, il brandit sa baguette, et alors que Remus allait lui lancer un Experliamus, il brisa sa baguette.

-Tu vois… Je suis désarmé. Sans baguette, je suis aussi dangereux qu'un Moldu…

Et sans pouvoir dire un mot de plus, il perdit connaissance. Remus resta un moment interloqué. Puis, il tendit sa baguette, lança un sort qui fit lévité Snape et retourna Square Grimmauld. Dans la cave se trouvait une cage de fer avec une serrure magique. Il y enferma Snape, puis s'installa plus loin. Il allait le livrer à l'Ordre. C'était évident. Le meurtrier de Dumbledore. Celui qui les avait trahis au profit d'un psychopathe. Après un moment, Snape finit par reprendre connaissance. Il regarda autour de lui calmement, puis vit Remus.

-Tu ne m'a pas tuer…

-Pour le moment. Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Je vais te livrer à l'Ordre. Ils sauront te faire regretter ton geste.

-Je le regrette déjà.

-Menteur !

-Je le regrette ! Et je le regretterai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !

-Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fais ?

-Avais-je le choix ? Soit je le tuais sans qu'il ne souffre, soit il était livré aux Mangemorts, qui l'auraient torturer indéfiniment !

-Tu mens !

-J'ai souvent mentis dans ma putain de vie, mais jamais je n'ai été aussi sincère !

-Aucun Mangemorts n'aurait pu le blesser !

-Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Alors comment explique tu que je l'ai tué ?

-PARCE QU'IL TE FAISAIT CONFIANCE ! ET TU L'A TRAHI DÈS QUE TU A VU QUE TON CHER VOLDEMORT REVENAIT PLUS GRAND QUE JAMAIS !

Il secoua la tête doucement.

-Tu te trompe… Mais je n'ai aucun moyen de te le prouver…

-Fais tes prières, tu n'en a plus longtemps à vivre.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire cela ?

-Les membres de l'Ordre veulent tous ta peau.

-Tu es un membre. Et tu ne m'a pas tué.

-Parce que je suis incapable de prendre une vie… Pas comme toi !

Et Remus quitta la cave en le laissant seul dans le noir.

O o O

-Ça fais déjà deux semaines… Votre réunion tarde. Tu ne les a pas prévenu ?

-Ils te cherchent tous, et sont impossible a contacter.

-Ça me laisse plus longtemps vivant…Tu ne me crois toujours pas ?

-Non. Dumbledore ne t'aurais jamais demandé de le tuer.

-Pour le bien de l'Ordre, oui.

-Il est plus utile à l'Ordre vivant que mort !

-Il voulait que je vous ramène plus d'information ! Si je le tuais, Voldemort me faisait confiance !

-Tu es un être ignoble !

-C'est pas ce que tu disais, quand on était étudiant…

-Ne me reparle plus de cette époque !

-Ça te dégoûte maintenant ? Pourtant, à l'époque, tu aurais fais presque n'importe quoi pour que je m'intéresse à toi… Black n'avait pas aimer d'ailleurs, c'est pourquoi il a voulu me faire tuer en m'envoyant dans tes pattes…

-LA FERME ! Je suis avec Tonks, maintenant, et je suis très heureux comme ça !

-Si c'est vrai… Alors pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours en vie ?

-Parce que les autres ne sont toujours pas là.

-Tu serais incapable de me tuer.

-Si tu continue à me chercher, je le ferai !

-Je ne te crois pas, Remus.

-Je t'interdis de m'appeler ainsi !

-Je sais que tu serais incapable de me tuer, et que tu n'es pas SI HEUREUX avec ta dulcinée…

-Comment tu peux dire ça !

-Tu veux une preuve ? Depuis les deux semaines où je suis enfermé ici, combien de fois l'as-tu vu ? Pas une seule ! Avec qui as-tu passé ces deux semaines ? Moi !

-Afin que tu ne t'échappe pas !

-Et comment voudrais-tu que je m'échappe ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Pour un adepte de magie noire comme toi !

Snape soupira.

-Toujours aussi têtu.

-Et toi, toujours aussi menteur !

-Tu n'a aucune preuve que je mens.

-Et je n'ai aucune preuve que tu dis la vérité.

-Ne suis-je pas innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire ?

-La mort de Dumbledore est une preuve de ta culpabilité.

Il soupira à nouveau.

-J'aurai beau m'excuser des milliers de fois, rien ne réparera mon geste. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est vous livrer toutes les informations que j'ai sur V…Voldemort, et ainsi, vous prouver mon coté.

-Garde ta voix. Tu en aura besoin pour crier quand les membres vont te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu meurs.

-Écoutes-moi ! Potter et Evans se sont sacrifiés pour leur fils, non ? C'est la même chose pour Dumbledore ! Il s'est sacrifié pour être utile à l'Ordre ! Je n'ai été qu'un instrument dont Dumbledore s'est servis afin d'arriver à ses fins ! Il a fait pression sur moi pendant toute l'année ! A ma place, n'importe quel d'entre vous aurait fini par flancher aussi !

-TAIS-TOI !

-ET POURQUOI JE ME TAIRAIS ? TU VEUX ME FAIRE TUER SANS ME LAISSER LA PEINE DE M'EXPLIQUER !

Remus sortit sa baguette, l'air menaçant.

-Je t'ai dis de ne pas m'énerver…

-Tu ne me tuera pas. Je te connais.

-Tu ne me connais pas.

-Ah ? Tu crois ça ? Je te connais mieux que quiconque ! Mieux que tes chers amis Potter et Black ont jamais pu te connaître !

-LA FERME !

-Si tu veux vraiment me tuer, vas-y ! Mais ne laisse pas la charge à d'autres ! Si quelqu'un doit me tuer, c'est à toi de le faire !

-Ah ? Et pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que JE devrais te tuer ?

-Parce que je t'aimais…

-Menteur !

-C'est vrai. Je t'aimais assez pour te repousser et ne pas t'entraîner dans mes problèmes.

Fou de rage devant un tel mensonge, Remus leva sa baguette. Un sort fusa, et un corps tomba au sol. Remus resta interdit un moment, puis regarda sa main qui tenait la baguette, et la lâcha. Il tituba dans les escaliers et se laissa tombé sur le divan du salon, le regard fixe, ayant devant les yeux une image qui ne voulait pas disparaître, celle d'un visage maigre où deux yeux noirs le regardaient avec confiance.

O o O

Remus entra dans la cuisine, où se tenait une réunion.

-Nous ne le trouverons jamais ! s'exclama Minerva. Nous l'avons chercher partout !

-Il faut absolument le trouver ! fit Arthur.

-Vous ne le trouverez pas… murmura Remus d'une voix morne.

-Chéri ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Tonks en s'approchant.

-Il est mort…

-Mort ? s'exclama Sturgis. Mais… Comment ça ?

-Je l'ai tué…

Tout le monde se regarda, figé de stupeur. Puis, d'un même mouvement, ils se retournèrent vers Tonks.

-TU NE LUI A PAS DIS ? s'exclama Molly.

-J'ai oublié ! s'exclama t'elle.

-Ou…blier quoi ? Me dire quoi ? demanda Remus, sans comprendre.

Minerva sortit une lettre de son sac, qu'elle tendit à Remus. Une lettre de Dumbledore.

-Je l'ai trouvé dans mon bureau… Il l'y avait laissé, sachant que j'allais la trouver…

« Chère Minerva,

je sais la peine que sera la votre ainsi que des professeurs et des membres de l'Ordre… Mais cela était inévitable. Jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez cette lettre, je sais que Severus passera de durs moments, où vous devrez l'haïr du plus profond de votre âme. Votre haine n'a aucune raison d'être. Tout cela était un plan de ma part, que Severus n'a eu d'autres choix que d'accepter. Il m'a tué, c'est vrai. Mais afin d'être utile à l'Ordre. Il m'a tué, et a ainsi « prouver » à Voldemort qu'il était de son coté. Voldemort lui fait confiance, et lui contera tous ses plans, tous ses secrets… Il ne mérite pas votre haine, mais plutôt votre amitié, car cela n'a pas été évident pour lui, et je sais qu'il doit lui-même se vouer une haine sans borne, malgré mes insistances répétées cette année. Pas un seul instant depuis que j'ai pris sa défense devant le Ministère, pas un seul instant, il ne nous a trahis. Je vous pris de croire, Minerva, en sa foi envers l'Ordre. Je sais que vous serez en mesure de diriger l'école et de prendre une part active à présent dans l'Ordre.

Albus Dumbledore »

Remus échappa la lettre et sortit de la cuisine, le regard fixe. Tonks le suivit avec inquiétude.

-Remus ?

-Laisse moi tranquile…

Ainsi, il lui avait dit la vérité… Ainsi, il l'avait tué sans raison… Mais alors… S'il avait dit la vérité… Ses dernières paroles… Remus laissa échappé un sanglot.

O o O

Sur la tombe de Snape, un homme est recueilli. Les gens le voient tous les dimanche à cet endroit, où il reste une heure a fixer la pierre tombale sans dire un mot, mais lorsqu'on s'approche, on voit dans ses yeux qu'il parle en silence, qu'il parle avec son âme, une âme brisée. On dit qu'il est un peu fou. Autrefois, il était apprécié. A présent, on ne lui connaît ni famille, ni ami. Parfois, rarement, un jeune homme l'accompagne. Le Survivant. Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécié de voir l'homme rester planter devant la pierre tombale ainsi.

-Viens…

-Pas encore…

-Il ne t'en voudra pas si tu ne reste pas une heure exactement… De toute façon… Il ne peut pas te répondre…Il ne t'entends même pas…

Il eut un sourire étrange, le sourire de quelqu'un qui sait quelque chose que les autres ignorent. Le sourire d'un fou…


	6. 5 Ce que je fais pour toi

Ce que je fais pour toi 

Severus Rogue était assis à l'ombre d'un arbre et écrivait. Dans le parc de Poudlard, tout était calme. C'était une journée de printemps particulièrement ensoleillée, mais heureusement, une petite brise fraîche rendait la température agréable. Severus lâcha sa plume après un moment et regarda sa montre.

-Bon sang ! Il est encore en retard !

Il détestait attendre. Il détestait les retards. Enfin, l'attendu arriva enfin, en courrant, essoufflé.

-Tu es en retard.

-Désolé !

-Et quelle est ton excuse, cette fois ? demanda t'il en faisant claquer sa langue avec agacement.

-J'étais avec les Maraudeurs et…

-Et comme d'habitude, je passe en second, après ces messieurs tes meilleurs amis!

-T'es jaloux.

-Moi, jaloux ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Je le vois, c'est tout.

-Et quel mauvais plan ces messieurs préparent-ils ?

-Justement, j'étais en train de les convaincre de te laisser tranquille.

-Oh.

-Oui, oh. Alors tu m'excusera d'arriver en retard !

-T'es pas excuser pour autant, Lupin.

Remus soupira et s'assit sous l'arbre, à coté du Serpentard.

-Je hais quand tu m'appelle Lupin…

-J'ai passé 4 ans à le faire !

-Oui, mais pendant ces 4 années, on était pas ensemble !

-…M'ouin... C'est vrai…

Étrange, quand même. Parfois, ils avaient peine à croire ce qui se passait. Quand même, qui aurait pu prévoir que Remus Lupin, l'un des célèbres Maraudeurs, un garçon sympathique et jovial, et Severus Rogue, l'un des plus insociables Serpentard et connu pour sa haine envers les Maraudeurs, qui aurait pu prévoir que ces deux-là sortiraient ensemble ! Personne, évidemment. Et pourtant, c'était la vérité. Aussi différents soient-ils, ils avaient de gros point commun, notamment le fait d'être gai. Et 1 + 1 faisant 2… Enfin. Ils avaient essayer de lutter, pourtant. Surtout Remus, qui de par son état de loup-garou, était persuadé de rester célibataire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais si Remus avait des arguments en béton, Severus trouvait, à tout coup, le moyen de le faire taire en l'embrassant, si bien que Remus ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il disait.

Ensuite était arrivé le temps des « Et si les Maraudeurs l'apprennent ? ». Sur un accord commun, ils avaient cessés de se voir. Le tout avait duré une semaine et demi. Une semaine et demi à s'éviter, à rester chacun de leur coté à penser l'un à l'autre. Les Maraudeurs eurent beau questionner Remus sur sa déprime apparente, aucun mot ne franchirent ses lèvres et les Maraudeurs abandonnèrent. Severus, quant à lui, était plus désagréable que jamais et traumatisa une pauvre Poufsouffle de première année qui avait eu le malheur de le percuté dans un corridor. Et, par hasard, ils se croisèrent une nuit, l'un vagabondant à la recherche des secrets de Poudlard, l'autre insomniaque et n'ayant rien à faire de mieux que de se promener. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, en fait. Chacune de leur rencontre tenait du hasard, comme si leur deux cerveaux étaient connectés et s'envoyaient des signaux. Ils en avaient eu, des conversations ! Psychologique pour la plupart. Ils étaient rendu bon en psychologie. Ils avaient eu leur moment de délire, quand même. Leur moment de gêne aussi, une gêne si intense qu'ils restaient assis chacun de leur coté, incapable de se regarder, rouge comme des tomates trop mures. On aurait pu les surnommer les hommes-homards. Et, bien sur, ils avaient parlés passé. Chacun avait un passé lourd à supporté, l'un ayant assisté au meurtre de sa mère par son père et ayant été sacrer en dehors de chez lui à 14 ans, l'autre ayant été mordu par un loup-garou à l'âge de 6 ans, ce même loup-garou qui avait tué sa jeune sœur, et depuis ce jour, était détesté par ces parents et risquait chaque jour sa peau à cause de ce qu'il était. Ils s'étaient confiés, comme ça, un jour, sur le bord d'un lac, sans aucune raison. Ils avaient choisis de se faire confiance, sentant que l'autre comprendrait, peut-être. Ils n'avaient presque pas de secrets l'un envers l'autre. Presque, parce qu'enfin… Ce qui était étrange d'ailleurs puisque les meilleurs amis de Remus, les trois autres Maraudeurs, soit James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrew, ne savaient même pas que les parents de Remus le détestait. Remus leur avait toujours caché, ne voulant pas les inquiéter. Si jamais ils apprenaient que son père était un Exterminateur de Loup-Garou autrefois…

-Tu va me bouder encore longtemps ?

-Oui.

-T'es pas drôle.

-Je ne l'ai jamais été.

-Mais là, c'est pire.

-Ravis de le savoir.

Remus soupira.

-Bon, très bien alors… Je venais voir mon petit ami, mais tout ce que je trouve, c'est un foutu ronchon. Je m'en vais alors.

Il se leva, avant de se faire tirer par le bras, ce qui le fit tomber vers l'arrière, directement sur les genoux du Serpentard qui l'enlaça et nicha son visage dans le cou du Gryffondor.

-Je t'interdis de t'en aller.

-J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir des ronchons, répliqua Remus en essayant de se dégager.

-Reste… s'il te plait…

-Ah… Ça, c'est mieux… soupira Remus en se collant à son tour.

-Idiot…

-Je peux toujours m'en aller si tu commence à me traiter de nom…

-MON idiot…

-Je préfère ça, rigola Remus.

C'est fou, quand même. Ce bien-être, cette complicité qui les unissait. Le sentiment d'être pleinement accepté. Remus n'avait connu un tel sentiment qu'avec les Maraudeurs, mais différent quand même, parce que bon… Quant à Severus, cela lui était totalement inconnu et il en profitait le plus possible, avant de se réveiller un matin pour se rendre compte que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

Remus se retourna, toujours sur les genoux du Serpentard, et passa ses jambes de chaque coté de lui. Ses mains étaient posées légèrement sur les épaules de l'autre garçon et ils se regardaient dans les yeux.

-Recommençons au début, tu veux bien ? sourit Remus. Salut, comment ça va ?

-Bien, puisque tu es là.

-Oh, t'es trop mignon ! rigola Remus.

-Tu es bien le seul sur cette foutue planète a dire ça ! soupira l'autre. On t'a jamais dis que c'était pas bien de mentir !

-Voilà le ronchon qui revient…

-T'a jamais entendu l'expression « Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop » ?

Remus lui tira la langue et Severus soupira.

-T'es un éternel gamin, Remus…

-On m'a volé ma jeunesse en m'enfermant. Si j'évacuais pas le trop plein de sagesse en déconnant, je serais comme toi.

-Je déconne, Lupin, je déconne.

-…M'oui… Mais pas souvent…

-Moi aussi on m'a volé ma jeunesse, Remus, mais en me foutant à la porte de chez moi. J'ai pas eu le choix de prendre mes responsabilités, pour survivre.

-Je sais… murmura Remus dans un soupir. Je sais…

Il se pencha et appuya son front contre celui de Severus, et ils restèrent comme cela un moment, en silence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant que j'arrive ?

-J'écrivais.

-Quoi ?

-Une lettre d'amour pour la prof de divination.

-QUOI ?

-Je blague, Remus, je blague… J'ai même pas divination !

-…M'oui… C'est vrai…

-Devoir de sortilège.

-Pour quand ?

-Dans trois jours. C'est mon dernier. Et toi, il te reste quoi ?

-Eum… Et bien…

-Histoire de la Magie, soupira le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

-M'oui… fit Remus avec une petite voix en se mordant la lèvre. Et je me demandais si…

-Arrête ça.

-De quoi ?

-De te mordre la lèvre comme ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ça m'énerve.

-Vraiment ? Je chiale pas moi quand tu roule des yeux, et ça m'énerve aussi.

-Oui, mais quand je fais ça, ça te donne pas envie de m'embrasser !

Remus rougit. Severus approcha doucement son visage du sien.

-Tu rougis… chantonna t'il.

-Même pas vrai ! répondit l'intéressé.

-Tu rougis…

-Bon… Peut-être un peu…

-T'es tout rouge…

-Si t'arrêtais de me gêné aussi !

-Tu devrais être habitué, depuis le temps !

Remus pencha la tête.

-Bin… Faut croire que non…

-C'est pas grave Remus… Après tout, t'es mignon comme ça avec tes joues toutes rouges, rigola le Serpentard.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi !

-Oh ! Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que j'aime pas ça…

-Bon, pour en revenir à nos Niffleurs… Tu voulais que je t'aide avec ton devoir d'Histoire de la Magie ?

-Aurais-tu des dons de divination tout à coup ?

-Non. Seulement, tu es nul en Histoire de la Magie.

-Neeeeeeh ! fit Remus en boudant.

-Et comme je suis l'un des meilleurs, tu profites de moi.

-Pas du tout !

-Si.

-Non. Je te demande ton aide, et comme tu es gentil et que tu veux que je réussisse mon année, tu m'aide. D'ailleurs, c'est toi qui me l'a proposé au début de l'année.

-Comme quoi on dit des conneries parfois… soupira le Serpentard.

-Bon… Je vais donc faire mon devoir tout seul à la bibliothèque. Ça me prendra toute la nuit, et je n'aurai pas le temps de te voir.

-Ce ne serait pas du chantage, ça, Lupin ? demanda Severus avec un sourire amusé.

-Si tu veux voir ça comme ça… rit Remus.

-Dans ce cas… Je crois que je vais devoir me sacrifié et t'aider à faire ce stupide devoir… Sans moi, tu n'y arrivera jamais.

-Trop aimable ! ricana Remus.

-Oui, je sais… Je suis l'amabilité même…

-Vantard… sourit Remus avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

-Remus…

-Mmm ?

-Tu n'aurais pas oublier un LÉGÉ détail…

-Quoi donc ?

-C'est la pleine lune, ce soir…

-Oh non ! C'est vrai !

Severus sourit et caressa la joue du garçon aux yeux d'ambres.

-J'irai te voir à l'infirmerie demain soir… On verra ce qu'on peut faire avec ce vilain devoir…

-C'est dans longtemps, demain soir…

-Oui, mais je ne peux pas y aller demain pendant la journée, vu que tes chers amis les Maraudeurs peuvent débarquer n'importe quand…

-Oui, je sais… Fais chier, quand même…

-Eh ! C'est tes amis, pas les miens…

Remus poussa un soupir et se laissa aller contre Severus, le visage dans son cou.

-Remus ? Ça va ?

-Oui… J'ai juste pas envie de me transformer encore une fois en monstre…

-Remus… Regarde moi…

Remus releva la tête lentement et plongea son regard dans les yeux noirs du garçon devant lui.

-Tu. N'es. Pas. Un. Monstre. Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ?

-Sûrement encore souvent…

-Les monstres ne sont pas aussi beau que toi…

-Si tu y va par les sentiments…

Severus rigola, puis serra le loup-garou dans ses bras.

-A quelle heure Pomfresh va t'enfermer ?

-Vers 6h00… Je ne me transformerai pas avant bien plus tard, mais elle préfère qu'on m'enferme à l'avance, on ne sait jamais…

-6h00 ? Mais… C'est dans trente minutes ! s'écria le Serpentard.

-Ouais, je sais… soupira Remus. Elle fait chier, ma maladie, hein ?

-Remus, je t'ai dis cent fois que je m'en foutais que tu sois un loup-garou, que ça ne changeait absolument rien à ma vie.

-Je sais, mais… J'ai encore de la misère à te croire… murmura Remus en penchant la tête.

-Je suis sincère, Remus… J'ai aucune raison de te mentir…

-Je vais devoir partir…

-Tu fuis la conversation.

-Non !… Oui… Je dois vraiment y aller…

-Je sais, soupira le Serpentard en le libérant.

-Sev… Je suis désolé…

-T'a pas à être désolé. C'est pas de ta faute si t'es un loup-garou. Je peux pas t'en vouloir, ce serait injuste.

Remus hocha la tête, embrassa Severus une dernière fois, puis se leva.

-A demain soir…

-A demain soir, Remus. Bonne chance.

-A toi aussi. Il t'en faudra pour réussir à te passer de moi une journée entière !

-Vantard, vas, sourit Severus.

Remus sourit à son tour, puis s'éloigna. Severus poussa un long soupir, son Maraudeur lui manquait déjà. Puis, il reprit sa plume et son parchemin et continua son devoir. Il avait vraiment une vie de merde. Heureusement qu'il y avait Remus, quand même.

O o O

Sirius Black, le Maraudeur le plus convoité des filles de Poudlard, était grimpé dans un arbre du parc. Il regarda sa montre; six heures pile. En effet, Pomfresh, l'infirmière, arrivait avec Remus. C'était le moment le plus excitant du mois, la pleine lune. Enfin, pour lui, parce que Remus… Le pauvre supportait de moins en moins ses transformations. Il se promettait de lui apporter pleins de chocogrenouilles, le lendemain. C'était le péché mignon de Remus. Il serait quasiment prêt à tuer pour des chocogrenouilles. La preuve, il avait faillit noyer Peter sous la douche. Faillit, parce que bon, hein… Remus n'était pas un meurtrier !

Sirius se promettait donc de lui apporter des chocogrenouilles, quand il vit quelqu'un se diriger du fond du parc vers Pomfresh et Remus, en direction de l'école. Ce qui n'aurait pas été si grave, si cette personne n'était pas Severus Rogue, le pire imbécile de tous ces imbéciles de Serpentard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui… Yé pas occupé à se tremper la tête dans le goudron… marmonna Sirius.

Bon, il n'était pas très gentil. Mais Rogue ne méritait AUCUNE gentillesse. Il ne méritait qu'un bon coup de pied au derrière, mais pour ça, il faudrait le toucher, et Sirius ne s'y risquerait pas, pas même du bout du pied. Remus était de plus en plus absent depuis quelques mois, et Sirius soupçonnais Rogue d'en être la cause. Il devait s'amuser à persécuter le pauvre Remus. Ce dernier, trop gentil, ne portait pas plainte. Du coup, Sirius et James redoublaient de méchancetés avec Rogue, afin de venger Remus.

Sirius ne l'aimait vraiment pas. Depuis quelques mois, Rogue regardait souvent Remus en classe, avec un air qui ne rassurait pas Sirius. Rogue l'_épiait_. Sûrement afin de découvrir la raison des absences mensuelles de Remus. S'il voyait Pomfresh accompagné Remus jusqu'au Saule Cogneur… Trop tard. Le Serpentard à long nez se dirigeait pile sur eux ! Il échangea quelques mots avec Pomfresh, puis s'éloigna, sans un regard pour Remus. Sirius descendit de son arbre, puis prit Rogue en filature. Une fois rendu aux portes de l'école, Rogue se retourna.

-Black ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Si tu veux voir Remus, tu peux y aller vers 8h00. T'a qu'a te rendre au Saule Cogneur et appuyé sur le nœud de la racine. Il y a un tunnel.

-Et pourquoi je voudrais voir Lupin ? demanda Rogue, un sourcil levé.

-J'en sais rien. Tu semble le fixer pas mal en cours. Je sais que tu t'amuse à le persécuter quand il est seul. Ce soir, tu ne pourra pas. Quelque chose me dit que Remus aimerait beaucoup te voir pour t'arranger le portrait.

Et Sirius entra dans l'école.

O o O

Severus haussa un sourcil. Étais-ce un moyen subtile qu'avait trouver Remus pour lui dire de venir le voir, avant sa transformation ? Pourquoi par Black ? Étais-ce un piège ? Black n'était tout de même pas ASSEZ CON pour l'envoyer voir un loup-garou transformé et dangereux, quand même ? Bien qu'il doutait de l'intelligence de Black, il osait espéré qu'il ne ferait pas quelque chose d'aussi stupide que de risquer ainsi son amitié avec Remus. Non, décidément, Black était un crétin, mais il appréciait Remus. Donc, Remus voulait le voir avant sa transformation, et avait du laisser sous-entendre à Black qu'il voulait se venger des « coups » reçus. Il voulait le voir, LUI. Dans ta tronche, Black !

O o O

Sirius, après avoir passé presque deux heures à la bibliothèque, se dirigea à la salle commune des Gryffondors, rejoindre les autres Maraudeurs.

-Sirius ! T'es là ! s'exclama James.

-Ouais ! Où est Peter ?

-Cuisine.

-D'acc. Tu devinera pas le plan de génie que j'ai eu.

-Et si tu m'expliquais ça, Patmol ?

-Rogue a vu Pomfresh reconduire Remus dans le parc.

-C'est pas un plan, c'est un fait, commença James avant de réalisé. IL A VU QUOI ?

-Alors je lui ai dis comment se rendre jusqu'à Remus. Il doit être en chemin à l'heure qu'il est.

James le regarda, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

-Sirius…Mais…A QUOI AS-TU PENSÉ ?

-Bin… Je me suis dis que ce serait une bonne farce…

-UNE BONNE FARCE ? SIRIUS ! RÉFLÉCHIS UN PEU ! IL VA SE RAMASSER FACE A FACE AVEC UN LOUP-GAROU FÉROCE ! JE ME FOUS DE ROGUE, MAIS REMUS ? S'IL BLESSE, TUE OU INFECTE ROGUE, LE MINISTÈRE VA LE TUER !

Et il se précipita hors de la salle commune, laissant Sirius éberlué et légèrement honteux. Ouais, bon, il était stupide parfois…

O o O

A huit heure moins cinq, Severus prit un bâton et appuya sur le gros nœud de la racine. Le Saule Cogneur s'immobilisa, découvrant le passage secret. Severus l'emprunta, heureux de savoir que son Remus l'attendait au bout. Pour quelques minutes peut-être seulement, mais s'était quelques minutes juste pour eux…

O o O

Lorsque James arriva au Saule Cogneur, la lune était déjà apparue dans le ciel. Remus avait commencer sa transformation. Pourvu qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard ! Il appuya sur le nœud de la racine et se précipita dans le tunnel. Lorsqu'il parvint au bout, il vit Rogue figé, et Remus en loup-garou qui s'approchait. Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, James aggripa Rogue par le bras et l'entraîna dans le tunnel. Il refermit la porte de la Cabane Hurlante et se tourna vers son ennemi.

-Ça ne le retiendra pas longtemps ! COURS!

O o O

Severus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et prit ses jambes à son cou, bientôt suivit par Potter. Il voulait mettre le plus de distance entre lui et la bête. Il était arrivé en plein milieu de la transformation de Remus. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Black avait voulu le tuer ? Étais-ce un plan des Maraudeurs ? Depuis le tout début ? Tous ces moments passés avec Remus n'étaient-ils pas pour créer une fausse confiance entre eux, afin de le blesser aussi bien psychologiquement que physiquement ?

Une fois hors du tunnel, près du Saule Cogneur, dans le parc de Poudlard, Potter se tourna vers lui brusquement et lui donna un coup de poing en pleine face. Severus tomba au sol sous l'impact, puis se releva, une main sur son œil blessé.

-Si tu parle à quelqu'un de ce que tu a vu, Servilus, je te tue, fit Potter d'une voix blanche.

Il tremblait de rage.

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'avouer que tu m'a sauvé la vie, Potter ! siffla t'il entre ses dents.

-Si tu parle à quelqu'un que Remus est un loup-garou, je t'arrache la langue et je te la fais avaler, même si ça veut dire que pour ça je devrai toucher ton horrible petite personne !

-T'inquiète pas pour ça. Je dirai pas le secret de ton cher petit Lupin ! Protégez-le bien, votre monstre, c'est la seule chose que vous savez bien faire !

Ça lui faisait mal de dire ça. Lui qui disait à Remus deux heures auparavant qu'il n'était pas un monstre. C'était avant d'apprendre que Remus se jouait de lui depuis des mois. Severus était trop effrayé et trop en colère pour être logique.

-JE T'INTERDIS DE LE TRAITER DE MONSTRE ! LE SEUIL QUI RESSEMBLE A UN MONSTRE, C'EST TOI !

Severus recula, redoutant un autre coup, mais ce coup ne vint pas. Il vit un énorme chien noir sortir du sentier et les fixer, avant de sauter dans le tunnel, un rat accroché au bout de sa queue.

O o O

Les Maraudeurs réussirent à calmer le loup-garou. Ils jugèrent plus prudent de ne pas sortir de la Cabane Hurlante, cette nuit-là.

Severus retourna à son dortoir, le cœur plein de haine, et pourtant, prêt à se fendre en deux. Une fois réfugié dans ses couvertures, dans le silence de son dortoir, il laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Remus l'avait trahit, avait comploté pour le tuer. Non… Il aurait du s'en douter… Lupin était trop bien pour lui. Lui… Il ne valait même pas la peine que l'on complote pour le tuer…

O o O

Lorsque Remus s'éveilla le lendemain matin, il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu, au milieu de sa transformation, Sevrrus entrer dans la Cabane Hurlante. Pomfresh vint le chercher à l'aube et l'emmena à l'infirmerie, où il s'endormit.

Il se réveilla un peu plus tard lorsque quelqu'un le secoua. Il ouvrit les yeux un instant pour voir le visage de Severus devant lui. Les yeux refermés, il sourit.

-Sev… dit-il d'une voix douce. Tu ne devais pas venir ce soir ?

-T'ES QU'UN SALAUD, LUPIN !

Remus se redressa, les yeux grands ouverts, l'air perdu et déboussolé.

-Severus ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Il frémit en voyant la haine dans le regard du Serpentard.

-JE T'INTERDIS DE M'APPELER AINSI !

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Remus avec inquiétude.

-VOUS TROUVEZ ÇA DRÔLE, TOI ET TES PETITS AMIS, DE METTRE MA VIE EN DANGER ?

-De quoi est-ce que tu parle ? interrogea Remus, sourcils froncés.

-De ton ami Black qui m'a dit d'aller te voir à 8h00 ! Qui m'a dit comment passer sous le Saule Cogneur et me rendre jusqu'à toi ! Tu m'aurais tué si Potter ne se serait pas aperçu qu'il avait une conscience !

-IL A FAIT QUOI ?

-FAIS PAS LE CRÉTIN, LUPIN ! T'ÉTAIS DE MÈCHE AVEC EUX ! TOUT ÇA, C'EST UN DE VOS PLANS ! DEPUIS DES MOIS ! J'AI ÉTÉ ASSEZ IDIOT DE CROIRE QUE TU POUVAIS RESSENTIR QUELQUE CHOSE POUR MOI !

Il crachait chaque mots comme s'ils étaient du poison. Il se dirigea vers la porte.

-Ne m'approche plus jamais, Lupin…

-Tu crois sincèrement que j'aurais pu faire un tel plan, alors que ça l'aurait pu te tuer ? demanda Remus, la voix tremblante, le cœur brisé, encore plus par l'emploi de son patronyme que des paroles. Tu crois réellement que tous ces mois, c'était de la comédie ? Merde ! Pourquoi j'aurais fais ça ! Si je t'aurais fais du mal, j'aurais été abbatu ! Tu me crois assez stupide pour risquer ta vie et la mienne pour un plan idiot ? Et surtout, pourquoi j'aurais fais ça ? POURQUOI ? Pourquoi j'aurais voulu te tuer ? Je t'aime… termina t'il en murmurant, puis il continua plus fort. JE T'AIME SEVERUS ! EST-CE QUE C'EST TROP DIFFICILE A COMPRENDRE ? JE T'AIME !

Severus était figé, la main sur la poignée de l'infirmerie, heureusement déserte, Pomfresh étant partie faire son rapport à Dumbledore sur l'état de Remus.

Il se retourna pour regarder Remus dans les yeux. Ce dernier, pale comme un mort, les joues ruisselantes de larmes, resta droit sous le regard perçant du Serpentard.

-R…Répète ça, Lupin ? demanda t'il d'une voix étranglée.

-Je t'aime…

Severus fit un pas incertain vers le lit, puis s'arrêta. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire une grande confusion.

-C…C'est la première fois que tu me le dis…

-Toi non plus, tu ne l'a jamais dis, j'en fais pas tout un plat… fit Remus en haussant les épaules, las. J'ai compris le message… Je t'approcherai plus…

Remus se retourna pour déverser toutes ses larmes sur l'oreiller. Après un moment, il sentit une main dans son dos, puis sur son épaule. Puis, il sentit qu'on le retournait. Il ne put réagir qu'une bouche se plaqua contre la sienne et que deux bras l'entourèrent.

-Je t'aime aussi, Remus… souffla Severus tout contre ses lèvres.

Remus poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

-J'arrive pas à croire que Sirius a été assez stupide pour…

-Personnellement, j'ai toujours douté de l'intelligence de Black…

-Je suis désolé… Il n'aurait jamais du…

-Ça va, j'ai rien. Grâce à…Potter, grogna t'il.

-Heureusement ! répliqua Remus. S'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné…

-Bien sur que si… soupira le Serpentard. Tu aurais fini par m'oublier. Tout le monde se fou de moi, tu le sais bien…

-Pas. Moi.

-Je sais… Même si je me demande encore comment tu peux… m'aimer… moi…

-La seule explication que j'ai, tu ne l'aimera pas parce que c'est une phrase toute faite : « Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore . » Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quand je suis avec toi, je me sens bien, je me sens en sécurité, et que pour moi, c'est le plus important…

-Remus… fit Severus avec un sourire troublé.

Remus le fit taire d'un baiser et se colla contre lui, son corps épousant parfaitement la forme du corps de Severus. Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment à s'exprimer cet amour si dur a croire aux yeux de l'autre.

-Dumbledore veut me voir, soupira finalement Severus.

-Surement pour que tu ne trahisse pas mon secret…

-Merci bien, Potter m'a déjà passé le message, accompagné de son poing en prime.

-C'est ça, le début d'œil au beurre noire… murmura Remus en posant délicatement ses doigts sur la blessure.

-M'ouais… Plutôt protecteur, tes amis.

-Pardon… bafouilla Remus avec un sourire troublé.

Parce que bon, être tous les deux comme ça dans un lit, ça avait quand même quelque chose de troublant… Oui, ils sortaient ensemble depuis des mois, mais ils s'étaient retrouvés dehors, à la bibliothèque, dans la tour d'astronomie, aux cuisines… Pas des endroits appropriés pour… Vous voyez ? Passer à un stade plus élevé dans leur relation…

-T'a pas à t'excuser pour eux. Je vais y aller avant que quelqu'un n'arrive et nous voit comme ça. En plus, plus vite je vais aller voir Dumbledore, plus vite ce sera réglé…

-Tu va lui dire quoi ?

-La vérité. Que je le savais déjà avant même que cet abruti de Black ne m'envoie entre les pattes d'un loup-garou en pleine lune.

-D'accord… Sev ?

-Mmmm ?

-Tu... Tu m'a vu en loup-garou ?

-Oui.

Remus pencha la tête.

-Je suis arrivé au milieu de ta transformation.

-C'est hideux, hein ?

-Disons que je te préfère sincèrement en humain.

Remus eut un petit rire léger. Severus se pencha pour l'embrassé une dernière fois, puis se releva.

-Bon, je vais voir Dumbledore…

-Tu va revenir, cette nuit ? demanda Remus avec espoir.

-Comme convenu.

-D'accord… Sev ?

-Quoi, Remus ?

-Je t'aime…

Severus sourit, puis quitta l'infirmerie. Remus frisonna entre ses couvertures. Il avait froid, tout à coup… Il s'enfouit au fond de son lit et s'endormit au chaud.

O o O

-Assoyez-vous, Mr Rogue…

Severus prit place dans le fauteuil devant le bureau du directeur. Ce dernier l'observa en silence puis se leva et se dirigea vers une porte du fond et l'ouvrit.

-Pompom ? Venez examiner le jeune Severus…

Elle entra avec hâte et se dirigea vers Severus, qui recula vivement.

-Et wow ! Ça va bien ! Lupin a pas eu le temps de m'approcher.

-Et cet hématome ? dit-elle en montrant son œil.

-L'avertissement de Potter afin que je ne trahisse pas son copain.

-Je vous fais la même demande, Mr Rogue, mais sans le coup de poing, dit Dumbledore l'air sérieux.

-Mr le directeur… commença Severus.

-Écoutez-moi jusqu'au bout, s'il vous plait ! Mr Lupin n'a pas eu une vie facile, et depuis 5 ans, je m'emplois ainsi que tout le personnel à cacher son identité. Je sais que vous détestez les Maraudeurs et que Mr Black a agit comme un imbécile, mais Mr Lupin n'a pas à être la victime de votre vengeance. Sa vie est un enfer depuis qu'il est un loup-garou, depuis ses 6 ans, ses parents le détestent t son père le retira de l'école s'il sait ce qui s'est passé. J'ai du user de beaucoup de patience pour le convaincre qu'il devait laisser Mr Lupin venir à l'école, et vous comprenez, sa vie est danger, puisque son père est un…

-Ancien Exterminateur de Loup-Garou, je sais.

Dumbledore le regarda étrangement, sourcils froncés.

-Et comment savez-vous cela ? Seriez-vous capable de legilimancie ?

-Non.

-Mais alors comment…

-Vous semblez croire que je souhaite divulguer le secret de Remus, et le faire renvoyer de l'école, par pure vengeance.

-Vous détestez les Maraudeurs.

-Potter et Black, oui ! trancha Severus, puis sa voix se fit plus douce. Pas Remus.

-Alors vous ne direz à personne que Mr Lupin est un loup-garou ?

-Je le savais déjà avant même que Black ne m'envoie au Saule Cogneur.

-Vraiment ? demanda Dumbledore, sourcils froncés.

-Je l'ai découvert il y a un an et demi.

-Oh… Je vois… Et vous n'avez rien dit ?

-Remus est le seul à ne pas faire de ma vie un enfer… Bien au contraire…

-Eh bien, eh bien… Qui l'eu cru ! Mr Rogue se lier d'amitié avec un Maraudeur. Enfin, ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre.

-Mr le directeur, il vaudrait mieux que les autres Maraudeurs ignorent ce fait.

-Oh ! Oui, je comprends. Votre secret sera bien gardé.

-Merci.

Severus se leva et quitta le bureau de Dumbledore avec un petit sourire. Si le vieil homme savait !

O o O

Les Maraudeurs entrèrent dans l'infirmerie déserte pour retrouver Remus endormi. Peter le secoua doucement.

-Eh, Lunard… fit James.

Sirius se tenait en retrait, n'ayant pas hâte de devoir expliquer à Remus ce qui s'était passé. Remus finit par se réveiller et regarda les Maraudeurs, a moitié endormi.

-Mmmmfff… Salut les gars…

-Salut Lunard, sourit Peter. Bien dormi ?

-M'oui…

-Sirius. Avance toi, ordonna James.

Sirius s'avança tête basse, mal à l'aise.

-Sirius ? demanda Remus.

-J'ai fais une connerie…

-Quoi ? Quelle connerie ? demanda Remus, feignant l'ignorance.

-Je… J'ai dis à Rogue comment aller à la Cabane Hurlante hier soir…

Remus fermis les yeux. Ne pas l'engueuler. C'était son meilleur ami. 'Mon meilleur ami qui a faillit tuer mon petit ami !' pensa t'il.

-Sirius… Pourquoi tu a fais ça…

-Il t'avait vu te diriger vers le Saule Cogneur ! Il allait tout découvrir !

-Pomfresh lui a expliquer que nous allions cueillir des herbes dans le parc afin de faire une potion que j'allais porter à ma mère. Il l'a cru. Et Sirius… Tu sais bien que si je blesse quelqu'un, le ministère va me tuer ! A quoi est-ce que tu a penser ?

-Je sais pas moi ! J'ai agis sur un coup de tête !

-SIRIUS !

-De toute façon ! Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ? C'est juste Rogue !

Remus se retint de l'engueuler. JUSTE ROGUE ? Juste son petit ami, ce n'était pas comme s'il était important ! Ce n'est pas comme si Remus donnerait la lune pour lui !

-Sirius… Va t'en… Stp…

-Remus… Je suis dé..

-VA T'EN ! TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ! J'AURAIS PU LE TUER SIRIUS ! J'AURAIS PU TUER UN ÊTRE HUMAIN !

Sirius recula vivement, et Pomfresh entra a ce moment.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Mr Lupin ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

-Faites le sortir ! pleura Remus. Il a voulu me transformer en meurtrier !

-Remus ! Je voulais pas ! Je… commença Sirius.

-Mr Black… Sortez, s'il vous plait…Il est sous le choc… Laissez-lui le temps de se calmer…

-T…Très bien… dit Sirius, tête basse.

Il sortit. James et Peter se regardèrent, en silence.

-On… On reviendra demain matin pour te chercher, Remus…

Remus hocha la tête puis se laissa tomber dans son lit, en larmes. James et Peter sortirent en silence.

-Mr Lupin… Rassurez-vous, Mr Rogue ne dira rien. Le directeur s'en est assuré.

-Je sais qu'il ne dira rien…

-Essayez de vous rendormir, Mr Lupin…

Elle lui donna une potion puis il s'endormit.

O o O

Remus entendit des pas dans l'infirmerie la nuit, mais il ne bougea pas. Seul dans le noir, il sourit.

-Remus ? Remus, est-ce que tu dors ?

Remus ne répondit pas, prêt cependant à intervenir si Severus quittait l'infirmerie. Il sursauta intérieurement en sentant un poids sur le lit, puis deux bras l'attirer, deux mains se poser sur son ventre, un souffle chaud dans son cou, un cœur battre dans son dos.

-Remus… Comment t'a pu t'endormir alors que tu savais que je venais… Je devrais te bouder pour ça… Mais j'y arrive pas…

Remus sourit. Il se sentait bien, en sécurité, dans ses bras. Il se retourna doucement pour faire face au Serpentard, et se coller contre lui. Severus sursauta en voyant le regard ambré briller dans le noir.

-Tu ose faire semblant de dormir… murmura t'il.

-Ouip… On ne sait jamais, tu aurais peut-être eu quelques confessions à faire pendant que je dormais…

-Non… Aucune… chuchota t'il avant de l'embrasser.

-J'ai pas mon devoir…

-Au diable le devoir… On le fera demain… Tout est arrangé, avec Dumbledore.

Remus hocha la tête, bien que Severus ne pouvait le voir.

-Les Maraudeurs sont venus cet après-midi… Sirius m'a dit ce qui s'était passé… Je l'ai engueuler, et finalement, ils sont partis tous les trois…

-Ils vont revenir… Ce sont tes meilleurs amis…

-J'espère…

-En attendant, je suis là, moi…

-Oui… Heureusement… dit Remus en l'embrassant.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés dans le noir.

-Ta journée ?

-J'ai dormi. Je me suis disputé avec mes meilleurs amis, et faillis perdre mon petit ami. Beaucoup d'émotions en une journée.

-Oui, je vois ça…

-Et toi ?

-Journée emmerdante. Comme tu n'étais pas là en potions, le prof a mit Pettigrew en équipe avec moi…

-Oh oh…

-Il a réussit a faire exploser notre potion a peine cinq minutes après le début du cours.

-Peter n'a jamais été bon en potions…

-J'ai vu ça, oui. Pas a se demander pourquoi tu n'a pas plus qu'Acceptable, s'il faut que tu répare toujours ses erreurs…Enfin… Les Maraudeurs ont passés le cours à me jeter des regards noirs, comme si J'ÉTAIS le responsable de ce qui s'était passé…

-T'occupe pas d'eux…

-Oui, après tout, c'est pas comme s'ils en valaient la peine…

-Sev…

-Ce sont juste tes meilleurs amis après tout ! Ces même gars qui ont fait de ma scolarité un enfer.

Dans le noir, il vit briller de la tristesse dans les yeux de Remus et s'en voulu de l'achaler avec ça. Il l'embrassa doucement, puis le serra contre lui.

-Remus…

-Mmm ?

-Quand tu a dis que tu n'avais pas parlé aux Maraudeurs de ce qui se passe avec tes parents, tu m'a dis que c'était parce que tu ne voulais pas les inquiéter…

-Oui… commença Remus avec prudence.

Severus hésita.

-Et bien… Là, c'est moi qui n'est pas rassuré.

-Sev…

-Je m'en voudrais de revenir en septembre à l'école pour apprendre qu'il t'es arrivé quelque chose, que j'étais au courrant et que j'ai rien fais pour arrêter ça…

-Sev… T'a pas à t'inquiéter…

-Ne pas avoir à m'inquiéter ? Alors que ton père est un Exterminateur de Loup-Garou ?

-Il ne va rien m'arriver, Sev…

-Tu peux pas le jurer ça ! Tu ne peux pas ! Je veux pas te perdre, Remus… T'es la seule personne qui m'ait jamais traité normalement… La seule personne avec qui je me sens bien… Je veux pas te perdre… Je veux pas qu'il te tue…

-Il ne le fera pas, Severus… Je suis pas assez stupide pour lui dire tout ce que je fais réellement à Poudlard… De toute façon, est-ce que j'ai le choix ? J'ai nul part d'autre où aller ! Je veux pas demander à James d'encore m'inviter chez lui pour l'été et que Sirius reproduise l'écriture de Dumbledore pour faire croire à mes parents que je reste à Poudlard…

-Tu pourrais… commença Severus avec malaise.

-Je pourrais quoi ?

-Tu pourrais venir chez moi…

Remus ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

-Sev…

-Je veux pas que tu retourne là… Pis deux mois sans se voir, c'est trop… Tu va oublier que j'existe…

-Jamais de la vie ! Je vais passer deux mois a prier pour que l'école recommence, et enfin te revoir !

-Dans ce cas, viens chez moi !

-Et comment je pourrais ? Sirius va pas imiter la signature de Dumbledore s'il sait que c'est pas pour aller chez James !

-Et si je m'arrangeais… Pour que Dumbledore signe réellement ?

-Mais… Pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore accepterait de signer un papier comme quoi je reste à l'école si c'est pour aller ailleurs ? Il ne voudra jamais !

-Si je m'arrange, insista Severus, est-ce que tu voudrais ?

Remus hésita un instant, puis un sourire se traça sur son visage, faisant briller ses yeux de mille feux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

-Je sais pas, c'est pour ça que je te demande…

Remus se réfugia dans ses bras encore plus.

-Bien sur que je serais d'accord, idiot ! Ne pas devoir retourner dans ma chambre, loin de cette cage en argent et de leurs regards haineux ! Vivre avec toi un été entier, être libre et faire ce que je veux ! Ne pas avoir peur qu'on ne me tue pour ce que je suis…

-Même si ça veut dire habité l'Allée des Embrumes.

Remus hésita un moment.

-C'est à coté du Chemin de Traverse, alors… Je pourrais sûrement m'y trouver un emploi d'été…

Le cœur de Severus se contracta dans sa poitrine. Emploi ! Merde ! Cet été encore, il devrait… Comment Remus allait-il réagir en l'apprenant ?

-Tu n'a pas peur… de découvrir des choses sur moi qui pourrait te dégoûter ? demanda t'il avec une boule dans la gorge.

-Rien ne me dégoûtera jamais chez toi… murmura Remus en l'embrassant.

Non… Remus ne devait jamais l'apprendre… Il ne voudrait plus de lui ensuite… De toute façon, il n'aurait jamais le courage de lui dire que, pour survivre, il devait vendre son corps… Non, Remus ne devait pas savoir. Et surtout, Severus devait le protéger, afin qu'il ne finisse pas comme lui. Ça, jamais. Connaissant Remus comme il le connaissait, il ne survivrait pas, enfin, pas psychologiquement… Et Severus préfèrerait mourir que de voir Remus perdre cette innocence qui le caractérisait. Et juste d'imaginer Remus devant faire le trottoir… Ses poings se serraient, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et il avait envie de tuer.

-Tu ne peux pas jurer ça, Remus…

-Si, je peux. Je t'aime, et je t'accepte comme tu es. Peu importe ce que tu es ou ce que tu fais.

Severus sourit tristement. Si Remus savait… Non. Il ne devait pas le savoir. Severus ne supporterait pas le regard plein de dégoût que lui lancerait Remus en l'apprenant. Et Remus ne pouvait faire autrement qu'être dégoûté de lui.

Chacun a leurs pensées, soit au bel été qu'ils passeraient ensemble, ils finirent par s'endormir, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, réfugiés à l'infirmerie, n'ayant pas pensé que quelqu'un pourrait entrer et les voir.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qui arriva, puisqu'à 5h30 du matin, Pomfresh vint à l'infirmerie vérifier l'état de santé de Remus, et ainsi lui donné son congé. Il serait impossible de décrire sa surprise en ouvrant le rideau et en voyant la scène sous ses yeux. La scène, par contre, est facile a expliquer, et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui sera fait dans la seconde qui suit.

Remus dormait sur Severus, la tête contre son torse, agrippé a son chandail comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'en aille, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres. Severus avait passé un bras autour de Remus, l'autre main étant posé sur la hanche du loup-garou, et il avait un visage fermé, comme pour décourager quiconque de lui enlever Remus.

Pomfresh, une fois remise de sa surprise, les regarda un instant avec un petit sourire attendrit, puis refermis le rideau et retourna a ses dossiers. Elle avait été surprise, la veille dans le bureau de Dumbledore, d'apprendre que Rogue et Lupin ne se détestait pas, qu'ils semblaient même s'être lié d'amitié. Elle ne se serait jamais douté que c'était en réalité PLUS que de l'amitié… Mais après tout, cela ne la regardait pas, pas plus que Dumbledore. Cela ne concernait que les deux adolescents. S'ils étaient heureux comme ça… Ce qu'ils semblaient être, d'ailleurs…

O o O

Severus se réveilla et sentit quelque chose sur lui. Il se redressa a moitié pour voir Remus qui lui dormait dessus. Il sourit doucement en se souvenant qu'il était venu le rejoindre à l'infirmerie, et que Remus avait accepté de venir vivre chez lui pour l'été. Il lui caressa les cheveux doucement, puis l'embrassa dans le cou. Puis, il regarda dans l'infirmerie, à la recherche d'une horloge.

-Putain ! Déjà cette heure-là ? Merde, j'aurai a peine le temps de déjeuner avant de me rendre à mon cours !

Le rideau s'ouvrit et Pomfresh apparue, un sourire doux sur le visage.

-Calmez-vous, Mr Rogue, l'horloge a une heure de trop… J'oublie toujours de la remonter. Vous aurez amplement le temps de retourner a votre dortoir vous changer, puis d'aller déjeuner avant d'aller a votre cours.

Severus rougit subitement en la voyant. Merde ! Comment expliquer ce qu'il faisait là ? Avec Remus qui lui dormait dessus en plus !

-Je… Je peux tout vous expliquer… bafouilla t'il.

-M'expliquer quoi, Mr Rogue ? Vous n'avez rien à m'expliquer. Cela ne me regarde pas. Et je vous rappelle que j'étais là hier lorsque vous avez dis au directeur vous entendre avec Mr Lupin. La nature exacte de vos liens ne vous concerne que vous.

Severus rougit encore plus, et Pomfresh eut un petit sourire.

-Pour être franche, je dois dire que cela me soulage.

-Quoi ? demanda Severus, sans comprendre.

-Mr Lupin était tellement convaincu que jamais personne ne l'aimerait à cause de sa lycanthropie… Ça me rassure de voir que ses peurs étaient infondées.

-Il doute beaucoup… fit Severus, la voix chevrotante.

-Je m'en doute… dit-elle après un petit soupir. C'est à vous de lui prouver qu'il se trompe.

Severus hocha la tête, puis, doucement, poussa Remus afin de se lever. Remus, privé de sa bouillotte personnelle, poussa un petit gémissement. Severus se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue et lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Tout va bien… On se reverra plus tard… Tout va bien Remus…

Remus, rassuré par la voix familière, se recroquevilla sous les couvertures en dormant. Pomfresh sourit.

-Je devrais le libérer pour les cours de cet après-midi.

-D'accord…

Severus quitta l'infirmerie après avoir jeté un dernier regard à la forme roulée en boule sous le drap. Son Remus. Son Remus à lui. Et il l'aurait pour un été entier… Juste tous les deux… Puis il s'arrêta dans le corridor, figé sur place.

-Merde… siffla t'il. J'ai juste une chambre…

O o O

-Ça va ? Vous êtes tous bien installés ? demanda Sirius.

-Ouais !

-Très bien. On va pouvoir enfin avoir la paix ! dit-il en fermant la porte de leur compartiment. Waaahhhhh… Tranquillité…

-Tu l'a dis Patmol ! La paix ! renchérit James. Le silence ! Le…

-Eh les gars ! fit Sirius avec dégoût. Regardez par la fenêtre qui s'amène… On devrait faire des règles a bord de ce train pour interdire ceux qui ont des problèmes d'hygiène !

Remus se redressa, imperceptiblement. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin pour savoir de qui Sirius parlait.

-Vous croyez qu'il a laver ses caleçons depuis la dernière fois ? demanda James avec une grimace.

-Yeurk ! Arrête les visions d'horreur, James ! Je veux plus penser à ça ! fit Sirius.

-Il a de la chance quand même, Servilus, ajouta Peter. Heureusement pour lui que le professeur Seles est arrivé, sinon il aurait pu dire adieu à sa pudeur !

-Il a sûrement pas grand chose a cacher, de toute façon ! ricana James.

-Il est cinglé s'il croit qu'une fille va l'aimer un jour ! ajouta Sirius avec un air goguenard. Personne voudra jamais de lui, sauf peut-être une aveugle ! Tiens, on devrait peut-être l'envoyer à cette Serdaigle, Vassili, celle qui a découvert que Remus était un loup-garou ! Peut-être qu'elle réussirait a trouver quelque chose de bien dans le vieux Servilo… Mais d'après moi, elle perdrait plus son temps qu'autre chose !

-C'est vrai qu'il est tellement laid que personne voudra jamais de lui… Mais je crois que nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs pour juger de cela, fit James avec sérieux. Remus ! Tu en pense quoi ?

-Hein ? sursauta Remus. P… Pourquoi tu me demande ça à moi ?

-Bin ! C'est toi qui est gai, pas nous ! Qu'est-ce que tu pense de Servilus ?

-J'en pense que… euh… Je commence a avoir le mal du transport, il faut vraiment que j'aille aux toilettes !

-Mais… Remus… fit Peter. T'a jamais eu le mal des transports…

-Eh bin cette année, oui ! Mon organisme est très fragile dernièrement !

-Mais Remus… ajouta James. On est même pas parti !

-J'appréhende le départ !

Remus se leva et quitta le compartiment précipitamment.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prends ? demanda James.

-Je sais pas, dit Peter.

-Il devait avoir mal au cœur a cause de Rogue, dit Sirius avec philosophie. Non mais c'est vrai James, c'était quoi l'idée de lui demander ça ! Comme si Remus pouvait trouver quelque chose d'attirant chez Rogue ! On parle de Rogue, là !

-Ouais… T'a raison… S'il faudrait qu'un jour notre loup-loup tombe amoureux de Rogue… Yiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirk ! Je veux être mort ce jour-là ! (Nd/a : Désolée James… )

O o O

Il allait les tuer. Les couper en petites rondelles ! Les faire cuire sur une broche comme un mishoui ! Dire du mal de Severus, passe encore, il commençait a avoir l'habitude après 5 ans ! Mais lui demander de participer ? C'était vile ! C'était ignoble ! C'était pas du jeu ! De la triche ! Pas fair-play du tout ! Il se dirigea vers le fond du train. Trois filles de première année passèrent devant lui en riant.

-Ne va pas au fond ! La Bête Horrible y a établit ses cartiers ! dit une fille en riant.

Pas besoin d'un dessin savoir de qui elles parlaient… Une fois qu'elles furent hors de vue, Remus se jeta dans le dernier compartiment et fermis les porte en les claquant.

-JE VAIS LES TUER !

-Qui ? demanda Severus avec ennui en levant les yeux de son livre. Les trois filles ? T'en fais pas… J'ai l'habitude…

-Non ! Pas elles ! Les Maraudeurs !

-Ah bon ? C'est nouveau ça ?Ce ne sont pas tes meilleurs amis ?

-Ils ont encore dit du mal de toi ! Pire ! Ils m'ont demander de participer !

-Et alors ? Leur a tu dit à quel point je suis idiot, ennuyant, horrible, un Serpentard plongé dans la magie noire, un imbécile qui regarde tout le monde de haut sans raison ?

-Bien sur que non ! s'exclama Remus, scandalisé.

-Tu aurais du.

-Quoi ?

-C'est ce qu'ils voulaient entendre, dit Severus calmement.

-Mais c'est pas vrai !

-Si, pour le reste des humains, c'est ce que je suis. Pire encore.

-J'en ai marre de les laisser dire tout ça sur toi ! Ils ne te connaissent même pas !

-Tu veux peut-être tout leur dire ?

Remus s'arrêta et pencha la tête.

-N…non…

-Alors tu n'a pas le choix. Laisses-les dire ce qu'ils veulent, rit de leur connerie, rajoutes-s'en s'il le faut.

-Severus !

-L'important, c'est pas ce qu'ils peuvent dire ou penser. L'important pour moi, c'est ce que toi, tu pense…

Toute la colère de Remus retomba a ces mots. Il s'approcha doucement, s'assit à coté de lui, puis l'enlaça. Severus fit un petit sourire puis l'embrassa.

-Attends… murmura Remus. J'ai pas barré la porte…

-Personne ne viendra… Tu crois peut-être que les élèves veulent déranger la Bête Horrible… Moins ils me voient, mieux c'est…

-Je vais vraiment tuer les Maraudeurs s'ils continuent…

-Si j'ai commencer a déteindre sur toi, c'est pas bon signe…

Remus rit doucement.

-Comment t'es parti au fait ?

-Je leur ai dis que j'avais le mal des transports.

-Alors que le train est même pas parti ? demanda Severus, incrédule. Ils sont idiots, mais pas au point de te croire j'espère !

-Je leur ai dis que j'appréhendais le voyage…

-Tu devrais y retourné avant qu'ils ne te cherche et te trouve ici…

-M'ouais… Mais j'ai pas envie de te laisser tout seul…

-J'ai l'habitude, Remus.

-Justement…

-J'ai pleins de livres à lire et plein de devoirs a commencer… T'inquiète pas pour moi.

Remus l'embrassa doucement.

-Je t'aime, c'est pour ça que je m'inquiète…

-Je sais… Allez, file…

Remus sourit tristement et se leva. Une main sur la poignée, il regarda son petit ami une dernière fois, puis sortit du compartiment. Le corridor était désert.

O o O

-Remus ! T'arrive à temps pour les friandises ! s'exclama Sirius en payant la dame.

-Dis donc, ça t'en a pris du temps ! dit James, sourcils froncés.

-J'ai prit deux Poufsouffle en flagrant délit, j'ai du les remettre sur le droit chemin, expliqua Remus évasivement.

-D'acc ! fit Peter. Sirius est con, il a donner l'hypothèse que t'avais été roulé un pantin à Rogue !

Remus s'étouffa carrément. Sirius les avait-ils espionnés ? James tapa dans le dos de Remus doucement.

-Pauvre Remus. Oui, je sais, c'est une véritable vision d'horreur… Sirius est un dépravé.

-Ehhhh ! s'exclama l'intéressé.

O o O

Deux heures plus tard, Remus était près de la crise de nerfs et tentait de se calmer devant les Maraudeurs.

Remus en mode violent : Saisit Sirius par le collet et lui fracasse la tête contre la vitre.

Après ce charmant défoulage mental, Remus se leva et s'excusa poliment, puis prétexta une envie urgente pour sortir. Il s'enferma dans une cabine des toilettes et se mit à pleurer de rage. Il détestait la situation ! Il détestait devoir mentir a ses amis. Il détestait leur cacher toute la vérité. Mais ils ne l'accepteraient jamais. Et il ne pouvait pas les laisser dire du mal de Severus comme ça, c'était injuste !

-Remus ? demanda une voix.

-Lily ? s'étrangla t'il. Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans la toilette des gars ?

-Euh… Remus… C'est toi qui est dans la toilette des filles…

-BORDEL ! EN 5 ANS J'AI RÉUSSIS A PAS ME TROMPER DE PORTE ET…

-Wow, calme toi ! rigola Lily. T'a encore le temps de sortir et d'aller dans les toilettes des gars avant que quelqu'un ne remarque ton erreur…

Remus sortit en vitesse des toilettes et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Lily. Celle-ci le regarda attentivement.

-Pourquoi tu pleurais ? demanda t'elle doucement.

-Pour rien ! répondit-il avec précipitation.

-Tu sais que t'a aucune raison de me mentir, Remus ?

-Je te mens pas Lily… J'ai un peu mal à la tête, c'est tout…

-Et c'est ça qui te fais pleurer ?

-Oui… marmonna t'il. Je fais fille, hein…

-Mais non ! sourit Lily. C'est plutôt rare les gars qui avouent avoir mal. Surtout à une fille ! Moi, je te trouve très courageux. Un vrai Gryffondor ! Et tes vacances ? Tu prévois faire quoi ?

-Travailler, sûrement…

-Ah oui ? Génial ! Moi aussi.

-Ah…

-Qu'est-ce que t'a, Remus ? demanda Lily. On dirait que tu es mal à l'aise de me parler… Je croyais qu'on était ami…

Remus en profita pour apprendre certaines petites choses.

-Bin… J'ai entendu des rumeurs à ton sujet…

-De quel genre ? interrogea t'elle avec méfiance.

-Que t'avais été…amie avec Rogue…

-Oui, c'est vrai, soupira Lily. Mais c'est terminé, maintenant.

-Ah ? Pourquoi ça ?

-J'ai essayé de le comprendre autant que j'ai pu. Quand j'ai cru avoir enfin réussi, je me suis rendu compte qu'il était différent de ce que je pensais. Avant, il était toujours dans son coin, a regarder les autres en ruminant sur son sort, et quelques mois après la rentrée, il a radicalement changer… Comme s'il s'était fait de nouveaux amis secrets et qu'il n'avait plus besoin de moi… Bah tant pis. De toute façon, c'était un peu lourd à porter, ce qu'il m'a raconter… Mais… demanda Lily avec méfiance, pourquoi tu me parle de Rogue ? Il t'a fait quelque chose ? C'est à cause de lui que tu pleures ?

-Quoi ? Mais je…

-Je vais aller lui parler moi à cet imbécile ! s'écria Lily en sortant des toilettes des filles.

Remus resta figé, puis comprenant qu'il attirait encore plus de problèmes à Severus qu'il n'en avait déjà, il rentra illico dans la cabine pour se remettre à pleurer. Il avait vraiment les nerfs à fleur de peau…

O o O

-SEVERUS !

-Lily ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me par…

Il ne put terminé sa phrase qu'il reçut une gifle retentissante.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? s'écria t'il.

-QU'EST-CE QUE T'A FAIS À REMUS ? RÉPONDS !

-Quoi ?

-IL EST EN TRAIN DE PLEURER DANS LES TOILETTES DES FILLES ! QUAND JE LUI AI DEMANDER CE QU'IL AVAIT, IL M'A DEMANDÉ POURQUOI JE NE TE PARLAIS PLUS ! C'EST SUREMENT PAS UN HASARD S'IL M'A PARLÉ DE TOI ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI A FAIS ? RÉPONDS ! SI Y'A QUELQU'UN À QUI JE TE LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE DU MAL, C'EST À REMUS ! PAS APRÈS TOUT CE QU'IL A TRAVERSÉ !

Le regard de Severus se fit dure.

-Ne parle donc pas de ce que tu ne sais pas, Lily !

-J'en sais plus que toi !

-Oh ? Tu crois ça ? demanda t'il en se levant.

-Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça ? s'écria Lily.

Avec ses cheveux roux qui volaient dans tous les sens et ses yeux verts qui lançaient des éclairs, elle ressemblait vraiment à une tigresse enragée.

-Bouge de là !

-Où est-ce que tu crois aller ?

-Le voir !

-Je t'interdis de l'approcher !

-Essais donc de m'en empêcher !

Severus sorti du compartiment et se dirigea directement vers les toilettes des filles, renversant sur son passage Elizabeth Heaven et Hestia Jones. Elles le regardèrent, terrifiées, entrer dans les toilettes des filles.

-Lilyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! s'écria Elizabeth. Il est entré dans les toilettes des filles !

-Il a pas le droit !

-Ça va les filles, je m'en occupe, fit Lily, surprise.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi Rogue était-il si pressé d'aller voir Remus ? Encore pour se moquer de lui ? Pour le ridiculiser de ses pleurs ? Doucement, elle poussa la porte des toilettes pour voir Severus le front appuyé contre la porte de la cabine où Remus était enfermé.

-Remus… Ouvre la porte… demanda t'il a voix basse.

-Nonnnnnnn…

-Ouvre cette porte immédiatement…

-Je… Je veux pas…

-Est-ce qu'il va falloir que je l'ouvre de force ?

-Non…

La serrure se fit entendre, puis la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Remus fit face à Severus, puis ré éclata en sanglots et lui sauta au cou. Severus le serra dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur le front puis caressa ses cheveux.

-Ça va aller, Remus… Ça va aller…

Lily était pétrifiée. C'était impossible. Non !

-C'est… C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama t'elle.

Ils sursautèrent en entendant sa voix et se retournèrent, gênés.

-Lily… commença Remus.

-Non ! Je veux rien entendre ! Severus, je le savais, mais… mais Remus ? Non ! Non, non non ! Je veux pas y croire ! Ça peut pas être vrai ! Qu'est-ce que les Maraudeurs en pensent, hein ?

-Ils le savent depuis ma troisième année que je suis gai. Depuis que je m'en suis rendu compte.

-Et ils le savent aussi que tu es avec leur pire ennemi ? Ça non plus, ça ne les dérange pas ?

-Non… Ça, ils ne le savent pas…

-Alors tu leur cache ? Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu leur prouve que tu es leur ami ?

-LILY ! cria Severus. Tu veux bien te calmer ? Ça te regarde même pas ce qui se passe entre Remus et moi !

-Ah bon, tu crois ça ? J'étais pas ta confidente pendant toutes ces années !? Et toute à coup parce que mosieur a un petit ami, il oubli que j'existe !

-C'est toi qui m'évitais !

-Parce que tu crois que c'est évident pour moi d'entendre parler de ton « travail » ?

Les yeux de Severus se mirent a lancer des éclairs. Lily le regarda froidement.

-Il ne sait rien… T'es vraiment lâche ! T'a même pas été capable de lui dire !

-De quoi est-ce que vous parler ? demanda Remus, perdu.

-Rien, Remus… Je t'expliquerai une autre fois… murmura Severus. Tu ferais mieux de retourner avec les Maraudeurs, et de rester avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la gare…

-D'accord… Je vais t'attendre à la sortie dès que les Maraudeurs seront partis…

-Très bien…

Remus sortit des toilettes, faisant sursauter Elizabeth et Hestia(Deux garçons dans les toilettes des filles en une journée ! Remus, passe encore, il était mignon, mais Rogue… ? D'ailleurs, il y était toujours et Lily aussi…).

-Eum… Salut ! leur dit Remus. Les toilettes des gars sont bouchés.

-Ah… fit Elie. D'accord…

O o O

-Il va habiter chez toi ? demanda Lily froidement.

-Oui…

-Et il ne sait pas comment tu survis.

-Non…

-Tu comptais le lui dire ?

-Je sais pas… Peut-être… Je sais plus…

-Tu sais qu'il va te détester ? Pourquoi tu lui a pas dis avant ?

-Tu crois que c'est évident pour moi ? s'écria Severus. Tu crois que j'ai envie de perdre la seule personne qui m'aime parce que j'ai du survivre ? J'avais pas le choix, Lily !

Puis, il s'arrêta.

-Oh… Je vois… T'a pas peur que Remus soit blessé en l'apprenant… C'est toi qui a été dégoûté de l'apprendre…

-Mais… Mais pas du tout ! s'exclama Lily en rougissant.

-Si. Et c'est pour ça que tu m'a évité par la suite.

-Et même… Si c'était vrai ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tu es en train de lui cacher quelque chose d'important. Il va t'en vouloir, il va te détester quand il va l'apprendre.

-Alors il n'a qu'a pas l'apprendre !

-Tu va lui cacher éternellement ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que ça ne se fait pas !

-Lily… Je t'interdis de lui dire…

-T'a pas d'ordres à me donner.

-Lily… Je t'en supplie… Tu dis que t'a peur que Remus soit blessé… Il le sera si tu lui dis…

Lily détourna le regard.

-J'espère qu'il va l'apprendre par lui-même, et qu'il va te détester comme tu le mérites…

O o O

-Et bien voilà… C'est chez moi…

Severus regarda Remus déposer ses bagages, puis regarder lentement le petit appartement.

-C'est sur qu'il va y avoir du ménage a faire, il y a pas mal de poussière qui s'est amassée en un an… dit-il rapidement. Et je sais que la décoration est pas géniale, mais…

-Non non ! sourit Remus. C'est très bien. Bon, et bien… Où sont les chambres ? Il faudrait défaire les bagages…

-Eum… C'est ça, le problème… J'ai qu'une chambre…

Remus s'étouffa, puis ses joues reprirent des couleurs.

-Bon ! Et bien je dormirai sur le canapé.

-Non Remus, t'es pas obligé de…

-J'insiste, j'insiste. Tu a eu la gentillesse de m'inviter chez toi, c'est normal que je sois conciliant.

-Je peux très bien dormir sur le canapé, moi…

-Puisque je te dis que c'est correct ! Il peut pas être plus dur que le sol de la Cabane Hurlante !

Severus soupira.

-T'es une tête de cochon !

-Je préfère tête de loup… Bon, voyons voir ce canapé !

Remus s'y étendit.

-Mais il est très bien ! Je sens que je vais y dormir comme un bébé.

-T'avais oublié de me dire que tu portais encore des couches…

Remus lui tira la langue puis se leva prestement.

-Tu me fais visité ?

-Remus… C'est un trois et demi ! Cuisine. Ici. Salon. T'es dedans. Chambre…dit-il en pointant une autre direction. Et la salle de bain est juste ici. Voilà. T'a visité.

-Wouah… C'était… rapide…

Severus soupira.

-Eh, c'est pas le château des Potter, ici…

-Godric Hollow n'est pas un château, c'est un manoir, Sev.

-De mon point de vue, c'est tout aussi pire…

-Sev !

-D'accord, d'accord, je me tais ! Laisse faire les bagages, il n'y a rien dans les armoires, il faut aller faire les commissions.

-Oui m'sieur ! A vos ordres m'sieur ! plaisanta Remus. Sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

-Bien sur. Crois-moi, tu veux pas manger ce qu'ils vendent à l'Allée des Embrumes…

-D'accord ! En même temps, je vais aller voir le patron de Fleury et Boot savoir s'il aurait pas besoin d'aide à la librairie cet été.

-D'accord.

O o O

Ce soir là, Remus installait les draps et les couvertures sur le divan quand Severus arriva.

-Remus… C'est idiot que…

-Vas te coucher ! Tu dors debout.

-Eh, t'es pas ma mère !

-Bin j'espère, sinon y'aurait inceste !

Severus le regarda croche un moment, puis rejoignis sa chambre. Surpris de sa réaction, Remus finit par hausser les épaules, puis se réfugia sous les couvertures. Bon, oui, le canapé était confortable, mais loin de son lit à Poudlard… Roulé en boule, la joue contre son oreiller, Remus cherchait le sommeil quand une porte s'ouvrit et qu'une lumière vive s'alluma. Remus poussa un cri.

-Remus ?

-La lumièreeeeeeee !

-Oh ! Désolé !

Severus éteignit la lumière et se dirigea vers le loup-garou.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda t'il avec inquiétude.

-Voui…

-Tu ne dors pas encore… murmura t'il en lui caressant le front.

-Nope… Je suis trop heureux pour ça…

-Heureux ? interrogea Severus.

-De ne pas être chez moi. D'être ici, avec toi.

Il sourit tendrement puis se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-Ça te rends si heureux ?

-Tu peux pas savoir… Je ne te remercierai jamais assez…

-C'est rien, Remus… J'aurais pas réussi a passer mes vacances a me demander si tu étais vivant, de toute façon…

Remus l'attira dans ses bras et Severus le rejoint sous les couvertures avant de l'enlacer doucement.

-Tu crois… Que tout ça, ça va nous retomber dessus ? chuchota Remus. Tu crois que le destin va se venger des instants de bonheur qu'on lui vole ?

-Je pense surtout qu'il faut profiter du moment présent, on ne sait jamais quelle grosse merde peut nous tomber dessus demain…

Remus rigola à l'annonce de sa propre expression. Severus avait raison. Valait mieux profiter du moment présent. Profiter du fait d'être dans ses bras, et de pouvoir en profiter pleinement sans avoir peur que quelqu'un n'arrive et les voient, et que les Maraudeurs l'apprennent et le rejettent.

-De toute façon, Remus… On paie toujours…

Remus poussa un gémissement avant de nicher son visage dans le cou de son petit ami.

-Remus…

-Mmm ?

-Si je m'étais levé, c'était pas pour venir te coller, même si c'est très plaisant…

-Ah ?

-Faut VRAIMENT que j'aille aux toilettes…

-Oh…

O o O

-Merci de vos achats ! sourit Remus en tendant le sac de livre à la jeune cliente qui rougit.

Severus le regardait, de derrière la vitrine. Selon les dire, la librairie avait augmenté son chiffre d'affaires depuis que Remus y travaillait, les jeunes filles revenaient invariablement, attirées par son charme naturel et son sourire contagieux. Le vieux libraire semblait apprécié l'efficacité et le taux de vente de Remus, aussi lui demandait-il souvent de faire des heures supplémentaires.

Ayant un deuxième « salaire » pour le loyer et les autres dépenses, Severus avait ralentit ses « affaires ». Chaque jour, lorsqu'il se levait et traversait le salon où Remus était encore endormi, il se détestait et se dégoûtait lui-même, de lui cacher la vérité, et de devoir se prostitué. Chaque jour, lorsqu'il revenait le soir épuisé et nauséeux, Remus l'accueillait avec un grand sourire et lui sautait au cou. Chaque fois, il serrait Remus contre lui et l'embrassait, en priant le ciel de pouvoir le protéger.

-Il est mignon… dit une voix.

Severus se retourna vivement et reconnu l'un de ses clients.

-Ton petit frère ? demanda l'homme. Dommage que tu lui ressemble pas.

-C'est pas mon frère.

-Eh ! Agressif aujourd'hui. C'est pas comme ça que tu va attirer la clientèle. Cesse donc de surveiller ton petit chéri, c'est pas dans une librairie que les gros méchants loups tels que moi vont aller le chercher… Suis-moi, j'ai une demi-heure de libre avant ma réunion.

En se frappant mentalement(et en frappant mentalement le client aussi…), Severus le suivit finalement, après un dernier regard à Remus.

O o O

-Tu sais… Je dis cela hypothétiquement… commença l'homme en se rhabillant, mais si tu pouvais convaincre ton copain de venir avec nous, je vous paierais le triple…

Severus empocha l'argent sans un mot, puis s'éloigna.

-Tu pourrais répondre !

Il se retourna, le regard haineux, et cracha au visage de l'homme.

-Vous l'approchez, je vous tue…cracha t'il.

O o O

Remus faisait les 100 pas dans la cuisine. Il avait complètement oublié quelque chose et se sentait atrocement stupide. Lorsqu'enfin Severus arriva, Remus lui sauta dessus.

-SEV!

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda t'il avec inquiétude.

-La pleine lune ! C'est ce soir ! Comment est-ce qu'on va faire ? On peut pas me laisser en liberté !

-Calme toi… commença Severus en défaisant un à un les doigts de Remus crispés à son chandail. J'y ai pensé figure toi.

-Ah oui ? demanda Remus d'une petite voix.

-Si toi tu n'a pensé qu'au bonheur d'être loin de tes parents, moi j'y ai pensé à ta lycanthropie ! Faut dire que j'avais pas encore envie de me ramasser face à un loup-garou enragé encore une fois…

Remus rougit et pencha la tête.

-Désolé…

-C'est pas à toi d'être désolé, c'est à Black de l'être ! Mais bon, je crois pas aux miracles… Suis-moi, tu verra ce que j'ai penser.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement et Severus l'emmena à la cave. Là se trouvaient d'immenses cages de fer où s'entassaient pleins d'objets tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres.

-C'est les lockers. Celui qui est vide, c'est le mien. J'ai rien a foutre dedans… Tu crois que les barreaux seront assez solide pour te retenir ?

Remus s'approcha des barreaux en question et donna un coup de pied dessus. Une expression de douleur traversa son visage et il grimaça.

-Non… Ils sont solides, mais pas assez. Va falloir trouver autre chose.

-T'es sur ?

-Oui, malheureusement…

-Bon…

Severus se mordit la lèvre puis remonta à l'appartement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Remus.

-J'écris une lettre…

-Pourquoi ?

-Dumbledore… Il m'a dit que si le moyen que j'avais n'était pas assez pour te retenir, il viendrait à Poudlard afin qu'on t'enferme encore dans la Cabane Hurlante et que tu reçoive les soins le lendemain à l'infirmerie.

-Je comprends pas comment t'a pu avoir l'accord de Dumbledore…

-Ah ! J'ai mes moyens… Disons aussi que Pomfresh a l'air de bien t'aimer.

-Pomfresh ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ?

-Bin… Elle sait.

-Quoi ? Comment ça, elle sait ?

-Bin… Je me suis endormit à l'infirmerie, la nuit après celle où t'a essayé me tuer… Elle nous a vu, alors j'ai du lui expliquer…

-Je vois…

-Elle a dit à Dumbledore qu'elle viendrait s'occuper de toi pendant les vacances si on devait aller à Poudlard… Il a accepté de nous ouvrir les portes…

-Tu a mit ton orgueil de coté pour moi ?

-On peut dire ça, oui…Viens, il faut aller au bureau de poste, envoyé cette lettre…

-D'accord, je te suis.

O o O

Dumbledore les acceuillit à la porte de Poudlard en souriant.

-Eh bien ! Vous avez fait vite ! sourit-il.

-On est parti dès qu'on a reçu la réponse, répondit Remus. Désolé de vous déranger pendant vos vacances…

-Allons, allons… Déranger les vacances d'un vieil homme comme moi n'est pas grave, si ça vous permets a tout deux de passé un bel été.

-Merci, monsieur, d'avoir signé la lettre pour les parents de Remus, dit Severus.

-Quelle lettre ? demanda le vieil homme avec amusement. Je ne me rappelle d'aucune lettre ! Venez, Pomfresh vous attends, monsieur Lupin, près du Saule Cogneur.

-Oui monsieur… Et Severus, où est-ce qu'il passera la nuit ?

-À l'infirmerie, où nous vous transporterons demain matin. Cela vous vas, Mr Rogue ?

Severus hocha la tête. Une fois devant le Saule Cogneur, Pomfresh leur sourit.

-Mr Lupin, Mr Rogue… Je suis heureuse de vous voir en bonne santé, tous les deux. Bon, vous êtes prêt, Mr Lupin ? Le soleil va bientôt se coucher.

Remus lui sourit, puis se tourna vers Severus. Ce dernier le serra dans ses bras.

-Allez, on se revoit demain matin.

-Oui…murmura Remus. Et après, on pourra retourner chez nous…

Severus sourit en prenant le sac de Remus avec ses effets pour le lendemain. Oui. Ce n'était plus son appart. C'était le leur, a présent. Tout du moins, pour l'été… Leur chez eux. Remus disparut dans le tunnel avec l'infirmière de l'école.

-C'est très aimable de votre part, Mr Rogue, d'avoir permis à Mr Lupin d'habiter chez vous. Puisque vous savez ce dont il en est avec ses parents…

-Je pouvais pas le laisser partir, sans savoir si j'allais le revoir en Septembre…

-Oui, je comprends. Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez réussis à mettre vos différents de cotés et d'avoir réussis a vous entendre.

-Remus et moi n'avons jamais eu de différent. Le différent existait et existe toujours, entre Black et Potter et moi.

-Même si Mr Lupin et vous êtes amis ?

-Ils ne le savent même pas…

-Oh, je vois, une amitié secrète !

-Je vous avais demandé de garder le secret, vous deviez donc vous douter qu'il s'agissait d'une amitié secrète ! fit Severus, sourcil froncé.

-Oh ! Oui oui, c'est vrai… J'avais complètement oublié ce détail.

Pomfresh revint avec une robe, qu'elle tendit à Severus.

-Mettez cela dans son sac, il en aura besoin demain.

-Il se… déshabille avant ? demanda Severus, surpris. Mais… Quand Black m'y a envoyé… Je veux dire… Remus était habillé…

Le temps était plutôt frais. Mais l'été, il est préférable qu'il l'enlève, ainsi le loup ne cherche pas à la lui déchirer… Comme l'a dit Mr Lupin il y a quelques instants, il ne lui en reste plus beaucoup, alors si le loup continue de les lui déchirer, il n'aura bientôt plus rien à se mettre. Bon, retournons à l'école, nous ne pouvons rien faire avant demain matin…

O o O

La pleine lune était déjà loin, et le mois de juillet tirait sur sa fin; on était déjà le 23. C'était la nuit, et tout était calme. Tous deux dormaient bien sagement. Tout à coup, un coup de tonnerre retentit et Remus sursauta en poussant un cri, avant de se cacher sous ses couvertures. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait toujours détesté les orages. A Poudlard, le bruit était coupé par l'épaisseur des murs, mais dans cet appartement au mur de cartons…

-Remus ? demanda Severus en sortant de sa chambre au moment même où un autre coup de tonnerre se faisait entendre.

Remus ne répondit que par un gémissement étouffé. L'autre prit place a coté de lui et posa une main dans son dos.

-Ça va pas ?

-Orage…

-T'a peur des orages ? demanda Severus, moqueur.

Remus repoussa les couvertures et le fusilla du regard.

-Bon… D'accord… J'ai rien dis…

-J'aime pas les orages… Je les déteste…

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais quand ça arrivais ?

-…Je me cachais sous mes couvertures et j'attendais que ça passe…

Severus eut un petit rire, puis il rougit.

-Tu crois que… tu aurais moins peur… si t'étais pas seul ?

Remus rougit à son tour, puis, lentement, hocha la tête. Ils se levèrent, ramassèrent l'oreiller et les couvertures, puis se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Chacun debout sur un coté du lit, le rouge aux joues, ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, mais un coup de tonnerre décida bien vite Remus a plonger sous les couvertures. Severus eut un petit rire discret, puis s'installa lui aussi. Il faisait noir. Tout était silencieux, on entendait que la pluie à l'extérieur. Tout à coup, Severus sursauta en sentant Remus se coller contre lui.

-Remus ?

-Mmmm ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'ai froid… Et ma bouillotte était à l'autre bout du lit…

-Et bin pourquoi tu va pas la chercher ?

-Bin, c'est ce que j'ai fais…

Severus rougit en comprenant que c'était lui, la bouillotte. Remus posa sa tête sur son torse et ses bras autour de lui; il ne semblait pas vouloir dormir tranquille de son coté. Non pas que ça le dérangeait VRAIMENT… Après tout, ils habitaient peut-être le même appartement, mais c'était a peine s'ils se voyaient… Ils n'avaient que peu de temps pour les baisers et les caresses… Mais dans un lit… C'était un peu… gênant…

-La peur te ferait-elle perdre la tête, par hasard ? demanda Severus.

-Mm… Peut-être un peu…

-Juste un peu ?

-M'oui… C'est toi qui me fais perdre la tête, tu le sais bien…

Il s'étouffa. Ok, là, plus de doute, c'était un rêve. Remus ne parlait pas comme ça dans la réalité…si ? Bah… Si c'était un rêve… Autant mieux en profiter ! Il saisit le loup-garou dans ses bras et l'embrassa longuement. Ses mains parcouraient le corps du châtain en le faisant frémir. Timidement, Remus commença aussi à le caresser.

-Pas de morsure, hein… Black dit peut-être que t'es sado-maso, mais moi j'ai pas vraiment envie de te tenir compagnie les soirs de pleine lune…

-Je vais me retenir… T'en fais pas… murmura Remus avec une voix étrange.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la signification de cette voix. Remus avait les joues rouges, les yeux brillants et le souffle court.

-Remus ? Ça va ?

Il hocha lentement la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t'il doucement avant de l'embrasser.

-Je…

-Oui ?

-Je… J'ai envie de toi… souffla Remus contre son oreille.

Vraiment, ce rêve battait tous les records !

O o O

-Ouais… Faire des rêves comme ça à chaque nuit, ça me dérangerait pas moi… fit Severus.

-…Rêve ? De quoi tu parle ?

-Bin, c'est un rêve… non ?

-Non…

-Non ?

-Non… Ouais bah, je saurai à quoi tu rêve maintenant quand je t'entends gémir dans ton sommeil…

-Attends, attends… Tu veux dire que… C'est la réalité ? La vraie réalité ?

-Oui… Déçu ? Tu aurais préféré que ce soit un rêve ?

Severus resta figé. Réalité. La réalité. Il avait… Oh non mais quel con ! Remus avait le détester !

-Tu m'en veux ?

-…Si ça te mets dans un tel état, pense que m'a retourner dormir dans le salon, à l'avenir…

-Et… Ta peur de l'orage ?

-Je crois qu'elle est passée… murmura Remus en se collant à nouveau

O o O

Cette avant-midi-là, Remus était empli d'une joie étrange que personne ne parvenait à s'expliquer, mais chacun s'accordait pour dire que cela lui allait très bien. Le vieux Mr Fleury, dans son coin de la librairie, regardait son employé avec un petit sourire en soupirant de temps en temps un « Ah ! l'amour… ». Remus avait demandé que sa pause de dîner soit plus longue, afin qu'il aille le temps d'aller dîner chez lui, et le libraire n'avait pas eu le cœur de le lui refuser. Si en revenant du travail Remus avait toujours frémit en entrant dans l'Allée des Embrumes, cette fois, il lui semblait que les rues étaient moins sales, l'air moins puant, le soleil plus présent. Il espérait seulement une chose, que Severus soit là pour dîner, lui aussi !

Remus entra dans l'appartement pour voir les souliers de Severus sur le tapis. Il était là ! Remus se déchaussa rapidement et regarda dans la cuisine. Personne… Et l'appartement était désert. Il ne restait que la chambre où il n'avait pas regarder. Il sourit et entra sur la pointe des pieds. Severus était bien là, torse nu, couché sur le ventre. Remus s'approcha, puis poussa une exclamation de surprise en voyant les marques rouges dans le dos de son petit ami. Il se précipita vers lui.

-Severus !

En le voyant, Severus détourna la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

-Va t'en Remus…

-Non ! Explique moi ce qui s'est passé ! Qui t'a fais ça ? Severus, réponds-moi !

Il garda obstinément la bouche close et le regard détourné pour ne pas voir le désespoir dans les yeux de Remus. Ce dernier ne savait que faire ou que dire face à cette situation.

-Quelqu'un t'a fais ça ! Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ! Severus… C'est des coups de fouet !

-C'est rien...

-Comment tu peux dire que c'est rien !

Severus ravala un sanglot qui lui remontait dans la gorge.

-C'est rien… C'est juste un… Un client…

-Un client ? Un client mécontent ? Il n'a pas le droit de te fouetter ! Tu devrais te plaindre à ton patron !

-Non…

-Pourquoi non ?

-J'ai pas de patron… Et c'est rien… C'était juste un client un peu trop…

-Un peu trop quoi, Severus ?

Il devait le dire. Il ne pouvait plus le cacher. C'était terminé. Terminé leur belle histoire. Remus allait partir, dégoûté. Terminé, leur moments de complicité. Terminé, ce bonheur. Il allait perdre à jamais la seule personne qui l'aimait…

-Un peu trop sado-maso…

Les yeux fermés, il avait la tête sur le coté afin de ne pas voir la réaction de Remus, son air dégoûté. Remus ne parlait pas, et Severus était convaincu de l'avoir perdu. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues et il ne pensait même pas à les arrêter tant sa peine était grande.

Si Remus ne parlait pas, c'était qu'il était figé sur place, trop stupéfait pour bouger ou parler. Il avait, hélas, compris ! Compris toute l'horreur qui se cachait derrière la révélation de Severus. Compris les peurs de Severus avant les vacances. Compris les paroles de Lily dans le train. Compris enfin tous ces mystères.

Une main devant la bouche, il échappa un sanglot. Severus serra les dents en entendant le sanglot. Il ne s'attendait pas par contre à ce que Remus se colle contre lui en pleurant. Lentement, il tourna la tête vers Remus pour le voir les yeux pleins d'eau, une infini tristesse dans le regard. Remus prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa, puis couvrit ses joues mouillées de baisers.

-Mon amour… Mon pauvre amour… Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dis ? Severus ! Pourquoi avoir garder ce terrible secret pour toi ? Tu aurais du tout me dire !

-Tu n'es pas… dégoûté de moi ?

-Comment je pourrais l'être ? Severus ! Tu devais survivre ! Te connaissant, tu a du tout essayé, et si tu en es venu à cet extrême, c'est que tu n'avais pas le choix !

Severus soupira de soulagement.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-T'en vouloir ? Alors que c'était pour survivre, pour payer cet appartement, tes études ? Si tu ne l'avais pas fais, serais-tu encore vivant ? Serais-tu encore là, avec moi ? demanda Remus .

-Je… Je l'ignore… sanglota Severus. Je l'ignore… Je n'avais pas le choix… Et j'avais tellement… tellement peur que tu me rejette… Que tu l'apprenne et que je te dégoûte… Que tu parte et que je te perde…

Remus l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Un baiser où se mélangeaient leurs larmes, le soulagement de l'un et le désespoir de l'autre. Remus finit par se lever et alla à la salle de bain chercher la trousse de premiers soins, afin de soulager un peu le mal de son amoureux. Puis, il le regarda tristement.

-Ma pause est terminée… Je dois y aller… Reste ici, repose toi.

-D…D'accord… Remus ?

-Mmm ?

-Je suis désolé…

Remus lui fit un sourire triste, puis sortit de l'appartement. Une fois dehors, il marcha lentement dans la rue, toute joie s'était envolée, il ne restait plus que de la peine, que de l'incertitude… Puis, une idée lui traversa l'esprit, et sans plus réfléchir, il décida de la mettre en application. Il se dirigea au Chaudron Baveur et prit de la poudre de cheminette.

-Goddric Hollow !

O o O

-Mr Lupin ! s'exclama le majordome des Potter en le voyant sortir de la cheminée.

-Ah, bonjour André… Je voudrais parler à James.

-Oui, bien sur… Il est avec Mr Black dans le salon principal.

-Sirius est là ?

-Oui… En fait… Je ne sais pas si je devrais vous en parler, mais… Mr Black habite ici maintenant.

-Quoi ?

-Il a définitivement quitté sa famille, et Monsieur et Madame le considère maintenant comme leur enfant.

Remus suivit André dans les corridors menant au salon principal.

-Mr Potter, Mr Black... Mr Lupin est là et désire vous parler.

-Mais faites-le entrer André ! Vous savez bien qu'on ne fait pas patienter les Maraudeurs ! rigola James.

-Oui, monsieur…

Remus prit une respiration et entra dans le salon.

-Remus ! Quelle bonne surprise ! T'allais pas en vacances avec tes parents ? demanda James en se levant.

-Je vous ai mentis.

Les deux garçons figèrent.

-Q…Quoi ? demanda Sirius.

-Je vous ai mentis pendant toutes ces années, mais maintenant je peux plus ! Je peux plus vous mentir, vous cacher tout… JE PEUX PLUS !

-Wow, calme toi Remus… demanda James.

-ME DEMANDE PAS DE ME CALMER !

James recula vivement et tomba sur le divan, au coté de Sirius. Aucun des deux n'avait jamais vu Remus dans un tel état. Il était là, devant eux, tremblant de rage, les yeux rougis, une lueur étrange dans le regard, impressionnant malgré sa petite taille.

-Je vous ai mentis parce que je voulais pas vous inquiéter… Je voulais pas gâcher vos vacances , que vous vous posiez pleins de questions…

-De quoi tu parle Remus… demanda James, mal à l'aise.

-Mes parents me hais. Ils me haient depuis le jour où je suis devenu un loup-garou. Si se serait juste de mon père, je serais mort depuis longtemps. Je passe mes étés enfermés dans ma chambre, tout le monde croit que je suis mort et mon père m'enferme les nuits de pleine lune dans une cage en argent au beau milieu de la forêt… Il ne veut pas que j'ai d'amis, parce que sinon mon secret aurait plus de chance d'être découvert, ce qui a d'ailleurs été le cas, non ? Et s'il était au courrant que mon secret était su, il me retirait de l'école aussitôt, et il me tuait.

-QUOI ? s'exclamèrent les deux Maraudeurs.

-C'est un ancien Exterminateur de Loup-Garou, pour lui, mon espèce ne sont que des monstres qu'il faut éliminer à tout prix.

-Remus… Pourquoi tu nous en a jamais parlé… demanda Sirius.

-Parce que… Parce que je voulais pas vous inquiéter ! Est-ce que vous m'auriez laissé retourner chez moi l'été en sachant que j'allais peut-être pas revenir ?

-Bien sur que non ! s'exclama James.

-Bin voilà. C'est pour ça que je vous ai rien dis… Et c'est pas tout…

-Quoi ? demanda Sirius avec inquiétude.

-Bin… Je vous l'ai pas dis, mais… J'ai un petit ami depuis le début de l'année… J'habite chez lui présentement…

James et Sirius durent empêcher leur mâchoire de tomber au sol.

-Ok… Récapitulons… Donc… Tes parents veulent ta mort… T'a un copain et tu nous l'a pas dis… Nous on pensais que Rogue te maltraitais ! s'exclama Sirius.

-Ouais, c'est pour ça qu'on l'a encore plus fais chier cette année que les autres années !

-Et bin non, je vous l'ai dis, mais vous m'avez pas écouter !

-Alors quand tu disparaissais cette année… C'était pour aller le voir ?

-Ouais… Écoutez… Je vous l'ai pas dis, parce que ça prends du temps le connaître et l'apprécié… Personne ne le connaît réellement sauf moi… Pis… On a tellement de point en commun… Tous les deux, on a un passé merdique, des problèmes de parents… Son père a tuer sa mère quand il avait 8 ans et l'a sacré en dehors de chez lui à 14… On vit dans son appart, mais c'est la grosse merde, j'ai des horaires de fou à la librairie !

-Ok Remus, du calme ! fit James. Calme toi, et explique nous tout ça LENTEMENT !

-Il le sait déjà depuis longtemps que je suis un loup-garou, avant même qu'on ne se parle, en fait… Et il s'en fou carrément ! Il se fou des préjugés, de ce que les autres pensent… Il réfléchit beaucoup, c'est quelqu'un de très censé, très mature, il a pas eu le choix vu qu'il prends ses responsabilités depuis ses 14 ans… Mais… Je veux pas que ça continu comme ça ! Je veux plus qu'il soit obligé de faire le trottoir pour survivre, pour qu'ON survive !

Les Maraudeurs poussèrent une exclamation de surprise.

-Remus ! Calme toi ! Wow ! Tu… Tu veux bien nous laisser digérer toutes les informations que tu viens de nous dire, s'il te plait ? demanda Sirius.

-P…Pourquoi tu nous l'a pas dis, Remus ? Si t'es heureux, nous, on a rien à dire… On aurait aimer le rencontrer…

-Ah oui ? demanda Remus.

-Bien sur ! T'es comme un frère pour nous, Remus, et… on aurait aimer savoir que tu fréquentais quelqu'un…

-Vous le connaissez déjà…

-Évidemment, s'il va à Poudlard ! dit Sirius. On connaît presque tout le monde !

-Vous le connaissez déjà, et même très bien… Enfin, d'après ce que vous dites.

-Ah ? demanda James. Non… Je vois pas…

-Vous pouvez pas vous empêcher de l'embêter, ou de le ridiculiser, ou de mettre sa vie en danger dès que vous le voyez !

-C'est… Tout de même pas… Remus… Me dis pas que… demanda James avant de fermer les yeux.

-……R…Rogue ? demanda Sirius d'une voix étranglée.

Remus, silencieux, hocha la tête. James avait toujours les yeux fermés et semblait réfléchir, les sourcils froncés. Sirius, lui, avait caché son visage dans une main.

-Et tout ce temps… Tu nous entendais dire du mal de lui… murmura Sirius.

-Oui, mais heureusement qu'il y a le défoulage mental, ça fais du bien… Quoique Sirius est mort au moins une bonne douzaine de fois pendant le retour dans le train…

-Remus… demanda une voix dans le fond du salon.

Remus se figea et se retourna pour voir les parents de James, qu'il n'avait pas vu. Il ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés.

-Je…

-Est-ce ce Severus Rogue dont James et Sirius disent tant de mal ? Qu'il est vantard, imbécile, qu'il regarde les autres de haut et traite de noms tout ce qui bouge ? demanda la mère de James.

-…Ils se trompent… complètement… Il peut sembler comme ça, mais… C'est une façade… C'est la seule manière qu'il a trouver pour se protéger… Lui aussi a souffert… Lui aussi avait un dur secret qu'il ne voulait pas voir découvrir… Mais il est tellement différent de ce que les gens croient…

-Tu semble beaucoup tenir à lui… dit Mr Potter.

-L'été où je suis venu ici… Vous m'avez dit, Mme Potter… Que je n'avais aucune raison de désespéré… Qu'un jour, malgré ma lycanthropie… Quelqu'un réussirait à m'aimer… Qu'avec cette personne, j'aurais l'impression que mon âme est complète, et que je serais en sécurité…

-C'est ce que tu ressens ? demanda t'elle.

-Avec lui, j'ai l'impression que mon âme est complète, que rien ne peut m'arriver, que je suis compris et accepté, et que mes craintes et mes peurs n'ont plus aucunes raisons d'être… Que mes problèmes, quel qu'ils soient… Ne sont pas importants et que j'aurai la force de les arranger, ou de les surmonter…

M. et Mme Potter se regardèrent, et M. Potter sorti du salon. Lorsqu'il revint quelques instants après, il avait dans ses mains un chéquier. Tout en écrivant, il s'adressa à Remus.

-Lorsque tu es venu passé l'été ici il y a deux ans, nous nous doutions déjà que tu ne t'entendais pas très bien avec tes parents, puisqu'en deux mois et demi, tu n'avais pas demandé une seule fois à leur parler ou a les voir… Nous en sommes venu à te considérer comme un fils, tout comme Sirius à présent…

Sirius fit un petit sourire gêné.

-Et nous refusons de voir notre fils dans une aussi grosse misère, et de savoir que la personne avec qui il se sent si bien doit faire un tel sacrifice chaque jour pour qu'ils puissent survivre. Cependant, nous nous doutons que votre orgueil ne supporterait pas une invitation a venir habiter ici et à dépendre entièrement de nous, c'est pourquoi nous allons t'offrir un petit cadeau en avance pour ton prochain anniversaire…

Remus faillit s'évanouir en voyant le nombre de zéro sur le chèque. Mme Potter se tourna vers Sirius et James, tous deux regardant le sol et dessinant des ronds sur le tapis du bout de leur pied.

-Désolé… marmonna James.

-Combien de fois… t'a du t'excuser à Rogue de nos mauvais traitement ? demanda Sirius.

-Trop souvent pour que je les compte… dit Remus. A chaque mauvais coups, à chaque parole méchante, je dirais…

-C'était… Souvent… fit Sirius.

-Oui, souvent…

-Alors c'est pour ça que… la crise que t'a fait à l'infirmerie…

-Oui. Non seulement t'avais faillis me faire tuer mon petit ami, mais en plus, tout ce que tu trouvais à dire c'est « C'est pas grave, c'est juste Rogue ! »

-Je pouvais pas savoir que tu sortais avec !

-Pas de besoin que je sorte avec quelqu'un pour que tu respecte la vie des gens, Sirius !

Il pencha la tête.

-Remus… demanda Mme Potter. Tu devrais rentrer, mais attendre un peu avant de parler à Mr Rogue du fait que tu es venu ici, car je doute que tu lui en ai parler…

-Non…

-Une fois que les explications seront données, écris-nous, et nous conviendrons d'un soir où vous viendrez souper, tous les deux. Nous aimerions vraiment le rencontrer, et nous excuser des problèmes que nos deux petits monstres ont occasionnés.

-Maman ! s'exclama James. Lui aussi nous a fait chier !

Il reçut trois regards meurtriers; ses parents et Remus.

-Vous êtes tous contre moi !

-James, il me semble qu'après les efforts que Remus ait fait pour vous dire toute la vérité, la moindre des choses serait que tu cesse d'être sur le dos de son petit ami ! dit son père.

James pencha la tête aussi. Remus, silencieux et une boule dans la gorge, hocha lentement la tête.

-Je… Je vais rentrer… Merci beaucoup…

Mme Potter s'approcha et le serra dans ses bras, puis lui sourit.

-A très bientôt donc.

-Oui…

O o O

Remus entra sure la pointe des pieds dans l'appartement pour voir Severus assis sur le divan, en train de lire.

-Salut…

-REMUS !

Il se releva en vitesse, tout en grimaçant de douleur, et s'approcha pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Remus.

-Comment ça, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où tu étais passé ? M. Fleury a appeler savoir pourquoi tu ne revenais pas de ta pause !

-Oh… Je…

Remus ne savait pas quoi dire. Comment lui expliquer qu'il avait été demandé de l'aide à James, son pire ennemi ?

-V…Viens t'asseoir, je vais expliquer…

Severus le suivit donc sur le canapé, et une fois assis, attira Remus dans ses bras.

-J'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose… murmura t'il.

-Mais non, tu vois, je vais bien…

-J'ai eu si peur que tu t'en aille ce midi… Que tu sois dégoûté de moi… Quand ton patron a appelé, j'étais convaincu que tu m'avais abandonné…

-Non, tu vois bien que je suis là… Je t'abandonnerai pas… Mais…

-Mais quoi ?

Remus releva la tête pour regarder Severus droit dans les yeux.

-Mais je peux pas dire que ça m'enchante ce que tu m'ai dis.

-Je m'en doute…

-Toutes ces fois… Toutes ces fois où je me suis dis « Il est à moi, juste à moi »… C'était faux…

-Tu…te disais ça ?

-Oui.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence.

-Je… Je suis désolé, Remus… J'avais pas le choix…

-Je sais… Je sais…Mais ça ne me fais pas plaisir… Et… Je veux pas que ça continue comme ça…

-Remus…

-Je sais que tu va pas m'aimer, que tu va être en maudit après moi… J'étais à Goddric Hollow.

-Le manoir des P…

-Oui, chez James…

-Tu… Tu leur a pas dis quand même ? s'écria Severus.

-Je… Je le devais… Je pouvais plus leur cacher… Et… Je veux pas que ça continue comme ça ! Je veux plus ! Je veux plus avoir des horaires de fou à la librairie ! Je veux plus que tu sois obligé de faire ça tous les jours ! Je veux qu'on ait une vie normale ! Même si ça veut dire passer outre notre foutu orgueil !

Remus sortit le chèque de sa poche et lui mit devant le visage.

-Tu vois, ça ? C'est un cadeau des parents de James, parce qu'ils me considèrent comme un fils et qu'ils ne veulent pas me voir malheureux ! C'est pour nous deux ! C'est pour nous donner une vie plus normale !

-COMMENT T'A PU ALLER VOIR LES POTTER, ET LEUR DIRE TOUT ÇA ! COMMENT T'A PU ! JE TE FAISAIS CONFIANCE, ET TOI, TU VA DIRE AUX POTTER TOUS NOS SECRETS ! LES TIENS, JE M'EN FICHE, TU FAIS CE QUE TU VEUX DE TA VIE ! MAIS LES MIENS ? DE QUEL DROIT T'A ÉTÉ DIRE ÇA AUX POTTER ? TU SAIS QUE JE LES HAIS ! TU LE SAIS ! JE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR D'EUX ! RIEN DU TOUT ! JE VEUX RIEN LEUR DEVOIR ! DÉJÀ QUE JE DOIS LA VIE À POTTER, ET QUE ÇA ME MET EN RAGE D'AVOIR UNE DETTE !

Enragé, Severus se releva, poussant ainsi Remus.

-JE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR D'EUX ! JE M'EN FOU DE LEUR ARGENT ! J'AI TOUJOURS VÉCUS SANS, ET JE PEUX CONTINUER AINSI ENCORE LONGTEMPS ! SI CETTE VIE TE CONVIENT PAS, TU SAIS QUOI FAIRE ! VA T'EN ! SACRE TON CAMP ! JE M'EN FICHE ! VA T'EN !

Il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit, mais avant il se retourna pour foudroyer Remus du regard.

-Je veux que tu ai foutu ton camp avant que je ne revienne ! Que je te revois plus jamais, Lupin !

Et il claqua la porte. Remus, figé par les paroles, le regarda partir sans rien faire, trop bouleversé. Lorsque la porte claqua, Remus éclata en sanglots. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'ils aient une vie normale… C'était évité à Severus des incidents comme celui du matin… Il aurait du savoir que Severus ne voulait aucune aide, et celle des Potter encore moins. Pourquoi y avait-il été ? Il voulait le protéger… Résultat; il l'avait perdu… Tremblant, en larmes, Remus ramassa ses choses. Comment pouvait-on en une seule journée, passer du summum de la joie au gouffre du désespoir ? Il ne comprenait pas… Une fois ses valises terminées, il s'installa à la table de la cuisine et écrivit un petit mot :

« Severus,

je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas que cela se passe ainsi… Si je l'ai fais… C'était pour te protéger… Pour nous protéger, de cette vie si pleine de danger… Je suis stupide… Pardonne moi… C'était trop demander au destin que deux êtres tels que nous soient heureux… Comme tu peux voir, je suis parti… Ci-joint à cette lettre, le double de la clef… Comme tu me l'a demandé, tu ne me verra plus jamais…

Une dernière fois : Je t'aime…

Remus »

Il écrivit ensuite une lettre aux Potter, leur dire que Severus était parti. Il laissa la clef sur la table, prit ses valises et sortit. Une fois dans la rue, il se dirigea vers le Chemin de Travers et passa chez Gringotts, où il fit déposer le chèque.

-Ouahh ! C'est un gros montant ! Vous êtes surs que vous voulez le déposer dans CE compte ? demanda le banquier.

-Oui…

-Vous savez qu'une fois déposer dans ce compte, qui ne vous appartient pas, vous ne pourrez plus le reprendre ?

-Je n'en aurai plus de besoin…

-Bon… Une signature ici, et nous déposerons cet argent dans le compte de Mr Rogue.

-Merci bien… Voilà.

-C'est terminé. C'est tout, monsieur ?

-Oui, c'est tout…

-Et bien, bonne soirée !

Remus sortit dehors et marcha un long moment dans les rues de plus en plus noires. Il entra dans le bureau de poste, et envoya la lettre aux Potter. Tout était terminé, il ne lui restait qu'à partir. Parfois à pied, parfois grâce a des chauffeurs aimables, il quitta Londres, et s'éloigna de plus en plus, retournant là où tout avait commencer, là où tout finirait aussi…

O o O

Severus marchait sous la pluie. Depuis trois jours, il n'était pas rentré. Il en voulait à Remus, bien sur. Demander de l'aide aux Potter ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? Pourquoi ne pas directement écrire au Daily Prophet, tant qu'à y être ? Tout à ses pensées enragées, Severus eut cependant un petit pincement au cœur. Où Remus allait-il aller, maintenant qu'il lui avait dit de partir ? Sûrement chez les Potter, puisqu'ils le considérait comme un fils… Il marchait depuis trois jours, mangeant dans de petits restaurants sur son chemin. Il marchait, quand un grand hibou se posa devant lui et le regarda sévèrement. Le hibou de Potter ! Combien de fois l'avait-il vu plonger dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, apporté à son maître son courrier ? Le hibou s'approcha en sautillant, et lui tendit la patte. Severus y vit une lettre, adressé à son nom. Qu'est-ce que Potter avait à lui dire… Non, un instant, ce n'était PAS l'écriture de Potter ! C'était une belle écriture, ronde, féminine…

« Mr Snape,

Je me nomme Aimée Potter, et je suis la mère de James. Je suis sincèrement désolée de ce que mes deux mauvais garnements ont pu vous faire subir pendant cinq ans. Je vous écrit pour vous parler de Remus. Lorsqu'il est venu passer les vacances chez nous entre la troisième et la 4ème année (soit l'été même où vous avez été chasser, si j'ai bien compris… ) , mon mari et moi nous doutions déjà que les relations avec ses parents n'étaient pas très bonnes. Après tout, il est resté deux mois et demi chez nous, sans leur écrire et sans désirer les voir, ce qui est inhabituel pour un enfant de 13 ans. Sachant déjà qu'il était un loup-garou, il le fallait bien puisqu'il habitait chez nous, nous comprenions que ses parents puissent difficilement accepter le fait que leur fils unique soit un loup-garou. Mais il était toujours souriant, toujours plein de bonnes volontés, toujours reconnaissant de ce que nous faisions pour lui, que jamais nous n'aurions pu découvrir l'ampleur de ce problème avec ses parents. Même James et Sirius ne soupçonnaient pas l'existence de ce problème. Remus n'aurait jamais voulu nous en parler, et ainsi nous mettre dans l'embarras ou nous inquiéter. J'ignore encore pourquoi ce fut à vous qu'il en parla en premier, mais je suis heureuse de savoir que pendant cette année, il put conter sur votre présence et votre écoute. Ce qui l'a fait sortir de son mutisme envers nous, c'est ce qui vous est arrivé, c'est sa peur pour vous qui l'a poussé a parler. Il ne s'agissait pas, comme il est aisé de croire au premier abord, d'un signe de lâcheté. Au contraire… Il a fallut beaucoup de courage à Remus pour venir nous trouver et nous parler de ce qui se passait, et ce faisant, il a du briser un à un tous les mensonges qu'il nous avait dit afin de se protéger de notre jugement. Si mon mari et moi ignorions le fait que Remus était homosexuel, cela nous a surpris bien sur, mais cela ne change rien a notre vie. Nous aimons Remus comme un fils, et qu'il soit loup-garou ou gai, cela ne change rien. James et Sirius ont tout d'abord mal prit le fait que Remus leur ait caché votre relation, mais après avoir réfléchit aux paroles de Remus et après une petite discussion en famille, ils ont finalement admit le fait que peu importe la personne, l'important était que Remus se sente aimé et en sécurité, ce qu'il a avoué être, en votre compagnie. Cela leur a légèrement écorché la bouche de devoir avouer une telle chose a votre sujet, mais ils l'ont dit.

Si Remus est venu demander notre aide, comme je vous l'ai dis, ce n'est pas de la lâcheté. Ce n'est pas non plus parce que votre… travail, si nous pouvons le nommer ainsi, le dégoûtait ou que vous le déceviez. Il s'inquiétait pour vous. Avouez qu'il est anormal pour un jeune homme de 16 ans, bientôt 17 si j'en crois les dire de mes fils, de devoir survivre d'une telle manière. Si, de plus, certains « clients » se permettent des actions violentes… Remus connaît déjà trop bien la douleur, et refuse de la savoir sur les gens qu'il aime. Vous voir dans cet état l'a lui-même mit dans un état de fureur indescriptible. Vous auriez du le voir arriver, petit et fragile comme il est, tout tremblant de rage et les larmes aux yeux, se planter devant mes deux grands idiots en leur disant que ce qu'il avait à leur dire n'allait pas leur plaire, mais que la situation ne pouvait durer. Et aussi grands et bâtis qu'ils sont, mes deux fils ont été incapable de bouger, figer de voir leur ami dans une telle rage. Vous auriez appréciés la scène, j'en suis sure, et serez peut-être heureux de savoir que j'ai un enregistrement magique de ce moment, ainsi que de toutes les paroles que Remus ait pu dire à votre égard.

A son retour, Remus nous a écrit pour nous informer de votre colère et de votre départ subit. Je n'ose imaginer dans quel état il doit être à présent… Sans doute vous imagine t'il déjà mort ou blessé, ou l'ayant tout simplement abandonné… L'argent que mon mari et moi vous avons donné ne venait pas d'un geste de pitié ou de charité quelconque. Nous nous refusons simplement a voir notre fils vivre de la sorte alors que les deux autres profitent de leurs vacances et font les 400 coups. Nous savons que l'orgueil de Remus, et sûrement le vôtre aussi, n'aurait pas accepté l'hospitalité que nous étions prêt a vous offrir ici à Goddric Hollow. Cependant, vous serez toujours les bienvenus ici, et ce, peu importe le moment. James et Sirius attendent de voir Remus avec impatience, et s'ils ont quelques appréhensions du fait de vous voir, ils ont promit de faire des efforts. Vous n'avez donc pas à craindre quelque chose de leur part tel que des termites dans votre assiette ou de vous ramasser tête en bas comme ce fut le cas cette année… (D'ailleurs, ils ont eu une retenue maison pour cela. ) Malgré leur différent à votre égard, ils n'oseront pas briser la loi de l'hospitalité en se montrant hostile. De plus, je crois qu'après avoir vu Remus dans un tel état la dernière fois, ils se tiendront tranquille pour un moment… Avec l'argent que nous vous avons donné, il vous sera facile de vous payer les soins que vos deux états demandent.

La famille Potter vous invite la semaine prochaine a venir partager son repas, et ainsi revoir Remus et enfin faire votre connaissance.

Aimée Potter »

Cette lettre, assez courtoise d'ailleurs, le ramena a ses longues heures d'interrogations, et il s'admit, enfin, avoir été injuste avec Remus, qui avait fait cela dans leur intérêt… Même si ça ne lui plaisait pas de l'avouer. Il se mit à courir pour rentrer chez lui, espérant y trouver Remus ! Il entra pour voir l'appartement désert, une note sur la table, et… la clef de l'appartement.

« …… Comme tu me l'a demandé, tu ne me verra plus jamais… » Qu'est-ce que Remus voulait dire par là ? Non… Les Potter ! Il devait être chez les Potter ! Il courrut hors de l'appartement directement au Chaudron Baveur etlança la poudre de cheminette en criant(et ce faisant, faisant sursauter tous les clients !) :

-GODDRIC HOLLOW !

Il sortit de la cheminée en toussant, et fit face à un majordome surpris.

-Euh… Vous désirez, monsieur ?

-REMUS ! OÙ EST-IL ?

-Je… Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais Mr Lupin n'est pas là…

James et Sirius, suivit des parents Potter, arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites.

-Rogue ? s'exclama James. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Où est Remus ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Severus s'effondra à ses mots. Le regard perdu dans le vide, il n'entendit pas les questions de la famille Potter. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues lorsqu'il comprit les mots de Remus « … Comme tu me l'a demandé, tu ne me verra plus jamais »…

-Il… Il est retourné chez lui… S… Ses parents… Ils vont le tuer…

O o O

Remus descendit à l'entrée du village, remercia chaleureusement le chauffeur, et s'éloigna vers la forêt. En passant par derrière, il arriva dans la cour de la famille Lupin. Il déposa sa valise, mit sa cape et se dissimula dessous. Il voyageait déjà depuis trois jours… Il se dirigea vers le cimetière et s'agenouilla sur une pierre tombale, où l'on voyait deux petits portraits, ainsi que les inscriptions : Remus John Lupin et Sabrina Elyssia Lupin. Depuis maintenant 10 ans, il n'existait plus pour les gens de son village. Pour eux, lui aussi était mort. Mort tué par un loup, tout comme Rina.

-Attends-moi encore un peu, Rina… Attends encore un peu…

Il se releva puis retourna dans la cours, où il reprit sa valise. Il s'approcha de la porte arrière, et cogna. Une femme vint lui ouvrir. Une femme châtaine et d'un certain âge. Elle le regarda, surprise.

-R…Remus ? C'est toi ? Tu ne devais pas rester à Poudlard ?

-Mère… Puis-je entrer ?

Elle regarda à l'extérieur, voir si personne ne regardait, et le laissa finalement entrer.

-Ulric ! Remus est revenu ! dit-elle en entrant dans le salon.

-QUOI ?

Il entra dans la cuisine violemment, chacun de ses pas faisait trembler la maison. Remus sursauta en le voyant. Cet homme l'avait toujours terrifié, du plus loin qu'il ne se souvienne. L'homme se planta devant lui.

-John ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Ne devais-tu pas rester à Poudlard ? Il était inscrit dans la lettre que tu y serais enfermé jour et nuit !

-P…Père… bredouilla Remus.

Il était terrifié. Il détestait cet homme. Mais il repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé quelques jours avant; Severus l'avait abandonné, Sirius et James ne lui pardonnerait jamais tous ces mensonges. Non… Il n'avait plus rien à perdre… Plus rien, sauf la vie. Sauf cette vie maudite…

-Père… Mère… Assoyez-vous… Je vais tout vous expliquer… Ensuite, vous ferez… Vous ferez ce que vous avez à faire… Mais… Attendez… Attendez que j'ai finis…

Et il leur raconta tout… Les Maraudeurs. Leur amitié, même en sachant qu'il était un loup-garou. Les mauvais coups. La compréhension des professeurs. Sa peur de parler aux autres élèves. La dernière année. Les discussions avec Severus. Le début de leur histoire. Les mensonges pour les deux étés loin de la maison. La complicité dernière de Dumbledore. L'été avec Severus. La découverte de son emploi. L'aide des Potter. Le départ de Severus…

Lorsque qu'Ulric Lupin se leva, Remus vit la mort dans ses yeux. Sa propre mort. Celle qui l'attendait.

'Attends-moi, Rina… J'arrive…' pensa Remus en fermant les yeux.

O o O

Cela n'avait pas prit de temps avant que les Potter et Severus ne partent à la recherche de Remus. Mme Potter était restée à Goddric Hollow dans le cas, oh combien peu probable, que Remus change d'idée et revienne… M. Potter était parti avec James et Sirius, guidés par Severus Rogue qui semblait le seul plus ou moins au courrant de l'endroit où était situé le village de Remus. Le temps manquait. Peut-être, déjà, Remus était-il mort… Aucun ne voulait penser à cette hypothèse et la chassait bien loin de son esprit. Severus était de loin le plus angoissé, et à chaque échec, il se réfugiait dans son coin pour pleurer de rage et de désespoir. Il était persuadé que plus jamais il ne verrait Remus, et que tout ça, c'était de sa faute… James et Sirius le regardaient sans savoir quoi faire, mal à l'aise de le voir dans cet état, et de savoir que son inquiétude pour Remus en était la cause.

Enfin, M. Potter eu l'idée de demander de l'aide à Dumbledore. Grâce au ciel, il savait l'adresse de Dumbledore et le contacta aussitôt par cheminée, et tous quatre se précipitèrent aussitôt à l'adresse donnée par Dumbledore. Sans cogner, sans attendre, ils entrèrent dans la petite maison pour voir une femme effondrée sur le divan où elle sanglotait, un homme debout, l'air menaçant, un fusil de chasse entre les mains. Au sol, devant lui, une forme allongée, enroulée dans une cape. Tout autour, du sang. Christopher et James Potter sautèrent sur l'homme afin de lui faire lâcher l'arme, alors que Sirius et Severus se précipitaient sur Remus en priant le ciel qu'il soit toujours vivant.

-Remus…

-Tu vois bien qu'il est vivant ! Aides-moi à le sortir d'ici bon sang ! Le bonhomme va le tuer ! gueula Sirius.

Rapidement, ils sortirent Remus de la maison. Une fois dehors, ils entendirent un coup de feu. Sirius sursauta.

-JAMES ! CHRISTOPHER !cria t'il.

O o O

-Lâchez ce fusil ! gronda Christopher.

-SORTEZ D'ICI ! VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUN DROIT D'ÊTRE LÀ !

-Je ne vous laisserai pas tuer Remus !

-J'AI LE DROIT DE FAIRE CE QUE JE VEUX ! IL FAUT DÉBARASSER LE MONDE DE CE MONSTRE !

-C'est pas un monstre ! C'est votre fils, bordel ! s'écria James. Comment vous pouvez être aussi insensible ? C'est déjà assez dur pour Remus comme ça !

-James… Sors d'ici… Va retrouver les autres dehors…lui dit son père.

-P'pa…

-SORS D'ICI !

James sursauta et décida d'obéir. Il savait par expérience que lorsque son père haussait le ton, cela devenait dangereux. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, son père sauta sur Mr Lupin pour lui arracher son arme. Le coup parti tout seul et la balle se planta dans un mur. James prit ses jambes à son cou. Il avait confiance en son père, et savait qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Pour le moment, il fallait savoir l'état de Remus… Il sortit dehors pour voir Sirius qui fixait la maison avec inquiétude. Sirius soupira en le voyant.

-James ! Et ton père ?

-Ça va, il n'a rien… Et Remus ?

Sirius se retourna et James vit Remus étendu par terre, Rogue le tenant dans ses bas et pleurant.

-Il est sans connaissance… Il a presque été battu à mort… Son père allait l'achever. Il a besoin de soin, et vite.

-Salaud…

-Remus… Je suis désolé… Tellement désolé… Pourquoi t'a fais ça… crétin… Pourquoi t'es revenu ici… pleura Severus.

O o O

-De quel droit vous venez ici pour me dire ce que je dois faire de ce monstre ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas un monstre ! C'est encore un enfant ! VOTRE enfant ! Comment pouvez-vous le traiter ainsi ? Votre fils ! Comment avez-vous pu le rendre malheureux à ce point ?

-Mon fils est mort il y a 10 ans ! Il est mort le jour où ce monstre est né et a emmener le malheur dans cette maison ! Ce n'est qu'une apparence, qu'une enveloppe, une cachette pour vivre le jour !

-Êtes-vous si aveugle ? demanda Mr Potter. Vous ne voyez donc pas la réalité ?

-C'est vous qui êtes aveugle ! Assez aveugle pour faire confiance à ce monstre !

-Le seul monstre, c'est vous, d'avoir traiter un enfant de cette manière… Comment avez-vous pu lever la main sur lui ! Si nous n'étions pas arrivés, vous l'auriez tué !

-C'était la seule chose à faire.

-La seule chose à faire ! s'exclama Christopher Potter. N'avez-vous donc pas un seul bon sentiment envers votre propre sang, votre propre chair ?

Ulric Lupin le regarda froidement, et dans ses yeux, aucun bon sentiment.

-Le seul sentiment que m'inspire cette horreur, c'est la haine et le regret. Le regret de ne pas l'avoir éliminer lorsque j'en avais la possibilité. Avant que des étrangers se mêlent de ma vie privée !

-Dans ce cas, débarrassez-vous s'en !

-C'est ce que j'ai voulu faire, figurez-vous !

-Pas en le tuant ! Donnez-le en adoption !

-Qui accepterait d'élever un monstre ?

-Nous.

Mr Lupin éclata de rire.

-Savez-vous seulement ce que signifie avoir un enfant maudit ?

-Remus a passé un été entier avec nous.

-Un été ! Un été ! Qu'est-ce qu'un été comparé à une vie entière ?

-Un été, c'est assez pour s'y être attaché. Vous ne voulez plus le voir, vous ne voulez plus avoir affaire à lui, vous vouliez le tuer ! Laissez-nous le. Vous n'aurez plus jamais affaire à lui. Vous ne le verrez plus jamais. Nous serons entièrement responsable de lui.

-Ulric… Je t'en prie…

Mr Lupin se tourna vers sa femme. La malheureuse avait les yeux rougit de larmes.

-Laisse Remus en vie… Laisse le aller avec ces gens… Laisse lui une chance… Une chance d'être heureux…

Il était clair que Mr Lupin était le patron dans la maison, et qu'il était le seul à vouer une haine sans nom aux loup-garous. Il finit par pousser un soupir de découragement.

O o O

-Il vaudrait mieux l'emmener tout de suite à la maison, dit James.

-Et comment on va faire ? On peut pas transplaner, y'a pas de cheminée dans le coin, et je sais pas pour toi, mais j'ai pas de permis de conduire ! Et même si Rogue en avait un, je crois pas qu'il ait les facultés mentales présentement ! s'exclama Sirius.

Et c'était vrai. Severus ne voulait pas lâcher Remus, et ne faisait que pleurer et lui dire qu'il était désolé. Remus finit par ouvrir les yeux après un moment et les trois autres poussèrent une exclamation de surprise et de soulagement.

-Ça va aller, Lunard, on t'emmène à la maison, sourit James.

-J…James…murmura Remus en plissant les yeux, il ne voyait plus très bien et le sang qui lui coulait sur le visage n'aidait pas.

-Tu sais que tu nous a fais une belle peur ? demanda Sirius.

-Sirius…

-Une belle peur ! Tu parle ! On était persuadé qu'on te verrait plus jamais ! renchérit James. Mais le pire, c'est Rogue ! Plus paniqué que ça, j'ai jamais vu !

-S…Severus ? Non… Non, il est pas là…

-Remus ! sanglota le Serpentard. Je suis désolé… Tellement désolé… J'aurais jamais du…

-Sev…

-Pourquoi t'a fais ça, idiot ! Il s'en allait te tuer ! T'es vraiment imbécile ! Le pire des imbéciles ! Pourquoi tu m'a écouter ? Pourquoi ? Tu le sais bien que quand je me fâche, ça dure pas !

Remus ne put répondre car déjà Severus l'embrassait. De dire qu'il s'était inquiété serait un euphémisme… James et Sirius ouvrirent de grands yeux et détournèrent le regard, dégoûtés.

-Ouin… On peut plus douter de ce que Remus nous a dit… se plaignit Sirius.

-Non… On est obligé de se faire à l'idée qu'il est…avec… Rogue…

-Va t'on survivre, Cornedrue ?

-J'espère, Patmol, j'espère… Sinon, on peut toujours dire qu'on l'aime pas vu qu'il nous a volé notre meilleur ami…

-Pas sur que ta mère va apprécié…

-Non… T'a raison… Maman apprécierait pas… Et papa non plus, je crois…

-Donc, on va être obligé d'être gentil…

-J'en ai bien peur, mon cher Patmol…

-Vous avez pas bientôt fini tous les deux ? demanda Remus en riant, avant de pousser un cri de douleur.

-Bouge pas, parle plus ! T'a sûrement une ou deux cotes de cassées… lui dit Severus.

Mr Potter sorti de la maison en rangeant dans ses poches un parchemin a peine sec.

-Venez les garçons, on rentre, dit-il.

-Mr Potter…

-Remus ! Tu va bien ? demanda t'il en posant sa main sur la tête du loup-garou en souriant. Tu nous a fais peur…

-Je suis désolé…

-C'est terminé, maintenant. Allons ! Rentrons !

-Non ! s'exclama Remus.

-QUOI ?s'écrièrent les trois autres adolescents.

-Remus… ? interrogea Christopher.

-Je… Je dois faire… mes adieux à ma sœur…

-Ta sœur ? demanda James.

-Remus… T'a pas de sœur… lui dit Sirius. T'es enfant unique…

Seul Severus comprit. Doucement, il aida Remus à se releva et passa un bras autour de lui pour le porter.

-Allez… Dis-moi le chemin…

-Merci…

James se précipita pour aider Rogue à porter Remus, tout en se demandant à quoi rimait cette mascarade. En approche du cimetière, James figea, tout comme Sirius, mais il du continuer a avancer en voyant que Rogue continuait. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'incrédulité en voyant la pierre tombale. Le nom de Remus y figurait ! Ainsi que celui d'une certaine Sabrina…

-Rina… Je… J'ai pas pu… J'ai pas été capable d'aller te rejoindre…

-Remus… murmura Severus.

-Mais… Mais un jour, je vais réussir, hein ? Un jour, je serai avec toi… Mais pour là… Pour le moment… Tu sais, Rina… J'ai enfin une famille… Je suis enfin heureux…

Remus regarda les trois adolescent, et Mr Potter, resté en retrait, et dans ses yeux on pouvait y lire beaucoup d'amour.

-Je sais pas… Je sais pas combien de temps encore je vais être heureux, mais… Je suis prêt… Prêt a en profiter au maximum… Parce que je sais pas quelle grosse merde va me tomber dessus demain…

O o O

-Maman ! On est rentré ! Appelle le docteur tout de suite !

Aimée Potter accouru dans l'entré pour voir Sirius et le jeune Rogue porter Remus, endormi. James leur ouvrait précautionneusement les portes, et derrière, Christopher souriait tristement.

-Les garçons, aller mener Remus dans sa chambre, nous allons vous rejoindre dans un moment, demanda t'il.

-D'acc p'pa ! Suivez-moi, je vous montre le chemin, dit James.

Alors que les adolescents disparaissaient dans le corridor, Aimée posa une main sur le bras de son mari.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Il a voulu le tuer… Il avait un fusil dans ses mains lorsque nous sommes arrivés…

-Chris…

-Je… J'ai pas eu le choix…

Il sortit un parchemin de sa poche et lui montra. Elle le parcouru des yeux puis le regarda.

-Si tu signe, Aimée, il sera en sécurité. Ce sera réellement notre fils.

-Chris… Qu'est-ce qu'il en pense…

-Il ne sait pas… De toute façon, dans l'état où il est… C'était des fous, Aimée, des vrais cinglés… Je pouvais pas le laissé là…

O o O

-Mr Lupin, s'est-y des idées que de retourner chez vos parents !

-Désolé, Mme Pomfresh…

-Heureusement que Christopher a prévenu Dumbledore, qui m'a ensuite contactée… Je me suis dis que vous auriez sûrement besoin de soins, si vous étiez toujours vivant…

-Merci…

-Allons ! Ne me remerciez pas, mais faites attention à vous. Gardez le lit encore pour quelques jours… Je compte sur vous, Aimée.

-Ne vous en faites pas, Mme Pomfresh, il restera couché un bon moment, dit Mme Potter.

-Très bien… Je reviendrai dans trois jours. S'il se passe quelque chose, vous savez où me trouver !

-Oui, merci.

Et Pomfresh sortit de la chambre de Remus, le laissant seul avec Mme Potter et Severus, qui n'avait pas voulu sortir. Il était tard a présent, et M. Potter vint les rejoindre.

-James et Sirius ont été se coucher, la journée les a épuisé… Severus, votre chambre est préparée, c'est la troisième sur la droite après celle-ci.

Severus hocha la tête, en silence. Les parents de James s'approchèrent du lit et sourirent à Remus.

-Remus… Nous avons quelque chose à t'annoncer… dit Christopher.

-Q…Quoi ?

-Tu n'aura plus jamais a retourné chez tes parents. Tu vois ce parchemin ? demanda t'il.

-Oui…

-Et bien… Il fait de toi notre fils. Ils ont accepté de te laisser à nous, expliqua Aimée.

Remus ouvrit de grands yeux et poussa une exclamation de surprise.

-V…Votre fils ?

-Oui… Enfin, si tu accepte… dit Christopher.

Remus hésita, puis un sourire se traça sur ses lèvres et il hocha la tête. A ses yeux, des larmes de joie. Dans le coin de la chambre où il était, Severus eu un pincement au cœur. Ils avaient été rassemblés par leur passé dans le malheur, se faisant confiance. A présent… Les Potter et Black étaient au courrant du passé de Remus, et ce dernier avait trouver une famille… Quelque chose qui ne lui arriverait jamais, à lui… Sa seule famille avait été Remus, mais… Resteraient-ils encore longtemps ensemble, maintenant que Remus était heureux ? Il eut un petit sourire triste en voyant Mme Potter prendre Remus dans ses bras et l'embrasser doucement. Il se dirigea vers la porte, se sentant de trop, comme toujours, comme partout ailleurs…

-Sev ? demanda Remus en le voyant sortir.

-Oui… ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je… Euh… Je vous laisse en famille…

-Espèce d'idiot ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! dit Remus d'un air fâché.

Severus, surpris, s'approcha et se ramassa aussitôt prisonnier des bras du lycanthrope qui l'embrassa.

-Que je t'entende encore dire des conneries du genre ! Tu fais parti de ma famille… T'es mon petit ami… murmura Remus. Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais t'abandonner maintenant ?

-Bin…T'es heureux maintenant…

-Je le serai pas longtemps si tu fou ton camp.

-Remus…

-Tu te souviens, dans la tour d'astronomie ? « Rassemblés dans le malheur, et espérons que ce sera toujours le cas lorsque viendra le moment de la joie »…

-Je… Je m'en souviens…

-Je le pensais… Pis je le pense encore plus maintenant…

-Je… Je suis désolé de ce que j'ai dis… C'est à cause de moi ce qui est arrivé…

-Dis pas ça… Dis pas ça… Stp…J'aurais du te demander avant de venir ici et de demander de l'aide à James… J'aurais du t'en parler…

-Tu voulais bien faire…

-J'ai pas réfléchis…

-C'est pas grave…

-Je suis un imbécile…

-Eh ! J'ai dis que c'était pas grave ! s'écria Severus. Tu va arrêter de tout te mettre sur le dos ?

Les Potter se mirent à rire et les deux amoureux rougirent, ayant oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seul… Severus s'écarta brusquement du lit pour s'asseoir plus loin.

-Allons allons ! C'est vrai qu'elle était secrète votre relation si ça vous mets dans un tel état de gêne d'être vu ! rigola Mr. Potter.

-Je… Je voulais pas que les Maraudeurs le sachent… dit Remus.

-Je voulais pas que tout le monde se moque de Remus…

-Et pourquoi les autres se seraient-ils moquer de Remus ? demanda Christopher.

-Non mais vous m'avez regarder ? demanda Severus. C'est la Belle et la Bête version homosexuelle !

Remus lui donna une tappe derrière la tête.

-Ayoye ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-Je t'avais dis de plus dire ça !

-T'aime vraiment les mensonges, hein…

-Bin non, justement, c'est pour ça que je m'en suis libéré…

-T'es vraiment la seule personne au monde a pas me trouver laid…

-Ouais, pis ? T'a pas dis dans le train que tu te foutais de ce que les autres pensaient, que l'important c'était ce que JE pensais ?

-… Tu tourne vraiment tout à ton avantage, hein ? demanda Severus après un moment.

-C'est pas pour ça que tu m'aime ?

-…J'ai déjà dis ça ?

-Méchant…

-Tu va pas recommencer !

-Ok, ok, ok ! Ça suffit ! se mit à rire Aimée. J'aimerais bien que le manoir soit encore debout demain ! Vous êtes toujours comme ça ?

-Bin… Non…

-Menteur, Remus…

-On est souvent comme ça, mais c'est pas méchant… On s'aime trop pour se faire de la peine…

-Ouais… Euh… A part quand l'un des deux pète sa coche…

-Oui… Là, c'est problématique…

-On dit souvent des choses qu'on ne pense pas…

-Et ça finit…

-Par une grosse boulette, termina Severus. Et la dernière a faillit coûter la vie de mon Remus…

-Ah ! Ton Remus ? Et depuis quand je suis TON Remus ?

-Depuis qu'on est ensemble ?

-T'a pas marquer ton nom sur moi à ce que je sache !

-Non… Mais ce serait une bonne idée !

-SEV !

-« Mon Remus, défense de toucher »… Ça sonne bien, tu trouve pas ?

-Non…

-Non ?

-Non. Pas du tout.

-Stop ! s'écria Christopher.

-Oui, pitié ! renchérit Aimée. Severus, vous devriez aller vous coucher, et toi Remus, tu devrais dormir.

Severus hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

-Non, je reste ici.

-Allons, je vais le surveiller, il ne lui arrivera rien.

-J'arriverai pas à dormir de toute façon, je suis insomniaque.

-Très vrai, renchérit Remus.

-Je peux pas vous forcer à vous en aller, mais vous ne pouvez pas me forcer non plus.

-Très bien, très bien… Je vous laisse surveiller Remus… S'il se passe quelque chose, nous sommes la porte en diagonale, a gauche.

-D'accord.

Les Potter sortirent et Remus s'installa pour la nuit.

-Sev…

-Mmm ?

-Tu va pas passer la nuit sur la chaise ?

-Tu vois un autre endroit ?

Remus le regarda, malheureux.

-Non…Remus… Pas tes yeux de louveteau battu…

-Bin… Ça a été le cas au début de la soirée, non…

-Remus. Ne plaisante pas avec ça.

-Désolé… Tu sais, c'est un lit double…

-Compte tenu de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on a été dans le même lit…

-Ouais… Si on compte que le lendemain je t'ai trouvé avec des zébrures de fouet dans le dos…

-Je parlais pas de ça… Mais ce qui s'est passé…Pendant la nuit… Tu sais… Faire Ça alors que les Potter sont près…

-Pas parce qu'on dort dans le même lit qu'on est obligé de coucher ensemble, espèce de dépravé de pervers d'obsédé !

Severus se mit à rire et finit par rejoindre Remus, qui se réfugia dans ses bras.

-J'ai eu peur de te perdre…

-Moi aussi…

Peu de temps après, ils dormaient tous les deux.

O o O

C'était le déjeuner, et les Maraudeurs étaient silencieux. Ils avaient éviter de peu la crise cardiaque en allant réveiller Remus pour le trouver dans les bras de Rogue. A présent, tous quatre assis à table, ils avaient la tête penchée dans leur assiette et personne ne parlait. C'est ainsi que les parents les trouvèrent.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Quelqu'un est mort ? demanda Christopher.

-Chris, ce genre de plaisanterie de mauvais goût, c'est non…

-Désolé, Aimée… bon, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

James finit par lever le nez de son assiette.

-Demande ça à ses deux-là !

Et il replongea dans son assiette.

-Vous n'avez tout de même pas… demanda Aimée en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire, imaginant trop bien la réaction de son fils d'arriver dans un tel moment.

-Argggg m'man ! T'es folle ! Je serais mort ! Eum… Au fait, Sirius… Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dis dans le train quand Remus était sorti prétextant un mal des transports…

-Eum… Plus sur…

-Que si Remus devait sortir avec Rogue un jour, que je voulais être mort…

-Eh ! s'exclama Remus.

-Ah ! Oui, là, je m'en souviens.

-Tue-moi…

-Et supporter ces deux-là tout seul ? Oh que non ! Tu reste avec moi et tu endure.

-Bon bon, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Christopher.

-OnatrouverRemusdanslesbrasdeRogue… marmonna Sirius.

-Juste ça ?

-P'pa ! C'était horrible !

Severus repoussa sa chaise et se leva pour retourner à la chambre qui lui était désignée.

-Bravo James ! s'exclama Remus. T'es vraiment con quand tu veux !

-D…Désolé… C'était pas mon but…

-James ! Je veux que tu aille t'excuser ! lui dit sa mère.

-Mamannnnnnnn… Non… Me demande pas de m'excuser… Pas à Rogue…

-JAMES !

-Ok, ok, ok, j'y vais…

O o O

James cogna à la porte, et n'ayant pas de réponse, l'ouvrit(bah quoi ! Après tout, il était chez lui, non…) pour voir Severus fermer son sac.

-Euh… Rogue…

-Fous moi la paix Potter.

-…Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Tu le vois pas ? Tu devrais peut-être retourné pour tes lunettes…

-Tu fous ton camp ?

-C'est pas assez évident ? Tu veux peut-être recevoir un télégramme chanté ?

-Eh ! Wow ! Paix et Amour ! Vive les hippies ! Je viens ici en ami.

Severus éclata de rire.

-Mais oui, c'est ça ! Toi tu viens en ami, et moi je suis un chat bleu ! Arrête de déconner Potter !

-Je déconne pas… Je venais m'excuser. Je suis désolé.

-Non, tu ne venais pas t'excuser, et non, tu n'es pas désolé. Nous sommes deux ennemis, et rien ne changera ça.

-Pas même Remus ?

-C'est juste ton frère et mon petit ami…

-Ce qui fait de nous, en théorie, des beaux-frères…

Grimace partagée par les deux à cette déduction.

-Remus sait où me trouver s'il me cherche.

-Non ! Écoute… T'es pas obligé de partir…

-Te force pas d'être gentil Potter, je fiche mon camp. T'aura pas a supporter mon horrible présence chez toi plus longtemps.

-Je me force pas pour être gentil habituellement, c'est juste avec toi.

-Oui, vous m'avez toujours réservé des traitements de faveurs…

-Si je me force maintenant, c'est que Remus t'aime, pis que c'est maintenant mon frère, et pour toujours mon meilleur ami.

-Je laisse pas Remus. Il se rappelle où j'habite, il me semble. S'il veut me voir, il a qu'a venir.

-Après avoir passé tout ce temps ensemble ? Vous êtes habitués à vous voir tous les jours.

-Si tu serais n'importe qui d'autres que toi, Potter, je croirais que t'essais de me convaincre de ne pas partir…

-Bin c'est ce que je fais aussi idiot ! Comment tu pense que Remus réagirait si, après avoir faillit crever, tu foutais ton camp comme ça, pis sans rien lui dire en plus ?

-Je…

-Tu pense pas à Remus, hein ?

-COMMENT TU OSE DIRE ÇA, POTTER ? J'AI FAIS QUE ÇA, TOUTE L'ANNÉE, PENSER À REMUS ! J'AI FAIS QUE ÇA, DEPUIS LE DÉBUT ! PIS TU OSE VENIR ME DIRE QUE JE PENSE PAS À LUI ?

James recula.

-Ok…Wow… Du calme…

-Ça te va bien, Potter de dire ça ! siffla t'il. Tu sais pas ce que c'est, d'être malheureux. Tu crois peut-être que Remus et moi on est ensemble parce qu'on est les seul gai de l'école…

-C'est pas le cas ?

-NON ! On est ensemble parce qu'on avait tout deux un dur passé, parce que l'on se comprenait mieux que quiconque ! Ça te fais mal d'entendre ça, Potter, hein ? Je connais Remus plus que toi ! Je le comprends mieux que toi !

-On va pas se disputer savoir qui Remus préfère ! Amour et amitié sont deux choses très différentes !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Sirius en entrant. On vous entends vous disputer jusqu'en bas ! James, ce que t'a dis, c'était moche, excuse toi. Rogue, défais ces bagages tout de suite avant que Remus ne pique une crise, tu le sais peut-être pas mais il est très manipulateur. Et descendez tous les deux avant que Christopher envoie les Aurors pour vous séparer ! Bon, maintenant, tout est régler, descendons !

-Non mais… De quoi tu te mêle, Black ? demanda Severus avec scepticisme.

-Je règle votre différent avant que Remus n'en soit attristé. Allez, descendez, le petit déjeuner va être froid.

Surpris, ils le suivirent. Dans les escaliers, Severus se mit un peu en retrait, afin d'être à la hauteur de James.

-Potter… Black est toujours comme ça ?

-Eum… Malheureusement, oui…

-Eh ! Je vous ai entendu ! dit Sirius.

-Je me cachais pas non plus, Patmol !

-Si vous vous liguez contre moi et commencez à parler dans mon dos avec Rogue, où s'en va le monde !

-Voyons, je me ligue pas contre toi ! Rogue a posé une question, j'ai répondu, c'est tout.

Sirius entra dans la salle a manger avec un regard de chien battu.

-Aiméééééééeeeeeee ! James et Rogue se sont ligués contre moi !

-Quoi ? demanda t'elle. Comment ça, liguer contre toi ?

-Même pas vrai ! Rogue a demander si Sirius était toujours aussi fou, et j'ai répondu que oui ! C'est la vérité, je vais pas mentir !

-Vous voulez bien vous calmer ? demanda Christopher. Je vous rappelle que Remus doit se reposer !

-De ce fait, Remus, tu devais rester coucher encore pour quelques jours ! lui dit Aimée.

-Mais je vais bien ! Promis ! Les potions de Pomfresh font des miracles ! Et puis, vous voulez quand même pas que je me prive de petit déjeuner ?

-Non, bien sur… Nous aurions été te le porter !

-Désolé… C'est nous qui avons été réveiller Remus… dit Sirius. On voulait voir s'il allait mieux…

-Mon odorat me trompe ou… C'EST DU CAFÉ VANILLE FRANÇAISE ? s'écria Remus, voulant changer de sujet.

-Tous aux abris ! rigola Severus.

James et Sirius le regardèrent avec de grands yeux surpris.

-Patmol… C'est moi ou… Mr. Stoïque vient de déconner ?

-Je crois qu'on a besoin d'un psy, Cornedrue…

-Oui…

-Je vous l'avais dis qu'il était différent de ce que vous croyiez, dit Remus. Et c'est pas tout, vous êtes pas au bout de vos surprises !

-Ça va Remus, j'ai pas envie de faire… ami-ami… avec les Maraudeurs…

-Tu veux encore finir tête en bas caleçon à l'air ?

-Caleçon à l'air, tout dépendant d'où et avec qui, me dérange pas, mais tête en bas, définitivement, non…

-Sirius… Je vais être malade…

-Oui… Je crois que moi aussi…

-Oh ! Arrêtez les gars ! Vous êtes ridicules ! Aimée, je peux avoir une graaaaande tasse de café ?

-Bien sur mon chéri… dit-elle en lui en versant.

-Merci, dit Remus en rougissant.

Il avait encore de la difficulté à croire qu'il était le fils adoptif des Potter…

-Donc, deux Maraudeurs sur trois sont mes frères adoptifs… dit James en réfléchissant. Un officiel et un non-officiel… M'man ! On adopte Peter aussi ?

-Passer en un été d'un fils à trois, c'est déjà assez, James, tu trouve pas ? Et je crois que Peter est heureux avec sa famille…

-Ouais… T'a raison m'man…

-Au fait, Remus… Qu'a tu fait du chèque que nous t'avons donné ? demanda Christopher.

-Eum… Le… Le chèque ?

-Oui, le chèque…

-Je… Euh… J'en ai fais cadeau…

-Cadeau !? s'exclama James. Mais à qui t'aurais bin pu donner un tel monta…

D'un même mouvement, tout le monde se tourna vers Severus. Celui-ci tourna la tête de tout coté pour vous que tous le regardait, et compris les paroles.

-Hein ? Quoi ? J'ai rien reçu !C'est pas moi !

-Eum… Disons que… T'aurais eu une petite surprise en arrivant à Gringgots…

-Remus Lupin… commença froidement Severus, les yeux fermés. Est-ce que t'es en train de me dire que t'a déposé tout cet argent dans MON compte, pis qu'après t'es allé retrouvé tes parents pour te faire tuer…

-Eum… Bin… Ouais…

-NON MAIS T'ES CINGLÉ ?

-Bin… Avec ça, t'aurais été correct pour un bout… T'aurais même pu te payer tes études de Maître des Potions ou en Musique…

-…Musique ? demanda James, sourcil fronçé.

-Tu joue de quelque chose ? demanda Sirius.

-Non… Euh… Je… Oubliez ce que Remus a dit…

-Non, il joue pas, il chante !

-REMUS!

-Et il chante trèèèèèès bien !

-Mieux que moi ? demanda Sirius.

-Eum… Patmol… commença James.

-Quoi ?

-C'est pas pour être méchant, mais… N'importe qui chante divinement bien à coté de toi… Alors comme ça, Rogue chante ? Qui l'aurait cru…

-Personne ne le croirait, c'est pour ça que personne ne le sait… Et ceux qui le savent devraient se la fermer !

-Je devrais me sentir visé ? demanda Remus.

-Oui…

-Oh, désolé… Mais pourquoi tu veux cacher que tu chante bien, hein ?

-T'a vraiment une mémoire de merde… Je te l'ai déjà dis !

-J'ai oublier…

-Veux pas qu'on se moque encore plus de moi !

Remus leva vers lui un regard de louloup battu, et Severus se cacha les yeux.

-Nooonnnn ! Je te vois pas… Je te vois pas… Arrête de faire cette tête, tu sais que je déteste ça !

O o O

-Ne vous arrangez pas pour rater le train !

-On sait m'man ! On est des grands garçons !

-Vous allez attendre Remus et Severus, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui Aimée, t'en fais pas ! On partira pas sans eux, quitte à droguer le conducteur !

-SIRIUS!

-Désolé, Chris !

-Aimée, chérie, si tu a fini avec tes recommandations, je dois VRAIMENT aller reconduire les garçons, ou c'est vrai qu'ils vont rater le train !

-Oui oui… Au revoir mes chéris, on se revoit à Noël ! Et James, surtout… FAIS ATTENTION A TES FRÈRES ! Soyez sage !

O o O

-Et pour la 6ème fois, on prends ce train pour aller à Poudlard…

-Et ouais… Encore une année de merde…

-Oh ? Moi j'ai bien aimé l'année passée…

-C'est pas toi qui t'es ramassé face à un loup-garou, ou la tête en bas et les caleçons à l'air…

-Non, c'est vrai… Moi l'année passée, j'ai fais des mauvais coups avec ceux qui sont maintenant mes frères, je me suis fais un petit ami…

-Ça va faire bizarre cette année…

-De ?

-Que les Maraudeurs le sachent…

-M'ouais… Sont mieux de nous ficher la paix…

-Sinon, tu va faire quoi ?

-Vais écrire à Aim… à ma mère.

-T'a encore de la misère, hein.

-Ouais… Bah c'est nouveau, quand même…

-Bon, v'la les premiers élèves qui arrivent… On se revoit plus tard.

-Faut encore se cacher ?

Severus ne répondit pas et s'éloigna. Remus prit ses valises et se dirigea vers le compartiment des Maraudeurs. Quinze minutes plus tard, James et Sirius arrivèrent en rigolant au milieu des autres élèves qui se pressaient.

-Remus ! s'exclama Sirius. T'es déjà là !

-Salut ! sourit Remus. Ouais, on a été les premiers arrivés…

-Où est Rogue ? demanda James.

-Dans son compartiment, au fond du train…

-Vous allez encore vous cacher ? demanda Sirius. Ça sert à quoi, on le sait !

James se leva et se dirigea vers le fond du train. Il ouvrit la porte et Severus sursauta.

-Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-C'est à moi de te poser la question ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu préfère vraiment faire le voyage seul plutôt que d'être avec ton petit ami ?

-C'est… une invitation a aller vous rejoindre, Potter ? demanda t'il, méfiant.

James haussa les épaules.

-Je peux bin te supporter quelques heures de plus, vu que t'a passé le reste des vacances chez nous…

O o O

Les élèves ouvrirent de grands yeux en voyant Rogue suivre James Potter, et entrer dans le compartiment des Maraudeurs.

-Qu'est-ce que… ça veut dire ? demanda une élève.

-Quoi ? demanda James.

-Mais c'est… Rogue… Et… Vous êtes les Maraudeurs…

-Je sais ça, dit James avec ennui. Mais c'est le petit copain de mon frère, alors…

-James… T'a pas de frères…

-Bah si, j'en ai deux ! Un officiel et un non-officiel !

Et il entra sans plus d'explication.

O o O

-Salut les gars ! J'ai faillis manquer le train, mais je suis là ! s'exclama Peter.

-Salut Peter ! dirent les Maraudeurs.

-…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sirius.

Peter, tremblant de peur, montra Severus du doigt.

-Rooooooooooooooooogue ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fous là ?

-Pas le choix, c'est le petit copain de mon frère… dit James.

-Ton… frère ? Et… Euh… Pourquoi Remus est collé dessus ?

-Bin c'est ça, Peter… C'est le petit copain de mon frère Remus…

-REMUS EST TON FRÈRE ?

-Bizarre… fit Sirius. Ça lui fait plus de quoi d'apprendre que Remus est notre frère que d'apprendre que Remus est avec Rogue…

-…VOTRE FRÈRE ? WOOOWWWWW ! JE VEUX DES EXPLICATIONS ! Depuis quand vous êtes frères, tous les trois ?

-Depuis que Sirius a quitter sa famille de fous pour venir vivre chez nous, et que le père de Remus a voulu le tuer, dit James.

-Le père de Remus a voulu le… Mais pourquoi ?

-Ma maladie, expliqua Remus. Je vous ai mentis, mes parents me haient depuis toujours…

Peter les regardait tous les uns après les autres avec une petite tête de rat qui n'a rien compris du tout.

-Je… Euh…

-T'en fais pas, Peter… T'aura droit à une jolie histoire avant d'aller te coucher, et tu va tout comprendre, ricana Sirius.

-Ok…

Peter s'assit avec James et Sirius, et sursauta soudainement.

-…REMUS EST AVEC ROGUE ?

-Il vient de comprendre ! se mit à rire James.

-Mais… Mais… Depuis quand ?

-Depuis l'année passée… dit Remus.

-Mais pourquoi on m'a rien dis ?

-Du calme Queudver… On l'a apprit cet été, dit Sirius.

-Hein ?

-C'était une aventure secrète… Personne ne le savait, dit James.

-Eh ! C'était pas seulement une aventure ! La preuve, on est encore ensemble ! dit Remus.

-Peut-être pas encore pour longtemps, mais… commença Severus.

-Parle pas de malheur !

-Malheur ? Je suis sur que tes amis seraient très heureux.

-PAS MOI !

-Ah ? Et pourquoi ça ?

-PARCE QUE JE T'AIME IMBÉCILE PIS QUE JE VEUX PAS QUE TU FOUTE TON CAMP !

Peter ouvrit de grands yeux stupides, et James et Sirius, commençant à s'habituer, se mirent à rire légèrement.

-Répète ça, Lupin ? demanda Severus avec amusement.

-Je t'aime, idiot… murmura Remus avant de l'embrassé.

-PITIÉ !s'écria James. Y'a des limites à la torture !

-Torture ? demanda Severus. Pendant 5 ans, vous m'avez torturé, si je peux me venger…

-Naooonnnnnnn ! crièrent les Maraudeurs en se bouchant les yeux.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils entrèrent à l'école pour leur sixième année, qui, espérons-le, se passa mieux que les autres… Ce dont je doute quant on sait que Sev est devenu un méchant professeur de potion qui aime personne, que Remus est tout seul et, comme il l'a dit, sans travail et sans abri, et enfin… Vous connaissez les fait aussi bien que moi, vous avez lu les livre de JK…


	7. 6 Ce que je désire

Ce que je désire…

-Comme vous le savez, très cher personnel, la Pierre Philosophale est maintenant cachée à l'école. Vous le savez, plusieurs d'entre vous ont travailler une partie de l'été pour créer les protections à la pierre.

Il fit un petit signe de tête à Hagrid, Chourave, Flitwick, McGonagall, Quirrell et Rogue.

-Je vais à présent vous montrer la dernière protection, mais je ne vous dirai pas comment avoir la pierre. Bien que je n'aime pas à le croire, l'un d'entre vous pourrait être un traître…

Il enleva le drap qui recouvrait un objet et tout le monde put admirer un magnifique miroir.

-Le Miroir du Risèd ! s'exclama McGonagall.

-Exactement. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser regarder à l'intérieur, chacun votre tour, afin que vous sachiez quel est votre vœu le plus cher, car il arrive, parfois, que l'on hésite entre plusieurs… Rubeus ? Voulez-vous commencer ?

-Pourquoi pas, Mr le directeur ! s'exclama le colosse en approchant. Oh… Oui… Un dragon ! Oui, c'est bien ce que je désire le plus au monde... Bien que je sache que ce soit totalement interdit.

-Les rêves ne sont pas toujours réalisable… sourit tristement Dumbledore. Minerva ?

La directrice des Gryffondor s'approcha, et eut un sourire triste a son tour.

-Ma fille… Mon mari… Oui… Même si ce serait impossible… J'aimerais qu'ils soient près de moi…

Chacun pencha la tête, sensible à la peine de la vieille femme. Elle était arrivée chez elle quinze ans auparavant, pour découvrir son mari et sa fille assassinés.

-Sibille ?

La professeur de Divination s'approcha et regarda dans le miroir avec son regard mystique, comme si elle regardait dans une boule de cristal.

-Je vois… Je vois que je suis toujours capable de prédire l'avenir au moment de ma mort !

Aucun ne passa de commentaire, la pauvre femme était folle, on ne pouvait s'attendre d'elle qu'elle eut un rêve réaliste.

-Quirrell ?

Ce dernier s'approcha à son tour.

-Oui… Oui… Que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne revienne jamais… Oui…(Nd/a : On se doute nous que c'est plutôt le contraire…)

-Chourave ?

Elle s'approcha vivement et ses joues se colorèrent.

-Oui ! Une forêt sauvage, avec pleins de spécimens de plantes encore non-examinées !

-Sinistra ?

La professeur d'Astronomie s'approcha doucement.

-L'alignement de toutes les planètes… Un phénomène astronomique des plus rares…

Sur un signe de tête de Dumbledore, la Pr Vector vint se placer devant le miroir et se pencha vers lui. Puis, elle se mit à rire doucement.

-Oui… Un fiancé… C'est très possible !

Flitwick s'approcha rapidement, courrant presque de sur ces petites jambes. Puis, il éclatta de rire.

-Être plus grand ! Oui, oh combien irréalisable, mais au combien désiré !

Il ne restait plus que lui. Chacun le regardait, se demandant quel pouvait être le plus grand désir de l'homme froid qui travaillait avec eux depuis si longtemps, mais qu'ils ne connaissaient pourtant pas. Il s'approcha sans bruit, si ce n'est celui de ses capes traînant par terre et claquant parfois d'un bruit sec. Il s'arrêta devant la glace, le visage impassible. Il savait déjà. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder. Il savait toute l'impossibilité de son désir. Mais il voulait quand même voir. Une dernière fois. Un dernier souvenir. Il regarda l'illusion pendant un moment, puis s'éloigna sans dire un mot.

Les autres professeurs le regardèrent s'éloigner, surpris.

-Mais il n'a pas dis ce qu'il avait vu ! s'exclama Chourave.

-Je n'ai forcer personne, dit Dumbledore doucement.

-Bon… C'est son choix, je suppose… dit McGonagall. Et vous, Dumbledore ?

-Moi ? Je vois des jolies chaussettes toutes neuves.

Il devait calmer les battements de son cœur. Fou. Il n'aurait jamais du regarder. Irréalisable. Il savait que ça allait le blesser. Rêve insensé. Il regarda le parc de Poudlard, depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Lentement, il releva la tête pour regarder l'astre solitaire qui éclairait faiblement se parc. L'astre plein. L'astre rond. Comment une simple image, une simple illusion, avait-elle pu le mettre dans un tel état ? Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes silencieuses alors qu'il fixait toujours la lune. Il savait ce qu'il voulait. Il le savait depuis ce matin si lointain où il l'avait croisé à la bibliothèque. Bien avant de savoir le rôle que jouait la lune dans sa vie. Cette lune qui aujourd'hui était le seul lien entre eux. Où était-il, à présent ? Dans quel coin de la Terre entendait-on le hurlement désespéré d'un animal seul ? Il savait ce qu'il voulait. Il le savait depuis si longtemps que cela lui semblait toujours.

-Remus…


	8. 7 Ennemis

Ennemis

Ce soir-là, il fermis les rideaux de la maison, en regardant une dernière fois dehors. C'était la nuit, le temps dehors était froid. Quatre mois, déjà. Quatre mois que Voldemort avait été détruit. Quatre mois que Potter et Pettigrew était mort. Quatre mois que Black était en prison. Quatre mois que Lupin avait disparus. Quatre mois que l'Ordre redoutait le pire. Tout le monde savait que sans ses amis, Lupin aurait abandonné la partie depuis longtemps. Et maintenant, voilà, il était seul. Dumbledore s'inquiétait beaucoup, et il s'inquiétait de voir le vieil homme dans cet état. C'était ses derniers mois. En septembre, il entrerait à Poudlard comme professeur de potion. Allez savoir où Dumbledore avait péché cette idée… Oui, il avait été le meilleur élève en potion de sa promotion, mais il n'avait aucun don pour enseigner.

Dehors, il y avait du tonnerre. Un orage approchait. Au loin, il vit une silhouette sortir de la forêt, et s'effondré au sol. Encore un malheureux qui avait du s'y perdre. Severus ne pouvait pas le laissé là… Peu importe ce que les gens pensaient, il n'était pas un meurtrier. Il sortit donc dehors, en ignorant la pluie, et s'approcha de la pauvre victime du labyrinthe feuillus. Il sursauta lorsqu'un éclair lui fit voir le visage de l'homme.

-Lupin… murmura t'il.

Pourquoi, après 4 mois, Lupin était-il réapparu, et chez lui ? Il n'en avais aucune idée. Au moins, Dumbledore allait arrêter de s'inquiéter. Il prit le jeune homme évanouis dans ses bras( Lupin ne pesait presque rien) et l'emmena chez lui pour l'installer dans une chambre.

-T'a de la chance, Lupin, t'a vraiment de la chance…

Il rejoignis sa propre chambre, et se coucha.

Il entra dans la chambre pour voir Lupin réveiller.

-Ah ! Je croyais que tu dormirais toute la journée.

Il se tourna, et son regard ambré. Le regarda avec interrogation.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-…A quoi tu joue ?

-On se connaît ?

-T'es rendu amnésique ou quoi ?

-Je crois… Vous savez qui je suis ?

Il fermis les yeux. Amnésique. Lupin était amnésique. Il ne se souvenait plus de tous ce qui s'était passé. Il avait oublié les Maraudeurs. Oublié qu'il le détestait…

-Oui, on se connaît. Nous avons été à l'école ensemble.

-Ah oui ? Quelle école ?

-Poudlard, bien sur.

-Poudlard ?

-Tu a vraiment tout oublié ? Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu es ?

-Ce que je suis ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Une seconde chance. Celle de changer le passé… Pour un avenir meilleur.

-Je m'appelle Severus Snape, et nous sommes des sorciers.

-Des sorciers ?

-Oui. Nous étions de la même année et avons été dans plusieurs cours ensemble.

-Étions-nous amis ?

-Pas vraiment… On aurait pu, ça a faillit, mais on nous en a empêcher. Mais ça peut changer. C'est encore possible, Remus…

-Remus ? C'est mon nom ?

-Oui.

Au fils des semaines, il avait tout apprit à Remus du monde magique, mais ne lui disant presque rien sur son passé. A quoi bon qu'il se rappelle les Maraudeurs, et à quel point il le détestait ? Malheureusement, la pleine lune arriva. Remus s'éveilla dans la forêt, et ne compris pas. Severus ne lui expliqua rien, disant qu'il devait être somnambule. Mais cela ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi il avait mal partout.

-Pourquoi ne parles-tu jamais du passé ? Pourquoi ne m'aides-tu pas à me rappeler de qui je suis ?

-Cela n'en vaut pas la peine !

-Ne pas en valoir la peine ? Bien sur que ça en vaut la peine ! Savoir qui je suis, mon passé !

-Cela ne fera que te blesser. Oublie tout ça. Tu ne t'en souviens pas, et c'est pour le mieux.

-Est-ce que… je suis un monstre ? C'est pour ça que je suis punis, qu'on m'a enlever ma mémoire ?

-Non ! Ne dis pas ça, Remus, tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu te souviendra le jour venu.

-Tu le crois ?

-Oui.

-Très bien…

Remus n'aurait pas voulu importuner son ami, il s'était donc tu. Cependant, il voulait savoir son passé, savoir qui il était. Cela lui semblait aussi important que l'air qu'il respirait. Pourquoi lui cachait-on ? Pourquoi étaient-ils tous les deux dans cette maison perdue dans les bois, avec personne dans les environs, personne a venir les visiter ? Pourquoi s'était-il éveillé seul dans une forêt, sans se souvenir de rien ?

Il arrivait, parfois, que Severus sorte et ne revienne que le soir. Remus restait alors dans le salon, a lire sur le monde des sorciers. Cette journée-là, pourtant, il ne voulait pas. Une fois son ami partit, il monta en haut, dans sa chambre, là où il n'avait pas le droit d'aller. Il avait découvert l'album de graduation et avait regarder. Là ! Sur cette photo, il était avec trois garçons. Selon la légende, c'était James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrew. Surnommés les Maraudeurs. Ces trois noms et ce surnom lui semblait familier. Il fouilla jusqu'à sa page, et tomba sur sa photo qui bougeait, l'air timide.

« Que dire de toi, Remus ! Eh bin voilà, pour beaucoup, tu es resté un mystère pendant 7 ans. Pour ceux qui te connaissent et t'aime, tu es un ami merveilleux. Pour les autres, tu es un beau garçon charismatique et sympathique… Et c'est vrai ! Mais tu es bien plus. On sera toujours là pour toi.

Lily Evans »

Selon la légende de Lily, signée de James, elle était la petite amie de ce dernier. Remus évoquait à Peter les 2 549 retenues que les Maraudeurs avaient eu, et Peter rappelait à James lorsque Sirius et lui l'avait sauvé d'une bande de Serpentard, ce qui avait scellé leurs amitié. Qu'en était-il de Severus ? Sur sa photo, il avait l'air renfrogné, comme s'il n'avait aucune envie d'être là…

« Que dire de Snape… Et bien, en sept ans, il ne s'est jamais lavé les cheveux. C'est horrible ! Ce type, c'est une décharge ambulante ! De toute façon, ses paroles sont des déchets, alors… Victime de nos mauvais coups, on a bien aimé le massacré pendant ces sept années ! Puisse tu être toujours aussi idiot et que tu trouve toujours les Maraudeurs sur ton chemin !

Sirius Black »

…Quoi ? Victimes de leurs mauvais coups ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Pourquoi Severus ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ? Pourquoi le lui avoir caché ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dis pour ses amis ? Où étaient-ils à présent ?

En replaçant le livre, Remus en fit tomber un autre. Sobre, à la couverture noire, avec l'inscription Journal. Doucement, il l'ouvrit. Qu'avait-il a perdre ?

« Cher journal,

encore aujourd'hui, les Maraudeurs m'ont humilié. Ils m'ont poussé dans le lac en prétextant que j'avais besoin d'un bain. Bordel ! On est en plein mois de novembre, l'eau est gelée ! Je vais pogné une pneumonie a cause de ces quatre imbéciles ! Non, trois… Lupin n'a pas participer. Mais il ne les a pas arrêter non plus. Les Maraudeurs se fichent bien que je meurs à cause d'une de leur stupide blague… »

Et ça continuait ainsi. Remus sauta quelques pages.

« Cher journal…

C'est un miracle que je sois là pour écrire ce qui m'est arrivé. J'ai faillis mourir. A cause de Black. Il m'a dit comment me rendre jusqu'à Lupin. Pourquoi j'y ai été ? Pour découvrir son secret. Ça m'énerve. Il disparaît une fois par mois. Les animaux le fuient. Il entends les choses avant tout le monde… J'avais l'impression que la solution allait me sauter aux yeux. Et bien, elle l'a fait…Lupin est… un loup-garou. Et il a voulu me tuer. C'est Potter qui est intervenu. Merlin ! Un loup-garou. »

Remus tressaillit. Un loup-garou… Non ! Ce ne pouvait être vrai ! Il échappa le journal, sortit de la chambre, trébucha en bas des marches. Il se retrouva à quatre pattes dans le salon. Dans sa panique, il se mit à tout casser.

Lorsque Severus revint chez lui après la réunion de l'ordre, honteux de n'avoir toujours pas dis qu'il avait trouvé Remus, il trouva ce dernier recroquevillé sur le plancher du salon, au milieu de tous les objets cassés.

-Remus !

Il se précipita vers lui, le pris dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi…

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dis ? Les Maraudeurs ! Ma lycanthropie ! Pourquoi !

-Tu te rappelle…

-Oui…

A force de repenser aux écrits, la mémoire lui était revenue.

-Pourquoi… Parce que je savais que cela te ferais souffrir…

-Mais tu t'en fiche ! On était ennemi à l'école !

-Faux ! Potter et Black étaient mes ennemis ! Je ne t'ai… jamais… considéré comme un ennemi…

-J'étais un Maraudeur ! Tu nous détestais !

-Pourquoi faire des généralisations, Remus ? Tu ne te rappelle pas la première journée, a bord du train ? Avant que tu ne connaisse Potter et Black ?

-Si, je me rappelle… Un peu…

-Un peu ? Nous avons parler pendant tout le trajet ! C'est quasiment pas si on s'est juré d'être les meilleurs amis ! Mais voilà, tu es envoyé à Gryffondor, et moi à Serpentard ! Tu a rencontrer tes très chers amis, et du jour au lendemain, tu m'a ignoré !

-Encore sur cette histoire ? C'était il y a des années !

-Et alors ? Même si ça n'a duré qu'une journée, qu'une misérable journée, tu a été mon seul ami, Remus…

-Tu ne vas pas me faire le coup !

-C'est la vérité. Quand m'as-tu vu avec d'autres personnes ? Jamais. Les personnes avec lesquelles j'ai eu le plus de contacts, c'était les Maraudeurs, parce qu'ils me torturais !

-Tout ça c'est ridicule ! Pourquoi m'as-tu garder ici ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir amener à l'Ordre ?

-Parce que… Parce que c'était une chance de tout changer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Peux-tu dire que pendant ton amnésie, tu étais malheureux ? Combien de fois t'ais-je entendu dire aux Maraudeurs que tu voulais être QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE ? Et bien voilà ! Tu étais quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu ne savais pas que tu étais un loup-garou, tu ne te souciais pas de ce que les autres pouvaient penser de toi ! Tu avais oublier les Maraudeurs, tu ne souffrais plus de leur mort ! Et… C'était une chance pour moi de changer le passé… De continuer ce que les Maraudeurs avaient briser, le début de notre amitié…

-As-tu idée de combien j'ai souffert de ne pas savoir qui j'étais ? De me réveiller la nuit, et me regarder dans le miroir, a questionner ce visage, savoir qui j'étais !

-Tu a désiré pendant des années être quelqu'un d'autre, et une fois que tu l'a été, tu n'étais pas plus heureux ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Remus ? Tu ne veux pas être toi, mais tu ne veux pas être quelqu'un d'autre ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Ne plus exister…

Il resta frappé par ces paroles. Il lâcha Remus et se leva.

-Tu veux mourir ? Soit. Essais seulement. Tu verra si tu en es capable.

-Je le suis…

-C'est ce que je disais aussi, autrefois… Et je suis encore là. Fais pas le con. Il y a des gens qui comptent sur toi. Dumbledore, entre autre. Ça fait 6 mois qu'il s'inquiète pour toi.

-Tu ne lui a pas dis que j'étais là ?

-Non…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il t'aurait emmené à l'hôpital. Et tu te serais souvenu que tu me détestais.

Et il sortit. Il monta à sa chambre, vit les livres qui avaient bouger de place, et soupira. Il prit de la poudre et la jeta dans le feu.

-Albus Dumbledore…

L'instant d'après, sa tête flottait dans la cheminée du directeur de Poudlard.

-Severus ! Que me vaut cette visite, alors que nous venons de nous voir à la réunion ?

-Lupin est chez moi… Venez le chercher.

-Remus ? Doux Merlin ? Depuis quand ? Va t'il bien ?

-Il va bien… Depuis deux mois… Venez le chercher.

Et il sortit de la cheminée.

Lorsque Dumbledore arriva, il vit Remus assis sur le divan déchiré.

-Remus ?

-Dumbledore !

-Comment allez-vous ?

-Je vais bien…

-Mais comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ?

-J'aimerais bien le savoir… Je me suis réveillé dans une forêt, amnésique… Mes pas m'ont porté ici…

-Amnésique ?

-Oui… C'est Snape qui s'est occupé de moi pendant ces deux mois.

-Pourquoi ne pas vous avoir emmené à nous ?

-Parce qu'il voulait me garder ici.

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que c'est un imbécile égocentrique et qu'il est fixé sur une idée idiote que les Maraudeurs nous ont empêchés d'être « amis ».

Dumbledore, après un moment a parler, emmena Remus à Poudlard. De la fenêtre de sa chambre, Severus les regarda s'éloigner.

-Et nous voilà de nouveau ennemis, Remus… Comme autrefois tu a oublié cette journée dans le train, aujourd'hui tu oublie ces deux mois dans cette maison…

Remus réfléchit pendant quelques temps. Ces vrai que dans le train, ils s'étaient plutôt bien amusé. Pourquoi l'avoir ignoré le lendemain ? C'était un Serpentard… Et d'après Sirius, les Snape étaient plongés dans la magie noire jusqu'aux yeux… et Remus avait une peur bleue de la magie noire… Il avait eu peur, quoi de plus normal ? Bon, il aurait peut-être du lui demander si c'était vrai, mais après tout, il avait les Maraudeurs… Et une journée, est-ce assez pour créer réellement des liens ?

Et deux mois, est-ce assez ? Bon, il lui avait mentit sur son identité, c'est vrai… mais il était vrai que pendant ces deux mois, il n'avait pas pleuré pour les Maraudeurs comme les 4 mois auparavant. Et il n'avait pas pensé non plus « Je suis un loup-garou, je suis un monstre, je ne mérite rien de bien dans ma vie ».

Après tout, Snape avait voulu l'aider… Aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître à première vue.

-Severus… demanda Remus doucement en le voyant dans la rangé à coté de la bibliothèque.

Il releva la tête.

-Ah… Lupin…

-Je voulais… te remercier…

-T'a pas à me remercier. Je l'ai pas fais pour toi. Je l'ai fais pour l'Ordre. Bien que je doute sincèrement de tes compétences à faire quelque chose de bien, Dumbledore prétends le contraire. Si ça n'aurait été que de moi, je t'aurais laissé crever dehors.

Un ton froid. Un regard glacial.

-Severus…?

-Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, Lupin ! siffla t'il. On est pas amis, à ce que je sache ! On est des ennemis. Entre ennemi, on ne s'aide pas, il n'y a pas de familiarité, et on ne vient pas emmerder l'autre pendant ses courses !

-Je… Tu m'en veux… Je suis désolé… J'ai repensé à tout ça… Tu avais raison, j'avais tord… Pardon…

-Ne t'excuse pas Lupin. Tu crois peut-être que j'étais sincère ? Tu crois peut-être que je suis réellement resté pendant toutes ces années à me morfondre sur une amitié gâchée ? Et bien non. Je suis très bien comme ça. Seul.

-Alors pourquoi avoir dit cela ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise, Lupin ? Que je te déteste et que j'aurais voulu te voir crever ? Des plans pour que tu crève, et que Dumbledore m'en veule ! Maintenant, case-toi. J'ai pas que ça à faire, parler a des monstres.

Remus le regarda s'éloigner. Il savait qu'il ne le pensait pas. Mais voilà, il était trop rancunier. Il lui avait donné une seconde chance, et Remus l'avait laissé filé. Alors qu'ils auraient pu être deux à s'entraider dans ce monde de fou, ils étaient deux être solitaires à se « détester » a jamais…

Que dis le destin ? On a toujours une seconde chance ? Oui… Mais Remus l'avait laissé filé. Dès lors, chaque fois qu'ils se croisèrent se joua une joute verbale que Severus gagna à chaque fois, Remus abandonnant la partie avant même qu'elle n'ait commencer. Chacun trouvait ça normal… Ils étaient ennemis depuis l'école… Oui, ils étaient ennemis… Ennemis de n'avoir pu être amis.


	9. 8 Si vous saviez qui je suis

Si vous saviez qui je suis. Si vous saviez la moitié de la personne que je suis. Personne ne me connaît. Je suis une ombre. Et c'est triste. Car l'ombre disparaît avec le soleil, pour n'apparaître qu'en de rares endroits. Je ne suis qu'un souvenir. Et les gens finissent toujours par oublier le passé. C'est ce qui m'est arrivé… On m'a oublié. Qui ? Quand ? Je ne sais plus. On m'a perdu dans le temps. Je n'existe plus vraiment. On me croise dans la rue sans me voir. Même les gens que j'ai par le passé aimé. Même les gens qui m'ont déjà arrêter dans la rue pour me féliciter. Tous. Je ne sais plus qui je suis, moi-même… Je ne sais plus qui je suis, ce que je peux faire. Je vire fou. Je suis fou.

-Monsieur… Savez-vous qui je suis ? Vous devez bien le savoir !

Il se sauve. Ils le font tous. Qui suis-je ? J'ai un nom, je le sais bien. Et je sais que ce nom signifie beaucoup. Mais personne ne veut me l'expliquer. Personne ne peut m'expliquer toutes ces blessures sur mon corps. Je me suis perdu dans le temps. J'étais connu, avant. Très connu. Si vous saviez ! Mais vous ne savez pas. Vous ne me connaissez pas. Et si je vous dis mon nom, vous ne me croirez pas. Dans vos esprits, je suis resté le même qu'avant. Je n'ai pas changé. Le temps n'a pas eu d'emprise sur moi. Je suis le même qu'avant, avec mes talents, mes imperfections, ma chance et mon désespoir. Vous m'avez oubliés ! Tous ! Je marche dans les rues. Je suis un inconnu. Personne ne me reconnaît. Si vous saviez qui je suis ! Ce que je peux réellement faire ! Vous connaissez tous mes exploits. J'étais connu avant même de le savoir. Mais jamais, jamais, vous n'avez pensé à ma peine. J'étais connu, non pas pour mes capacités, mais pour de la chance. On m'a détesté, jalousé, idolâtré, respecté, pour de la chance…

Savez-vous qui je suis ? J'ai tout perdu. J'ai tout perdu pour vous sauver. Plusieurs fois. Et est-ce qu'on me remercie ? Non… Pas un mot. Au début, bien sur, oui. Trop. J'étouffais. Maintenant, plus un mot. Pas même un merci sincère. Maintenant, on me voit dans la rue, et on fronce les sourcils, on change de trottoir. Qui est-il, ce vieux bonhomme avec la longue barbe et les yeux cachés derrière des lunettes en forme de demi-lune ? Pour qui se prends t'il ?

Tout a changer. Mon école a changer. La ville où j'ai habité a changée. La peur n'existe plus. Tout respire la joie de vivre. J'ai tout sacrifié pour cette paix. J'ai toujours tout perdu. Mais vous êtes tous heureux. Je suppose que c'est l'important. Je ne parle plus a personne. Personne, sauf une petite fille, une pauvre enfant malade, clouée dans son lit d'hôpital. La leucémie. Ni science ni magie pour la sauver. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle a eu de la chance. Tout comme moi… Je ne lui ai jamais dis mon nom. Elle ne sait pas qui je suis. De toute façon… Tout cela s'est passé il y a un demi-siècle. Une éternité. Une éternité de solitude. Elle ne me juge pas, puisqu'elle ignore mon passé. Les cheveux longs, bruns, frisés. Des yeux bruns. Elle me rappelle ma meilleure amie. Depuis si longtemps décédée. Aujourd'hui, je suis entré à l'hôpital, et elle m'a sourit. Un vrai sourire, sincère.

-Tu sais, m'a t'elle dit. Je sais qui tu es.

Je suis resté interdit. Comment pouvait-elle… Elle s'est redressé dans son lit pour me serrer dans ses bras et me déposer un baiser sur la joue.

-Merci… Merci pour tout, Harry… Merci de nous avoir sauver, et d'être toi, tout simplement…


	10. 9 Pour protéger un enfant SPOILER TOME 6

« Mon tendre Remus…

je ne sais pas si tu liras cette lettre, ou si tu la déchirera lorsque tu reconnaîtra cette écriture… Je sais très bien que malgré tout ce qui a pu nous unir dans le passé, tu dois à présent me porter une haine sans borne… Pourtant, il m'est possible d'expliquer mes actes, et j'ose croire, presque naïvement, que tu liras, et que tu me croiras…

Oui, je sais, j'ai tué Dumbledore, et m'en voudrai à jamais. Mais je n'ai pas agis sans raison, et encore moins parce que j'étais avec Voldemort… J'espère que tu sais que je ne serais pas du coté contre lequel tu te bats. Au début de l'année, Narcissia est venue me voir. Voldemort avait demandé à Drago de tuer Dumbledore, et s'il ne pouvait pas, c'était Voldemort qui tuerait le petit. Elle était paniquée et m'a demander d'aider son fils… Pris entre deux feux, j'en ai parler à Dumbledore, et il m'a simplement répondu que je saurais quoi faire le moment venu. Ce soir là, dans la tour d'Astronomie… Merlin, cette nuit restera gravée dans ma mémoire… Ce soir là, Drago a été incapable de le tuer. Peu importe ce que Potter peut dire, Drago n'est pas méchant. Et il serait incapable de tuer. Dumbledore m'a regarder, et j'ai compris à ce moment que c'était le moment de décider ce que je devais faire… Un flash m'est revenu, un jour en deuxième année, l'année où le Basilic pétrifiait les élèves… Dumbledore regardait les jeunes à leurs tables, et il s'est tourné vers moi :

-Il y a une chose qui est plus importante que tout, ici, plus importante que notre vie elle-même… Les élèves… Le moindre d'entre eux… Dussions-nous donner notre vie pour les sauver…

Dumbledore me regardait, et je voyais bien qu'il pensait à la même chose que moi… Il savait que Drago allait mourir si je ne faisais rien… Alors je l'ai tué… Pour sauver le gamin… Et cette nuit reste gravée dans ma mémoire. Remus, tu sais très bien la confiance et l'amitié que j'avais pour Dumbledore, c'est le seul à m'avoir jamais traité normalement… avec toi, bien sur… Tu dois te demander pourquoi je me suis enfuis, alors, au lieu de rester et de tout vous expliquer… Parce que j'avais peur. Peur de ta réaction. J'ai assister à l'enterrement, tu sais… De très loin, caché pour que vous ne me voyiez pas… J'ai tout vu, grâce à une potion qui accroît l'acuité visuelle… J'ai tout vu… Même combien vous aviez l'air proche, Tonks et toi… Il me semblait qu'elle t'énervait, avec cette fixation qu'elle avait sur toi depuis des années ? Tu a décidé, puisque j'étais parti, de lui donner une chance ? Pour m'oublier, peut-être ? Même si c'était le cas, Remus, je ne t'oublierais jamais, moi… L'amour que je te porte n'a pas changer, pas une seule seconde, depuis toute ces années. Je t'aime. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… Je te le dis, pour tous ces mois où je n'ai pu. Je te le dis, puisque tu ne le crois plus. Puisse le vent de la nuit te porter ces mots, comme autrefois… Dans ces si lointaines nuits de notre adolescence, où seul par une belle nuit, je n'avais qu'à penser très fort à toi, et a prononcer ces mots, pour que tu arrive dans les minutes qui suivent… Dans ces nuits où nous étions si jeunes, si idiots, si bien seulement tous les deux… Nous. Un mot qui signifiait plus pour moi que l'éternité. Un mot qui me blesse depuis quelques mois, puisque ce nous qui me comblait est devenu un vous qui me blesse… Est-ce qu'elle te rends heureux, au moins ? Est-ce qu'elle te rassure aussi bien que j'ai pu le faire pendant toutes ces années ? Oui, je suis jaloux… Jaloux de savoir qu'elle est près de toi, que tu la regarde dans les yeux en lui disant que tu l'aime, comme tu le faisais avec moi, alors que moi je suis tout seul dans le noir… Drago est toujours avec moi. Et il n'a pas voulu comprendre au début… Comprendre que pendant toutes ces années, la haine que je te portais en public n'était qu'un moyen de cacher notre relation. A présent, en voyant l'état dans lequel je suis, il comprends, et accepte. Remus… Penser à toi me fais si mal… Penser que tu me hais, me méprise, regrettes le jour où tu a poser les yeux sur moi… Drago essait de m'aider, mais il voit bien que toi seul peut me sauver. Mon amour… Crois-tu pouvoir me laisser une seconde chance ? Après ce que j'ai fais, même si je t'en ai expliqué les raisons ? Je t'attendrai, cette nuit encore, dans la Tour d'Astronomie… Si tu ne viens pas, je saurai que tu m'a oubli., ou que tu n'a, tout simplement pas lu cette lettre, que tu ne sais pas, et que ma vie n'a plus aucun sens…

Je t'aime, Remus… »

Remus laissa tomber la lettre au sol en échappant un sanglot. Tonks, qui regardait son expression changer au fil de sa lecture, se précipita vers lui.

-Remus ! Chéri… Dis-moi ce qui se passe !

-L…Laisse moi… Laisse moi tranquile…

-Remus…

-Je t'ai mentis… J'ai cru… J'ai cru que je pourrais l'oublier en restant avec toi.

Tonks recula doucement, une expression de douleur sur le visage.

-L'oublier… Oublier qui, Remus ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

-Mais je peux pas… Je peux pas l'oublier…

-Mais oublier qui, Remus ?

-Severus…

Tonks figea.

-S…Snape ? Tu veux dire que vous… Non… C'est impossible ! Vous vous détestiez !

-C'est ce que tout le monde devait croire…

La nuit prochaine… La lettre éait datée d'hier. C'était cette nuit. Il jetta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. 2h15 ! Il prit son manteau et transplana. Une fois à Pré-au-Lard, il courrut jusqu'à Poudlard. Une fois dans le château, il fit sursauter quelques élèves. McGonagall s'approcha de lui.

-Remus ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Laissez-moi, professeur… Laissez-moi… Je dois aller le retrouver… Je dois lui parler… Je dois, oh Merlin… Je savais qu'il devait avoir une raison…

-De quoi parlez-vous, Remus ?

-Laissez-moi !

-Expliquez-vous avant ! s'exclama la nouvelle directrice.

-Laissez-moi ! Il ne m'a pas oublier ! Vous ne comprenez pas ? Il ne m'a pas oublier…

A ce moment, un cru retentit dans l'air de la nuit. Une voix bien connue par Remus. Il poussa tout le monde et couru jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie, où il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Partout sur les murs, du sang avait giclé. Au sol, une forme noire.

-NONNNNNNNNNNNNN !

Remus se précipita vers lui, le prit dans ses bras. Il était trop tard… Il se mit a pleurer en le serrant contre lui. Son amour. Son seul vrai amour… Mort par sa faute, parce qu'il était arrivé trop tard… Parce qu'il n'avait pas eu confiance en lui. Remus leva ses yeux rougis de larmes en entendant des pleurs, et découvrit le jeune Malfoy dans un coin, l'air terrorisé.

-Drago…

-J'ai…J'ai rien pu… rien pu faire… Il a le…levé sa baguette… Et il… il s'est… Il s'est tué…

Par terre, au pied de l'adolescent, une lettre. Remus la fit léviter jusqu'à lui, le cœur serré, serrant toujours son amant dans ses bras.

« Remus…

tu ne m'a pas pardonné, ou n'a voulu savoir. Je comprends… Je comprends très bien… Mais je ne peux pas continuer sans toi. Je t'aime tellement… Prenez soin de Drago. Il ne mérite pas votre haine. Remus, soit heureux. Avec elle, avec n'importe qui… Sois heureux, comme j'aurais voulu te rendre heureux. Je t'en prie, garde un bon souvenir de moi… De tous ces moments que l'on a partager. Remus, je t'aime… N'en doutes jamais. J'ignore s'il existe un paradis, mais si c'est le cas, je t'y attendrai, en espérant que le jour venu, tu m'aura pardonner…

éternellement,

Severus »

Remus se recroquevilla au sol en pleurant, la lettre serré contre son cœur. Drago s'approcha, et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'homme brisé.

-Il n'a pas cessé de parler de vous… Il était presque devenu fou… Il souffrait tellement… Et tout ça pour me sauver… Au moins… Au moins, il ne souffre plus, maintenant…

Remus se redressa, le foudroyant du regard. Puis, son regard tomba sur le corps au sol, et il éclata en sanglots à nouveau. Il le serra dans ses bras, embrassa le visage qui commençait déjà à devenir froid, et le supplia de rester avec lui. C'est dans cet état que les professeur, allerté par McGonagall, le trouvèrent, ainsi que Drago, qui leur expliqua tout.

S'ils furent choqués d'apprendre leur relation secrète, ils compatirent avec le pauvre Remus, à présent détruit. Quelques années plus tard, ses transformations étant de plus en plus douloureuses et le laissant de plus en plus faibles, il finit par décédé un lendemain de pleine lune, alors qu'il récupérait à l'infirmerie. Alerté par l'infirmière qu'il devait être près de la fin, Harry et ses amis vinrent lui tenir compagnie pour son dernier moment. On suppose qu'il retrouva son amant au paradis…

--

Bon oui ! Encore une fic Rem/Sev, et encore une triste…


	11. 10 L'imposture de la chanson

L'imposture de la chanson

Selon le professeur, Lily Evans et Severus Snape étaient les élèves les plus doués en chant de l'école. Depuis trois ans, a raison de trois soirs par semaine, enfermés tous trois dans la salle de classe de musique, le professeur leur apprenait tout ce qu'il savait, les guidant sur la voie de la musique. En septième année, pour la première fois depuis trois ans, le professeur avait décidé de montrer en public, pour la première fois, ses deux chers anges. On disait que quiconque essaierait de les entendre sans la permission du professeur serait maudit par ce dernier. D'autres disaient que la voix des deux adolescents était si pure que ceux qui les entendaient devenaient fou.

Bien entendu, tout cela n'était que des rumeurs, puisque depuis trois ans, personne sauf le professeur n'avait entendu leur voix. Il était extrêmement sévère et protecteur envers ses deux petits protégés, et les Maraudeurs avaient écoper d'un mois de retenue après avoir forcer Severus a boire une potion qui le rendait aphone pour une semaine. Et il avait juré d'effacer James Potter de la carte de Poudlard si sa relation avec Lily empêchait cette dernière d'assister aux trois leçons rituelles.

Des autres élèves de l'école, le professeur était craint, mais Lily et Severus en parlaient comme d'un géni incompris. Mr Kire était peut-être intransigeant, mais d'après les dire des deux élèves, ils avaient énormément progressé en trois ans. Tout le monde se souvenait de la petite voix si douce de Lily qui en avait émus plus d'un, et tous avaient hâte de voir à quel point la petite rousse s'était améliorée. Quant à Severus, mystère total. Personne ne l'avait jamais entendu, et tout le monde doutait beaucoup qu'en cet être qui tenait plus du monstre que de l'humain puisse se cacher une voix d'ange.

Malgré tout, tout le monde attendait avec impatience le spectacle de Noël, là où devait se jouer toutes les créations artistiques des élèves. Le numéro le plus attendu était bien entendu le duo Lily/Severus, qui devait chanter une composition de Mr Kire, une chanson légère et romantique, douce comme du miel et mièvre comme un jeune couple(a noter ici que l'on parle de la pièce, et non des interprètes). Tout le monde avait certaines appréhension, pourtant. Il y avait quand même de quoi ! La plus belle fille de l'école, donner la réplique au garçon le plus laid ? Cela était impossible ! Et pourtant, jamais on aurait convaincus Mr Kire d'annuler son numéro. Il avait enseigner le morceau à quelques musiciens de talents de l'école, et se tenait prêt pour le grand soir. Celui qui ferait briller ses élèves comme deux étoiles au firmament.

Pourtant, le Pr Kire eut une crise au beau milieu de la nuit, et on dut le monter d'urgence à l'hôpital. Alors que d'autres professeurs l'emmenaient, Lily et Severus se tenaient immobiles en regardant leur bienfaiteur être emmené. Il leur fit signe d'approcher, leur prit les mains et leur sourit malgré la douleur sur son visage.

-Le spectacle continue, les enfants… Vous serez parfait… Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi…

Et dans le silence de la nuit, ils le virent disparaître. Mais, comme il avait dit, le spectacle devait continuer…

-Allez, Snivellus ! Tu crois peut-être que les gens ont réellement envie de te voir sur scène avec Lily ? Non ! T'es qu'une horreur, un sale monstre, personne ne veut voir ton visage sur la scène !

-Tais-toi Potter !

-Laisses-moi ta place.

-Tu sais même pas chanter !

-C'est pour ça que tu va rester dans les coulisses et chanter à ma place…

-Attends un peu ! Tu veux être sur scène avec Lily, et faire croire que c'est toi qui chantes ?

-Oui.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?

-Parce que sinon, je pourrais dire des choses sur toi que tu ne voudrais pas voir s'éparpiller…

-T'es… T'es vraiment horrible, Potter…

-Oh allez, saleté de Mangemort ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, d'être sous le feu des projecteurs ? Tu sais très bien que pour les êtres comme toi, y'a que les ténèbres qui existent ! De toute façon, ça t'évitera d'avoir le trac…

-J'ai pas vraiment le choix… Sinon, tu diras à tout le monde ce que tu sais sur moi…

-Exactement ! T'a tout compris ! Alors, où est-ce qu'il est ton costume ? J'espère que tu l'a pas déjà porter, je vais devoir le désinfecté…

Lily sursauta en voyant James entré sur scène avec l'abri de Severus. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, cet idiot ! Où était Severus ? La musique commença, et Lily tressaillit en entendant la voix de son acolyte venir de derrière le rideau, exactement derrière James. Il n'avait tout de même pas… Lily vint pour demander que la musique cesse, mais sa réplique vint, et les paroles lui virent sur les lèvres, ne demandant qu'à sortir au grand jour.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

-Snivellus a eut le trac, ricana Sirius, alors James a gentiment prit sa place.

-Ce n'est PAS la voix de James.

-Mais non, dit Peter comme si c'était évident. Snape est derrière le rideau… Eh regarde ça !

Il montra à Remus le papier avec l'horaire du spectacle. Et au duo, au lieu du nom de Severus Snape, celui de James Potter…

-On les a ensorceler il y a quelques minutes, et ainsi, tout le monde croit que c'est James qui chante !

-Depuis quand est-ce que c'est prévu ?

-Depuis 3 jours, dit Sirius.

-Et vous ne m'en avez pas parler ?

-On savait que tu serais pas d'accord, Moony…

Si quelqu'un remarqua la supercherie, personne ne le fit remarquer, et lorsque vint l'heure des applaudissements, la salle retentit de cris et de vivats. Lily ! Elle s'était améliorée comme jamais ils n'auraient cru cela possible ! Sa voix si douce avait fait pleurer élèves et professeurs confondus, et personne n'oublierait jamais la pureté de sa voix. Quant à James, ah ! Pourquoi avoir cacher ce talent si longtemps ? Atteindre une telle voix sans cours, cela relevait du miracle ! Du géni ! Sa voix avait envoûtée les gens de la salle, les avait fait frémir, rire, pleurer… Une telle voix ne pouvait qu'être cadeau des anges ! Le bruit avait couru que Snape avait été malade(faute du trac) et qu'il avait décidé, à la dernière minute, de ne pas chanter. James s'était tout naturellement proposé. Le Serpentard aurait-il pu faire mieux ? Assurément pas ! Une telle voix ne pouvait-être que le reflet d'une personnalité envoûtante, donc certainement pas celle de cet être bizarre rejeté de tous…

Lily courut dans les corridors à la recherche de son ami. Elle portait encore sa robe de scène. Elle le vit tourner un coin, et se remit à courir de plus belle.

-Sev ! Severus ! SEVERUS ! ATTENDS !

Il s'arrêta finalement et la regarda.

-Quoi.

-Pourquoi tu… Il avait pas le droit de…

-Laisses faire, Lily… C'est pas grave…

-Pas grave ? Tu veux rire ? C'était ton moment de gloire ! Il n'avait pas le droit de faire pression sur toi comme ça !

Un moment de doute traversa le regard du Serpentard.

-Il est quand même pas stupide au point de s'en vanter ?

-Non ! J'ai compris, figure toi ! Je suis pas idiote ! Je sais très bien que tu n'a pas le trac ! Tu attendais ce moment avec tellement d'impatience ! Tu n'aurais jamais abandonné au dernier moment ! Mr Kire comptait sur nous ! A quel point est-ce qu'il va être déçu en apprenant ce qui s'est passé ?

-Lily… Il faut que tu comprenne quelque chose…

-Quoi…

-Certaines personnes se DOIVENT d'être des soleils… D'autres se contentent d'être les planètes qui gravitent autour afin de leur donner leur importance… En ce qui me concerne, c'est la dernière fois que j'ai gravité autour de James Potter…

-Il avait pas le droit de faire ça…

-C'est pas grave… De toute façon, j'avais décidé d'arrêter.

-Quoi ?

-Oui…

-Et tes projets d'étudier dans les meilleures écoles de chants ?

-Un rêve fou d'adolescent… De toute façon, Lily, on avait le meilleur professeur ici. Ce qu'il nous reste à apprendre, c'est par nous même. Si Mr Kire ne peux plus rien nous apprendre, comme il nous l'a dit il y a quelques semaines, plus personne ne le pourra…

-Tu ne peux pas arrêter…

-Tu crois ça ? Même si j'étais derrière le rideau, Lily, j'ai tout compris… J'ai tout ressentit, tout vu… Et j'ai entendu l'ovation, je ne suis pas sourd… C'était ça, le plus important ! Même s'ils croyaient que c'était Potter qui chantait ! Et bien non ! C'était moi ! Peu importe ce que Potter pense, ce n'est pas lui qu'ils ont applaudis, c'est moi ! MOI ! Ma voix ! Et ça, c'est plus important que tout le reste… J'ai accomplis ce que j'avais à faire.

-Sev… Tu peux pas quitter le monde du chant comme ça…

-Si, Lily. Puisque je n'y suis jamais entré ! Potter lui par contre… Ce qui sera drôle, c'est lorsque quelqu'un lui demandera de chanter en public… Il va se dérober à chaque fois…

-Sev…

-Écoutes, Lily. Il existait un Paradis de la Musique, et c'était dans cette salle de classe. Pendant trois ans, trois magnifiques années, j'ai réellement cru que nous étions des anges… Maintenant… Je suis prêt a vivre comme le commun des mortels.

Sans dire un mot de plus, il s'éloigna, et s'il chanta encore, seul le soir chez lui, on entendit jamais plus cette voix divine en public. Souvent, on demande à James Potter de chanter comme au spectacle, c'était si beau… Mais James, comprenant le bourbier dans lequel il s'était mit, n'ouvrit jamais la bouche.

Le Pr Kire revint une semaine plus tard, et Poudlard connut une crise comme jamais elle n'en connut, pas même de Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Deux heures après avoir quitter le bureau de Dumbledore(c'était le malheureux directeur qui avait du expliquer au professeur l'indisposition de Severus), le professeur de chant ne s'était toujours pas calmé. Il avait, compris, bien sur ! Compris à qui appartenait cette voix enchanteresse dont parlait le directeur avant tant d'émotion ! Et il ne comprenait pas comment son élève avait pu se livrer à un aussi vil procédé ! Comprenant que tout le monde se satisfaisait de ce mensonge, il fit ses valises et on ne le revit plus à Poudlard. Si Lily vint le visiter quelques fois, il ne revit plus Severus, qui n'osait se montrer devant son professeur.

James et Sirius devinrent des Aurors, Lily entra au Ministère en Communication Mondiale, Remus se retrouva sur le chômage, Peter devint un traître et Severus un agent double pour l'Ordre et un professeur de potion hais de ses élèves. Quant à Mr Kire, il disparut de la circulation après la mort du couple Potter, brisé de voir sa dernière élève périr ainsi. Mais peut-être attend-il son heure, afin de venir vérifier si le jeune Harry Potter hérita de la voix d'ange de sa mère où de la voix de crécerelle en période de rut comme son père…

5


	12. 11 Joyeux Noël, Harry !

Joyeux Noël, Harry !

Lily, Sirius et Peter finissaient de mettre les décorations au sapin, puis reculèrent pour admirer leur œuvre. Plus de doute, le sapin était magnifique ! Lily se pencha pour prendre son fils dans ses bras.

-Regarde Harry… Regarde le joli sapin…

-Son premier Noël ! fit Sirius avec fierté. En souhaitant que tous les Noël soient aussi réussis que celui-ci !

-Sirius, Noël n'est même pas encore commencé ! s'exclama Peter.

-M'en fiche ! Oh là là, j'ai hâte d'ouvrir mes cadeaux !

-T'es un vrai gamin, Sirius… soupira Lily.

-Et j'ai aussi hâte de voir comment Harry réagira en voyant le sien !

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui a encore acheter, Sirius…

-Rien de dangereux Lil' , t'en fais pas…

-Eh Lily, t'a fait un buffet cette année aussi ? demanda Peter.

-Tu sais bien que oui…

-Super ! Je meurs de faim.

-T'a toujours faim, Wormtail…

-Ça, c'est pas gentil, Padfoot…

-Pas gentil, mais réaliste…

Le carillon de la porte se fit entendre allègrement et les trois se regardèrent. Sirius se leva avec élégance de son fauteuil.

-Je vais ouvrir !

Et il se dirigea vers la porte en dansant au rythme de Jinggle Bell, qui jouait sur Radio-Sorcière. Il ouvrit la porte, puis fit la moue.

-Oh… Salut la Mère Noël…

On lui répondit d'un regard noir.

-Où est Père Lupin ?

-Problème de costume…

-Comment ça ?

-L'élastique de la barbe lui a cassé dans les mains, il a pas assez d'oreiller pour le ventre rebondit et la tuque est trop grande pour lui…

-Wah… Ça va pas bien ses affaires, au pauvre Moony…

-Rapelles-moi, Black, pourquoi c'est Remus qui doit faire le Père Noël ?

Sirius haussa les épaules.

-C'est lui qui a le visage le plus âgé…

-T'es en train de dire qu'il ressemble à un petit vieux ?

-C'est pas ce que j'ai dis… Mais je dis qu'il vaut mieux ressembler à un petit vieux qu'à une mope trempée dans le goudron…

-Je vais te…

-Ça suffit, tous les deux ! s'exclama Lily. C'est Noël, le temps de l'amour ! Alors arrêtez de vous disputer comme deux gamins… Sont-ils prêts ?

-Remus a des problèmes de costume, et Potter…

-Quoi, James ?

-Il a pas aimer le harnais… Non, en fait, je crois qu'il a trouver insultant que ce soit moi qui lui mette… Lorsque je suis parti, il était en train de le ronger.

-C'est pas vrai ! Si la courroie lâches en plein ciel et que Remus se pète la gueule, il va m'entendre parler !

-Crois-moi Lily, il va m'entendre aussi…

-Remus a connu pire… fit Peter.

Trois regards mauvais.

-Je me tais…

-Oui, vaudrait mieux, Wormtail… dit Sirius

-Bon, les garçons, je vous laisse Harry, le temps d'aller me changer… Je peux compter sur vous ?

-Besoin d'aide, Lily-jolie ?

-Couché, sale clébard !

-Ehhhhhhh !

-Viens voir tonton Peter… fit ce dernier en tendant les bras vers bébé Harry.

Harry se mit à pleurer, et Sirius arracha son filleul des bras de Peter.

-Mais non, mais non, il veut voir son parrain… Hein, mon beau bébé ? Tu préfère être avec moi qu'être avec tonton Peter, hein…

Harry planta son regard émeraude dans les yeux bleus de Sirius, ayant arrêter de pleurer.

-Oh oui, t'es mon beau bébé d'amour… Mon beau tout petit Harry à moi…

-Beuuuuhhhhhh… fit le bébé en renvoyant allégrement son lait sur la robe de soirée de son parrain.

-Oh la vac…

-Black ! C'est quoi ces mots devant le bébé ? Tu veux le rendre aussi vulgaire que toi ?

-Si tu crois que tu peux faire mieux !

Sirius balança(doucement, quand même), le bébé dans les bras de son ennemi, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour nettoyer sa robe.

-Eum…

-Gagougouga ? babilla le bébé en regardant l'homme dans les yeux.

-Eum… Oui… C'est ça… Gagougou…

Peter se mit à se tordre de rire sur le plancher.

-LA FERME PETTIGROW !

Les yeux du bébé se remplirent d'eau.

-Nooonnnnn ! Pas pleurer… Gentil bébé… Gentil Harry…

-Adadou ?

-C'est ça, gentil le bébé...

Harry, regardant autour de lui les belles décorations et le sapin, attrapa une manche de la robe de son porteur, et tout en la serrant dans son petit poing, se mit à baver allègrement dessus.

-Oh… Génial… Une robe neuve…

-Il a l'air de bien t'aimer ! fit Lily en descendant l'escalier tout en remontant ses cheveux pour les attacher.

-Mmmm… Malheureusement…

-Où est Sirius ?

-Parti laver sa robe pleine de vomit de bébé…

-Oh, Harry…

Des bruits se firent entendrent sur le toit, puis Sirius arriva en courrant.

-LE PÈRE NOEL ARRIVE !

-Calme toi Black, c'est juste…

-La ferme ! Regarde Harry, le père Noël s'en vient !

Le bébé plissa les yeux, ces derniers figé sur la cheminée. Ils entendirent un cri, puis un énorme BOUM et de la suie revola partout dans le salon.

-Aie ! Ça fais mal !

-Remus ? Est-ce que ça va ?

-Aie… Oui Sev, ça va… Heureusement que j'avais rembourrer le derrière aussi…

Lily s'approcha pour prendre son bébé dans ses bras, et Harry dut lâcher la manche de Severus, qui en profita pour aller l'essorer dans le lavabo de la salle à manger. Père Remus, ayant reprit son rôle, commença à distribuer les cadeaux. Après un moment, Peter poussa un cri et tomba à la renverse. Tout le monde se tourna vers la fenêtre pour voir un cerf avec un gros nez rouge et des guirlandes après les bois, les regardant avec des yeux pleins d'eau.

-Ahhh ! s'exclama le Père Remus en prenant Harry dans ses bras. Viens avec moi, petit Harry, je vais te présenter Prongs, le meilleur Cerf de Noël !

Lily, Sirius, Severus et Peter suivirent Père Remus en riant. Harry resta figé un moment devant la bête, puis tendit ses menottes vers elle en criant :

-Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Le cerf lui donna un affectueux coup de tête et Harry regarda l'animal avec admiration. Sirius, qui avait reprit son filleul dans ses bras, se mit à rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux tendrement.

-Alors Harry, elle est pas belle, la grosse bête ? Je crois qu'Harry est tombé amoureux de votre cerf, Père No…

Sirius, qui s'était retourné, fit une grimace de dégoût.

-Ehhh ! C'est quoi cette affaire-là ? Père Noël, je vais écrire à la Mère Noël pour lui dire que vous la trompez !

-Oh ta gueule, Black…

-Non mais pauvre Harry ! C'est traumatisant de voir le Père Noël rouler le pantin du siècle à Snape !

-Harry n'a rien vu Sirius, il est fixé sur son père…

-Eh ! C'est pas son père, c'est le Cerf de Noël !

-Dis Black, la mise en scène, c'était pour toi ou pour le bébé…

-Bin… Pour Harry ?

-Alors arrête de te plaindre que tout n'est pas à ton goût…

-T'es cruel…

-Ah oui, c'est moi, le problème…

-Ça va faire, là ! s'exclama Lily. Ou bin vous serez privés de desserts tous les deux !

Les deux hommes se turent aussitôt. Ah, les hommes… Quand on les prends par l'estomac…

Après un petit moment, le Père Remus monta dans son traîneau, prit les guides et le Cerf de Noël au nez rouge Prongs prit son élan, et aidé par un sort que lui lançait Sirius, Severus et Peter depuis le sol, le traîneau s'envola.

James entra à Goddric Hollow avec Remus pour voir son fils endormi par terre au milieu de ses cadeaux, couché en boule avec un coin de sa doudou dans sa bouche.

-Il a aimer sa soirée ? demanda t'il.

-Je crois que oui, sourit Lily.

-C'était génial ! s'exclama Sirius, aussi euphorique qu'un enfant de cinq ans. Mais ça aurait été mieux si le Père Noël avait pas eu des écarts de conduite…

-Sirius… Tu m'énerve…

-Moony, tu fais un Père Noël pourri ! L'année prochaine, ce sera Peter !

-Ouais, et l'année prochaine, le traîneau sera tiré par un chien noir, parce que le cerf veut voir de ses yeux à lui le visage de son fils !

-Oh non, mais Prongs…pleura Sirius. Je veux un Noël blanc, moi…

Lily prit son fils dans ses bras en souriant, monta l'escalier et déposa le bébé dans son petit berceau. Elle l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

-Joyeux Noël, Harry…


	13. 12 Des crocs dans la nuit

Des crocs dans la nuit

Je m'appelle Remus John Lupin, et j'ai 6 ans. J'habite à la campagne dans un petit village perdu, où presque tout le monde est sorcier. Ouais ! On a peut-être deux ou trois voisins qui sont Moldus, sinon… On a une grande maison avec une immense cours. J'ai les cheveux chatains et les yeux verts pales.

Mon père, John Ulric Lupin, était un Exterminateur de loup-garou, avant ma naissance, mais quelques mois avant que je naisse, un nouveau Ministre est arrivé et a voté une nouvelle loi, et on a plus le droit de tuer les loup-garous, sauf s'ils font des choses très graves, comme blesser quelqu'un ou infecter quelqu'un, ou alors donner naissance à un bébé loup-garou. Ça met papa en colère. Mon papa est très vieux, beaucoup plus que les papa des autres petits garçons du village. Les papa de mes amis ont vers les 27 ans… Le mien a 45 ans. Il est souvent de mauvaise humeur, surtout lorsqu'il écoute les nouvelles et qu'il entends quelque chose sur les loup-garous. Papa les hais et voudrait qu'ils soient tous morts. Le soir avant de nous coucher, il nous raconte des histoires de chasse, de ses chasses à lui, quand il tuait des loup-garous. Il a les cheveux châtains court et les yeux bleus.

Ellysia Isabella Minto Lupin, c'est ma mère. Maman a 34 ans et elle est mère au foyer. C'est ce qu'elle dit… Moi, je ne comprends pas vraiment cette expression. Maman a un nom qui sonne espagnol, hein ? Et bien, elle ne l'est pas, contrairement à ce que tout le monde croit. C'est que grand-maman Minto adore l'Espagne, alors elle a nommée maman comme ça. Maman est toujours à la maison, à s'occuper de nous, à faire le ménage et a nous cuisiner des bons petits plats. C'est la meilleure cuisinière au monde ! L'été, elle m'emmène avec elle dans le bois cueillir des petits fruits, et elle nous fait une mousse à la framboise. C'est mon désert favoris ! Ma maman, c'est la plus jolie maman au monde. Elle a de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux verts pales. Maman est très tolérante, et elle n'aime pas vraiment lorsque papa raconte ses histoires de chasse. Elle me l'a dit sous le sceau du secret : Elle a pitié de ces pauvres hommes qui sont maudits. Mais ça, c'est un secret ! Papa ne serait pas content s'il le savait. Et jamais, jamais maman ne se permettrait de contredire papa.

Sabrina Ellysia Lupin, c'est ma petite sœur, et elle a 4 ans. C'est la plus mignonne des petites filles aux monde, et ma plus plus plus plus meilleure amie. Elle a les cheveux noirs de maman, et les yeux bleus de papa. On est toujours ensemble, et tout le monde l'appelle Rina, sauf papa qui l'appelle Sabrina. Pour papa, nommé quelqu'un par son deuxième nom, c'est lui porter respect, c'est pourquoi il veut que maman l'appelle Ulric, et non John, et que lui-même m'appelle comme ça. Mais pour Rina… Il ne lui porte aucun respect. Il faut dire que Rina adore les loups, et qu'elle n'est pas d'accord avec le fait qu'on tue les loup-garous. Si moi j'ai hérité du caractère calme de maman, Rina, elle, retient de papa et elle s'affirme. Et papa n'aime pas ça… Sur les murs de la chambre de Rina, il y a plein de dessins de loups. Elle adore les histoires de Croc Blanc. Pour Rina, le loup est le plus bel animal au monde, et elle déteste les histoires de chasse de papa. Elle lui tient tête, et elle prétends que si elle voyait un loup-garou, elle n'aurait pas peur, serait son amie et ferait n'importe quoi pour le défendre. Parfois, j'aimerais bien être capable de m'affirmer comme Rina. Maman dit que le jour viendra, lorsque j'aurai trouver une cause qui me tient vraiment à cœur, et que je suis encore petit pour y penser.

Et il y a aussi Laurent Dopré. C'est mon frère de lait et mon plus meilleur ami. Je suis né quelques semaines avant lui, et sa maman est morte peu de temps après sa naissance, donc c'est maman qui le nourrissait. Il a passé ses deux premières années à la maison, puis il est allé vivre avec son papa, à quelques rues de la maison. Laurent et moi, on est les plus meilleurs amis du monde, et rien ne nous sépareras jamais. Il est plus grand que moi, et a les cheveux blonds et les yeux gris. A l'école, on s'est promis d'être les meilleurs, et de faire pleins de mauvais tours. Laurent, c'est un vrai farceur. Le problème, c'est que son papa veut l'envoyer à Beauxbatons, et mes parents veulent que j'aille à Poudlard… Mais on va trouver un moyen.

Aujourd'hui, papa nous a interdit de sortir du village. Il parait qu'il y a un loup qui traîne dans les bois, et papa se demande si ce n'est pas un loup-garou. J'ai promis de rester dans le village avec Rina. Laurent est venu nous rejoindre, et on a joué toute l'après-midi. A l'heure du souper, le papa de Laurent l'a appelé. J'ai voulu retourner à la maison, mais… Rina avait disparue. Je l'ai chercher, j'avais peur de me faire punir ! Après avoir demander à tout le monde au village s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu, j'ai compris… Elle était partie dans la forêt, et sûrement pour trouver le loup ! Je suis donc parti dans la forêt pour la trouver.

J'ai chercher, chercher et chercher. La nuit était tomber, et j'avais vraiment faim. Je savais que maman devait s'inquiéter, et que papa devait être en colère… J'ai entendu un hurlement, le cri de ma petite sœur. J'ai couru pour lui porter secours, mais lorsque je suis arrivé… Je n'ai trouver qu'un tas de tissu par terre, couvert de sang. En approchant, j'ai bien vu qu'il s'agissait d'un corps, mais je ne voulais pas croire que c'était le corps de ma petite sœur. Elle était méconnaissable, son visage était lacéré, ainsi que tout son petit corps. Sur son ventre, il y avait une blessure horrible, et je voyais dedans elle tous les petits bouts dont maman essaie de m'apprendre les noms dans les livres; l'intestin, l'estomac, le foie, le cœur… Je me suis retourné, et j'ai vomit. Ce n'était pas ma sœur. Ce ne pouvait pas être ma Rina. Pas mon beau bébé d'amour. Pas ma petite sœur chérie.

Lorsque je me suis relevé, je l'ai vu. Il était énorme, et ses yeux jaunes brillaient dans la nuit comme deux lanternes. Sa gueule était entrouverte et laissait apercevoir deux crocs dégoulinant de sang. Deux crocs dans la nuit… Il me regarda un moment en silence, puis leva la tête et poussa un hurlement qui me donna la chair de poule. Sans réfléchir, je me suis mit à courir, et vit avec peur qu'il me poursuivait. Autour de moi, tous les arbres se ressemblaient, je ne reconnaissais plus le chemin de la maison. J'avais peur, j'étais dégoûté, et atterré de la mort de ma sœur. Et le loup me poursuivait. J'avais l'impression qu'il me devinait mes intentions. Il ne me vint pas à l'esprit une seconde qu'il me suivait par l'odeur.

Alors que j'approchais de la sortie de la forêt, ma bottine se prit dans une racine, et je trébuchai. Je n'eu même pas à me retourner pour savoir qu'il était sur moi. Je criai, seul dans la nuit, lorsque ses crocs déchirèrent ma gorge du coté droit et que le sang coula sur moi. Mon sang. Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, le loup s'éloigna, et je perdis connaissance.

Je me réveillai au petit matin, et marcha difficilement jusqu'à la maison. J'avais perdu beaucoup de sang. Maman poussa un cri en ouvrant la porte et en me voyant. Papa apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, et son regard se fixa dans le mien.

-Monstre… murmura t'il.

-Papa… ?

-Monstre !

Il m'attrapa par le bras et me rentra dans la maison pour me projeter contre le mur.

-Ulric !

-Tu ne comprends pas Ellysia ! C'est un monstre ! Regarde ses yeux !

Maman me regarda, incertaine, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'horreur. Je me tourna pour me regarder dans le miroir derrière moi. Mes yeux verts pales étaient à présent d'une jolie couleur ambré.

-Papa… Pourquoi mes yeux ont changer de couleur ?

-Parce que tu es devenu un monstre. Tu es un loup-garou, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

-Le loup… Il a… Il a tué Rina…

Papa sortit dans dire un mot, et maman m'emmena à la salle de bain pour laver et mettre un pansement sur ma blessure. Quelques heures plus tard, papa revint avec le corps de ma petite sœur dans ses bras. Il ne me jeta pas un regard, comme si je n'existais pas. Et j'ai compris. Compris que pour lui, je n'existerais plus jamais, je ne serais à jamais qu'un monstre.

-Ulric ! Nous sommes au courrant, pour Sabrina… Nous sommes désolé… Et Remus, va t'il mieux ? Nous avons eu peur en le voyant revenir en sang…

-Il est mort.

-Quoi ?

-John est décédé à cause de ses blessures… Vous comprenez… Il valait mieux pour lui de toute façon, mourir que de devenir un loup-garou…

C'est ce que papa dit aux voisins. Et ils donnent leur condoléances. Et moi, pour le monde entier, j'ai cessé d'exister. Depuis ma fenêtre, j'ai regarder notre enterrement, à Sabrina et moi. Laurent n'arrête pas de pleurer. Depuis mon retour, je ne suis pas sorti de la maison. Papa à voulu me tuer. Maman l'en a empêché… Tu aimais les loups, Rina ? L'un d'entre eux t'a tué…

C'est la pleine lune, ce soir. J'ai peur… Papa m'a emmené dans la forêt, sans que personne ne me voit. Et là, j'ai vu ce qu'il avait fabriqué depuis des jours. Une image cage en argent… J'ai cru qu'il voulait me tuer, mais j'ai bien vu que le sol était normal, sans barreau. Il m'a enfermé là. Et j'ai attendu la lune.

Je me suis éveillé courbaturé, fatigué. J'avais du sang sur mes mains, sur moi. J'ai eu peur d'avoir tué quelqu'un. Non… J'avais pleins de blessures sur moi. Je m'étais fais mal moi-même. Ou plutôt, IL m'avait fait mal, cet autre moi. Papa est venu me chercher sans rien dire. Et j'ai su… Su qu'à jamais, on m'apparenterait à deux crocs dans la nuit…

-Papa… pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ? demandais-je en m'accrochant à son bras, les larmes aux yeux.

Il me repoussa mauvaisement.

-Ne m'approche pas, sale monstre ! Tu n'es pas mon fils ! John est mort, mort ! Tu n'es qu'une sale bête, un sale monstre, qu'une pourriture, qu'un danger pour la société ! Je te tuerais si ma femme ne me suppliait pas de ne pas le faire !

Je me recroquevillai au sol, en pleurant doucement.

-Tu n'es qu'un monstre, hors de ma vue ! Je ne veux pas te voir !

Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre en pleurant. Un monstre. J'étais l'un de ces monstres que papa avait tué, il y a longtemps. Moi, je n'existais plus ? Je n'étais plus Remus ? Non, je n'étais plus Remus. J'étais un monstre. Papa avait raison. Tout seul dans ma chambre, je me recroquevilla dans mon lit. Je n'étais pas un humain.

-Répète ! Combien de victimes ?

-3 824…

-En combien de temps ?

-En moins de 500 ans.

Papa m'apprends tous les massacres des loup-garous. Les années, les lieux. Je sais tout. Tout… Le noms des victimes aussi. Et surtout… Surtout… Ce qui est arrivé aux loup-garous. Tous morts. De façon atroce.

-Répète ! En quelle année ?

-En 1628. Massacre à Viennes. 16 victimes.

-Ensuite ?

-1634. Un orphelinat Moldu en Russie. 38 enfants morts. 16 infectés.

-Et puis ?

-1656. Un collège pour filles en Turquie. Toutes décédées, les 47.

-Et ensuite ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas… Je ne m'en rappelle plus…

-Réponds !

Le coup sur ma joue. Je trébuche.

-Je ne sais pas…

-RÉPONDS !

-Qu'est-ce qu'un loup-garou ne dois jamais faire ?

-Un loup-garou ne dois jamais infecté ou tuer quelqu'un.

-Mais encore ?

-Il doit cacher son état afin de ne pas inquiéter les gens.

-Quoi d'autre ?

-Euh… Il y a autre chose ?

-Oui. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, être un loup-garou ?

-Être un monstre.

-Et ?

-Euh…

-Ça veut dire que ta vie sera un enfer, que tu sera toujours rejeté. Tu n'aura pas le droit de te marier et d'avoir d'enfants. Tu n'aura jamais une vie normale. Et même si quelqu'un t'accepte dans son école, s'il faut que le Ministère apprenne ça, tu sera toujours sous surveillance. Le jour où tu aura une petite amie, comme par hasard, elle se verra offrir une bourse d'étude dans le domaine qu'elle veut, trèèèèèès loin de toi. Ils ne te laisseront jamais en paix.  
-Bin … Et si c'était UN petit ami, ils feraient pareil ?  
-Euh… Je ne sais pas … Pourquoi tu demande ça ?  
-Bah je sais pas… Mais si les loup-garous peuvent pas avoir d'enfant… Bin deux gars non plus, alors…

Il me regarde méchamment. Je ne crois pas que l'idée lui plait.

-Ça signifie être seul pour toujours ?

-Et encore plus.

-Encore plus que toujours ?

-Éternellement.

-Personne ne va jamais m'aimer ?

-Personne ne t'aime et personne ne t'aimera jamais. Tu es un monstre. Les monstres n'aiment pas et ne peuvent pas être aimer.

-Mais mes amis à l'école ? Ils vont bien comprendre que je suis un loup-garou…

-L'école ? Tu crois que tu pourras aller à l'école ? Non. Tu n'y iras jamais, Merlin lui-même viendrait me supplier. Et tu n'auras jamais d'amis. Cela signifierait trop de danger. De toute façon, personne ne peut être ami avec les monstres. Personne ne le veut. Répètes !

-Personne n'aime les monstres. Personne ne veut être ami avec eux.

-Très bien.

-Mais… Maman et toi, vous m'aimez ?

-Nous aimions John. Tu n'es pas John. Remus John Lupin est mort.

-Oui…Remus est mort. Il ne reste qu'un monstre.

-Exactement.

Alors que papa se lève, une larme coule sur ma joue. Mes parents ne m'aiment pas. Je n'aurai jamais d'amis. Jamais d'amour. La vie vaut-elle la peine ?

Une nuit, j'ai rêver de Rina. Elle me disait de ne pas perdre espoir. Que je saurais m'en sortir. Que si elle ne pouvait pas vivre, je devais le faire pour nous deux. Surmonter toutes les épreuves. Et prouver aux gens qu'ils se trompaient. Qu'un loup-garou pouvait être quelqu'un de bien. Qu'elle, elle m'aimerait toujours, et que je trouverais des gens qui m'aimeraient aussi. Malgré LUI. Je me suis réveillé, j'ai pris un crayon, et j'ai essayer de dessiner ma sœur. Je dessine souvent, seul, enfermé dans ma chambre. Je me débrouille. Mieux qu'un enfant de 6 ans normal. Mais je ne suis pas normal, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis un loup-garou… Je ne me rappelle presque plus de Rina. J'ai été surpris de la voir dans mon rêve. Elle semblait si vivante… C'était bien elle. C'était bien son sourire. C'est quelque chose que je n'oublierai jamais, son sourire.

Remus ouvrit les yeux et s'étira, les yeux pleins d'eau. Il était rare qu'il rêve de son passé. Il avait passé ce stade depuis longtemps. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir le désordre qui régnait. James sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette dans les mains pour sécher ses cheveux humides.

-Salut Moony ! Dis donc, t'a fais la grâce matinée.

-Euh… Oui…

-Ça va pas ? demanda t'il, sourcil froncé.

-Si si… J'ai juste… rêvé…

-Rêvé ? demanda Sirius en entrant à son tour. A voir ton air, tu ne rêvais pas de Marylin en bikini sur la plage !

-Marylin ?

-Monroe !

-Ton fantasme, Sirius ? ricana James.

-Mais-euh ! Même pas !

-Les gars ? Vous avez vu ma brosse à dent ? demanda Peter de la salle de bain.

-Regarde dans le tiroir, Wormtail !

-Ah ! Bin oui !

Remus sourit doucement. Son père avait eu tord. Il avait les trois meilleurs amis du monde. Ils savaient pour lui, et l'avait accepté. Mieux, ils étaient devenus des animagus, afin de rester avec lui les nuits de pleine lune.

-Alooooooors ? Notre petit Moony a fait un gros cauchemar ? demanda Sirius. Raconte à tonton Padfoot !

-C'est correct ! répondit Remus en riant.

-Alors ! Notre plan, on le met à exécution aujourd'hui ? demanda James.

-Ouais ! A bas les Serpentards ! s'écria Sirius.

Il adorait ses amis, et même si la lune venait encore le tourmenter, il savait que pour trois personne, il ne serait pas que des crocs dans la nuit…


	14. 13 Deux âmes qui fusionnentdéfi Beurk

Ce oneshot est une horreur. Je vous le dis tout de suite. Pourquoi je l'ai écris ? Parce que c'était un défi ! Ma best(écoeurée des Rem/Sev(mais quoi-euh ! Ils vont bien ensemble-euh !)) m'a dit qu'elle me ficherait la paix à jamais sur mes fics si j'écrivais un Remus/Tonks... Alors voilà. Petit, mais là. Kali, j'espère que t'es fière de toi ! T'a réussi à me faire écrire cette horreur ! Michèle, I am désolée, je vais écrire un Rem/Sev très bientôt, promis !

**Deux âmes qui fusionnent **

Elle s'avance en le regardant. Elle le regarde et sourit. Ils auront l'éternité. L'éternité ensemble. Même si la vie les sépare. Ils se retrouveront toujours.

Elle sait qu'un matin, elle se réveillera près de lui comme à l'habitude, et qu'il ne sera plus. Elle sait qu'avec le temps, il deviendra plus faible, plus fatigué. Mais elle l'a accepté. Elle a accepté le fait qu'elle le perdra bientôt. Qu'il était différent d'elle. Différent de tous les autres. Elle a tout accepté de lui. Accepté sa fragilité, son visage vieillit par la souffrance, ses nuits agités. Accepté qu'alors elle est encore jeune et pleine de vie, il commence déjà a avoir des cheveux blancs. Elle a accepté les regards courroucés que leur lancent les gens en les voyant main dans la main. Elle, la normale. Lui, « le monstre ». Elle voudrait tellement leur expliquer. Tellement leur dire qu'ils se trompent, qu'ils ont tord de le juger sans le connaître !

Mais aujourd'hui, elle fait l'acte le plus significatif de sa vie. Tant pis pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas. Tant pis. Elle l'aime, et le prouvera au monde entier. Elle leur montrera à quel point il est doux, gentil, attentionné. Un agneau parmi les loups que sont les gens de nos jours. Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour le plus important de sa vie. Le jour le plus beau de sa vie. Car aujourd'hui, elle, Nymphadora Tonks, épouse Remus Lupin.

Elle avance dans l'allée centrale, belle et souriante dans sa robe blanche, un voile délicat posé sur sa courte chevelure rose. Elle avance, son regard plongé dans les yeux ambrés de l'homme qui l'attends nerveusement devant l'allée, devant cet autel où on les réuniras à jamais. Où leurs deux âmes fusionneront et ainsi, se retrouveront même après la mort.

* * *

Elle s'avance et elle le regarde. Ils auront l'éternité. L'éternité très bientôt. Jamais rien ne les séparera. 

Elle a tout accepté de lui, et ne le regrette pas. Elle ne regrette ni les bons, ni les mauvais jours. Elle l'aime… Est-ce si dure à comprendre ? Elle ne regrette rien. Elle ne regrette pas les moments passés ensemble, ni les lendemains de pleine lune où il dormait toute la journée, et où collée contre lui, elle écoutait le temps passé. Elle ne regrette pas d'avoir été là pour lui lorsqu'il en avait besoin. D'avoir pu le réconforté de ses cauchemars en lui souriant tendrement à son réveil. Elle a tout accepté de lui. Ce qu'il pouvait faire. Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire. Ses bons comme ses mauvais cotés. Elle a tout accepté de lui, et ne regrette rien. Si c'était à refaire, elle le referait.

Aujourd'hui, elle dit adieu à toute une partie de sa vie. Elle a été pendant plusieurs années, plusieurs années merveilleuses, la plus heureuse des femmes. Elle a vécut avec l'homme le plus merveilleux, le plus doux, le plus gentil que le monde ait jamais porté. Un homme que la vie n'avait pas gâté, qui avait toujours souffert. Souffert à cause des autres. De tous ces imbéciles qui se basait sur des apparences et des préjugés pour classer les gens.

Elle s'avance dans l'allée centrale, les larmes aux yeux. Belle et inconsolable dans sa robe noire. Elle avance, en fixant des yeux cette grande boîte blanche ou repose le corps de son mari. Ce visage où jamais plus ne s'allumeront malice et joie dans le regard ambré. Elle s'avance, et elle sait. Elle sait qu'il l'attendra, même là où il est. Car leurs deux âmes ont fusionner et se retrouveront toujours.

---

Beuuuuuuhhhhh... Écrire ce onehsot m'a laissé avec un arrière goût dans la bouche... Je vous promets très bientôt un Rem/Sev pour faire passer le mauvais goût. Remus et Tonks... Beuuuuuuuu... Je suis dégoutée... J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai écris cette horreur... Pourquoi je l'ai pas fais mourir elle ? Eum... Parce que Remus est plus vieux et malade(snif) donc c'était logique qu'il meurt en premier... Sinon, c'est qu'elle serait morte dans un accident, dans une attaque, etc... et là, on m'aurait traiter de sadique. Bah ! Là elle va être toute seule pendant des années, et on sait jamais, Sev va peut-être mourrir avant et quand elle va arriver au ciel... ah ah ! Sev va lui avoir piquer son Remus ! Oui. Très belle suite. A écrire un jour. De toute façon, Remus est à Sev... Vrai de vrai. "Mon Remus, défense de toucher" est tatoué sur sa fesse droite. Ouaip ! Et Sev a de tatoué "Je suis une marmotte rose qui mange du jell-o" sur l'homoplate. Vous me croyez pas ? C'est vraiiiiiiii-euh... Demandez à Michèle...

...Je suis en train de "flooder" sur ma propre fic et tout le monde se fiche de mes commentaires. Vous êtes là pour la fic, non ?


	15. 14 LA chocogrenouille OU Quand la légend

Note de l'auteure, c'est à dire moi: Comme promis au one-shot précédent, voici un petit Remus/Severus tout mignon, pour nous enlever, à vous comme à moi, le mauvais goût dans la bouche suite à l'écriture/lecture du Remus/Tonks. A ce souvenir que c'était un défi. Que j'ai réalité. J'ai donc gagner le droit d'écrire des Remus/Severus autant que je voulais sans que Kali ne me réprimande. Voici donc ce petit oneshot tout mignon que j'ai écrit ce matin, pour votre bonheur comme pour le mien...

LA chocogrenouille

OU

Quand les légendes deviennent réalité

Remus regarda amoureusement la petite chose dans sa main. Il l'approcha doucement de son visage, comme pour lui murmurer un secret.

-Tu sais… Tu n'étais pas la grenouille de ma vie, mais tu a compté, pour moi…

Et il croqua une patte de la chocogrenouille avec délice. Les trois autres pattes, puis la tête et le corps disparurent très vite dans la bouche du loup-garou, rejoignant les centaines d'autres grenouilles que Remus avait pu manger au cours de sa vie.

-Next ! s'exclama t'il avec joie en ouvrant une nouvelle boîte.

Et, tout seul dans l'infirmerie, en ce lendemain de pleine lune, Remus se mit à manger les chocogrenouilles que ses amis avaient apporter pour lui. Le processus de guérison était simple : R.A.C. Repos. Amour. Chocogrenouille !

Mais d'où lui venait cette adoration pour le petit batracien chocolaté ? De son enfance. De ces temps merveilleux où il avait une famille aimante.

* * *

-Remus ! Rina ! s'exclama Mme Minto.

Les deux enfants âgés de 4 et 2 ans, coururent vers leur grand-mère.

-Grand-maman !

-Mamie !

Elyssiah Isabella Minto Lupin sourit et s'approcha de sa mère pour l'embrasser.

-Comment s'est passé le voyage, maman ? Oh, les enfants, calmez-vous ! Ne sautez pas sur votre grand-mère comme ça !

-Laisse, laisse… sourit la grand-mère. Tout s'est bien passé, Elyssiah chérie… Et ici ? Vous allez bien ? Oh, Remus, tu es encore plus grand que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu !

Les joues de Remus prirent de petite teinte rose, et il montra fièrement 4 doigts.

-J'ai 4 ans, grand-maman !

-Oui, tu es un grand garçon à présent.

-Mamie, mamie ! s'écria Sabrina en tendant les bras pour être prise.

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'ai pas oubliée…

-Grand-maman, viens voir, j'ai un zibou !

-John ! Calme toi et laisse ta grand-mère tranquille !

-Oui papa…

Remus pencha la tête et s'assit à la table.

-Allons, Ulric, Remus est encore un enfant, laissez-le s'amuser ! Vous êtes trop sévère avec les enfants. Allez, mes petits ! Allons voir le hibou de Remus, puis j'ai des petits cadeaux pour vous…

Des cadeaux ! s'exclamèrent les deux enfants.

Après avoir caresser pendant un moment le minuscule hibou de Remus, la grand-mère prit ses deux petits-enfants sur ses genoux et leur donna à chacun une petite boîte.

-Tenez, c'est une nouvelle sucrerie qui vient de sortir à Londres…Ça s'appelle des chocogrenouilles.

-Des choco…grenouilles ? demanda Remus en plissant son petit nez.

-Oui, essaie, tu verras.

Remus ouvrit sa boîte, bientôt suivit de la petite Sabrina, et deux grenouilles sautèrent sur le lit. Après 3 bonds, elles s'immobilisèrent. La grand-mère prit les deux chocolats et les tendit aux enfants. Remus regarda la sienne avec perplexité.

-Manges là, Remus, n'ai pas peur. Elle ne sautera pas de ta bouche… Elle n'avait que 3 bonds à faire.

-3 ?

-Oui…

La grand-mère se pencha vers eux, sur le ton de la confidence.

-…mais on dit qu'il existe UNE grenouille qui réussira à faire plus de trois bonds, et qu'elle sera libérée ! Elle deviendra une vraie grenouille !

-C'est moi qui vais la trouver ! s'exclama Remus.

Mme Minto sourit.

-J'en suis sure, Remus…

* * *

Il se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie, en espérant que personne ne le voit.

-…tu comprends, nous deux, c'est impossible… Moi, je suis un loup-garou, et toi…

Il ferma les yeux avec une douleur au cœur et une rage au ventre. Qui avait oser approcher de Remus ? Il écarta le rideau pour voir Remus… avec un paquet de chocogrenouilles. Et là, dans sa main, un petit batracien au cacao.

-Remus… Tu n'étais pas en train de parler avec ton chocolat, j'espère ?

Remus releva la tête, et ses yeux ambrés se mirent a briller en mille paillettes d'or.

-Severus ! murmura t'il en écartant les boîtes vides du lit pour lui faire de la place.

-Ça va ? Ta pleine lune ne t'a pas trop maganer ? demanda t'il en s'assoyant.

-Bin si, mais Pomfresh fait des miracles… Et toi, t'a pas cours ?

-Bin, si… Mr Erik m'a fait sortir en prétendant qu'il devait me parler pour un devoir que j'avais mal fait…

-Il… a fait ça ?

Severus hocha la tête.

-Je t'avais dis que c'était une bonne idée de le mettre au courrant !

-Mmm… ouais…

-Tu recommence bientôt les cours ?

-Je devrais… Même s'il me manque une lettre…

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Du R.A.C.

-Rac ?

-Repos. Amour. Chocogrenouille. La recette de la guérison.

-C'est certainement pas la lettre C qu'il te manque… fit Severus en regardant toutes les boîtes de chocogrenouilles au sol.

-Mmmm… Non… Et j'ai dormi comme un bébé… Alors…

-Oh…

Severus rougit.

-Et bien… Ça peut s'arranger…

-J'espérais que tu dise ça… fit Remus en se collant contre lui.

-Je serai toujours enchanté de combler ton manque d'affection, ironisa t'il.

-Michant… Et puis, tu peux pas dire ça, parce que sinon tu serais TOUJOURS avec moi…

-Oh, et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que quand t'es pas là, je suis toujours en manque d'affection de ta part…

Remus releva la tête devant le manque de réponse, et sourit en voyant son Serpentard avec les jours rouges.

-Sev…

-Tais-toi ! le coupa t'il en l'embrassant. Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi !

Remus sourit.

-Tu a trouver un excellent moyen de me faire taire !

Severus fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une boîte de chocogrenouille.

-Tiens, une de plus !

-Amour et chocolat en même temps ! Wouah, je suis gâté !

Remus ouvrit la boîte et regarda attentivement la grenouille. Celle-ci bondit trois fois sur le lit, regarda autour d'elle, bondit trois autres coups. Remus retint son souffle et Severus le regarda avec attention, un sourire en coin.

-Elle… Elle a fait plus de trois bonds ! s'exclama Remus.

En essayant de l'attraper, il se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait en faire plus que 6 aussi… Il regarda la petite grenouille dans ses mains, et vit qu'il avait du chocolat sur les doigts. Et les pattes de la grenouille étaient devenues rouge. Il la frotta un peu pour voir le reste de son corps devenir vert, et le ventre rouge. Il retint son souffle en regardant la petite rainette dans ses mains.

-Severus… C'est la…

-La quoi ?

-C'est LA chocogrenouille qui devait devenir une vraie grenouille !

Severus sourit et repoussa son sac sous le lit, de son pied, afin que Remus ne voit pas le pot de tartinade au chocolat qui avait servit à badigeonner la grenouille.

-C'est LA chocogrenouille !

-J'ai compris, Remus ! rit-il. Heureux de l'avoir trouver ?

-Oui !

Severus sourit. Dans de tel cas, la triche était permise… Tout était permis pour le bonheur de son loup-garou.

--

...Alors ? C'est pas tout choupinou tout mimi-mignon ? Non mais pareil, qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour la personne aimée (ou pour Remus tout court...) ! Cette fic est en rapport avec mon forum interractif, tout comme Ce que je fais pour toi et Des crocs dans la nuit. C'est le passé de mon Mumus à moi, comment je le vois, comment je le joue... Peut-être pas très bien, mais l'intention y est...


	16. 15 Le pouvoir de l'ennui, version Para

**Le pouvoir de l'ennui –version Para**

Qu'est-ce que ça donne, une Para qui s'emmerde un matin d'école ? Ça donne cette fic sans but !

----

Para : Je m'emmerde…

Debbie : Moi aussi…

Para : On s'écris-tu une fic ?

Debbie : Ok ! De quoi ça parle ?

Para : De Remus et Severus !

Debbie : Ah non ! Pas encore !

Para-avec-la-pelle-qu'elle-a-empruntée-à-Michèle : Comment ça, pas encore ?

Debbie : Ok ! Ok ! J'ai rien dis ! Les deux twits, c'est correct !

Para : Genre ?

Debbie :…Euh… Action ?

Para : Cucu !

Debbie : Pas ENCORE du cucu, je t'en prie !

Para : De l'action cucu ?

Debbie fit un drôle d'air.

Para : Bon… Bin la première fois que tu pense croche…

Debbie : Croche ? Non; j'essayais de voir ce que ça donnerait de l'action cucu… Dans le genre; en train de se battre avec des pirates sur un bateau, et de se dire des petits surnoms en même temps…

Para : Bin quoi… Ce serait drôle…

Armé dans une main d'une épée qu'il avait prit à un pirate évanoui et de l'autre avec une torche enflammée, Remus regarda avec un sourire mauvais les pirates faces à lui; des vilains pas beau qui puent. Dans son dos, quelqu'un était appuyé. Severus, armé d'une pelle(on ne refait pas ses classiques), regardait les pirates qui lui faisait face. Ils devaient se défendre pour sauver leur vie, aussi pathétiques soient-elles.

-On y va à trois ! fit Severus. Un… Deux…

-Waaaaaaaahhhhh ! s'écria Remus en chargeant.

-…trois ! conclut le Serpentard.

Ils se mirent à distribuer coups et brûlures à leurs adversaires. Ils étaient dans le feu de l'action; rapides, précis et efficaces. Sans oublier que leurs techniques de combat avaient un de ces styles ! (Nd/a : On est fan ou on l'est pas…)

-Ça va, chéri ?

-Ça va mon amour ! Et toi ?

-Je vais devoir changer de pelle en revenant !

Para arrêta sa narration en voyant Debbie se tordre de rire par terre.

Para : Eum… Debbie…¤

Debbie : Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! C'est une fic humoristique que tu veux faire ou quoi !

Para : C'était pas drôle ! C'était cute ! Mais une fic humoristique, c'est une bonne idée. Au moins, on est bonnes là-dedans les deux…

Debbie : Wouah… Je vais rire de tes fics plus souvent… C'est la première fois que tu te complimentes…

Para : Sans commentaire…

Debbie : Donc, humoristique !

Para : Oui.

Debbie : Regarde bien ça !

Dans une vallée très très loin, avec seulement des fleurs en girouette, des lapins bruns et un bébé dans un soleil, vivaient… les télétubbies !

-Tinky Winky !

-Dipsy !

-Lala !

-Po !

-Remy !

-Sevy !

Toute la journée, les télétubbies s'amusaient. Et ceux qui disent que Tinky Winky était gai, détrompez-vous ! C'était les deux dernier. Alors que Tinky Winky jouait avec sa sacoche(franchement ! Vous aviez pas encore compris que c'était là qu'il cachait son joint ? C'est pour ça qu'il a autant de fun !), que Lala xcourrait après son ballon comme un chien après sa queue, que Dipsy cherchait son cerveau dans le fond de son chapeau et que bébé Po jouait avec sa trotinette, Remy et Sevy avaient disparus pour faire des affaires pas catholiques loin des regards indiscrets. (Nd /a : Wouah… Debbie qui sous-entends du sexe… D'après-moi, les vapeursdu joint de Tinky Winky ont du sortir de la feuille…) Aprèsun moment, Remy et Sevy revinrent avec un mini télétubbies tout bleu(Il faut savoir que Remy est rose avec des taches bleues et que Sevy est bleu avec des taches roses). Les quatres autres télétubbies entourèrent le bébé lui souhaiter la bienvenue. (Nd/a : Euh… D'où c'est qui sort, ton bébé ? C'est deux gars !) (Da/D : Il sort d'u brin d'herbe !) (Nd/a: OK ! Euh... Hein ?)

Severus: Ok, là, ça va faire !

Para et Debbie(bouche à terre) :…………………..

Remus : Tant qu'a faire n'importe quoi, faites rien !

Para : C'est… C'est Mumus et Sevychou !

Leur saute dessus.

Seveurs :… Euh… Hein ?

Remus :… Ah… les fans…

Severus : Fans ? Quoi ? Quels fans ? J'ai des fans ? Impossible !

Arrive alors une copine de l'auteure, une autre fan de Sev/Rem, mais surtout de Sev !

Michèle : Non… J'y crois pas… Ils sont là !

Para : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Et elles se mirent a sauter partout comme des folles, mais surtout autour des deux hommes.

Debbie(ennuyée) : Qu'est-ce qui faut pas voir… Si au moins c'était le fantôme, je comprendrais… LUI, il a la classe…

Virginie, qui vient d'arriver : Bin d'accord avec toi…

Debbie : Ah ! Salut !

Virginie : Salut !

Debbie : On se tappe le Fantôme de l'Opéra en boucle pendant 24 heures ?

Virginie : Ok !

Et elles se dirigèrent vers le salon de la maison de Para.

Para : J'arrive pas à y croire ! Ils sont là ! Ils sont vraiment là !

Michèle : Je peux avoir votre autographe ?

Severus :…Notre… quoi ?

Para : Ta signature, ÉPA !

Severus : Ah ! … ''… Pourquoi ? Vous avez un contrat à me faire signer ?

Michèle : Oui ! Un contrat pour que tu m'appartiennes !

Severus : Ah, ok… QUOI ? Hors de question !

Michèle : Oh…zut !

Remus : On va vous montrer c'est quoi, une BONNE fic !

Para : Oh oh… Ça, ça me rassure pas...

Michèle : Moi non plus…

Severus : Laissez place aux pros…

Regarde les deux pauvres filles traumatisées.

Severus se glissa sous la douche sans bruit pour se coller contre son amant.

-Ahh ! sursauta Remus.

Il se tourna pour regarder dans les yeux de l'homme qui lui faisait face. De l'eau dégouttait de ses mèches châtaines et caramel alors qu'il le dévisageait doucement.

-La notion d'intimité, tu connais ?

-Non.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais…

-Qu'est-ce que tu te dis d'autre ?

-Que tu me t'en sortira pas à si bon compte.

Remus plaqua son amant contre le fond de la douche pour lui rouler le pantin de sa vie. Leurs mains se caressaient avec douceur et après un moment, ils stoppèrent le baiser pour se regarder dans les yeux. Le regard de Severus se posa sur une goutte d'eau qui ruisselait sur le torde de son loup-garou, et se pencha pour la lécher, arrachant un gémissement à Remus. (Nd/a : Oo… Les gars… Je suis ouverte d'esprit… Mais si vous continuez, va falloir faire monter le rating…) (Nd/S et R : Bin montes-le !) (Nd/M : Para… ? Tu survis ?) (Nd/a : …) Avec un sourire amusé, Severus commença a embrasser le torse qui s'offrait à lui, descendant de plus en plus bas vers…

Para : STOP !

Les deux auteurs la regardèrent sans comprendre alors que Michèle, dans son coin, se faisait du vent avec son éventail pour dissimuler ses gloussements.

Para : J'ai rien contre les slash, mais le lime, c'est NON !

Remus et Severus : Oh… Fallait le dire avant…

Michèle : Tu sais Para, ils étaient bien partis…

Elle se tut en voyant le regard mauvais de l'écrivaine.

Voix : Moi j'ai une idée !

Tout quatre se tournèrent pour voir…

Para et Remus : SIRIUS !

Michèle et Severus avec écœurement : Black…

Sirius : Salut mon beau Moony ! Salut mes jolies et jeunes demoiselles !

Para-avec-des-étoiles-dans-les-yeux : Mon top « us » est là !

Tous :… hein ?

Para : Vouiiiiiiiiiiii ! Mes trois chouchous ! RemUS, SiriUS, SeverUS !

Sirius: Pour Moony et moi, ça je comprends ! Mais… Rogue ?

Para : Eh !

Severus : Comment ça, eh ?… Euh ! Oui ! EH ! Mais pourquoi tu dis ça, toi ?

Para : Pas Rogue ! Snape ! C'est laid, Rogue ! Severus Rogue. Beu. Severus Snape ! Ça, ça a de la classe !

Sirius : … Elle est toquée…

Remus et Michèle : Elle a raison !

Sirius :…………………….. Vous voulez mon idée ou pas ?

Para : Vas-y !

Il faisait noir, le soleil était couché depuis un bon moment. Trois ombres bougeaient doucement dans le corridor de la maison. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant une porte, qu'elles ouvrirent lentement.

-Allons-y ! chuchota une voix.

Elles entrèrent et allumèrent doucement les lumière pour voir leur ami, leur loup-garou à eux, dans les bras de leur ennemi. Doucement, ils déplacèrent Remus sans qu'il ne se réveille.

-Vous êtes prêt ? Pour la justice !

-Pour la justice !

Alors que les Maraudeurs entouraient le lit, ils levèrent chacun bien haut une hache à la lame aiguisée avant de les abattre sur le lit…

Remus : SIRIUS !

Sirius se tourna pour voir les deux filles bouche bée et Remus horrifiée, agrippé au cou d'un Severus blanc comme un drap.

Sirius : Bin quoi… Est pas belle mon histoire ?

Tous : NON !

Sirius : Oh…

Remus : Je veux pas que tu tue mon amoureux !

Michèle : Je veux pas que tu tue mon perso !

Para : Je veux pas que tu le tue tout court !

Severus : Eum… Je veux pas mourir ?

Para et Michèle : Bien dit !

Severus :… Elles sont toquées…

Para : Ouinnnnn je trouverai jamais d'idée de fic…

Virginie qui arrive du salon : M'a t'en trouver une, moi !

Michèle :…Vi ? T'écoutais pas le Fantôme de l'Opéra ?

Virginie : Debbie l'a mit sur pause pour dessiner Erik… Bon, laissez-moi faire ! M'a vous écrire ça…

Il marchait autour du lac, agité. Personne ne l'aimerait jamais. Personne n'aimait les monstres. Et pour tous, il était un danger. Une larme coula sur sa joue et il l'essuya rageusement. (Nd/R : Oh ! Je crois qu'on parle de moi !) Il essaya de se calmer, et s'assit en soupirant. Doucement, la voic tremblante, il se mit à chanter.

-Encore seul ce soir

Je ne sais pas quels cieux peuvent te voir

Je voudrais tant te prendre dans mes bras

Mais je sais que je ne te mérites pas…

Trop énervé, il en avait oublié le reste des paroles… Il se leva et retourna à la Maison du Lac…

Para :… La Maison du Lac ?

Virginie : Bin oui ! C'est là qu'Erik habite !

Para : VIRGINIIIIIIEEEEEEE !

Virginie :… Bin… Quoi ?

Michèle : C'est un Remus/Severus qu'on essait d'écrire, Vi, pas une fic sur Erik !

Virginie :Oh… S'cusez…

Du salon retentit alors une musique tonitruante.

Para : DEBBIE ! BAISSE LE SON !

Virginie :DEBBIE ! ATTENDS-MOI !

Et elle quitta la cuisine pour le salon.

Para : J'ai mal à la tête, et je finirai jamais cette fic…

Michèle : On dirait… C'est push…

Para : Snif…

Michèle: Pleure pas ! Tu vas bien finir par trouver une idée !

Elles entendirent un bruit bizarre et se tournèrent pour voir Remus et Severus sur la table en train de s'embrasser. Sirius avait disparu. Les deux filles décidèrent d'aller rejoindre les copines, et de leur laisser la cuisine.

FIN

Peter : Et il est où, le bébé télétubbies bleu ?


	17. 16 La passion, après 17 ans

**La passion, après 17 ans…**

Nous nous sommes aimés, il y a longtemps, si longtemps… Parfois, je me demande si je n'ai pas rêvé. Si toutes ces années n'étaient pas imaginées. Je suis tellement rêveur… Les années ont passées. Lentement. Nous étions loin l'un de l'autre. A présent… À présent, je ne sais plus. Y a-t-il encore un espoir pour nous deux ? Si notre adolescence fut vécue ensemble, notre vie d'adulte… Le jeune homme que j'étais est parti, il ne reste que l'homme que je suis. Saura tu t'en satisfaire ? J'ai encore maigri, mon visage semble plus vieux, j'ai déjà des cheveux blancs. Suis-je encore digne de toi… l'ais-je déjà été ? J'entends ce que les gens disent de toi. Ils n'ont jamais su t'apprécier à ta juste valeur. Seul moi ai su voir en toi, derrière ce masque d'indifférence que tu te formais.

J'avance dans la neige, et je ne sais pas si tu seras là. Un jour si lointain, avant de nous séparer, où nous avions convenus de nous retrouver ici… Serons-nous capable de continuer, en sachant que nous avons été séparés des années ? La neige tourbillonne autour de moi, petite tornade blanche. Tout comme autrefois… J'espère que, comme autrefois, tu riras en me voyant, et débarrassera mes cheveux de toute cette neige, de ta belle main blanche. De cette main qui tenait la mienne, il y a si longtemps… Il fait froid. Avec un peu de chance, tu saura me réchauffer en m'ouvrant ton cœur et tes bras, tout comme autrefois. Le soleil se couche lentement, la nuit tombe, et dans le ciel, un mince croissant de lune s'allume. Combien de fois nous sommes nous retrouver au crépuscule ? Ce moment si oppressant parfois devenait magique lorsque tu étais là.

J'arrive au lieu du rendez-vous. Tu n'es pas là. L'endroit n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois que nous sommes venus. Les arbres sont un peu plus grands. Des fleurs d'hiver ont poussées à l'ombre de ce grand sapin. Cet arbre, là-bas, dont j'ai toujours ignoré le nom… Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. C'est là que nous avions fais l'amour, pour la première fois. Innocents enfants. 15 ans. Il y a 20 ans, il y a une éternité. Depuis, maintes personnes ont passées sur mon corps fatigué, mais aucune ne fut aimée comme toi. Il n'y a que toi qui aies pu allumer un feu en moi, un incendie ravageur qui aurait tout détruit sur son passage. C'est pourquoi je suis parti. Les autres n'étaient là que pour m'aider à t'oublier. J'ai lamentablement échoué… Même si je sais que 17 ans ont passés depuis notre séparation, de savoir que ton corps a pu être caressé, aimé, par quelqu'un d'autre… Ça me rend malade. Je suis jaloux, je l'avoue. Je crève de jalousie.

Tu n'es toujours pas là. La lune est haute dans le ciel à présent. Il fait de plus en plus froid. Je m'assoies sous un arbre, le même sous lequel nous nous assoyions pour discuter, ou pour s'attendre. Je resserre ma cape autour de moi. Le sommeil m'envahie. Je n'ai pas dormis depuis 3 jours… Parce que je te verrais ce soir. Je m'endors, et tu n'es pas là. Je me laisse aller dans les bras de Morphée, à défaut de me laisser aller dans tes bras… Tu n'es pas venu. Tu m'as oublié. Peut-être m'as tu remplacé. Je me suis endormi. Dormir sous la neige, en forêt, en pleine nuit. Peut-être ne me réveillerais-je pas… Dans ce cas, lorsqu'on trouvera mon corps gelé demain matin, tu te rappelleras. Et tu sauras que je ne t'ai jamais oublié, depuis toutes ces années. Je vais mourir dans l'attente de ton arrivée. J'aurais préféré mourir dans tes bras, mais seulement de penser à toi, ce sera une belle fin. Tu me reprochais souvent d'être trop romantique. Je disais que c'était parce que je tenais à toi. Demain, tu sauras à quel point j'étais romantique… et fou amoureux de toi.

* * *

Remus se réveilla le lendemain matin dans un lit aux draps de satin noir. Il se frotta les yeux un moment, puis se souvint. Son attente, la forêt. Il cligna des yeux. Une chambre austère. Aucune décoration, sinon deux diplômes accrochés sur le mur. Il se leva, remarquant alors qu'il était en caleçon. Ignorant ses vêtements déposés sur une chaise, il sortit de la chambre pour se retrouver dans un appartement sombre, malgré que ce fût le matin. Dans le bureau, le bruit à peine perceptible pour l'oreille humaine d'une plume sur un parchemin. Il s'approcha doucement pour voir la personne aimée. Celle-ci releva la tête après un moment, se sentant observée.

-Tu es éveillé… J'ai eu peur, hier soir…

-Désolé de t'avoir inquiété…

-Ça va… L'important c'est que tu n'ailles rien… Mais après avoir passé un certain temps dans la neige hier, tu devrais peut-être t'habiller…

-Si j'ai froid, tu me réchaufferas ?

-On a plus 15 ans, Remus…

-Je sais. Et ça fait 17 ans que l'on ne s'est pas revu… Mais je ne t'ai jamais oublié…

Un soupir. Long, résigné.

-Moi non plus… Mais est-ce qu'il y a une place dans ce monde pour nous deux ?

-S'il n'y en a pas… Nous en ferons une…

Un sourire pauvre. La plume qui se dépose. Deux bras qui s'ouvrent pour accueillir le loup-garou, pour le serrer. Des lèvres qui se cherchent pour libérer un feu brûlant, qui depuis 17 ans augmentait dans l'absence de l'autre, menaçant de les consumer. À présent, ils étaient réunis.

-Je t'aime tellement, Severus…

--

Et voilààààààààààààà...Encore un Remus/Severus, je peux pas m'en empêcher... Faut vraiment que quelqu'un m'arrête, ou je vais polluer encore avec ce couple !


	18. 17 Mon amour, mon espoir

**Mon amour, mon espoir**

Il courrait. Il savait que cela ne servait à rien, mais il courrait. Afin de leur échapper. Mais c'était inutile… Ils flottaient derrière lui sans dire un mot, mais il entendait leurs pensées.

_Tuer. Voler ses souvenirs. Voler son âme. Tuer. Enlever la joie._

-LAISSEZ-MOI !

Il courrait. Et ils le suivaient. Pourquoi être venu ici ? Il l'ignorait. Il courrait, ses vêtements en lambeaux lui collant sur le corps à cause de la sueur. Il avait peur.

_Tuer. Voler ses souvenirs. Voler son âme. Tuer. Enlever la joie._

Il ne devait pas les laisser lui voler ses souvenirs. Tous ces merveilleux souvenirs qu'il avait accumuler malgré sa vie de malheur. Les Maraudeurs. Ses si chers amis. Tous les mauvais coups qu'ils avaient fait. Et aussi, les moment passés avec quelqu'un d'autre. Une personne qui lui était si chère… Il ne voulait pas oublier ses 4 personnes si chères a ses yeux. Même s'il les avaient presque toutes perdues… Il ne pouvait pas les oublier. Sa vie n'aurait aucun sens sinon !

_Tuer. Voler ses souvenirs. Voler son âme. Tuer. Enlever la joie._

Les Détraqueurs le poursuivaient. Il voulait tant leur échapper ! Avait-il seulement une chance ? Ses longs cheveux s'étaient échappés de la couette qu'il s'était faite, et collait contre son dos.

_Tuer. Voler ses souvenirs. Voler son âme. Tuer. Enlever la joie._

Une racine. Il trébucha. En silence, il se recroquevilla au sol pour se mettre à pleurer. Il était leur prisonnier. Ils allaient lui enlever tous ces souvenirs. Il ne serait plus qu'une coquille vide. Sans espoir, sans rêve. Une coquille a qui il ne restait que la vie.

_Tuer. Voler ses souvenirs. Voler son âme. Enlever la joie._

Le Détraqueur commença à soulever la cagoule, lentement. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose. Qu'un seul espoir.

-SPERO PATRONUM !

Une fumée argentée sortit de sa baguette et le Détraqueur recula vivement. La fumée prit une forme humaine, grande et terrifiante. Le Patronus s'approcha des Détraqueurs, qui finirent par prendre la fuite. Puis, l'être argenté s'avança, et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Tu peux disparaître… chuchota t'il.

Il hésitait toujours a faire apparaître son Patronus. Combien aurait reconnu la silhouette de l'homme ? Trop, assurément… Et il ne pouvait prendre le risque. De plus… Voir son Patronus prendre l'apparence de la personne tant aimée… Cela lui était trop douloureux. Le Patronus hocha la tête et disparu. Comment expliquer au gens l'apparence de son Patronus, de son espoir ? Comment réagirait les gens en sachant que l'espoir de Remus Lupin résidait en la personne… de Severus Snape ?

Il se releva, marchant avec difficulté. Sa transformation l'avait épuisé. Malgré sa faiblesse, il transplana jusqu'à une petite maison, et s'effondra sur le seuil de la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit, et deux bras soulevèrent Remus.

-Severus…

--

Voilààààààààààà...Ouaip. Un autre Rem/Sev...


	19. 18 Ton fiancé

**Ton fiancé**

Severus se leva ce matin-là de bonne heure. Il faisait froid. C'était le début de l'hiver. Les jours étaient de plus en plus courts, et la lumière de plus en plus timide. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda dehors. La forêt qui entourait la maison était sombre. Dans le ciel, la pleine lune se couchait. Il soupira. Bientôt, Remus reviendrait. Bientôt, Remus serait de retour.

Il détestait les nuits de pleine lune. Il détestait savoir que Remus souffrait loin de lui. Il détestait tous ces jours où ils ne pouvaient se voir. Cette fois encore, il ne pourrait même pas prendre soin de lui. Pourquoi donc Dumbledore avait-il demander à Remus de parcourir le monde, afin d'allier tous les loup-garous à leur cause ? Et surtout, pourquoi Black avait-il eu le droit de l'accompagner ? Parce que LUI, il était un animagi ? C'était injuste… Depuis 5 mois, déjà, les deux anciens Maraudeurs parcouraient le monde. Depuis 5 mois déjà, le Maître des Potions de Poudlard souffrait d'une solitude sans nom. Les derniers mois d'école avaient été dure, sans l'accueil chaleureux de Remus lorsqu'il rentrait dans ses appartements. Et maintenant qu'il était dans cette maison qu'ils avaient acheter quelques années auparavant, il ressentait encore plus cette solitude. Tout dans cette maison lui rappelait le loup-garou. Tout, même la tasse avec la chocogrenouille laissée dans l'évier, ou le caleçon rouge et or abandonné sur le coté du grand lit.

Cette nuit encore, Remus était devenu un loup-garou, un monstre voulant tuer à tout prix. Lui qui l'avait soigné pendant des années ne pouvait même pas avoir de ses nouvelles. 5 mois, c'était décidément trop long. Et Dumbledore lui avait dit quelques temps avant que la mission allait être un peu plus longue que prévu… Peut-être deux mois, encore. Severus n'avait qu'une envie; serrer Remus dans ses bras. Une seule chose lui permettait de tenir le coup encore; la promesse de Remus qu'a son retour, ils ne se cacheraient plus. Ils vivraient leur histoire au grand jour, et tant pis pour ceux que cela choquerait. Bientôt, Remus n'aurait plus à se cacher dans ses appartements à Poudlard, il serait là de façon autre que clandestine. Bientôt, tout le monde saurait la vérité. Tout le monde saurait que lui, Severus Snape, aimait passionnément un ancien Gryffondor, un ancien Maraudeur, un loup-garou, Remus Lupin. Et que, aussi incroyable que cela puisse être, Remus éprouvait les mêmes sentiments à son égard.

Dire que tout cela avait commencer à cause du retard de Remus en Histoire de la Magie, en cinquième année ! Il avait rassemblé tout son courage pour aller demander au meilleur élève de la promotion de l'aider. Ce dernier avait fini par accepter. C'était ainsi que Severus avait commencer a donner des cours particuliers à Remus. Entre eux était née une fantastique complicité. Même s'ils avaient eu quelques accrochages. C'était d'ailleurs là que tout avait commencer…

--

-Sev ! Je suis désolé ! J'ai été idiot de dire ça ! Pardonnes-moi !

-D'accord, Lupin… avait-il dit d'un ton doucereux. Je te pardonnerai… si tu m'embrasses.

Remus l'avait regarder avec de grands yeux, avant de rougir.

-Sev ? De quoi tu parles ? Tu sais bien que je suis hétéro…

-Peut-être… Mais moi, je ne me suis jamais prononcer là-dessus…

Remus s'était enfui. Mais en voyant ses notes reprendre des allures d'abysses, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de lui demander à nouveau de l'aider. Et il n'avait eu d'autres choix que de se faire pardonner. Et de se rendre compte que cela, au fond, lui plaisait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaiter. Commença alors leur histoire clandestine…

--

Bientôt, tout cela allait changer. Ils en avaient finis de se terrer dans l'ombre. Même si Remus était un enfant de la nuit, il avait le droit de vivre SA vie dans la lumière. Il y avait bien assez du loup-garou qui n'obéissait qu'a l'appel de l'astre plein. Remus n'était pas un monstre. C'était un ange. Un ange de douceur et de compassion. Comment le cœur de cet ange avait-il pu finir par battre pour lui, il l'ignorait. Mais depuis, il avait tenter de le protéger, de le soigner de toutes ces blessures.

Il entendit un bruit à la fenêtre et se retourna pour voir un hibou à la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit, et se rendit compte que quelques heures étaient passées. Il avait perdu la notion du temps depuis le départ de Remus. Le hibou lui tendit la patte, et il prit la lettre. Une missive brève.

« Snape,

Remus m'a prévenu il y a deux semaines. Je suis désolé de t'apprendre qu'il ne pourra pas tenir sa promesse. Il… Il est mort. Il n'a pas survécu aux blessures infligées par le loup. Je reviens a bord du prochain avion pour Londres, avec le corps de Remus. Viens à l'aéroport nous chercher, je ne peux pas l'emmener en chien…

Sirius »

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il aurait du s'en douter. Le bonheur n'allait jamais lui sourire. Le bonheur avait un nom; Remus. Et il l'avait perdu. C'était terminer…

* * *

Il se dirigea à l'aéroport, sans même savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il avait tout perdu. Après un moment a chercher, il vit une grande boîte en bois, avec un énorme chien noir qui grognait dès que quelqu'un s'approchait. Il resta un moment a fixer la scène. Le chien finit par se tourner, et par le regarder de ses grands yeux bleus. Doucement, il descendit de la caisse et se dirigea vers lui sans le quitter des yeux. Il s'assit devant lui, puis nicha doucement son museau dans la main de l'homme. Il se pencha pour être à la hauteur du chien.

-Black… Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il a souffert ?

Le chien pencha la tête, comme pour regarder le sol, et Severus comprit.

-C'est vot chien et vot caisse ? demanda un commis. Vous l'avez bien dressé ! Depuis qu'on a monter la caisse dans l'avion, il n'a laissé personne s'en approcher !

Il ne répondit pas et s'approcha de la caisse. Sirius le regarda faire, l'air malheureux. Severus trouva le loquet, et ouvrit la caisse. Il se figea en voyant son amoureux dans un tel état. Il avait perdu énormément de poids, les cernes sous ses yeux étaient plus grosses que jamais et il avaient un grand nombre de blessures sur le corps et le visage.

-Remus…

Il n'aurait jamais survécu à de telles blessures. Pas sans soins immédiat. Si seulement il avait été là…

* * *

-Alors… C'est ici que vous viviez ? demanda Sirius.

Il hocha la tête.

-Je… Je peux visiter ?

Nouveau hochement de tête. Après un moment à flâner, Sirius vint s'asseoir au salon, face à Severus.

-…Je… Je suis désolé. Si on avait pas été aussi idiots, si on avait pas été contre toi à l'école, Remus nous l'aurait dit… Vous auriez pas du vivre cacher…

-Nous n'étions pas malheureux, Black. Nous étions ensembles…

Sirius hocha la tête.

-Oui, je… C'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Il soupira.

-Quand Remus m'en a parler il y a deux semaines… Merlin… J'ai cru qu'il plaisantait, mais en voyant son air sérieux…

-Remus a toujours été sérieux.

-Avec toi, peut-être… Avec nous, il… il lâchait son fou…

Il fit un pauvre sourire.

-S'il avait toujours été sérieux, il n'aurait pas inventer près de la moitié des plans des Maraudeurs…

-Black… Comment C'est arrivé ?

Sirius pencha la tête.

-On venait de trouver une communauté de loup-garou dans un petit coin du Japon… Remus a essayer de les persuader de rejoindre l'Ordre… On était déjà là depuis deux semaines, mais ils ne voulaient pas nous écouter… C…Comme tu le sais, c'était la pleine lune, hier… Ils se sont tous transformer. Moi, je suis devenu animagi, pour sauver ma vie. Le chef des loup-garou a voulu me blesser, mais Remus s'est interposer… Le loup en lui refusait que le loup-garou n'attaque son ami… Ils se sont battus… Lorsque le matin s'est levé… Ils ont tous repris leur apparence… Et peu de temps après, Remus est mort a cause de ses blessures… En me demandant de te dire qu'il était désolé de ne pouvoir respecter sa promesse…

Ainsi, il était mort pour protéger Black. Pour protéger son meilleur ami. Ce crétin. En me laissant tout seul dans ce monde de cinglé.

-Il… Il t'aimait vraiment… Il voulait que je te le dise…

-Tais-toi, Black… Tais-toi…

-Je suis désolé…

-Tais-toi ! Tu vois pas que ça fais mal, bordel ? Pourquoi il est mort, pourquoi ? On devait… On devait… Se fiancerà son retour…

Sirius resta en silence,à regarder son ennemi de toujours pleurer. Il déposa une lettre sur la table de salon, et sortit en silence.

« Mon bien-aimé,

je suis désolé de ne pouvoir tenir ma promesse. J'aurais aimer… Tant aimer… J'aurais tant aimer pouvoir te dire, pouvoir te prouver à quel point mes sentiments étaient sincères. Je ne regrette pas toutes ces années passées avec toi. 10 ans, déjà… 10 magnifiques années. Tu ne m'aurais jamais entendu dire que j'étais malheureux. Au contraire… J'ai été le plus heureux des hommes, et ce, grâce à toi. Tu m'a offert ce que jamais encore quelqu'un de ma race n'avait reçu. J'aurais aimer que le monde entier sache à quel point leur croyance était stupide, mais finalement… Notre vie était merveilleuse ainsi. Il aurait été inutile d'être la cible des moqueries alors que nous étions heureux, chez nous… J'aurais seulement aimer ne pas devoir nous cacher à nos amis. Même si je ne suis plus là… Dis-leur. Dis-leur combien nous avons été heureux, tous les deux. Sirius le sait. Dis-le à James et Lily, à Peter, a Dumbledore, aux membres de l'Ordre… A tous ces gens qui nous connaissaient, qui savaient qui nous étions, mais qui croyait que l'on se détestait. Dis-leur notre bonheur, nos rêves, nos projets. Dis-leur, mon amour… Dis-leur que depuis 10 ans, nous étions heureux. Même malgré ce monde de misère. Même malgré les horreurs dehors. Dis-leur que nous avions trouver un peu de beauté dans cette vie si sombre. Dis-leur, afin de ne pas m'oublier… Afin que j'ai toujours une place dans ton cœur. Au moment où je t'écris cette lettre, je sais que je ne survivrai pas. Les blessures sont trop importantes. Je suis tellement désolé de ne pouvoir te dire tout cela de vive voix… Tellement désolé de t'abandonner alors qu'il nous restait tant à découvrir. Sirius est paniqué, il cherche partout des secours. Dans sa panique, il n'a pas penser à transplaner… Typique de Sirius. Ne le tiens pas responsable, je t'en prie… De toute façon, même avec des soins immédiats, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu m'en sortir. Je suis désolé… J'aurais tellement aimé être ton… »

La lettre finissait ainsi. Sèche, froide, déchirante. Son quoi ? Il ne saurait jamais…

* * *

Les gens chuchotaient, personne ne croyait réellement ce qu'il se disait. Les deux hommes, ensemble ? Impossible. Ils se détestaient. Ils ne purent que croire en voyant l'endeuillé se pencher pour embrasser une dernière fois son ancien amant. Dans sa main, une lettre froissée. On dit qu'il ne la quitta jamais, et que des années plus tard, à sa mort, il tenait encore entre ses mains la lettre chiffonnée dont l'écriture était illisible. Lorsqu'on lui demandait, il récitait la lettre, comme un enfant récitant sa prière. Et toujours, pendant toutes ces années, la même question :

-Mon quoi ?


	20. 19 Tendre orgie

**Tendre orgie**

Remus regarda autour de lui pour voir qu'il était entouré d'une forêt sombre. Il avait mal partout. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Ah… Oui… Il se souvenait…

_Flash Back_

Il venait de reprendre son apparence humaine, après une pleine lune particulièrement difficile. Il était tombé, face par terre, puis avait entendu rire. Il s'était redressé pour voir Voldemort devant lui, et un cercle de Mangemorts autour. Aucun moyen de s'échapper.

-Alors, vermine… Comment as-tu pu traverser les limites de mon territoire ? Hein ? On dirait que tu ne sais pas toi-même… De toute façon, tu n'es qu'un animal ! Une raclure…

Remus sentit le Lord Noir fouillé son esprit, violant ses pensées, il se sentit nu devant le terrible homme… mais était-ce encore un homme ? Remus se recroquevilla au sol. Il avait mal partout. Les Mangemorts se moquaient de lui.

-Malfoy… Snape… Emmenez notre invité au cachot… Il y passera la nuit… Demain, nous le torturerons…

Deux formes noires s'approchèrent. Sous la capuche, Remus pu voir deux yeux gris briller de folie, alors que sous l'autre, il reconnu deux prunelles noires terrifiées. Des prunelles qu'il connaissait trop bien. Les deux hommes soulevèrent le loup-garou sans ménagement et l'entrèrent vers le sous-sol du château. Alors que Lucius traitait Remus de tous les noms possibles, Severus restait silencieux. Une fois dans le cachot, le blond le poussa dans une cellule et se mit à rire.

-On va bien s'amuser, demain ! Bon, tu viens Severus ?

-Vas-y, je vais aller vous rejoindre… Je vais l'attacher avant.

-Comment veux-tu qu'il se sauve ? Il est trop faible pour transplaner.

-On ne sait jamais…

-Très bien, je vais rester.

-Quoi, tu a peur qu'il ne m'attaque ? Il n'a pas de baguette, et j'ai toujours été meilleur duelliste que lui.

-Bon très bien. Ne tarde pas trop, tu sais bien que le Maître prévoit une petite fête…

-Le Maître comprendra, Lucius, si je tarde a venir vous rejoindre.

-Me cacherais-tu quelque chose, cher ami ?

-Cela ne concerne que le Maître et moi.

-Bon… Attends ! Il t'a donné ce monstre, c'est ça ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas.

-Mais c'est injuste ! C'était a mon tour de m'amuser avec une victime !

-Dois-je te rappeler que lui et ses petits amis m'ont humilier à l'école ?

-Mmmm… Tu veux te venger, n'est-ce pas ? Bon… Je comprends pourquoi le Maître te l'a laissé… Très bien, je remonte. Tu viendra nous rejoindre lorsque tu aura finis de t'amuser ici.

Et Lucius Malfoy s'éloigna dans les corridors pour remonter les escaliers du manoir de Lord Voldemort, rejoignant les autres pour la petite fête donnée par le Maître. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions; Severus ne viendrait pas les rejoindre, il ne se mêlait jamais aux orgies organisées chez les Mangemorts.

* * *

Severus regarda le loup-garou par terre. Ce dernier, assis, le fixait de ses grands yeux ambré, sans expression.

-…Me donner ? Il ose me donner comme une vulgaire chose ?

-C'est ce que tu es pour lui; un animal, une chose.

-Je ne le suis pas, et tu ne me fera pas de mal, le défia Remus en relevant la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Remus ricana.

-Allons… Je te connais mieux que cela…

-Tu crois ? Tu ne sais rien de moi…

-Ça t'amuse de te donner un genre, de jouer l'incompris.

-Je ne suis pas incompris.

-Ah. Je suppose que tous ces idiots encagoulés te comprennent, eux ?

Le Mangemort enleva sa cagoule, et lentement, prit place à coté de sa victime, le dos contre le mur de pierre.

-…Non. Ils ne me comprennent pas. Et heureusement, sinon j'aurais des problèmes.

-…M'oui… fit Remus avant de soupirer. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-Je l'ignore… Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

Remus haussa les épaules.

-C'est au loup qu'il faut le demander, pas à moi…

-Je vois… Ta transformation, ça va ? Tu n'a pas trop souffert ?

-…Ma transformation ne sera rien comparé à ce que je subirai demain si je ne sort pas d'ici bientôt…

-Arrête d'être défaitiste.

-Je l'ai toujours été.

-Je sais. Moi aussi, et tu me le reprochais.

Remus releva la tête pour le regarder et approcha une main tremblante de la joue de l'autre homme.

-Quoi qu'il se passe, je t'interdis de te mettre en danger pour m'aider…

-Remus…

-Tu dois garder ta couverture. Si tu m'aide, ils sauront dans quel clan tu es réellement.

-Ils risquent de te tuer !

-…Et alors ?

-…Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça, Remus !

-Je m'en fiche de mourir, je n'ai pas peur de la mort, et tu le sais très bien ! Mais penses un peu aux autres ! L'Ordre a besoin des renseignements que tu peux lui apporter ! Moi, je suis inutile ! Même si je meurs, ça n'apporte aucune différence ! Mais si toi tu meurs en essayant de m'aider ! Non seulement ça risque de nous condamner tous les deux, mais en plus, l'Ordre devra envoyer un autre espion, et combien de temps cela prendra avant que Voldemort ne lui fasse confiance ?

-…Aucune différence ? Si, ta mort apporterait une différence ! Les Maraudeurs ! Tu a pensé à eux ? Au bébé de Lily, qui va bientôt naître ? Et est-ce que tu a pensé à moi ?

-Justement, je pense à toi. C'est pour cela que je refuses que tu m'aides, et te mette en danger !

Ne pouvant pas en supporter plus, le Mangemort agrippa l'autre homme par le cou et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre… souffla t'il.

-Tu ne me perdra jamais… Quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours avec toi…

Si un quelconque Mangemort serait descendu à ce moment-là, il aurait eu la surprise de sa vie, mais ils étaient trop occupé à leur petite fête pour se soucier du sort d'un prisonnier qui serait mort de toute façon le lendemain soir. Et alors que là-haut, l'alcool coulait à flot et que les corps s'unissaient le temps d'une nuit, brutalement, sauvagement, dans les sous-sols du manoir de Lord Voldemort, deux amants profitaient de ce qui devait être leur dernière nuit ensemble, recréant en un instant le parcours d'une vie qui ne se résumait plus qu'à une chose; l'amour. Alors que les Mangemorts se blessaient mutuellement, que leur bonheur résidait dans la violence, deux incompris de la vie se retrouvaient, pour la dernière fois, en douceur et tendresse, refaisant des gestes tant de fois faits. Qui aurait pu croire, que dans le manoir même du mal, on put y trouver son ennemi de toujours; l'amour ?

Au petit matin, ils s'étaient séparés, à regret, le cœur lourd, les lèvres gonflées de trop de baisers, le corps vibrant de désir, la tête pleine de rêve qui ne se réaliseraient jamais parce que la Mort, la traîtresse, avait sonnée pour l'un d'eux. Déjà, des pas dans l'escalier indiquait que la petite fête au dessus d'eux étaient terminée. Un dernier regard, une dernière caresse, un dernier baiser, puis l'espion s'était levé. Il avait tendu à son amant un médaillon, et lorsqu'il le prit, il se sentit étrange, puis sentit qu'on l'attirait par le nombril, quelque part au loin. Le Mangemort sourit, puis prit sa baguette et se stupéfia dans une attitude choquée. La baguette tomba au sol devant lui. C'est ainsi que les autres Mangemorts le trouvèrent. Ils le déstupéfièrement, et en colère, il leur expliqua que cette saleté de loup-garou l'avait stupéfié, avant de transplaner. Ce fut la débâcle, chaque Mangemort commença les recherches, retrouver la bête avant qu'il n'atteigne l'Ordre du Phénix; sinon, on n'avait plus qu'à déménager le QG, et franchement, c'était pas de la tarte…

_Fin du flash back_

Et à présent, Remus se retrouvait dans ce bois, loin de tout, ne sachant si son amant avait été attrapé, ne sachant s'il était vivant ou mort… Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il l'avait supplié de ne pas agir en imbécile. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas écouter ? Remus se recroquevilla au sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il l'avait perdu à jamais. Il l'avait perdu alors qu'il s'étaient retrouvés après des jours loin de l'autre, Severus étant près de Voldemort pour une mission.

Combien de fois Remus avait-il vu son amant revenir désespéré, après avoir du participer à une massacre ? Combien de fois l'espion de l'Ordre s'était-il réfugié près de lui sans dire un mot, appuyé contre lui, les yeux perdus dans le vide, dans cet entre-monde de la réalité et de l'imaginaire ?

A présent, tout était fini… Plus jamais il ne verrait ce sourire resplendissant auquel il était le seul a avoir droit. Plus jamais de nuit d'amour comme celle qu'ils venaient de vivre. Plus jamais de rêves et de promesses d'un bel avenir dès que Voldemort serait détruit. Plus jamais de bras pour le serrer fort, plus jamais de baiser, plus jamais cette voix qui le rassurait lors de ces cauchemars. Plus jamais. Tout était fini…

* * *

Severus cherchait avec frénésie. Diantre ! Pourquoi la Forêt Interdite était-elle si grande ? Avoir su, il aurait ajusté le Portoloin afin qu'il emmène Remus à Pré-au-Lard ! Après près de deux heure a chercher, il entendit des sanglots, et vit Remus allongé au sol.

-Remus !

Il se précipita vers lui, et le serra contre son cœur. Remus releva la tête en reconnaissant la voix, mais n'osa pas y croire. Lorsque son regard ambré croisa les yeux noirs qu'il chérissait tant, son cœur, qu'il croyait arrêté depuis deux heures, recommença à battre joyeusement dans sa poitrine.

-Sev…

-Remus… Remus, est-ce que ça va ?

Il ne pu continuer ses questions plus longtemps, car un Gryffondor qui se respecte est un Gryffondor qui obéit a ses pulsions, et pour le moment, Remus n'en avait qu'une : l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux manque de souffle. Il ne put, cependant, réussir son but, car ils entendirent des voix qui venaient dans leur direction; ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que les Mangemorts ne les trouve. Tendrement, Severus prit son amoureux dans ses bras, et transplana. Une fois à la barrière anti-transplanage de Poudlard, ils marchèrent de longue minutes. Une marche qui arracha à Remus des grimaces de douleur, sa pleine lune ne s'étant pas aussi bien passée qu'il le prétendait. Lorsqu'enfin, ils atteignirent Poudlard, lorsque Dumbledore, MacGonagall et Pomfresh les forent entrer en vitesse, lorsqu'enfin Remus fut couché sur un brancard, en route vers l'infirmerie… Enfin, Severus s'accorda un sourire. Tout était pour le mieux. Un moment plus tard, il entra dans l'infirmerie, regarda un moment son amant qui dormait d'un sommeil sans rêve-merci à l'une de ses potions-, puis l'embrassa doucement, avant de partir. Sa mission n'était pas terminé. Il devait retourné près de Voldemort.

-Tu es sur de ce que tu fais, Severus ?

Il se tourna pour voir Dumbledore.

-Sur. Comme les autres, je suis parti à la recherche de Remus, mais… Si je ne reviens pas, ils sauront que j'avais arrangé sa fuite.

-Une forte amitié, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire entendu.

-Oui, monsieur, fit-il, avec plus ou moins le même air.

-Très bien. Cependant, Severus… Je trouve étrange que tu te donne autant de peine pour ce même ami qui a faillit te tuer, en cinquième année.

-Disons… Qu'il a su se faire pardonner, depuis le temps.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête, puis entra dans l'infirmerie pour veiller sur son ancien petit protégé.

* * *

-Alors ? Tu ne l'as pas trouver, toi non plus ? demanda Lucius.

-Non. Cette saleté doit être allée se réfugiée à Poudlard. Je l'y attraperai la semaine prochaine, lorsque je retournerai travailler…

-Tu n'aura pas besoin d'y aller.

-Comment ?

-Le Maître n'a rien expliquer, lorsqu'il te l'a donné ?

-Expliquer quoi ?

-Oh ! Si le Maître ne t'a rien dis, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire…

Et Lucius s'éloigna sans dire un mot. Angoissé par de telles révélations, Severus demanda à voir le Maître, qui le reçu de son éternel sourire mauvais.

-Maître… Lucius m'a dit qu'il serait inutile que je capture Lupin, à mon retour à Poudlard…

-En effet. Il sera déjà mort.

-…Comment ? Avez-vous placer un autre espion à Poudlard ?

-Non… Seulement, tu connais mes petits jeux… Te souviens-tu de cette jolie coupe de vin que tu a bu, hier, avant d'aller t'amuser avec lui ?

-Oui…

-Il s'agissait d'un poison. Il est impossible d'y trouver un antidote. Il n'y a qu'un moyen de s'en débarrasser; c'est en faisant l'acte. Ainsi, hier, tu lui a donner ce poison… Et l'ingestion de toute autre potion tue presque aussitôt la personne… Alors oui, tu a raison de dire « Merci a mes potions » ! Tu l'a tué, tu en es heureux ?

Severus, choqué par ces révélations, recula vivement, mais deux Mangemorts se tenaient derrière lui.

-Tenez-le bien ! jubila Voldemort. Je vous avais promis des festivités, pour aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, la voilà, votre victime ! Allez, jouer, jouer mes chers ! Et apprenez bien votre leçon ! Il n'est pas recommandé d'éprouver autre chose que de la haine envers les sous-humains, du moins, pas chez les Mangemorts !

--

Et voilà… A vous de décider si Remus et Severus sont bien morts, où s'ils ont été sauvé in extremis…


	21. 20 Aime

Genre : Songfic/cross over/yaoi

Chanson:Aime

Chanteur: Bruno Pelletier

Auteure : Para-San

Cross over : Fantôme de l'Opéra/Harry Potter

Contexte: Erik, prof d'Arts Moldus à l'école de magie Poudlard, a plus ou moins adopté Severus Rogue.

**Aime**

_Dors_

_Toi qui ne sait pas encore_

_Tout ce qui t'attends dehors_

_Quand la vie _

_Te jettera dans la gueule du loup_

La vie… Ou Sirius Black, plutôt. Dors, avant de te souvenir de tous les malheurs de ta vie. Dors encore un peu, avant que le loup n'entre, catastrophé, angoissé, refusant les soins qui lui sont nécessaires, pour s'assurer que tu vas bien.

_Quand tu reviens de l'école_

_En me posant des colles_

_Sur la vie_

_Ou tout autre sujet tabou_

Tu es venu te réfugier ici, me réveillant au beau milieu de la nuit, terrifié, paniqué. Voulant des réponses. Pourquoi tu l'aimais, lui. Pourquoi il était maudit. Pourquoi il avait faillit te tuer. Pourquoi tu étais incapable de lui pardonner, même s'il n'était pas responsable. Tu voulais des réponses que je n'avais pas. Tu croyais que j'étais le savoir incarné, je suis désolé de te décevoir.

_Moi, je te dis « Aime »_

_C'est la seule vraie raison de vivre_

_Le plus dur des chemins à suivre_

_Ça ne s'apprends pas dans les livres_

_« Aime »_

_C'est la loi de la bible_

_Le rêve encore possible_

_D'un univers_

_Où tous les hommes seraient des frères_

_Voilà pourquoi_

_Moi je te dis « Aime »_

Jusqu'à maintenant, tout aillait bien entre vous deux. Jusqu'à ce que Sirius Black ne s'en mêle. Lorsque tu m'a demandé des cours, je t'ai dis d'être toujours fidèle à toi-même, à tes sentiments. Jusqu'à maintenant, tu m'a écouté. Et vous étiez heureux ! Ensemble. J'étais content pour vous. Moi qui ai toujours brandit la bannière de l'amour et n'ai pu y goûter, je vous voyais tous les deux si heureux. Aime-le. Il n'y est pour rien, il est aussi innocent, aussi malheureux, aussi victime que toi dans cette histoire.

_Mord_

_Aux fruits du paradis_

_Vis ta vie sans interdits_

_Oublie même_

_Tout ce que l'on t'aura appris_

On t'avais appris à mépriser, de toi-même tu a appris à aimer. On t'avais appris à n'accepter que la pureté de sang, tu a appris à ouvrir ton esprit. La société nous apprends que deux hommes ne peuvent s'aimer. Toi, tu a sauter à pied joint dans cet interdit, par amour pour lui. Et grâce à cette relation, tu a vécu la plus belle des aventures, mordu dans une nouvelle vie, accédé à ta part du paradis.

_Et comme_

_Comme l'animal qui a froid_

_Comme l'animal qui a faim_

_Il faudra bien_

_Que seul tu apprenne à survivre_

Survivre. Tu a du survivre pendant des années, tout seul, après que ton père t'ai jeté dehors, avant que je ne te rencontre. Tu a été malheureux, tu a du sacrifier une partie de toi pour survivre. Tu a du dire adieu à ton innocence pour garantir ta vie. Et maintenant que je suis là, je tente de te montrer d'autres possibilités, afin que plus tard, tu utilises toutes les ressources possibles afin de t'en sortir, avant de commettre l'irréparable.

_Moi je te dis « Aime »_

_C'est la seule vraie raison de vivre_

_Le plus dur des chemins à suivre_

_Ça ne s'apprends pas dans les livres_

_« Aime »_

_C'est la loi de la bible_

_Le rêve encore possible_

_D'un univers_

_Où tous les hommes seraient des frères_

_Voilà pourquoi_

Aimer est la seule raison de vivre. Le but même de l'existence. Mêm,e si ce n'est qu'une fois. Même si ça ne dure pas.. Même si ce n'est pas partagé. J'en sais quelque chose… Vous avez de la chance, tous les deux, de partager un amour brûlant, de vous aimer réellement, de vous comprendre… Et hier encore, avant qu'il ne parte, tout allait bien, n'est-ce pas ? Vous étiez prêt à vous aimer encore pendant longtemps. Et maintenant… Maintenant, tu veux le laisser à son triste sort, alors qu'il est innocent dans cette histoire. Autrefois, tu a accepté cet autre part de lui. Tu disais qu'elle ne te dérangeait pas. Et maintenant que tu y a été confronté… Souhaites-tu réellement le voir abattu, voir ses grands yeux emplis de larmes, le voir s'effondrer… Et peut-être ne jamais se relever ?

_Moi je te dis « Aime »_

_C'est la seule vraie raison de vivre_

_Le plus dur des chemins à suivre_

_Ça ne s'apprends pas dans les livres_

_« Aime »_

_Fais-en ta règle d'or_

_Contre la loi du plus fort_

Tant de gens ne se soucient plus que de la force. Ne pourrais-tu pas te soucier, toi, de la force de tes sentiments ? Tu l'aime, je le sais. Tu ne te serais pas autant investis pour rien. Je le voyais dans tes yeux. Dans tes paroles. Dans tes mouvements. Lorsque tu le regardais, lorsque tu lui parlais, lorsque tu me racontais ce que vous aviez fait. Et moi, seul témoin aujourd'hui de cet amour caché, je te supplie de ne pas faire une bêtise.

_Et quoi qu'il advienne_

_Je voudrais que tu te souvienne_

_D'un seul mot de ton père :_

_« Aime »_

Aime le, ton Remus. Vous avez tellement besoin tous les deux de cet amour. Aime-le, Severus.

Erik

---

...Alors ? Je sais que le Fantôme de l'Opéra et Harry Potter, ça fait tout un mélange... Mais on a un forum, et Erik est là... Dumbledore l'a ramener à la vie pour lui donner une seconde chance, si on peut dire ainsi... Alors voilà pourquoi... Mais même à ça, vous en penser quoi ?


	22. 21 Que saistu ?

**Que sais-tu ?**

Je fais parti de ceux que l'on appelle les Libres. On ne me contraindra jamais. On ne fera jamais de moi un esclave. Et toi qui prétends me connaître, que sais-tu de ma race, que sais-tu du sang qui coule dans mes veines ? Rien. Rien, sinon des chimères. Rien, sinon des rumeurs dont on ne connaît plus la source. Que sais-tu des miens ? Du mal qui est le nôtre ? Rien, sinon des suppositions basées sur des croyances obsolètes. Que sais-tu de la douleur qui me ronge, qui consume mon âme ? Rien, sinon des hypothèses qui s'abreuvent de tes sentiments pour donner naissance à une grande crainte. Mais pire que tout, que sais-tu de mes peur, de mes rêves, de mes aspirations ? Tu ne sais rien. Tu crois connaître le monstre qui sommeille en moi, et tu ne connais même pas l'homme que je suis. Tu crois, tu crois, tu crois… Mais cesse donc de croire, et apprends ! Délaisse tes livres, ils ne détiennent pas l'Ultime Vérité. Apprends à vivre les sentiments décris, apprends à aller sur « le terrain , vérifier si tes connaissances sont véritables. Qu'est-ce qu'un livre, sinon la perception d'une personne sur un sujet quelconque ? Mais n'y a t'il qu'une seule « bonne perception » ? Apprends par toi-même. Cesse de croire naïvement les écrits. Cesse d'y consacrer tout ton temps. Qu'est-ce qu'un livre, sinon du papier ? Concentre toi sur les êtres de sang et de chair.

Tu entends ce bruit ? C'est le battement de mon cœur. Un livre t'apporte t'il cela ? Non. Réfutons les livres. Les livres t'ont appris que les gens de ma race étaient des monstres. C'est vrai. Ne souris pas ! Laisses-moi continuer ! Pourquoi disent-ils que nous sommes des monstres ? Parce que nombre des miens ont participer à des massacres ? Cela ne fait pas d'eux des monstres, seulement des psychopathes. Ce qui fait de nous des monstres, c'est le plaisir. Le plaisir de pénétrer la chair de ses crocs, de sentir le sang couler de notre gueule, de dévorer la chair crue… Chair animale, dans mon cas, mais chair quand même. C'est ce plaisir qui font de nous des monstres. Les livres vous disent que nous nous transformons à la pleine lune. C'est faux. Elle nous appelle. Elle chante, et sa douce lueur, sa douce mélodie, pénètrent notre cœur et nous ensorcellent, nous endorment. Et ILS se réveillent. Les livres nous apprennent que l'argent seule peut nous blesser. Elle ne nous blesse pas. Elle nous tue. Elle nous dévore la peau, la chair et les entrailles avec. C'est un feu brûlant qui nous pénètrent et nous brûle jusqu'à nous laisser le cœur en cendre. Les écrits nous maudissent à connaître cette malédiction jusqu'à ce que l'on ne nous tue. Erreur. Nous pouvons nous tuer aussi. Soit pendant cette nuit maudite, alors que notre esprit vogue entre deux instances, soit par dégoût de nous-même.

Les écrits nous appellent des loup-garous. Le sommes-nous ? Non. Nous sommes ce que nous sommes. Nous serions quand même comme cela sous un autre nom. Nous sommes des Enfants de la Lune, des Ennemis du Soleil, des Êtres Lunaires. Le nom a changer. Suis-je différent ? Non. Malgré tout cela, je suis quand même moi. Malgré que je sois un lycan, un Maraudeur, un Gryffondor, je suis la même personne. Je suis quand même Remus Lupin. Et que sais-tu de moi ? Ce que l'on raconte dans les corridors entre deux cours ? La plupart des rumeurs sont fausses.

Tu vois, Severus, ru ne sais rien de moi, de ma race. Rien du tout.

« Alors, apprends-moi. »

...alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?


	23. 22 La voix de la guérison

**La voix de la guérison**

Il était près du lac, les bras autour de ses jambes et le menton sur ses genoux, regardant l'horizon loin devant lui. Il ne souhaitait pas être dans le château en effervescence, avec ses amis surexcités par l'approche de Noël. Tout le monde était joyeux, le cœur plein de joie et chantait des chansons. Mais lui n'avait pas envie de chanter, d'avoir l'air joyeux. Il se sentait vide par en dedans. Depuis quelques jours, il n'avait plus envie de rien. Il n'avait plus envie de vivre. Depuis qu'il avait faillit tuer James. Depuis que le loup-garou avait faillit gagner sur lui. Depuis qu'il avait été lâche. Depuis qu'il avait été faible. Il ne voulait pas être avec les autres élèves, lui qui était si dangereux. Cela l'avait blessé d'avoir faillit blesser son meilleur ami, son frère. Cela lui avait fait tellement mal qu'il en avait perdu la voix.

« Alors Lupin, tu ne participe pas aux festivités ? »

Il ne répondit pas, de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne se retourna pas. Cela n'en valait pas la peine, il savait très bien qui était là. Le seul élève dans cet école en droit de se moquer de lui, après tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir.

«Tu n'appelle pas tes petits amis, Lupin ? Tu sais que sans voix, tu ne peux pas me lancer de sort ! Tu serais donc si idiot ?

-Snivellus… Quand est-ce que tu va arrêter de t'en prendre à nous, hein ? demanda une voix railleuse. »

Il se retourna pour voir les autres Maraudeurs. James Potter avait les bras croissés et le regardait méchamment.

« Potter… J'arrêterai quand vous-même allez cesser de vous en prendre à moi.

-Remus, ça va ? demanda Sirius en s'approchant de son ami.

-Ohhhh… Maman Black s'inquiète ? ironisa le Serpentard.

-Oh la ferme, Snape ! Tu nous écœure parce que ça te fais chier que personne ne s'inquiète pour toi !

-J'ai pas besoin que l'on s'inquiète pour moi ! Je suis capable de me débrouiller tout seul.

-Mais oui, mais oui… fit James avant de se tourner vers Remus. Tu viens Moony ? Tu va attraper froid, a rester dehors comme ça… »

Comment James pouvait-il encore être gentil avec lui, alors qu'il avait faillit le tuer ? Comment pouvait-il ? Remus ne comprenait pas. Il se leva lentement, faisant tomber par terre la neige qui s'était posée sur lui. Il se dirigea vers ses amis, lorsque Snape le saisit par le bras pour l'arrêter et plongea ses yeux noirs dans le regard ambré de Remus.

« Tu va continuer longtemps a leur obéir, Lupin ? Tu va continuer longtemps a faire le chien chien apprivoisé ?

-Snape, dit James calmement. Lâche Remus. Ne nous force pas a employer la manière forte. »

Après un moment, le Serpentard lâcha le loup-garou et se dirigea vers l'école. Sirius s'approcha de son ami et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Ça va Moony ? Il t'a pas blessé ? »

Il secoua la tête lentement.

« Bon. Très bien. Rentrons, il fait froid ! » s'exclama James avec joie en se dirigeant vers l'école, suivit de Peter.

Sirius et Remus, restés derrière, les suivirent en silence.

« Tu sais, Remus… commença Sirius. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi… McGonagall est venue nous voir, savoir pourquoi tu ne parlais plus… On ne sait même pas… Et même si je m'en doute… Je ne peux pas lui dire… C'est à cause de James, c'est ça ? Parce que le loup-garou a faillit le tuer ? »

Remus se mit à trembler, et Sirius resserra la prise sur ses épaules.

« Remus ! James ne t'en veux pas… Et tu ne peux pas toujours gagner contre le loup, c'est impossible… Tu n'a pas a t'en vouloir… Arrête de culpabilisé, Remus. »

Des larmes coulaient à présent, silencieuses, sur les joues du lycanthrope. Mais il ne parla pas. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait pas.

* * *

Remus se réveilla en pleine nuit, le cœur battant la chamade… et l'estomac gargouillant. Le fait qu'il n'ait presque rien manger au dîner n'avait pas aider. Il se leva donc, ouvrit doucement la malle de James pour prendre la cape d'invisibilité et s'en couvrit pour aller au cuisine grignoter un petit morceau. Mais en chemin, il entendit un son lointain, comme un chant doux. Il suivit la voix, et se retrouva à la tour d'Astronomie. Le chant emplissait alors l'air, puissant et merveilleux. Jamais Remus n'avait entendu quelque chose d'aussi beau. Il s'assit dans un coin, ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par la musique. La voix était juste, elle portait au loin, et remuait l'âme toute entière. Pendant un long moment, Remus resta là à ne rien faire, sauf écouter le chant. Il connaissait cette voix, mais n'arrivait pas à dire à qui elle appartenait. Lorsque la voix se tue, cela prit un moment à Remus avant de retourner à la réalité. Comprenant que la chanson était finie, il attendit la suivante… mais elle ne vint pas. La tour fut envahie de silence. Remus soupira, se leva et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Il grignota du bout des dents, le cœur n'y étant pas. Après avoir finit son bol, il retourna à la tour des Gryffondor et se coucha, la tête emplie d'un chant merveilleux.

Nuit après nuit, Remus prenait la cape d'invisibilité de James et parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche de la voix. Et nuit après nuit, elle se faisait entendre. Remus s'assoyait, et se laissait porter par la mélodie, laissait les paroles couler en lui, laissait une paix indéfinissable l'envahir, et retrouvait une sérénité qu'il croyait à jamais perdue. Et nuit après nuit, il reconnaissait la voix, sans pour autant arriver à mettre un visage sur elle.

Ses amis le voyaient chaque jour de plus en plus fatigué, comme s'il ne dormait pas de la nuit. Le jour, il se traînait de cours en cours, regardant les élèves un par un, essayant de trouver quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient. Et il n'avait toujours pas retrouver la parole. Lily Evans, la deuxième préfète des Gryffondor en sixième année, s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son homologue, mais avait finit par expliquer aux Maraudeurs qu'il s'agissait d'un effet post-traumatique, et que le jour venu, Remus reparlerait.

Autant Remus se sentait bien la nuit lorsqu'il entendait le chant, autant le jour il se sentait perdu, misérable, faible. Il avait besoin de cette voix, besoin de la sérénité qu'elle lui apportait. Lentement, Remus comprit qu'il s'était éprit de cette voix si pure, et que c'était pour cela qu'il recherchait si activement la personne qui la détenait, sans jamais la trouver.

Une nuit, Remus était adossé au mur et écoutait la voix, essayant d'imaginer la personne qui chantait aussi bien, ce qu'il pourrait lui dire, comment lui expliquer qu'il avait besoin d'elle… A la fin du chant, alors que le silence tombait sur la tour d'Astronomie, Remus murmura un mot, un seul mot, qui fut porté par l'écho.

« Merci… »

* * *

C'était le souper de Noël à Poudlard. Très peu d'élèves étaient restés, et Remus était à présent convaincu que la voix était parmi les élèves présent, ayant entendu la voix tous les soirs après le départ de la majorité des élèves. Ils étaient tous installés devant une grande table, élèves des quatre maisons et professeurs confondus, et mangeaient en parlant. Même si Remus avait retrouvé sa voix, personne d'autre que lui-même ne le savait. Même les Maraudeurs l'ignoraient. Tout à coup, Dumbledore se leva et leur sourit.

« Mes très chers amis, ce soir vous assisterez à un spectacle sans pareil. Une nuit, alors que je marchais dans les corridors de l'école pour voir sis tout allait bien, j'ai entendu un chant merveilleux… »

Remus se redressa sur sa chaise.

« Et ai découvert un élève très talentueux. Cependant, ce jeune homme est très timide, et je vous demande de laisser de coté vos jugement pour l'écouter. »

Voilà qui confirmait ce que pensait Remus. Il s'agissait d'un garçon. Et alors ? La voix restait la voix, peu importe si elle appartenait à une fille ou a un garçon. Et cette voix l'avait sauvé, l'avait apaisé. Il était prêt a accepter la personne, peu importe qui elle était.

« Je vous demande donc de porter une attention toute particulière a cette voix merveilleuse. »

Le chant s'éleva alors, de derrière une porte. Dans les yeux de Dumbledore, une étincelle de fierté, et de malice. Élèves et professeurs restèrent sous le choc en entendant cette voix aussi pure, et un doux sourire flotta sur les lèvres de Remus. Chacun était sous le charme de cette voix ensorcelante. Lorsque le chant s'arrêta, tout le monde resta figé, demandant intérieurement une autre chanson. Remus, quant à lui, était impatient. Enfin, il saurait qui était le garçon qui chantait aussi bien. Enfin, il connaîtrait celui qui lui avait volé son cœur par une chanson.

« …Merveilleux, n'est pas ? demanda le directeur. Maintenant… Laissez-moi vous présenter notre chanteur… Monsieur… Severus Snape.

-C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! » s'écria Remus, horrifié.

Les Maraudeurs et Lily se retournèrent vers Remus, surpris. Il avait parlé ! Remus, à présent figé sur place, regardait Snape s'approcher de Dumbledore, les joues légèrement rouge de gêne. Remus finit par défiger, et se sauva dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il courut, sans regarder où il allait, et ses pas le portèrent dans la tour d'Astronomie. Il s'appuya au mur, et essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur. Snape. Non, impossible ! Snape ne pouvait pas être la voix ! Non ! Il ne pouvait pas... Il ne pouvait pas être… amoureux de Snape ? Non, non, c'était ridicule.

« Ah… T'es là, Lupin. J'aurais du m'en douter. »

Remus continua de regarder le sol, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

« Alors comme ça, c'était toi qui venait m'écouter toutes les nuits ? Avoir su… Pffff… Ça te fais quoi d'apprendre que t'a écouter ton pire ennemi, hein ? Tu dois te trouver ridicule, maintenant. Au moins, ça l'a un bon point, non ? T'a retrouvé ta voix maintenant. Tu va pouvoir continuer à me lancer des sorts par derrière.

-Tu… Tu comprends pas…

-C'es pas nouveau Lupin, je t'ai jamais compris. Et c'est encore pire depuis l'année passée. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'on peut comprendre d'un loup-garou, sinon qu'il veut tout détruire ?

-Arrête ! Tu comprends pas ! Je… Je me sentais bien la nuit ! Ça me faisait du bien de t'entendre ! Je me sentais moins dangereux lorsque je t'entendais !

-Essais pas de m'amadouer, Lupin. N'essais pas de me faire croire que je t'ai aider. On est des ennemis, on ne s'aide pas. La preuve, bientôt tu va recommencer a m'énerver avec tes amis.

-Tu crois que je serais capable de faire ça ? T'es vraiment crétin !

-Et pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas ?

-PARCE QUE JE T'AIME !

-…Q…Quoi ? »

Le pauvre Serpentard était figé sur place, un air d'incrédulité collé sur son visage.

« Je… J'étais tombé amoureux de cette voix… Je cherchais la personne qui chantait ainsi…

-T'es complètement cinglé, Lupin ! Complètement fou !

-Peut-être ! Mais… Je me sentais vivant, en paix, lorsque je l'entendais… »

Dégoûté, le Serpentard s'éloigna. Remus resta là, le dos appuyé contre le mur, a regarder les étoiles.

* * *

C'était la pleine lune. Depuis qu'il avait faillit tuer James, Remus interdisait aux Maraudeurs de le suivre. Le loup-garou se mit à hurler sa peine, que l'humain retenait depuis la nuit de Noël. Il hurlait, et ses cris retentissaient dans tout Pré-au-lard, et même à Poudlard. Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, les Maraudeurs se serraient les uns contre les autres, attristé d'entendre leur ami crier ainsi.

Alors que le loup hurlait, fracassait tout dans sa prison, un chant commença à monter de derrière la porte fermée. Le loup se tut pour l'écouter. Il vint se coucher au pied de a porte et écouta doucement. Toute la nuit, la voix ne faiblit pas, chantant toujours juste, toujours pure, et elle ne cessa que lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil passèrent a travers la fenêtre et que l'homme reprit le dessus sur le loup.

« On reparlera lorsque tu ira mieux, Lupin… »

* * *

Lorsque Pomfresh vint chercher Remus, elle le trouva couché devant la porte, des blessures importantes sur lui, mais un sourire aux lèvres comme s'il faisait un très beau rêve.

...alors ? Vous trouvez ça comment ?


	24. 23 Ma drogue

**Ma drogue**

Pour lui, je n'étais qu'un passe-temps, qu'un jeu. Un jeu avec des textures différentes qu'il voulait toutes touchées. Un jeu avec des saveurs différentes qu'il voulait toutes goûtées. Un jeu avec des sons différents qu'il voulait tous entendre, des cris de colère aux gémissements d'extase. J'étais son jouet-humain.

Tout avait commencer… Je ne sais plus. Mais il suffit d'une fois, d'une seule fois, pour que le rythme s'accélère. D'une fois de temps en temps à une fois par semaine, puis deux, puis trois. Trois fois par semaine maintenant que nous disparaissions puis revenions parmi les autres. Trois fois par semaine que mes amis se demandent où je suis. Des mois que je leur cache la vérité.

Cette vérité que je me cache moi-même.

Pour lui, je n'étais qu'un jeu, mais pour moi…

Mon meilleur ami m'a déjà dis : « Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire… » Oui. Mais non. Pas ça. Comment vous expliquer que depuis un moment déjà, je couche avec notre ennemi ? Comment vous expliquer qu'avec lui, je me sens vivant ? Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été.

On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit tendre. Au contraire… Mais ça plait à une partie de moi. Une partie qui veut prouver que peu importe à quel point il me frappe, peu importe ce qu'il dit, c'est elle qui gagne. Parce que cette partie de moi ne s'incline jamais. Peu importe à quel point il peut être méchant avec moi.

Je l'aime pour les moments de joie et d'extase qu'il me fait connaître.

Mon autre partie l'aime pour la violence qu'il me fait, qui la force à combattre.

Mais pour la première fois, mon autre partie et moi sommes d'accord sur un point :

Nous l'aimons.

Peu importe l'indifférence.

Peu importe les injures.

Peu importe les coups.

Peu importe le mal.

Lorsqu'il se lève pour s'habiller après que nous ayons fais l'amour, il ne me regarde pas. Il ne me regarde jamais. Je sais qu'il a honte de moi et que je le dégoûte. Dans ce cas, pourquoi couche t'il avec moi si mon corps le dégoûte ?

La dernière fois, j'ai voulu le retenir. Il n'a pas apprécié. Peu importe lequel a commencé le jeu, c'est toujours lui qui l'arrête. Je l'ai retenu, serré dans mes bras, caressé son visage. Ça l'a fait rire. Puis, il est devenu sérieux. « Je te l'ai dis. Pas d'attache, juste du sexe. Lâches-moi. » Je n'ai pas bouger. Il a commencer à se débattre, à frapper, griffer, mordre. Peu m'importe. Cela ne fera que des cicatrices de plus sur mon corps déjà meurtris. On dit que je suis beau. Ceux qui disent cela ne m'ont jamais vu nu… Trop maigre, une peau trop blanche à cause du manque de soleil(un luxe que je ne peux offrir à mon corps couvert de cicatrices sans que l'on ne les remarque), des cicatrices et des blessures dont certaines a peine refermées, des os fragiles qui menacent de se broyer lorsqu'il me saisit les hanches. Mon corps est une forêt ravagée. Jamais personne ne pourra m'aimer…

Il a finit par me repousser, a passer une main dans ses cheveux pour les replacer, puis est parti. Je l'ai regarder sortir de la pièce comme s'il sortait de moi; heureux d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait, de s'être amusé avec son jouet. Pourtant, il y a une différence entre la pièce et moi. Lorsqu'il entre en moi, avec hâte, avec joie, ça me rends heureux. Lorsqu'il sort de la pièce, calme et rassasié, j'ai envie de pleurer. Ça devrait être le contraire. Mais… Je l'aime.

Peu importe ses défauts.

Peu importe si je ne suis qu'un jeu.

Peu importe mes blessures.

Peu importe tout ça.

Car je sais qu'il finira par me tuer. 4 jours depuis la dernière fois. Je suis en manque. Car il est ma drogue…

---

Et oui, je sais, je fais dans le registre déprimant... Gomen tout le monde !


	25. 24 Entre l'ombre et la lumière

**ENTRE L'OMBRE ET LA LUMIÈRE**

_  
Ça sert a quoi de faire semblant de rire_

_Ça ne m'amuse pas de te voir partir_

_J'en mourrai pas_

_J'ai l'habitude des plaisirs qui ne durent pas_

Tu aimais mon rire. C'était ce que tu disais. Tu aimais voir mon air réjoui, après m'avoir vu triste pendant des années. Ce que tu n'avais pas compris… C'est que c'était grâce à toi que je pouvais sourire, rire. Car je t'aime. Plus fort que je n'ai jamais aimer personne. Je t'aime, car grâce à toi, je suis vivant. Tu m'a montrer une partie de la vie que je ne connaissais pas. Je n'en mourrai pas… Non… Je suis déjà mort. Ton départ m'a tuer. Car c'était tes baisers qui me donnaient le souffle de vie.Tout le monde m'a toujours abandonné. Mais… Je croyais… Que toi… J'ai été stupide. Pardonnes-moi d'avoir espérer. Je ne te méritais pas, et tu a bien finis par le comprendre, pour aller chercher le bonheur ailleurs. Dans d'autres bras. Dans des bras normaux, des bras non-maudits. 

Ça sert a quoi de taire mes soupirs  
Je m'ennuie déjà, j'ai peur du vide  
J'en mourrai pas,

_J'ai l'habitude, ça me déchire encore une fois  
J'ai le cœur qui meurt de faim, je tremble  
Je compte les heures et je me retiens de t'attendre_

Dans cette salle où nous nous retrouvions, je regarde le feu en soupirant doucement. En dedans de moi, c'est le vide. Dans mon cœur surtout. Car c'était toi qui l'habitait, et ton départ l'a laissé vide. Pourquoi est-ce toujours ainsi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'éloigne les gens que j'aime ? Je sens mon âme se déchirer. Je sens mon cœur qui t'appelle, qui veut se rassasier de ton amour. Mais… Je sais que tu ne reviendras pas. Je compte les heures depuis ton départ. Je voudrais tellement espérer ton retour… Non. Inutile. 

Ça sert a rien je connais déjà le chemin  
Entre l'ombre et la lumière  
J'ai jamais eu besoin qu'on me tienne la main  
Quand j'ai eu a traverser le désert

Je connais déjà le chemin vers la solitude. Vers les ténèbres. Tout le monde me voyait du coté du bien, mais personne n'aurait pu savoir tout le mal qui se cache en moi. Et toi, que l'on dénigrait, personne n'aurait pu découvrir l'ange que tu étais en réalité. Ils se sont tous trompés. Je n'étais pas l'ange, et tu n'étais pas le démon. Ils avaient fait une erreur entre l'ombre et la lumière. Même moi, j'ai été trompé pendant un moment. Mais on ne m'a jamais appris, on ne m'a jamais pris par la main pour m'apprendre. Ma vie a été un désert, coté social… Il n'y a eu que quelques oasis, quelques amis près à me tendre la main, mais qui se sont bien vite transformés en mirages…

La lune monte et moi je tombe  
Ça sert a quoi

_Pas besoin de me mentir  
Tu pars pour ne plus revenir  
J'en mourrai pas, j'ai l'habitude  
J'ai vu pire, je n'ai vu que ça_

La lune monte dans le ciel, et moi je tombe dans l'inconscient, laissant la place à l'autre. Je n'ai pas besoin de me mentir. Je suis un monstre, et c'est pour cela que tu m'a abandonné. C'st pour cela que tu es parti, et que tu ne reviendra pas. Parce que je te dégoûte. J'en mourrai pas, même si c'est pas l'envie qui me manque. J'ai l'habitude, même si cette fois, c'est pire que tout. Je n'ai connu que ça, des abandons… Tout le monde m'abandonne toujours… En disant que c'est pour mon bien. Même toi. Même toi, dont je voyais la peur dans les yeux, tu m'a dis que tout irait bien. Mais tu ne m'a pas dis que tu reviendrais.

_J'ai le coeur qui meurt de faim je tremble  
Je compte les heures et je me retiens de t'attendre  
Ça sert a rien je connais déjà le chemin  
Entre l'ombre et la lumière  
J'ai jamais eu besoin qu'on me tienne la main  
Quand j'ai eu a traverser le désert_

Pourtant, je désire ton retour plus que tout. Mon cœur te réclame a grand cri afin de combler un trou béant. Des frissons me parcourent et je tremble de partout. Il me manque tes bras autour de moi, ton souffle dans mon cou et tes lèvres sur les miennes. Il me manque toi. Ais-je seulement un seul espoir, aurais-je raison de t'attendre ? Je ne veux pas retrouver la solitude. Elle a combler ma vie pendant des années, et moi je la hais, je la méprise. Car elle me prive de toi. Je tombe lentement dans ce passage entre l'ombre et la lumière. Rien ne me retiendra, sauf ta main. Sinon, je retournerai dans ce monde où je suis seul.

_La lune monte et moi je tombe  
La lune monte monte_

La douleur me prends. Je commence a me transformer. Le loup prends sa place sur moi. Un rayon de lune se fixe dans mes yeux, et je disparais.

_Ça sert a quoi  
Ça sert a rien je connais déjà le chemin  
Entre l'ombre et la lumière  
J'ai jamais eu besoin qu'on me tienne la main  
Quand j'ai eu a traverser le désert_

Inutile de lui mentir à lui. Il ne sent plus ton odeur. Il sait que tu es parti. Qu'il a perdu a jamais sa chance de passer de l'ombre à la lumière. Je voudrais que tu me tienne la main encore, avant de partir essayer de tuer ton Maître. On vient de se retrouver… Ne me laisse pas maintenant… Prends-moi la main… Même le loup t'appelle… Ne me laisse pas à mon désert de solitude… Severus…

_La lune monte et moi je tombe  
Tombe_

_---_

Oui, bon, je sais, j'ai encore fais dans le registre déprimant... Gomen ! Simimasen !


	26. 25 Joyeux anniversaire, Remus !

**Joyeux anniversaire, Remus !**

Dans un petit appartement délabré d'un quartier miteux de Londres, les 4 Maraudeurs s'étaient rassemblés pour fêter les 18 ans d'un des Maraudeurs.

-Je suis désolé les gars… Je sais que cet appartement est miteux, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu loué… Personne n'a l'air franchement content de louer à un loup-garou… s'excusa Remus.

-C'est pas grave, Moony ! dit James. L'important, c'est que tu ai un toît au dessus de ta tête. Mais tu sais… Tu peux toujours venir vivre chez moi… Mes parents t'aiment bien, et…

-Non, merci James, dit Remus, l'air sérieux. Écoute… on vient de quitter Poudlard, et pour de bon. Je dois apprendre à me débrouiller.

-Mais Moony, tu sais que les loup-garous ne sont pas app… commença Sirius.

-Je sais. Mais je ne peux rien y changer. Dumbledore et les professeurs m'ont protégé à Poudlard, mais maintenant je dois agir en homme. Je dois me débrouiller tout seul.

-On comprends… fit Peter. Mais on s'inquiète.

-Vous avez pas à vous inquiéter… Au fait… Vous m'avez plutôt l'air énervé qu'inquiet ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-On attends l'arrivée de ton cadeau de fête ! dit Peter, avant de se ramasser une baffe derrière la tête par Sirius.

-Bravo, Wormtail !

-…L'arrivée… de mon cadeau ? Quoi ? Vous le faites livré ?

-Non, sourit James. Il va arriver ici comme un grand garçon !

-Comme un… QUOI ?

Les trois Maraudeurs sourirent.

-Bin… fit Sirius. T'a 18 ans, t'es rendu assez grand… Être un loup-garou, ça veut dire que t'a pas le droit d'avoir de relation sérieuse… Mais un gogoboy, c'est rien de sérieux…

Remus s'étouffa, puis vira cramoisi.

-L…Les gars !

-Bin quoi ! fit James. Ça te gêne ? Allez, on le sait depuis 5 ans que t'es gai, on a eu le temps de s'en remettre !

-Oui… Mais… Oh bon sang !

-T'en fais pas ! fit Sirius. Quand on a appeler, ils ont dit qu'ils nous envoyaient un professionnel.

-C'est pas l'histoire ! C'est que… C'est gênant !

-Mais non, mais non… fit Peter.

-Mais on va avoir l'air de quoi ! De 4 pervers !

-T'es tu fou ! On va attendre dans la pièce à coté pendant qu'il va être avec toi… C'est pas qu'on est homophobe, mais… Nous, on aiment pas les gars ! fit Sirius. Et on s'est renseigné, et il n'a rien contre les contacts physiques, alors Moony, agit en homme et PROFITES-EN !

* * *

Il se dirigeait vers l'adresse que son patron lui avait remit. Il se l'était juré, c'était la dernière fois… La dernière… En septembre, il entrait à l'Université, il avait enfin assez d'argent. Il n'aurait plus le temps, et devrait essayer de se trouver un honnête emploi. C'était l'évolution des choses, non ? Après prostitué, gogoboy(ce qui était toujours moins pire !) et ensuite, un honnête emploi, où il n'aurait pas besoin de se servir de son corps, mais de son esprit.

C'était vraiment une horrible baraque. Encore pire que son appartement. Ce qui, franchement, était dur à battre… Il monta l'escalier et s'ébranla comme s'il allait s'effondré. Il cogna à la porte, qui s'ouvrit. Il se cogna sur une boîte. Ce qu'il faisait noir ! Ils ne pouvait pas allumer un peu ? Il respira profondément. Un anniversaire, à ce que lui avait dit son patron. Sûrement une petite collégienne qui fêtait sa majorité, et à qui ses copines avaient payer ses services… Dernière fois… Dernière fois…

Il s'avança au salon, où il entendait des voix. Tout à coup, les lumières s'allumèrent d'un coup.

-BONNE FÊTE M…

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Remus avait blanchit. Pettigrew était tombé sans connaissance et Black et Potter s'étaient étranglés.

-Oh… Merde…

Crétin. Comment n'y avait-il pas penser ? Bien sur, c'était la fête à Remus… Il s'était promis de lui envoyer un hibou.

-S…Snivellus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? s'écria Potter. Tu… T'es quand même pas… Oh, sacrament…

Remus, figé sur place, n'avait pas quitté l'ex Slytherin des yeux. Puis, ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs de colère, et le quitter des yeux, il s'adressa à ses amis.

-DEHORS !

-Remus… essaya Sirius. On ne savait pas que…

-DEHORS !

Les deux Maraudeurs attrapèrent Peter et partirent sans demander leur reste. Severus Snivellus Snape, gogoboy ! Ils ne se seraient jamais attendu à quelque chose du genre !

* * *

Remus s'approcha lentement de son ex ennemi, et se planta devant lui.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fou là ?

-Je… Je travaille, Lupin…

-TRAVAILLER ? Parce que c'est ÇA, ton travail ?

-C'est toujours mieux que prostitué, tu peux me croire !

Remus se figea sur place, et planta son regard ambré dans les prunelles noires.

-Tu… n'a pas…

-Dégoûté, Lupin ?

-Comment… Comment t'a pu…

-C'est mieux que la mort. Si ça peut te rassurer… C'était mon dernier contrat. Et il a fallut que ça tombe sur toi…

-Tu comptais me cacher ça encore longtemps ?

-… Le plus longtemps possible…

-Sev… Depuis combien de temps ?

-…De 14 à 17, prostitué… De 17 à maintenant… Gogoboy… Faut être majeur… J'avais pas le choix, fallait que je paye mes études, pis que je paye le loyer, l'épicerie… Mon appart ressemble étrangement au tiens, sinon qu'il est peut-être pire… Au fait, tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu emménageais quelque part…

-Change pas de sujet !

-Je ne change pas de sujet… Je retarde le moment de l'engueulade…

-ENGUEULADE ? POURQUOI JE T'ENGUEULERAIS ? PARCE QUE TU ME TROMPE POUR DE L'ARGENT ? PARCE QUE TU M'A CACHÉ TOUTE UNE PARTIE DE TA VIE ?

-… Je savais que tu allais finir par m'engueuler.

-Sors d'ici ! Va t'en !

-Remus… soupira t'il.

-Je refuse de n'être qu'un des nombreux clients qui ont déjà profité de toi !

-T'a rien compris ! T'es bien un Gryffindor ! Tu comprends ce que tu veux comprendre !

-ET QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A A COMPRENDRE ?

-QUE PEU IMPORTE COMBIEN ONT EU ACCÈS À MON CORPS, Y'A QUE TOI QUI A EU ACCÈS À MON CŒUR !

Remus le dévisagea un instant, une mèche de cheveux dorée lui retombant devant les yeux. Tendrement, l'ex Slyth replaça la mèche derrière l'oreille du loulou.

-J'arrêtais, Remus, je te le jure. J'ai assez d'argent pour mes études à l'Université… et j'en pouvais plus de faire ça, alors que tu avais confiance en moi, alors que je t'aimais…

-Tu me mens…bredouilla Remus.

-Je t'ai mentis, c'est vrai… Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir… Je… ne voulais pas… te dégoûter… Mais maintenant, maintenant, je ne te mens pas…

-Si tu m'aimais réellement, tu ne m'aurais pas laissé trois semaines sans nouvelles…

-Parce que tu m'en a envoyé, toi, depuis qu'on a quitté Poudlard ?

-J'ai… pas de hibou…

-Moi non plus. Je voulais aller au bureau de poste ce soir, t'envoyer un hibou, te donner rendez-vous… Fêter ton anniversaire…Mais ce sont tes copains qui s'en sont chargés !

Remus détourna la tête.

-Va t'en…

-Remus…

-Je refuse de fêter quoi que ce soit en sachant que t'a été payer pour le faire.

-Faux, je n'ai pas encore été payé… Et comme tu a foutu tes copains à la porte, et que le contrat était au nom de Potter… On dirait bien que je vais devoir m'en aller, ou alors faire mon numéro gratuitement…

-Et si au lieu, tu oubliais ton travail, et que tu redevenais mon petit ami ?

-Mmmm… Oui, je dois avouer que cette suggestion est bien meilleure que toutes les danses du monde.

* * *

-Remus… fit James prudemment. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, la semaine passée, avec Snape…

-Oh… Duel, engueulade, insultes… Super anniversaire ! Vous m'avez fais peur, un instant, avec votre histoire de gogoboy ! Je vois pas comment vous avez convaincu Snape de venir s'engueuler avec moi, mais c'était amusant.

-Eh eh… Oui… fit James, mal à l'aise, avant de faire un grand sourire. Bien sur, voyons ! On plaisantait ! Franchement, t'envoyer un gogoboy, tu nous prends pour quoi ! t'étais quand même bien tomber dans le panneau, hein, avoue !

-Y'en a qui sont plus idiots que moi, James, ça, je peux te l'assurer…

---

Eh eh... Voilà... Bon, comme je sais pas quand est la fête de Mus, j'ai dis que c'était en été... Eum... Et... Me tuez pas si vous avez des visions aux mots "gogoboy" et "Severus", c'est pas de ma faute !


	27. 26 Sos Profs

**SOS Profs !**

La coupe de feu venait de donner 4 champions, ce qui était, hypothétiquement, impossible. Les 4 champions, Dumbledore, Karkaroff, Mme Maxime, McGonagall, Snape, et Maugrey, Croupton et Verpey étaient dans la petite salle et discutaient, comme il est aisé de le voir dans le livre 4. Cependant, que se passait-il dans la Grande Salle, où les élèves de 3 écoles surexcitées par les évènements étaient privés des 3 directeurs… et des trois seuls professeurs Poudlarien capable de contenir des élèves ?

-Assoyez-vous ! s'écria le Pr Flitwick de sa petite voix aiguë, debout sur son tabouret.

Malheureusement, il ne dépassait pas les autres, même sur son banc.

-Je prédis que les élèves qui ne s'assoiront pas se blesseront gravement ! fit Trewlaney.

…Dois-je vous dire que seules Parvatil et Lavande obéirent ?

-Assoyez-vous ! Mais assoyez-vous ! s'exclama la Pr Chourave. 10 points de moins à Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Serpentard et gryffondor !

La Pr Bibine, de ses yeux de chat(d'ailleurs, on se demande comment elle les a eu!) repéra immédiatement les élèves qui s'étaient blessés et envoya un elfe chercher Mme Pomfresh.

-TAISEZ-VOUS ! hurla Hagrid.

Le silence tomba dans la Grande Salle, puis après quelques secondes de stupeur, le tumulte repris. Les professeurs se regardèrent, embarrassés. Comment allaient-ils calmer les élèves surexcités par l'annonce d'un quatrième champion ? Il n'y avait pas 56 000 moyens… Le Pr Flitwick se leva et se dirigea vers la petite salle…

--

Les élèves de Poudlard entendirent un bruit très caractéristique, un bruit qu'ils avaient appris à craindre depuis la première année… Un bruit qui hantait encore les nuits de ceux qui avaient quitté Poudlard. Le bruit caractéristique des capes de Severus Snape. Le silence tomba aussitôt sur les étudiants de Poudlard. Les élèves de Beaubaton et de Durmstrang les imitèrent, se demandant ce qui se passait.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe dans cette salle ? demanda Snape de sa voix doucereuse.

Les élèves de Poudlard se mirent à trembler. Ce ton n'annonçais jamais rien de bon.

-Le Pr Flitwick me dit que nos très chers élèves ne savent pas se tenir, qu'ils s'amusent à chahuter ? Dois-je donc vous mettre TOUS en retenue avec Rusard, les uns après les autres ? Qu'on ne vienne pas encore me chercher dans la petite salle… EST-CE BIEN CLAIR ?

Et il s'éloigna. Les élèves soupirèrent d'aise. Ils l'avaient échapper belle !

--

...alors ?


	28. 27 Les larmes des anges

**Les larmes des anges**

Il le cherchait depuis un bon moment. La pluie tombait doucement dans le parc de Poudlard, et il eu le temps d'être entièrement trempé avant de trouver celui qu'il cherchait, assis par terre au beau milieu du parc, le visage levé vers le ciel, la pluie glissant sur ses pales joues comme des larmes. Il ne bougeait pas, offert à la pluie.

-Remus !

Il leva les yeux vers lui, lentement, le regard absent. Il le prit par la main et l'emmena sous un arbre touffu qui les protégea de la pluie. Là, il sortit de son sac une couverture et entreprit de sécher le Gryffondor qui tremblait de froid.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de sortir comme ça ? Tu veux attraper la mort où quoi ? T'a passé la nuit à te faire mal dans cette maudite cabane, t'es brûlant de fièvre, tu dors presque debout, et voilà que tu sors sous la pluie, comme le Gryffondor idiot que tu es !

-J'aime la pluie…

Un murmure, a peine audible.

-Remus, on est en novembre, il fait froid… Oh, tu vas attraper une grippe ! Comme si tu n'étais pas déjà assez malade !

Le Gryffondor le repoussa doucement, et leva les yeux au ciel pour regarder la pluie tomber.

-…Remus ?

-…Petit… Je me disais que la pluie, c'était les larmes des anges… Qu'ils pleuraient de voir que j'étais devenu un loup-garou… Qu'ils pleuraient… les larmes que mes parents n'ont jamais versés.

Il s'arrêta un moment, regardant le Maraudeur perdu dans ses pensées. Il le serra dans ses bras, les emmitouflant tous les deux dans la couverture chaude.

-Les anges pleurent chaque semaine la stupidité des gens qui ne comprennent pas qui tu es, à cause de ce que tu es…

Remus sourit doucement, et s'appuya contre son torse. Severus leva lui aussi les yeux au ciel, et ils regardèrent la pluie tomber.

-...Ils pleurent aussi... les larmes que tu te refuse a laisser couler...

-Je ne suis pas un ange...

-Tu es mon ange...

--

...cucu, tout petit, je sais... Des commentaires ?


	29. 28 Le téléphone pleure

**Le téléphone pleure**

J'ai souvent abandonné avant même d'avoir essayer. Jamais je n'ai pris la peine de me battre pour quelque chose. Mais cela… C'était trop important pour moi, et j'ai essayer tant que j'ai pu…

_« Allo! »_

_« Écoute maman est près de toi ?  
Il faut lui dire: "Maman, c'est quelqu'un pour toi" »_

_« Ah! c'est le monsieur de la dernière fois ?  
Bon, je vais la chercher  
Je crois qu'elle est dans son bain  
Et je sais pas si elle va pouvoir venir »_

_« Dis-lui, je t'en prie, dis-lui c'est important »  
Et il attend_

Viens, ma belle, viens… Laisses-moi m'expliquer, je t'en prie… Tu m'a fui pendant toutes ces années, mais cette fois, laisses-moi parler… Oui, j'étais énervé ce soir-là, mais je ne t'aurais jamais frapper… Tu le sais, mon amour, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, tu le sais… Mais alors, pourquoi es-tu partie ? Partie sans me dire que tu attendais notre enfant…

_« Dis, tu lui as fais quelque chose à ma maman  
Elle me fait toujours des grands signes  
Elle me dire toujours tout bas: "Fais croire que je suis pas là" »_

_« Raconte-moi comment est ta maison ?  
Apprends-tu bien chaque soir toutes tes leçons ? »_

_« Oh oui! mais comme maman travaille  
C'est la voisine qui m'emmène à l'école  
Il y a qu'une signature sur mon carnet  
Les autres ont celle de leur papa, pas moi… »_

Ce n'est parce qu'il ne veut pas ! Va demander à ta maman, vas lui demander pourquoi ton papa n'est pas là… Peut-être l'as-tu déjà fais ? Que t'a t'elle répondu ? Je ne comprends pas… Cela fait 6 ans que j'essais de comprendre… Comprendre pourquoi elle est partie dans la nuit, avec mon cœur et mon bébé… Pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dis… Quelle surprise pour moi d'entendre ta petite voix, au téléphone, la dernière fois ! Une petite voix douce qui me fait mal à entendre, mais que j'aime tant… Je t'imagine, de grands yeux bruns comme ta mère, des cheveux flamboyants comme moi… Une petite Weasley, il n'y a aucun doute.

_« Oooooh dis-lui que j'ai mal  
Si mal depuis six ans  
Et c'est ton âge, mon enfant… »_

_  
« Ah non! moi, j'ai cinq ans  
Eh! dis, tu la connaissait ma maman avant ?  
Pourtant elle m'a jamais parlé de toi…  
Tu restes là hein! »_

Oui, je reste là, ma chérie. Mon beau bébé. Oh, Hermione, pourquoi es-tu partie, dis-moi ? Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie ? Tu en avais marre de moi ? Je sais que tu avais peur pour moi, peur de mon métier d'Auror… Mais étais-ce une raison pour partir ? Je t'en prie, Hermione, expliques-moi…

_«Le téléphone pleure quand elle ne vient pas  
Quand je lui crie: "Je t'aime"  
Les mots se meurent dans l'écouteur  
Le téléphone pleure, ne raccroche pas  
Je suis si près de toi avec la voix_

_« Seras-tu aux prochaines vacances à l'hôtel Beau-Rivage ?  
Aimes-tu la plage ? »_

_« Oh oui! j'adore me baigner  
Maintenant je sais nager  
Mais dis donc, comment tu connais l'hôtel Beau-Rivage ?  
Tu y a été toi, à Sainte Maxime ? »_

Si j'y ai été ? C'est là que nous avions passé notre lune de miel. Et, si je ne me trompe pas, c'est là que tu a été conçue… Pourquoi… Pourquoi a t'il fallut que mon patron m'envoie à une mission auxquelles je n'avais presque aucune chance de retou, a peine de retour de mon voyage de noces ? Pourquoi a t'il fallut que tu t'inquiètes autant, Hermione ? A mon retour, alors que j'étais miraculeusement sain et sauf, tu étais partie… Sans dire à personne où tu allais. Ainsi, tu es retournée dans le pays de notre voyage de noce ? Étais-ce une manière de rester près de moi ? Mais si tu sais que je suis vivant… Pourquoi ne reviens-tu pas ? Je veux que nous formions une famille à nouveau… Toi, moi, et notre fille.

_« Ooooooh! dis-lui toute ma peine,  
Combien toutes les deux, moi, je vous aime »_

_« Je vous aime! mais je t'ai jamais vu, moi !  
Et qu'est-ce que t'as ?  
Pourquoi t'as changé de voix ?  
Mais tu pleures, pourquoi ? »_

Je pleure toutes les larmes qui ne coulent plus depuis 6 ans. Je te vois dans mon cœur, tout près de ta maman, qui me sourit, tout comme autre fois…

_Le téléphone pleure quand elle ne vient pas  
Quand je lui crie: "Je t'aime"  
Les mots se meurent dans l'écouteur  
Le téléphone pleure, ne raccroche pas  
Je suis si près de toi avec la voix_

Même si tu ne me connais pas. Même si tu ignore que je suis ton papa. J'espère qu'a jamais, tu seras convaincue que ton papa t'aimait énormément, car c'est la vérité…

_Dis, écoute-moi  
Le téléphone pleure pour la dernière fois  
Car je serais demain au fond d'un train  
« Dis, mais retiens-la ! »_

_« Mais elle s'en va ! »_

_« Allons insiste ! »_

_« Elle est partie »_

_« Si elle est partie, alors tant pis »_

_« Au revoir, monsieur »_

_« Au revoir, petite »_

Tu n'a pas voulu me donner une seconde chance, Hermione. Tu a détruits tous mes espoirs. Ce soir, je pars vers la dernière guerre. Celle de notre meilleur ami. Je serais à ses côtés. Si je survis… Tu n'aura d'autres choix que de m'écouter, aux prochaines vacances, à Ste-Maxime… Tu n'aura d'autres choix que de me présenter ma fille. Hermione… Si je ne survis pas… Sache que je t'ai aimer jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Mon cœur t'appartient.

Ron

----

Ah ah ! Pour une fois, ce n'est pas un Sev/Rem ! Vous en pensez quoi, de ce Ron/Hermione ?


	30. 29 Sur les traces du passé CROSSOVER

Hello tout le monde ! Bon, ceci est une fic sur Le fantôme de l'Opéra, j'ai nommer notre très cher Erik ! (Nd/a: Virginie ! Arrête de hurler comme une dingue !) MAIS en même temps, c'est un cross-over avec Harry Potter. Eum... Oui... Je vous entends demander le rapport Harry Potter et Erik... Et bien...

**Mise en situation:** Je suis inscrite sur un forum des Maraudeurs, où je fais Remus. Et une copine, Michèle, celle qui fait Severus, a une copine, Virginie, qui ADORE le fantôme... Et qui s'est inscrit comme Prof d'Art Moldus. Ramener à la vie par Dumbledore, il est devenu prof. Il va adopter Severus, qui sort avec Remus. Jusqu'ici, tout le monde suit ? Merveilleux ! Si vous avez survécu à cette mise en situation, vous allez être capable de comprendre la fic !

**Sur les traces du passé**

_Dans les corridors de Poudlard, un petit homme se faisait tirer par deux jeunes adultes. Alors qu'au dehors, le soleil brillait, l'homme arborait un visage crispé._

« Je veux savoir où nous allons !

-Allons Erik ! C'est une surprise ! Si on te le dis, ce n'en sera plus une !

-M'en fiche ! Je veux savoir !

-Papa ! Arrêtes de faire ton bébé et suis-nous !

-Rahhhh ! D'accord, d'accord ! »

_Il finit par les suivre jusque dans le parc de Poudlard. Là, se tenait, au centre du parc, un parapluie informe._

« …C'est cela, votre surprise ? Un vieux parapluie ? J'avoue ne pas comprendre… »

_Les deux jeunes hommes se contentèrent de sourire. Le plus grand, aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs, regarda son montre et poussa une exclamation._

« 30 secondes ! »

_Ils se placèrent tout trois autour du parapluie, et les deux meneurs mirent leur mains dessus._

« Mordiou ! Un portoloin, j'aurais du y penser ! » _s'exclama le petit homme._

_Il saisit la poigne du parapluie au moment où le portoloin s'activait. Ils tombèrent au sol, sur une vieille scène. Ils se relevèrent, et le petit homme resta interdit._

« …S…Severus… Remus… Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ?

-Et bien… _commença le plus petit, un châteain aux yeux ambré._ On s'est dit que, pour ta fête, tu aimerais peut-être… euh… faire un retour dans le passé… »

_Malgré le demi-masque qu'il portait, on le vit blanchir._

« Dans le passé ? Est-ce qu'ELLE est là ?

-Non papa, _fit Severus._ ELLE n'est pas là. Ce que Remus voulait dire… C'est qu'on a cru que tu aimerais revenir ici, faire euh… une espèce de pèlerinage… Et… En même temps… Nous faire visiter…

-Dieu… Revenir ici, après tant de temps… »

_Erik disparut bien vite dans les coulisses en murmurant, tout bas :_

« Le Fantôme de l'Opéra est de retour… »

_Les deux autres se regardèrent._

« Tu crois que c'était une bonne idée ?

-Oui…

-Mais tu l'as vu blanchir ?

-Il fallait bien qu'il revienne ici, un jour…Vaut mieux que ce soit avec nous que tout seul.

-Oui, tu a raison… Allez, suivons-le. »

_Ils rejoignirent Erik dans les coulisses, alors qu'il regardait tout autour de lui._

« Je me demande si… _murmura t'il._

-Si quoi ?

-Si la Maison du Lac est toujours là… Suivez-moi ! »

_Il ouvrit une trappe et y disparut. Les deux autres le suivirent. Ils descendirent, de dessous en dessous._

« Mes enfants, voici les étages les plus intéressants de l'Opéra Garnier; les sous-sols ! Mes quartiers pendant de très nombreuses années ! Mmmmm… Ici, oui. »

_Avec une grande précision, il appuya sur un loquet et ouvrit une porte._

« Venez, je vais vous conduire chez moi. »

_Tout en suivant Erik, ils arrivèrent devant un lac, noir comme de l'encre ou comme une nuit sans lune._

« Comment allons-nous traverser ?_demanda Severus._

-La barque est cachée. Tenez, la voilà.

-Tu te souviens vraiment de tout, Erik ?

-C'était chez moi, Remus. Bien sur que je me souviens de tout…

-Tu es bien sur qu'il n'y a pas de sirènes, là-dessous ? » _ricana Severus._

_Erik sourit._

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Il y a longtemps que la sirène n'a plus fait couler de marins égarés. »

_Ils arrivèrent ainsi sur une espèce de petite île, au beau milieu du lac. Là, se tenait la Maison du Lac._

« Mes enfants, vous pénétrés dans la demeure du Fantôme de l'Opéra. Très peu y sont entrés… mais ils en sont tous ressortis.

-Si t'essayais de nous faire peur, tu a rater ton coup ! _ricana Remus._

-Je n'aurais rien pu LUI refuser… Même si cela voulait dire épargner cet idiot de Chagny et Daroga… Tenez, là, c'était SA chambre, et là, la Chambre des Supplices ! »

_Un sourire bon enfant apparut sur ses lèvres._

« Une merveille d'ingéniosité.

-Qui a fait des ravages au Mazenderan, _contredit Severus._

-Pas ma faute, _bougonna Erik._ C'était celle de la sultane !

-Et qui lui a montrer ?

-…Changeons de sujet. Regardez, là, c'était ma chambre. »

_Les deux jeunes restèrent figé._

« Tu dormais vraiment ici, Erik ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-C'est magnifique…

-Oh… Non, pas tant que ça…

-Je t'engage comme décorateur…

-Comme si j'allais faire payer mes enfants !

-Papa, c'est vraiment beau. T'es vraiment doué.

-Mais non, mais non, pas tant que ça…

-C'est quoi, ces grands miroirs, là-bas ? _demanda Remus._

-Ah ! Petit curieux. Regarde le troisième. Tu ne vois pas quelque chose d'étrange ?

-Euh… Non ?

-Regarde, il se pousse… »

_Une lueur de compréhension apparut dans leurs yeux._

« Cela mène à SES appartements ? _demanda Severus_

-Oui. A SA loge.

-Après avoir vu autant de passage, je ne me demande pas comment tu trouvais ceux de Poudlard aussi facilement… _fit Remus._ »

_Erik sourit._

« Et j'en découvre à tous les jours, encore !

-Ah ! Si seulement Rusard ne nous avait pas enlever la Carte des Maraudeurs, en septième année ! Tu aurais pu la continuer, et elle t'aurais été bien utile ! »

_Erik poussa le miroir et s'aventura dans le passage, quand Severus le retint par le bras._

« Est-ce bien raisonnable, de retourner là-bas ?

-…Non, ce ne l'est pas. Mais cela fait parti de mon pèlerinage.

-…D'accord… » _soupira l'autre._

_Tout en le suivant dans les passages, Severus et Remus regardaient autour d'eux. Après un moment, ils se retrouvèrent devant une glace sans tain, de sorte à ce qu'ils puissent voir derrière une loge poussiéreuse._

« Tu sais que le fantôme de l'opéra est là, pour toi… »_chantonna Erik tout bas._

_Il se fit aussitôt attirer dans une étreinte par les deux autres._

« Severus ? Remus ?

-Pardon… C'était pas une bonne idée de te faire venir ici… On est désolé…

-Maintenant, tu va encore être mélancolique, comme avant…

-Mais non… _sourit-il._ Vous m'avez permis, au contraire, de me réconcilier avec mon passé. Merci.

-Oh, arrête papa, tu vas nous faire pleurer ! _se moqua Severus._

-Fils ingrat, vas.

-Moi je trouve ça cuuuuuute ! _fit Remus_

-Remus, t'es vraiment trop sentimental.

-Tu t'en plains pas, d'habitude.

-Allons, allons ! Ne vous chamaillez pas pour si peu. Je m'en voudrais d'être la cause de votre séparation, _fit Erik._

-Séparation ? Qui a parler de séparation ? _demanda Remus._

-Je pars avec la table, deux chaises, tu peux avoir le lit, mais je pars avec les poissons rouges !

-C'est pas ce que je veux !

-Tu veux quoi, alors ? _demanda Severus en roulant les yeux avec exaspération_.

-La maison au complet, avec le Serpentard qui va dedans, bien sur !

-…Severus… Dis-moi, tu es bien rouge… _ricana Erik._

-Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis… _marmonna t'il._ »

_Cela fit rire les deux autres. Erik se calma après un moment, et sembla pensif._

« Puis-je vous demander d'aller m'attendre au café, au coin de la rue ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? _demanda son fils avec méfiance._

-Une simple course, puisque je suis dans mon pays natal.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on y aille avec toi ? _demanda Remus_

-Emmener deux amoureux dans la Ville Lumière ? Nous ne serions jamais de retour à Poudlard à temps pour le repas qu'organise Dumbledore en mon honneur !

-Oh… Ok… Café vanille française et petits beignets à la cannelle, ça te dis ?

-J'ai l'habitude de te refuser quelque chose, Remus ?

-Bah, je sais pas, avec ta nouvelle idée de « régime » ! »

_Les yeux d'Erik se mirent a lancer des éclairs._

« Quoiii ? Aurais-je bien entendu ? Mon fils fait une grève de la faim ?

-Non, en fait, je…

-Qu'est-ce que cette idée de régime ? Comme si tu avais quelque chose a perdre !

-Non ! Je fais juste surveiller ce que je mange, essayer de manger santé…

-C'est une honte ! On ne dis pas adieu aux bonnes choses de la vie comme ça ! Je ne suis pas revenu à la vie pour laisser mon fils se crever de faim à deux pas du garde-manger !

-Papa…

-Je ne veux rien entendre ! Au café ! Tout de suite ! Et à mon retour, je suis mieux de te voir attablé devant des beignets à la cannelle ! »

_Il n'eut pas le temps de demander si c'était bien clair que déjà les deux autres avaient disparus par la grand porte. Il sourit et sortit à son tour, les regardant s'éloigner au loin. Il eut un sourire attendrit- ce qu'il pouvait les aimer, ces deux idiots- puis se dirigea vers la droite. Il disparut bien vite à l'intersection d'une rue._

« Allez, encore une bouchée…

-Remus, je suis plus capable… Je viens de finir mon 8ème…

-Oki… Ah ! Erik ! »

_Il sourit en s'approchant d'eux._

« Vous avez terminé ? »

_Remus engloutit le dernier beignet, puis fit un signe de tête affirmatif._

« Retournons au théâtre, nous pourrons activer le portoloin de là. »

_Ils firent donc cela, et une fois de retour dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, un énorme gateau apparut à la table des professeurs, alors que les élèves et les collègues de travail d'Erik se mettaient à lui chanter un joyeux anniversaire. C'est les larmes aux yeux qu'il les remercia, puis se tourna vers Severus et Remus, qui souriait._

« J'adore ma nouvelle vie. »

* * *

_Sur une tombe d'un cimetière français, une inscription ancienne était gravée._

« Christine Daaé

et

Raoul de Chagny »

_Et, au pied de la tombe, une rose rouge avec un ruban noir._


	31. 30 SUITE DE TENDRE ORDIE Te faire sou

**Note de l'auteure:** Une fois n'est pas coutume, voici donc la suite du oneshot Tendre orgie. Je sais, ce n'est pas mon genre de faire des suites… Mais pour cette fois, j'ai fais exception. Oui, je sais, je suis cruelle ! Faire une suite à une fic qui n'a aucune review, alors que plusieurs d'entre vous me supplient presque de faire une suite à d'autres oneshot que j'ai écrit. …Et bien oui, je suis cruelle. Mais à la relecture, je me suis rendu compte que Tendre orgie me décevait. Et je déteste être déçue de mes fics. C'est vrai, quoi ! On ne sait pas s'ils sont vivants ou morts… Dans ma tête, il est arrivé un miracle. Mais voilà. Je ne sais pas quoi ! Alors le oneshot que vous allez bientôt lire est une totale surprise. Je vais, moi-même, savoir ce qui se passe, en même temps que vous… Eum, d'ailleurs, ceux qui me connaissent savent que c'est plus ou moins mon genre… Mais cette fois, je n'ai aucune idée de comment cela va se terminer, tout comme c'était le cas avec Derrière le voile du passé( qui a quand même duré 17 chapitres…) Bon, et bien je vous laisse avec cette suite de oneshot pas du tout attendue !

--

**Te faire souffrir, pour te sauver**

Severus, choqué par ces révélations, recula vivement, mais deux Mangemorts se tenaient derrière lui.

-Tenez-le bien ! jubila Voldemort. Je vous avais promis des festivités, pour aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, la voilà, votre victime ! Allez, jouer, jouer mes chers ! Et apprenez bien votre leçon ! Il n'est pas recommandé d'éprouver autre chose que de la haine envers les sous-humains, du moins, pas chez les Mangemorts ! **(N/a : Si vous vous souvenez bien, c'est ici que s'est arrêté Tendre orgie. Bonne lecture !)**

Severus tenta de se débattre, rien n'y fit. Un Mangemort lui assena un coup de poing dans le ventre, et il s'écroula a demi, retenu par les deux Mangemorts.

-Allons, allons, Nott… Un peu de calme. Si tu le tue tout de suite, tu ne pourras plus jouer avec lui… Aucun d'entre nous ne pourra jouer avec lui…

-Oui, maître…

-Ainsi donc, tu étais l'espion… Cela me déçoit, Severus… Cela me déçoit vraiment… J'avais de grands projets, pour toi…

-Va… en enfer… siffla Severus, le souffle court.

-Ohhh… Tu es fâché à cause du sort de ton loup-garou ? Quelle idée que de partager ta vie avec un monstre ! Tu n'étais quand même pas amoureux de lui ? Tu n'étais pas tombé si bas ? Rassures-moi !

Severus se contenta de le regarder froidement.

-Par Merlin…

La face de serpent retomba sur son trône, puis éclata de rire.

-J'aurais du m'en douter. Tu n'étais qu'un sang-mêlé, tu étais indigne de ma confiance. Non mais ! Tomber amoureux d'une raclure pareille ! Comment s'y est-il prit ? Comment cela a pu rester cacher ? Comment as-tu pu tomber dans ce piège comme un vulgaire idiot ! C'est ton amour pour lui qui t'a fais devenir l'espion de Dumbledore ? Alors, tu n'a pas compris que tout cela n'était qu'un plan ? Peut-être est-il séduisant, pour un monstre, mais je ne te croyais pas si faible ! Plier au premier beau petit cul qui passe ! (Nd/a :… Mal au cœur… Vol-pas-beau qui parle de mon Remus comme d'un morceau de viande…)

-Tu te trompe, Tom, fit Severus avec un sourire cruel. J'étais de leur coté avant même de porter ta marque. Ce n'est pas par amour pour Remus que j'ai été de leur coté, c'est par amour pour lui, pour le protéger, que je suis devenu Mangemort, que je suis devenu espion !

-NE M'APPELLE PAS AINSI ! JE SUIS VOLDEMORT ! LORD VOLDEMORT !

-Tu t'appelle Tom Elvis Jedusor et tu es un sang-mêlé par ton père, tout comme moi ! Tu me crois indigne de confiance parce que je suis un sang-mêlé, mais ainsi, tu ne mérites pas non plus ta confiance ! Toi qui voulais un monde de sang pur, tu n'en ferais même pas partis !

-TAIS-TOI !

-NON JE NE ME TAIRAI PAS, ET T'AVISE PLUS DE RELUQUER LE CUL DE MON MEC PARCE QUE ÇA VA ALLER MAL ! (Nd/a : MDRRRRR je le vois vraiment pas faire ça, en réalité !)

-JE FERAI CE QUE JE VEUX !

-Wahh ! J'aurais jamais penser voir Sev et Voldemort se battre pour moi ! s'exclama une voix.

-R…Remus ?

-Impossible ! cria Voldemort. Tu aurais du être mort !

-Eum… Compte tenu que je marche, que je respire, que je parle, et que je suis ici avec l'Ordre du Phénix pour vous faire la peau… Je crois que je suis vivant… Alors maintenant les deux affreux, vous allez lâcher mon mec, où alors vous allez regretter d'être nés !

-Remus…

Le loup-garou était effectivement sur le bord de la porte, et derrière lui, une trentaine des membres de l'ordre. A coté du lycanthrope, un vieux sorcier à la longue barbe blanche et aux yeux bleus( pour une fois sérieux) le regardait.

-D…Dumbledore…

-Tenez-vous tranquille, Severus. Il ne faudrait pas que vous ne bougiez trop, et qu'un sort perdu ne vous atteigne, non ?

-Vous serez tous morts ! Tuez-les ! Ne les laissez pas sortir ! s'écria Voldemort.

Un combat s'engagea entre les membres de l'Ordre et les Mangemorts. Severus, allongé par terre où les deux Mangemorts l'avaient laissé tombé afin de ne pas se recevoir un sort de plein fouet, tentait de trouver Remus dans toute cette folie. Comment pouvait-il être encore vivant ? Comment ? N'avait-il pas prit sa potion de sommeil ? Après un moment, il vit quelqu'un se placer devant lui. Il leva les yeux pour voir Dumbledore, qui lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas plus, ou nous aurions eu des ennuis. Voldemort s'est échappé, mais ça ! on s'en doutait.

-Où est Remus ?

-Remus ?… Je l'ignore… Je l'ai perdu de vue dans la bataille…

Severus blanchit et se mit à chercher Remus dans les corridors du QG Mangemort. Il chercha, chercha, chercha… puis entendit un gémissement. Il tourna le coude d'un corridor… pour voir Remus plaquer contre le mur par Voldemort, et resta pétrifié en voyant le vas et viens de la face de serpent. Et sur les joues de Remus, des larmes d'impuissance. (Nd/a : Je veux dire par là qu'il peut rien faire… ET PAS DE HUÉ, SVP ! Y'A UNE RAISON À ÇA !) Une haine sombre s'empara de son âme et il pointa sa baguette dans le dos mouvant du gros-méchant-de-l'histoire :

-STUPÉFIX !

Voldemort n'eut pas le temps de contrer le sort(Nd/a : Devait pas avoir la tête à ça…) qu'il se trouva immobilisé. Remus s'éloigna vivement, et s'effondra au sol. Severus se précipita vers lui et le serra fort dans ses bras en couvrant son visage de baisers.

-Severus… Severus, je suis désolé… Je suis tellement désolé…

-T'a pas à être désolé, Remus… C'est pas de ta faute… Chut… Chut… Arrêtes de pleurer… De toute façon, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, tu serais mort…

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Severus lui raconta donc l'ignoble manière dont Voldemort avait prévu se débarrasser de Remus.

-Peut-être qu'il t'a fait du mal, mais maintenant, c'est lui qui est prit avec ça.

Remus se blottit dans les bras de son amant, qui lui caressa le dos gentiment, tentant de le consoler du mal qu'un gros serpent lui avait fait. Dumbledore arriva et les trouva ainsi, l'un dans les bras de l'autre près du corps de Voldemort pétrifié.

-Vous allez bien, tous les deux ?

Ils hochèrent la tête doucement, puis lorsque les membres se saisirent de Voldy, Severus se releva, Remus dans ses bras, et transplana à Pré-au-lard. Bientôt, Remus était étendu dans la chambre du Maître des Potions, qui lui tenait la main, assis sur le bord du lit.

-Sev… Tu reste avec moi…

-Bien sur, Remus… Je ne m'en irai pas. Je reste avec toi.

-Avec moi, pour toujours… murmura Remus en fermant les yeux et en sombrant dans le sommeil.

-Oui… Pour toujours…

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amoureux. Lorsqu'il voulut se lever, il ne put, Remus ne lui lâchant pas la main. Il s'étendit donc auprès de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Après plusieurs baisers déposés dans son cou, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

Ils restèrent figer devant les gros titres de la gazette « VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI S'EST ÉCHAPPÉ D'AZKABAN ! ». Remus attrapa la main de Severus et la serra fort.

-Tout ira bien, Remus… Tant que l'on sera ensemble, on pourra y faire face…

--

...la fin est-y mieux que pour Tendre orgie ? En tout cas, que cela vous plaise ou pas... C'est la fin !


	32. 31 Le tatouage

**Le tatouage**

Ils marchaient main dans la main dans le parc, près de leur appartement, ignorant subtilement les gens qui ne comprenaient- ou n'acceptaient- pas leur bonheur.

Ils marchaient main dans la main, se souriant doucement, comme si le reste du monde n'existait pas- était une illusion- et qu'eux-mêmes n'en faisait pas parti.

Ils marchaient main dans la main, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

-Pourquoi reste tu avec moi ? Tu mérite mieux…

-Parce qu'avec toi, je me sens vivant… Tu es ce qu'il y a le mieux pour moi.

Un sourire, ému. Ils continuaient de marcher, sans parler comme s'ils avaient perdus l'usage de la parole.

Ils marchèrent jusque devant un kiosque de tatouage, et sur l'affiche, une petite inscription à l'encre Magique : Tatouage sorcier.

Un sourire, une idée.

* * *

Ils marchaient dans la forêt, non pas celle de Poudlard, non… Ils avaient quitter Poudlard depuis un bon moment. Après un moment à se promener, ils entendirent des bruits. L'un d'eux, les sens en alerte, tenta de découvrir la provenance de ces bruits, mais… Ils étaient de partout. Ils étaient entourés de créatures. Celles-ci s'approchèrent, le plus possible.

-Attention ! cria l'un.

Alors qu'il plaquait son compagnon par terre, une forme grise quitta son homoplate pour tomber au sol. Un énorme loup se tenait là, protégeant ainsi leur deux vie. Alors que le premier regardait l'animal, stupéfié, l'autre murmurait des prières. Lorsque le loup eu tué la dernière créature, il retourna au pied de son maître, lui donna un petit coup de tête, et disparu pour retourner sur son épaule, sous la forme d'un tatou.

-S…Severus ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Il le regarda un moment, yeux noirs dans yeux ambre.

-…Un tatouage magique.

-Mais…

-Un tatouage magique prêt a me défendre jusqu'à la fin.

-…Pourquoi un loup ?

-…Parce que cet animal a déjà voler mon cœur à jamais.

Severus aida le loup-garou a se relever, et sourit tendrement à Remus.

--

...criez pas... Siouplait... Encore un Rem/Sev, je sais... C'est plus fort que moi... Faute au forum...


	33. 32 J'ai besoin de toi

_Ne tiens pas compte du tome 6, merci_

**J'ai besoin de toi**

Assis devant la tombe de Dumbledore, le premier à lui avoir donné une chance, qui avait été injustement tuer par Lucius Malfoy, il regardait les mots sur la tombe blanche. Voldemort avait été détruit un mois auparavant. Harry Potter avait gagner, avant de décédé, ses blessures ayant eu raison de lui.

Remus se leva, enleva la poussière de sur sa robe, et prit son sac de voyage.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Ais-je des comptes à te rendre ?

-Tu fuis.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tous les gens que j'aiment sont décédés. James, Lily, Harry, Sirius, Dumbledore…

-Où compte tu aller ?

-Loin d'ici. Là où personne ne me trouveras jamais. Où je pourrai vivre seul, jusqu'à ce que la douleur ait raison de moi.

-Ne fais pas ça.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Reste.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je resterais ?

-Moi aussi, je suis seul.

-Toi, seul ? Pendant toute ces années, tu a été traîné dans la boue ! On t'a traiter de nom, douter de toi ! Et maintenant que tous sachent le rôle que tu a joué, de quel côté tu a toujours été, que tous te considèrent comme l'un des héros de cette guerre… Tu dis être seul ?

-J'ai perdu tous les gens de mon passé. Potter et Evans sont morts. Black aussi. Le petit Potter, qui ressemblait tant à son père. Dumbledore. McGonagall qui a donné sa démission. J'ai perdu tous les gens qui m'ont entouré, adolescent ! Une seule personne subsiste. Toi.

-N'essaie même pas. N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu a besoin de moi. Ce que tu a besoin, c'est un souffre-douleur, quelqu'un sur qui mettre la faute de ton malheur ! Ne compte pas sur moi ! Tu a les Gryffondor pour ça.

-Tu ne comprends pas ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un bouc émissaire ! J'ai besoin d'une figure connue, pour me rappeler qui j'étais !

-Je sais très bien ce qui arrivera, si je reste ! Tu m'ignoreras, me traiteras de noms ! Me fera sentir plus misérable chaque jour que le précédent ! Comme tu l'a toujours fais ! J'ai tout perdu, tout ! N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu a besoin de moi ! J'ai assez perdu de temps, déjà. Dis bonjour à Ron et Hermionne de ma part, s'il te plait.

Il se retourna, mais l'autre posa une main sur son épaule, l'autre main sur son bras pour le retourner, et alors qu'il allait crier des bêtises à son vis-à-vis, une bouche se plaqua contre la sienne. Au début cruelle, puis plus douce, caressante, un baiser d'amour et de désespoir qui ne disait qu'une seule chose : « Reste. »

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi l'avoir dis ? Pour être ridiculisé encore plus que je ne l'étais ? Pour me faire repousser, pour qu'encore une fois, je comprenne cruellement que personne ne m'aimeras jamais ? Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer. Seulement… D'être là. Près de moi. Tel un ami près à m'épauler… Pour me montrer… Que même dans les nuits les plus sombres… Il reste une étincelle de lumière… Un infime espoir de voir le jour…

-Si je reste… Par… amitié ou par amour… Plus d'insultes ? Plus de mépris ou des coups bas ?

-Je le jure. Seulement une éternelle reconnaissance d'avoir bien voulu éclairer ma vie. Sais-tu ce que c'est de ne pas avoir été aimé ?

-Oui.

-De croire que jamais personne ne te tendra la main en te souriant ?

-Oui.

-De pleurer dans la nuit en suppliant le ciel de t'achever ?

-Oui.

-D'espérer au plus profond de toi qu'une personne, une seule, puisse t'accepter malgré ce que tu es ?

-Oui.

-Cela t'est-il arrivé ?

-Oui.

-Potter, Black, Evans, Pettigrew et le petit Potter ?

-Oui.

-Cela ne m'est jamais arrivé.

-Et Dumbledore ?

-Il avait confiance en moi… mais cela l'arrangeait.

-Il veillait sur toi.

-Car je lui ramenais des informations.

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Personne ne m'a jamais aimer, à cause de cette marque.

Il remonta la manche de son bras droit, montrant une marque noire qui commençait à s'estomper.

-Rares sont ceux qui m'ont aimer à cause de cette morsure.

Lentement, il abaissa le col de son chandail, montrant au creux de l'épaule et du cou, la morsure d'un animal qui n'avait jamais disparue.

-La chair nous a trahis. Qu'en est-il de l'âme ?

-Un animal a t'il une âme ?

-Tu n'es pas un animal. Tu n'es pas un monstre.

-C'est ce que les gens disent et diront toujours.

-Peu importe. J'ai besoin de toi. Besoin de toi à mes côtés pour ne pas faiblir.

-Pourquoi moi ? Parce que je suis un écho de ton passé ?

-Parce que tu es tout ce que j'aimais dans mon passé… La seule personne qui m'a convaincu de me battre.

-Moi ?

-Je voulais t'offrir un monde meilleur.

Un sourire hésitant. Lentement, ils marchent en direction du château. Un sourire sur deux visages. Car ils ne sont plus seuls.

---

...alors ? Push ? Cucu ? A chier ?


	34. 33 Le spectacle

co-écrit avec Debbie-the-fairy

**Le spectacle**

_Dans la classe du professeur Erik, enseignant les Arts Moldus, tous les élèves étaient silencieux._

-U…Un opéra, m'sieur ? _demanda Uriella Connors, suspicieuse._

-Vous vous moquez de nous ? _demanda Severus Rogue, moqueur._

-Je ne me moque pas de vous le moins du monde, M. Rogue, _fit Erik en souriant_, j'aurai besoin de chanteurs, de danseurs, de costumiers, d'artistes pour les décors… Eum, quoi d'autre…

-Décors, m'sieur ! _s'exclamèrent Aube Laveiller et Remus Lupin d'une même voix._

_Ils se regardèrent en se jetant des éclairs._

-Du calme, du calme ! _rigola Erik_. Deux personnes, ce ne sera pas de trop pour faire les décors… Chaque élève passera une audition dans mon bureau, afin que je vois votre potentiel, et quel rôle vous ira le mieux… Chacun aura un petit rôle à chanter, même ceux qui seront des costumes et décors.

-Argggg… _fit Remus._

-Nonnnnn… _fit Aube._

-Vous voulez dire… qu'on va… chanter… devant tout le monde ? _demanda Severus en avalant de travers._

-Bien sur, monsieur Rogue. C'est le but d'un Opéra…

_Le Serpentard fusilla son professeur du regard, et ce dernier, se tournant vers son tableau, se mit à sourire diaboliquement. Son élève prodige allait chanter, foi d'Erik !_

-Voici donc les rôles qui seront distribuer, ainsi que les gens dont j'aurai de besoin derrière moi pour m'aider.

-On est tous derrière vous, monsieur, et on va tous vous aider ! _s'exclama Uriella_. Vous aurez besoin d'aide, pour le script, dites… ?

-Non, _sourit Erik_, cela est terminer depuis longtemps, mais je suis heureux que vous ailliez eu la gentillesse de le demander. Aillant parler de mon projet à différentes personnes, j'ai pu trouver des gens prêt à m'aider. Laissez-moi vous présenter ceux qui vont m'aider. Le Pr Zerbinette Laframboisse, qui me secondera dans les répétitions, le Pr Ondine Divinasty, qui supervisera les décors, les costumes, le maquillage et qui veillera à ce que tout soit prêt à temps. Le Pr Kurogane Selès, mon bon ami, qui veillera à ce que personne ne vienne chambouler nos répétitions, et qui gardera la porte, tel un bodyguard. Mlle Hestia Jones, une élève de 5ème année qui sera en charge des musiciens. M. Miguel Paradis qui, après maiiiiintes suppliques de ma part, a accepter de prêter sa voix à cet Opéra… Ais-je oublier quelqu'un ? Une fois les élèves de cette classe répartis dans les différents rôles, il restera encore bien des places, j'ouvrirai alors les portes de notre troupe à d'autres élèves de l'école, afin qu'ils viennent combler nos manques. Vous avez tous compris ? Venez signer cette liste, qui vous diras à quelle heure venir passer votre audition.

-Eh m'sieur ! Il y a deux places au beau milieu de la nuit ! _s'exclama Aube._

-Oh, oui, ces places sont réservées.

-Et elles sont en même temps !

-Je vous ai dis qu'elles étaient réservées !

-Mais ça devait pas être secret ?

-Je n'ai jamais dis cela. Et entre ces deux personnes, il n'y a pas de secret.

-…Roohhhhhh… _fit Aube._

_Et elle regarda la classe avec attention._

-Je paris que c'est Connors et Rogue !

-QUOI ? _s'écria Uriella._ Je DORS à cette heure !

-Y'ont d'l'air d'un p'tit couple, pis c'est les seuls à ce parler réellement dans le cours !

-Ça veut rien dire ! _s'exclama Severus._

-Roohhhhh Rogue est gêné ? Rogue et Connors sous un arbre…

-Aube… _fit Miguel._

-Euh… Vi ?

-Tais-toi au lieu de dire des sottises.

-Vous vous connaissez ? _demanda Erik._

-On est dans la même maison… _fit Miguel_. Alors finit qu'on sait qui est qui…

-Ça veut rien dire ! _fit Remus_. Quand t'es un Maraudeur aussi, tout le monde te connaît !

-C'est pas compliqué… Ce serait plutôt dure de passé à côté… _fit Aube_.

-C'est vrai que vous passez TELLEMENT inaperçu, avec votre tête enflé… _fit Severus avec un sourire mauvais._

-Toi, que je ne te pogne pas un corridor, parce que… _fit Remus_.

-Ouhhhhhhhhh… j'ai peur… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, me rentrer dans un mur ?

-Exact !

-Vous me faites pensé à un vieux couple marié… Ou au prof de potion et de divination ! rit Aube

-QUOI ? _s'exclama Ondine._ Parce qu'on a l'air d'un vieux couple marié, peut-être ?

-Eum… Ouais ?

-Euh… _fit Kurogane._ S'cusez, c'est moi qui ai apprit à Aube de tout dire ce qui lui passait par la tête…

-Et je vous en remercie !

-Silence, silence ! _s'exclama Erik._ Je sens qu'elle vont être dure, ces répétitions…

-James il a la tête enflé. Sirius aussi. Mais Remus ? C'est un n'amouuuuuurrrrrrrrrr ce Maraudeur ! _fit Aube en lui sautant au cou._ On va bien s'amuser à faire les décors !

-Pitié… _fit Erik._

* * *

_Une fois les auditions passées, tous les rôles furent distribuer, et toute la classe eu un air surpris en apprenant que le premier rôle masculin… serait interprété par Severus Rogue ! Ce dernier les fusilla du regard, puis regarda Erik._

-Allons, allons. M. Rogue, vous savez où commencer à chanter ? Très bien.

_Erik commença a jouer du piano, et après un moment, Severus se mit à chanter. Aussitôt, tous les élèves qui auraient pu avoir un doute face à son talent restèrent bouche bée, incapable d'émettre un son._

-Alors ? Vous doutez toujours ? _demanda Erik._

-Ouaiissssss… C'était pas mal… _fit Remus, en faisant semblant de ne pas être convaincu_.

-C'était EXTRA ! La preuve, j'ai laissé tombé le pot de peinture rose sur la scène du balcon !

-AUBEEEE!

-Désolée Mumus !

-Pr Erik… Elle est vraiment plus vieille que moi ?

_Erik hocha la tête, puis chaque élève essaya de chanter ce qui lui revenait, mais ce fut le fouilli. Étrangement, le rôle de la demoiselle était joué par Elizabeth Heaven, ce qui la laissa sur le cul._

-Heinnnn ? Mais quand je chante sous la douche, Lily elle dit toujours que je suis mauvaise !

-La douche provoque un mauvais écho, _répondit Severus, l'air supérieur._

-Ah bon, parce que tu t'y connais, toi ? _demanda Elizabeth en ricannant._

-Il chante bien, il s'y connaît, point ! _fit Aube_. Ça veut dire que mon frère et ma sœur chantent bien, eux aussi ? C'est horrible quand ils sont sous la douche !

-Attention, ça peut être encore pire ! _rigola Remus_. Les Maraudeurs se sauvent quand c'est à mon tour !

-Ah bon ? Je croyais que c'était Black qui chantait horriblement mal ? _demanda Severus._

-Disons que je suis à peine mieux…

-Ah mon dieu… Bouchons-nous les oreilles…_fit-il d'un air accablé_. Quelqu'un a des bouchons ?

-Aube, c'est ton tour, _sourit Erik._

-Je suis en pleine peinture !

-J'ai dis…

-Ok, ok… Remus, tu finis ça ?

-Oui oui !

* * *

_Il ne restait plus grand temps avant le spectacle, et Erik commençait à être sous les nerfs._

-Non, non, M. Rogue ! Plus haut ! Plus haut ! Comme ceci !

_Erik fit ce qu'il voulait, et l'élève le regarda, dépité._

-Mais… Je… Je peux pas faire mieux…

-Oh que si, vous le pouvez ! Alors cessez de vous dire « Je suis bon, je n'ai pas à me forcer ! »

-Mais je me force !

_Le Serpentard semblait au bord des larmes, non seulement du fait qu'il s'était fait reprendre devant tout le monde, mais surtout qu'Erik, son père adoptif, lui criait dessus devant tout le monde !_

-M. Lupin ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour peinturer ? _demanda Erik violemment._

_Remus sursauta._

-Euh… Bin… C'est pas gentil, mais… Je me moquais de Rogue, qui se faisait reprendre devant tout le monde.

-Tu ferais bien de regarder ce que tu fais, Lupin, _fit Severus mauvaisement_. Parce que t'es en train de peinturer ton arbre en bleu !

-…Waahhhh ! J'ai pris la mauvaise couleur !

-LUPIN! T'A GACHÉ MON ARBRE !

-C'EST MOI QUI L'A DESSINÉ !

-MÊME PAS VRAI !

-SI C'EST VRAI !

-NON C'EST PAS VRAI !

-SI !

_Aube prit le pot de peinture bleue et la renversa sur la tête de Remus._

-Ouinnnn… Je suis un stroumph maintenant…

-La la la stroumph lala, viens stroumpher en cœur…

-ÇA SUFFIT ! _hurla Ondine_. Vous allez tout nettoyer et recommencer ! Le spectacle est dans trois jours, ce n'est pas le moment de déconner !

-Au secours, on va mourir ! _s'écria Aube en se mettant à courir._

-KUROGANE ! RATTRAPE-MOI CETTE PETITE ÉCERVELLÉE !

_Le professeur de potion soupira, et à ce moment, Fye, son frère jumeau, arriva et regarda l'arbre bleu._

-Wahhh ! Du post-moderne !

_Il prit la peinture jaune et en fit une grosse ligne._

-KUROGANE ! ATTRAPES-MOI CET IDIOT ET FICHTRE LE DEHORS !

-Depuis quand la prof de divination appelle le prof de potion par son prénom ? _demanda Uriella_.

-Depuis qu'ils s'envoient en l'air dans ses appartements, _répondit Severus, ennuyé_.

-Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-… Je déconne, Uriella, je déconne…

-Ah…

_Ouffff ! Il l'avait échappé belle ! Il ne pouvait quand même pas dire qu'il les avait vu ensemble sur la Carte des Maraudeurs, Remus allait se faire tuer si ça s'apprenait !_

* * *

-Et laissez-moi vous présenter les élèves merveilleux à qui j'ai eu le plaisir d'enseigner, et qui m'ont offert ce merveilleux spectacle !

_Erik présenta les jeunes un à un, ils montèrent sur scène, et firent un dernier salut. Puis, tous bras dessus bras dessous, ils regardèrent le public les applaudir._

* * *

_Dans le public, les Maraudeurs regardaient leur Lunard, leur louloup à eux, au coté de Servilus, qui souriait, coincé entre ses deux voisins._

-Ils m'ont pas l'air net, _fit James._

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Regarde ça Patmol ! Lunard, à coté de Servilus, et qui ne lui glisse même pas une bombabousse dans le chandail ? Moi, je te dis que ça cache quelque chose !

-D'acc ! On le cuisine ce soir !

* * *

-Remuuussssss ! T'a très mal chanté, mais tes décors étaient supers ! _fit James._

-Merci !… J'ai vraiment été si nul ?

-Bah c'est sur que tu faisais pas le poids à coté de Servilus, _fit Peter._

-Ah non alors ! Lunard était 100 fois mieux que cet idiot au long nez morveux ! _fit James_. Au fait, Remus… T'avais l'air bien proche de lui, sur scène…

-…Hein ?

-Ouais, à la fin, pendant le salut…

-On était 40 sur une petite scène. On avait pas le choix d'être serré…

-Mais pourquoi Rogue !

-Le prof nous a nommé un après l'autre. Est-ce que j'avais le choix ? J'allais pas piquer une crise et gâcher le spectacle !

-Ouais ! Cet imbécile de prof avait pas à vous mettre un à coté de l'autre !

-Imbécile de prof qui ne nous a pas punis toute les fois où il nous a vu dans des passages secrets ou dans la Forêt Interdite.

-J'espère bien ! Lui aussi y va !

-C'est un prof, bon sang !

-N'empêche que t'étais trop proche de Rogue !

-Et alors ! J'ai bien le droit !

-Ah bon, et pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est mon petit ami !……………………Ah nonnnnn… Je vais me faire tuer…

-Q…Quoi ? _demanda Sirius_, parlant enfin.

-Je… _commença Remus, paniqué_. Vous deviez pas le savoir… Je…

_James eut une lueur mauvaise, puis s'approcha de Remus._

_-_Oubliettes !

* * *

_Remus était dans la Salle sur Demande avec Severus, et ils repensaient au spectacle._

-C'était génial.

-T'a plus peur de chanter devant tout le monde ?

-Bah si ! Mais t'a bien vu les menaces que mon père m'a fait, quand on était dans son bureau pour les « auditions »…

-Oui… Euh… Erik voulait vraiment que tu chante…

-Et toi, t'avais l'air de bien t'entendre avec Aube…

-Elle était sympa…

-Grrmmm…

-…jaloux ?

-J'ai bien raison ! T'es tellement beau que tout le monde te veut !

-Peut-être, mais je suis avec toi ! Et puis Aube me considère comme son petit frère… Quoique coté maturité, je serais plutôt son grand frère…

-Non mais c'est vrai, quoi ! T'es super populaire, c'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne parte avec quelqu'un d'autre…

-Idiot. C'est toi que j'aime !

_Et pour le lui prouver, Remus lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser, et ils finirent bien vite allonger sur le divan, à s'embrasser-à-qui-avalera-les-amydales-de-l'autre._

_C'est ce moment que choisirent les Maraudeurs pour entrer. Le divan leur faisant dos, ils ne voyaient que la tête et une partie du dos de Remus, penché vers l'intérieur du canapé._

-Salut Lunard ! Alors c'est ici que tu te cache ! C'est sympa !

_Remus se releva, paniqué, et Severus, toujous allongé, ouvrit de grands yeux en mimant : « C'est la cattaaaaaaaaaa! »_

-Ouais, c'est vraiment sympa ! Au fait, Rogue peut sortir de sa cachette.

-Q…Quoi ? _demanda Remus, choqué._

-Tu crois qu'on ne le savait pas ? _demanda James, nonchalamment_. On l'avait deviner depuis longtemps ! Tu étais telllllllllement subtil, Remy…

-James, laisse-le, _fit Sirius._

-Tu peux m'expliquer, Remus, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ROGUE, bon sang ?

-Présentement ? _demanda Remus._ Et bien j'étais en train de l'embrasser.

-Non. C'est pas ce que je veux dire. Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec lui, en couple ? C'EST ROGUE BON SANG ! L'IMBÉCILE QUI NOUS METS LES NERFS EN BOULES DEPUIS 5 ANS !

-Qui TE mets les nerfs en boule, James. J'ai jamais rien eu contre lui. C'est toi et Sirius qui l'aimez pas !

-Et, on me mêle pas à ça, merci ! _tenta Sirius_. Et maintenant James, tu vas les laisser tranquille, d'accord ?

-Ah ! Tu es du bord de Remus, maintenant ?

-Du bord de Remus ? Parce que vous êtes de deux bords, maintenant ? Vous êtes AMIS, bon sang ! Remus a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut !

-C'est un Serpentard !

-Comme si t'avais pas déjà cru être amoureux de Malfoy !

-T'AVAIS PROMIS DE RIEN DIRE, FAUX FRÈRE !

-ENCORE MALFOY ? ESPÈCE DE CONNARD RICHISSIME DE MES DEUX ! _s'écria Remus._

-Explication ? _demanda James._

-Grrrmmm…

-J'ai déjà aimer Lucius, _dit Severus, en regardant James mauvaisement_.

-…Lucius, et après Lunard ?… Mine de rien, t'a du goût…

-Jaaaaaames ! Et pis d'abord, depuis quand t'es gai ?

-Pas gai, bi. Enfin, c'était avant. Avant que je succombe aux charmes de Lily. Ahhhh….. Lily…

-Et c'est repartis…

* * *

_Dans la classe du professeur Erik, enseignant les Arts Moldus, tous les élèves étaient silencieux._

-On va refaire un Opéra, m'sieur ? _demanda Aube._

-Non, je ne crois pas, _dit Erik_. C'était vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup de travail, et l'année est presque finie.

-L'année prochaine alors ?

-Je ne crois pas…

-Rooohhhhh… Au fait m'sieur !

-Quoi…

-Pourquoi Remus et Rogue, ils sont tout collé ?

-Hein ?

_Il leva les yeux pour voir qu'en effet, Severus et Remus était quasiment assis l'un sur l'autre, a se minoucher._

-Euh…

-Ça veut dire qu'ils sont vraiment ensemble ! _s'exclama t'elle_. Miguel, tu me dois 10 gallions !

_Et elle sortit de la classe en courrant._

-Je croyais que vous vous détestiez, _demanda Uriella._

-Qui peut résister à Remus ? _demanda le Serpentard en jouant avec des mèches de cheveux chatains._

-Euuhhhhhh… J'aurais pas cru ça de toi…

* * *

_Aube entra dans la Grande Salle où se déroulait les Aspics de Potions._

-MIGUELLLLLLLLLLLL !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? _s'écria Kurogane_. Mlle Laveiller, les septième année sont en examen !

-Miguel ! Tu me dois 10 gallions !

-Ah, et pourquoi ça ?

-PARCE QUE REMUS LUPIN ET SEVERUS ROGUE SORTENT ENSEMBLE !

-QUOI ? _s'écrièrent tous les élèves de septième année._

_Quelques rangées plus loin, Lucius Malfoy sortit sa liste d'invité pour son mariage, et barra le nom du jeune Serpentard, qu'il avait autrefois en grande estime._

_Bien évidemment, la nouvelle fit rapidement le tour de l'école, et Aube dut attendre que Miguel aille à la banque pour lui donner l'argent promis. Remus et Severus durent se cacher pour passer du temps ensemble, soit dans les endroits les plus incongrus, soit dans le bureau d'Erik, qui cachait les deux adolescents le plus souvent possible. Ils trouvèrent un matin Aube endormie devant la porte du bureau d'Erik. Les voyant, elle se leva rapidement_.

-Suis désolée Mumus ! Je voulais pas le dire à tout le monde, mais je voulais juste que Miguel me donne mes sous ! J'ai agis sans réfléchir… encore… Désolée Mumus, désolée Rogue, je voulais pas porter atteinte à votre vie privée… Désoléééééeeeee… Au fait, c'est vrai ce qui se dit ? Que vous allez vous marier cet été ?

-Y'EN A MARREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

--

lolll vous en pensez quoi ? C'est un gros dlire écrit avec les persos de notre forum. Miguel, Ondine et Remus sont joué par moi, Aube, Kurogane et Fye par Debbie, Severus par vulcaine7, Erik par Virginie, Uriella par Marie-Claude, Elizabeth par Valérie, et euh... les autres mettons qu'ils viennent plus sur le forum, mais que j'ai ai mis pareil.


	35. 34 Entre vous deux

Entre vous deux

Dans son bureau, le Pr Erik, enseignant les Arts Moldus dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie Hogwarts, décorait un arbre en chantant joyeusement. Il déposa l'ange en haut du sapin, puis recula pour admirer son œuvre. Il fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas… Énervé, il dépouilla l'arbre.

-Mais que manque t'il ? Pourquoi cet arbre n'est-il pas parfait ?

Il allait s'arracher les cheveux ! Erik entendit cogner à la porte et l'ouvrit pour voir ses deux élèves préférés.

-Severus ! Remus ! Entrez, tous les deux, entrez !

Les deux élèves entrèrent en souriant.

-Bonjour Erik ! Oh ! Vous faites votre sapin ? demanda Severus.

-On peut vous aider ?

-…Pourquoi pas ? Venez-là, tous les deux, les décorations sont ici…

Les deux adolescent prirent guirlandes et boules et entreprirent de décorer le sapin.

-Venez Erik ! Ne restez pas tout seul là ! fit Remus.

-Oh ! Oui, oui… Laissez-moi une petite place, tous les deux…

Après un moment à rire et à s'amuser, le sapin fut entièrement décorer.

-Il est magnifique ! s'exclama Remus. C'était amusant de le décorer ensemble !

Severus hocha la tête, et Erik sourit, comprenant ce qui avait manquer à son sapin la première fois; du plaisir à le monter, avec des gens qui lui étaient chers.

-Qu'allez-vous faire, pendant les vacances ? demanda Erik.

-Je reste à l'école, dit Severus.

-James m'a invité chez lui, dit Remus.

-Tu vas passer les fêtes chez Potter ? renifla Severus.

-J'ai dis qu'il m'avait invité, et non que j'avais accepté.

-Oh…

-Oui, oh.

-Tu vas trouver quelle excuse pour ne pas y aller ?

-Et bien…

Remus se tourna vers Erik.

-Je peux vous demander un service ?

-Et bien… Cela dépends de ce que vous demander…

-J'ai dis aux Maraudeurs que mes parents venaient me chercher pour les vacances…

-Mordious ! s'exclama Erik. Cela ne peut être vrai !

-…En effet… Mais voilà mon plan ! La nuit avant le départ du train, Sev m'aidera à vider le dortoir de mes choses, et à les emmener dans la Salle sur Demande. Quand les Maraudeurs se lèveront, je serai déjà parti. Erik ira les voir pour leur dire que mes parents sont venu me chercher pendant la nuit.

-Cela ne me plait guère de mentir, dit Erik. Vous devriez leur dire, Remus.

-Cela gacherait leurs vacances !

-Remus, à vous entendre, cela ne sera jamais le bon moment.

-Mais…

-D'accord ! D'accord, je serai votre couverture, pour cette fois. Mais ce sera la dernière, vous m'entendez ?

-Oui, Erik…

* * *

-Chuuuuttttt ! Ne fais pas de bruits !

-Je sais !

-Ramasse le livre sur la table de chevet…

-Eum… Remus… C'est à toi, ça ? demanda Severus, moqueur, en montrant un caleçon noir avec des petits quartiers de lune.

-Lâche ça, idiot ! rougit le loup-garou.

Le Serpentard se contenta de rire.

-Mmmm… Qui que tu sois, ta gueule… marmonna Sirius.

-Sirius ? s'exclama Remus en faisant signe à l'autre de se plaquer sous le lit.

-Moony ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiche…

-Rien, j'allais aux toilettes. Rendors-toi, Pat.

-Mmmmm…Oui.…

Sirius roula sur le ventre et fourra son visage dans son oreiller, avant de se mettre à ronfler.

-…Je l'ai échapper belle ! souffla le Serpentard.

-J'ai finis ! Aides-moi a emmener ma mâle.

-D'accord.

Et ils sortirent en vitesse du dortoir, puis de la tour des Gryffondor.

* * *

-Les gars ! Debout ! Remus a disparut ! s'écria James. Patmol ! Queudver !

Sirius et Peter, a moitié endormis, suivirent James calmement. Une fois de l'autre côté du tableau de la Grosse Dame, ils se consultèrent.

-On va de quel côté ?

-Messieurs ! Messieurs ! s'exclama une voix.

Ils virent le Pr Erik courir vers eux.

-Oh la la ! Ceci n'est plus de mon âge de courir ainsi !

-Monsieur ? demanda James.

-Vous cherchez M. Lupin ?

-Oui, vous savez où il est ?

-Oui, ses parents sont venus le chercher cette nuit, il m'a demander de vous le dire.

-Vous avez vu ses parents ? En quatre ans et demi, nous ne les avons jamais vu. Comment sont-ils ?

-Ils m'ont l'air… Très bien, oui, très bien. Ils avaient l'air très heureux, mentit Erik.

-Bon… fit Peter, déçu.

-Bon, allons prendre le petit déj, sinon nous allons être en retard pour le train ! fit James.

Et ils coururent jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Erik sourit et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Monsieur le directeur ?

-Oh ! Erik, quel bon vent vous amène ?

-Vous avez une cane de Noël collée dans votre barbe.

-Oh ! Oui, oui, un instant… Bon, voilà. Que me vaut donc l'honneur de cette visite ?

-Et bien, je me posais une question… Serait-il possible que deux élèves et moi passions les fêtes de Noël dans mes appartements, et non dans la Grande Salle avec tous les autres ?

-Laissez-moi deviner… ces deux élèves ne seraient pas Mr Snape et Mr Lupin ?

-En effet…

-Souhaitez-vous donc la destruction de vos appartements ?

-Non…

-Ils se détestent, et vont tout détruire.

-Ils m'ont promis, chacun de leur côté, d'être bien sage. Et qui sait ! Peut-être ses vacances leur permettront de se trouver des points communs ?

-Vous rêvez de l'impossible, Erik.

-Je…

-Mais vous connaissant, vous apprivoisez l'impossible ! Pour cette raison, j'accepte.

-Je… Merci, Pr Dumbledore !

-Ne me remerciez pas, et aller annoncer la nouvelle aux deux pauvres innocents. Qu'ils connaissent, pour la première fois de leur vie, les joies d'un vrai Noël. Traditionaliste comme vous l'êtes, je sais qu'ils seront plonger tout droit dans un véritable Noël.

-Oui, professeur.

Et Erik se dépêcha a sortir du bureau de Dumbledore, qui sourit.

-Comme si j'allais laisser ces deux jeunes cœurs passer leur premier Noël séparés !

* * *

-Joyeux Noël ! s'exclamèrent-ils.

-Je vais chercher le repas du réveillon ! s'exclama Erik.

Et il sortit de son salon en abandonnant les deux adolescents au pied du sapin. Remus rougit et se tourna vers son amoureux.

-Sev… Je… J'ai un cadeau pour toi…

-Remus… Je… Tu n'étais pas obligé…

-Non… Ça me fait plaisir…

Il lui tendit un paquet joliment emballé d'un papier doré.

-Remus…

-Tiens, prends-le.

Severus prit le paquet et le débala, pour découvrir un livre à la couverture fonçée avec un chaudron. « Les 1001 potions les plus utiles ».

-Euh…Merci, Remus…

-Lis donc un extrait !

-…D'accord… « Si dans deux minutes, mademoiselle, vous n'avez pas tourné le scorpion- j'ai une montre, ajouta la voix d'Erik, une montre qui marche joliment bien… -moi, je tourne la sauterelle… et la sauterelle_, ça saute joliment bien !…_ »

Severus s'arrêta.

-R…Remus ?

-Oui ?

-C'est… C'est le…

-Oui, c'est le livre du fantôme de l'Opéra… Comme ça, tu ne seras plus obligé d'aller l'emprunter à la bibliothèque. Et puis, avec cette fausse couverture, même si quelqu'un le voit… Personne ne pourras te critiquer de lire des livres de Moldus…

-Remus… Merci… fit Severus, troublé. Tiens, j'ai quelque chose pour toi… C'est pas grand chose, mais…

Remus rit rn voyant une énorme boîte de chocogrenouilles.

-Merci, Sev !

-De rien…

-Voilà, les garçons ! Un bon repas de réveillon !… Severus ? Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, ça va… Remus m'a donné un livre pour Noël…

-Un livre ?

-Oui… Un livre que vous avez lu…

Erik blanchit.

-Pas le…

-Oui… Le fantôme de l'Opéra…

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez ? demanda Remus.

-Rien ! fit Erik. Rien du tout !

-…Erik ?

-Tout vas bien ! Venez manger, venez !

-Je suis affamé ! fit Severus.

Remus resta assis par terre au pied du sapin, a jouer avec les papiers d'emballages.

-Remus… Allez, viens manger… fit Severus.

-J'ai pas faim…

-Remus, vous avez une transformation la semaine prochaine, dit Erik. Il vous faut manger.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Remus, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Severus.

-Vous me cachez quelque chose…

-Nous avons tous nos jardins secrets, Remus, dit Erik avec philosophie. Si cela peut vous rassurer, je vous dirais que vous serez bientôt au courrant de tout, et que vous en savez déjà une bonne partie.

-Bon… fit Remus avec un petit sourire. Finalement, j'ai peut-être un petit peu faim…

-A la bonne heure ! Venez, Remus !

* * *

Il était minuit, et les deux adolescent étaient au pied du sapin, emmitouflés dans leurs sacs de couchages.

-Sev ? Tu dors ?

-Non… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai froid…

-Tu veux une couverture de plus ? Je sais où Erik les range…

-Non… Je…

-…Viens-là…

Remus se blottit dans ses bras, et déposa sa tête contre le torse du Serpentard, sur son cœur.

-Tu aimes ton début de vacances ?

-Oui ! Les Maraudeurs me manquent, mais je me sens bien, avec vous deux.

-Ça me touche beaucoup, Remus…

-C'est sincère. Les Maraudeurs, Erik et toi, vous êtes les personnes qui comptez le plus pour moi.

-Comme… une famille ?

-Oui…

-Tu sais, Remus…

-Quoi ?

-Erik a… Enfin… Il a proposé de m'adopter…

-HEIN ?

-Pas officiellement… Il n'y aurait aucun papier, mais… Il me considérerait comme un fils, il me conseillerait, j'habiterais chez lui les vacances, il m'aiderait financièrement pour mes études…

-Donc, ce serait mon beau-père ?

-Techniquement, oui… Qu'est-ce que tu en pense, toi ?

-Je crois que tu le mérites, Sev…

-Mmm… Tu crois qu'on feras une belle famille ?

-Belle famille ou pas, je n'en voudrais pas d'autres…

Severus sourit et le serra un peu plus fort.

-Moi non plus… Je ne suis bien qu'avec vous deux…

La porte de la chambre d'Erik s'ouvrit.

-Mais taisez-vous à la fin ! Je suis très heureux, enchanté, de vous voir vous exprimer, mais je voudrais dormir !

Il ouvrit la lumière et sursauta en voyant les deux adolescent l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

-Mordious ! s'exclama t'il, gêné. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je…

-C'est correct, Erik, rit Severus. On est pas en train de...

-Hein ? fit Remus. Il pense que… Oh ! Non, Erik, pas du tout ! On est chacun dans notre sac de couchage, regardez !

-Oh… Je croyais que… Oh.

-Vous allez un peu trop vite, Erik, dit Severus avec sérieux. Je ne voudrais pas forcer Remus à quoi que ce soit…

-Qui a dit que tu me forcerais ?

-Euh… fit Severus.

-De quoi parliez-vous donc ? demanda Erik pour changer de sujet. Ce sujet devait être passionnant pour vous empêcher de dormir !

-On parlait du bonheur a former une famille, dit Remus.

-Oh… fit Erik, tristement.

-On disait que vous seriez un super père et un super beau-père, dit Severus.

Erik resta pétrifié un moment, puis des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux d'or. Il s'approcha doucement d'eux, puis se laissa tomber à genoux pour les prendre dans ses bras. Remus se blottit contre lui, et Severus les serra fort.

-Vous acceptez donc ? murmura Erik.

-Oui…

-Et moi, ça ne me regardes pas, mais je crois que c'est une super bonne idée ! dit Remus.

-Oh que si, cela vous concerne, Remus… fit Erik. Vous faites parti de cette « famille ».

-Peut-être, mais le jour où Sev et moi, ce seras fini…

-Ne parle pas de malheur ! s'indigna Severus. Je compte bien que ça dure très longtemps !

-Ah oui ? demanda Remus innocemment.

-Oui !

-Ok !

Erik se mit à rire, et les regarda tendrement tous les deux.

-Dites… Si vous êtes mon père maintenant… Et le beau-père de Remus… On pourrait peut-être arrêter de se vouvoyer ?

-Mordious ! C'est bien vrai.

-Moi, je suis d'accord !

* * *

Remus rangea ses choses dans son dortoir en chantonnant. Le reste des vacances avait passé beaucoup trop vite. Ils l'avaient passé dans les appartements d'Erik, a parler, chanter (Remus les écoutait), a manger des bons petits plats (Remus avait prit 5 livres, Erik avait tenu à le remplumer un peu, le trouvant trop squelettique)… Après sa transformation, Erik avait convaincu Mme Pomfresh de laisser Remus se reposer dans ses appartements. Erik et Severus l'avaient dorloté, et il avait passé la journée à dormir sur le canapé, où Severus avait été le rejoindre pendant la nuit, l'avait bercé et tenu au chaud toute la nuit. Le reste des vacances avait été calme, et Remus avait fait un portrait de Severus et Erik, assis sur le canapé, à écouter des chansons de Noël. Lorsqu'il leur avait montrer, ils étaient restés silencieux un moment, puis Erik s'était levé, avait été chercher un appareil photo, avait demander à Severus de se placer comme sur le portrait, puis avait demander à Remus de le rejoindre, et les avait posé ainsi. Ainsi, Remus avait pu s'ajouter au dessin, complétant ainsi le portrait de famille. Severus l'avait ensuite multiplié, de manière à ce qu'Erik et lui aient aussi un portrait, et à présent, le dessin de Remus ornait la table de chevet d'Erik.

Les Maraudeurs entrèrent joyeusement dans le dortoir.

-Remus ! Tu es déjà là ! s'exclama Sirius.

-Oui, en fait, j'ai passé les vacances ici.

-Quoi ? T'allais pas faire du ski avec tes parents ?demanda James.

-Ça a été annulé à la dernière minute, et puis vous étiez déjà partis.

-T'a du t'ennuyer, alors ! dit Peter.

-Oh que non… Ça a été des SUPER vacances.

Et son regard glissa sur son cahier à dessin sagement rangé, et revit mentalement le portrait de famille; Erik assit sur le canapé, Severus appuyé contre ses jambes et Remus la tête contre l'épaule de son amoureux. Tout trois avaient l'air calme et heureux.

OWARI


	36. 35 La différence

**La différence**

_La différence, celle qui dérange  
Une préférence, un état d'âme,  
une circonstance  
Un corps à corps, en désaccord_

C'est bien, la différence, dans une certaine mesure. Sinon, nous serions tous des clones. Vrai ! Et, je dois bien l'avouer, je ne serais pas prêt a voir un second Sirius Black débarquer. Toute ma vie, j'ai voulu être différent de ma famille, m'éloigner d'eux. Je prônais la différence. En faisait ma loi. Mais quand j'ai été mis en face d'une vraie différence… J'ai fui.

_Avec les gens trop bien pensants,  
les moeurs d'abord  
Leur peau ne s'étonnera jamais des différences  
Elles se ressemblent_

_Se touchent comme ces deux hommes  
qui dansent_

Quand j'ai connu les Maraudeurs, je m'étais promis de ne jamais les juger, puisqu'ils étaient tout le contraire des amis que ma mère voulait pour moi. Ils étaient tout simplement eux. James, c'était mon meilleur ami. On ne s'est jamais rien cacher. Peter, il nous suivait toujours, nous admirais. Nous étions sa vie. Remus… Remus était plus mystérieux. On a apprit pourquoi 6 mois après sa rencontre. C'était un loup-garou. Au début, j'ai été surpris, oui… Mais je suis resté son ami quand même. Mais quand en troisième année, il nous a dit être gai… J'ai fui. Je l'ai ignoré. A ce moment, je n'aurais pas cru être là, à le regarder danser dans les bras d'un autre homme. Car je lui ai pardonner. Pardonner ! Comme s'il avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner ! Disons plutôt que j'ai accepter.

_Sans jamais parler  
Sans jamais crier  
Ils s'aiment en silence  
Sans jamais mentir, ni se retourner  
Ils se font confiance_

Accepter le fait que mon petit Remus, mon petit frère, soit SI différent. Loup-garou. Gai. Accepter le fait aussi qu'il ait choisis quelqu'un que nous n'aimions pas. Qu'est-ce qu'on y pouvais ? Remus avait toujours été… différent. Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je comprends à quel point j'étais à coté de la plaque. A quel point, moi qui me croyais si tolérant, je ne l'étais pas finalement tant que ça. Il n'y avait que Remus pour faire confiance à ce type, pour l'aimer. Il était si intelligent, à 14 ans… Et pourtant… Pendant un an, a souffrir, a le regarder de loin. Alors nous, en bon potes, on a trouver un moyen de les faire tomber l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Même si on détestait ce type. Parce que lui seul pourrait rendre notre Moony heureux. Et quand ils sont sortis de la salle où on les avait enfermer, les yeux humides et les mains soudés… On a comprit qu'il était aussi le seul a pouvoir aimer Remus pour ce qu'il était réellement, et non ce que tout le monde croyait qu'il était. Nous y compris.

_Si vous saviez comme ils se foutent  
de nos injures  
Ils préfèrent l'amour, surtout le vrai  
À nos murmures_

Combien les ont juger, à Poudlard, en les voyant ensemble ! Combien ont parler dans leur dos, contre eux. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'ils s'en moquaient bien, tous les deux. Rien ne comptait plus que l'autre. Et, pour Remus, notre opinion aussi, car nous étions son unique famille; celle qu'il avait choisis, aimée, chérie… Pour Remus, même si le monde entier était contre lui, il s'en moquait ! Rien ne comptait, sinon son petit chéri, et nous, qui étions ses trois frère. Je les regarde danser, à ce bal de Noël. Remus a l'air si heureux. Même si tout le monde autour les regarde étrangement. Allez voir ailleurs. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que d'être heureux, alors vous enviez le bonheur des autres. Allez voir ailleurs. Je ne vous laisserai pas dire du mal de Remus. Il a assez souffert. Assez eu mal de sa différence.

_lls parlent souvent  
Des autres gens  
Qui s'aiment si fort  
Qui s'aiment comme on dit "normalement"_

C'est quoi, s'aimer normalement ? Un homme et une femme ? Je veux bien croire qu'il faut être courageux de nos jours pour être en amour, mais personne ne nous juge, personne ne nous pointe du doigt. Les vrais courageux, c'est ceux qui sont différents. Ceux qui sacrifient leur paix pour aimer. Ouais. C'est ça. Nous qui sommes Gryffondor, nous avons trouver plus courageux que nous. James et moi, alors qu'on croyait être des vrais Gryffondors, Made by Goddric, on se rends compte que Remus est beaucoup plus courageux que nous. Aie. Mon égo en prends un coup. Ce qui veut dire que son copain aussi est courageux. Lui qui subit chaque jour les brimades et les moqueries de ses compagnons de maison. Jamais je ne l'ai vu parler de ça à Remus. Il oublie complètement les injures quand il est auprès de son petit loup-garou. Il ne faut pas croire qu'ils ne souffrent pas du rejet des autres ! Ils souffrent. Tellement… Mais pour eux, le bonheur que l'autre leur apporte est plus intense que les moqueries dont ils sont objets. C'est Remus qui m'a dit ça un jour, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Avec un si beau sourire, un sourire si doux, que je ne lui avais jamais vu. L'amour, hein ? Ouais. Il y a quelques années, je n'y aurais jamais cru. Et pourtant… Ils s'aiment. Je ne peux pas dire le contraire.

_De cet enfant Tellement absent  
De ce mal du sang qui court  
Et tue si librement  
Leurs yeux ne s'éloigneront jamais par négligence _

On a parler avec eux l'autre jour. La première véritable discussion des Maraudeurs et du copain de Moony. Ça a jasé fort. Pour la première fois, on a laisser les insultes de coté. Pour Remus. On a parler loisirs, goûts, avenir… Ça les blesse de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfants. Tu parle ! Même s'ils n'auraient pas été gai, ils n'auraient pas pu, puisque Remus est un loup-garou. On a parler enfance. Il a été surpris que ma vie n'ait pas été une partie de plaisir, comme il le croyait de prime abord. Il nous a confié des choses a faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête des plus sensibles(Peter ressemblait à un punk). Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues, et Remus le tenait dans ses bras, l'embrassant tendrement par moment, le réconfortant comme il le pouvait. On aimait pas son copain. Mais maintenant, on comprenait pourquoi. On comprenait le pourquoi de son air sombre, de son insociabilité. Le pourquoi de sa maison. Une enfance plus que douloureuse. Après tout, Remus et lui étaient fais pour se comprendre. Remus non plus n'avait pas eu une enfance très joyeuse. Non, ils ne s'éloigneront pas l'un de l'autre.

_Ils se reconnaissent, s'apprivoisent comme  
ces deux femmes qui dansent_

_Sans jamais parler, sans jamais crier_

_Elles s'aiment en silence  
Sans jamais mentir, ni se retourner_

_Elles se font confiance_

_Si vous saviez comme elles se foutent  
de nos injures  
Elles préfèrent l'amour, surtout le vrai  
À nos murmures_

Angie Dormes et Rebecca Storm, deux élèves de septième année, se lèvent pour aller danser. Chacun les regarde étrangement. Elles jettent un coup d'œil à Remus et Severus, leur adresse un sourire, comme s'ils leur avaient donné courage de montrer leur sentiments à leur tour. A leur tour, on les pointe du doigt, on chuchote dans leur dos. Moi, je souris. Car finalement, j'accepte la différence. Pour tout ceux qui ne veulent pas la voir, la reconnaître comme étant entière, et utile, et belle, parfois… Pour tout ceux qui sont différents. Car ces deux hommes sur la piste de danse, qui se sourient avec amour, qui dansent l'un près de l'autre sans parler, m'ont montrer qu'on peut tous être différents… et que ce n'est pas plus mal. Il en aura fallut du temps, mais aujourd'hui, personne ne pourra dire que je ne tolère pas la différence. L'exceptionnelle différence.

_De Verlaine à Rimbaud quand on y pense  
On tolère l'exceptionnelle différence_

_---_

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en penser ?


	37. 36 Ensemble

Ensemble 

L'élève de septième année désigné pour animer le spectacle de fin d'année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard s'avança sur la scène.

-Voici maintenant notre dernier numéro, gardé exprès pour la fin selon les insistances du Pr d'Arts Moldus, le Pr Erik. En effet, nous n'avons jamais entendu cet élève, nous contentant de l'avis du Pr Erik. Alors ce soir, en grande première, laissez-moi vous présenter Severus Rogue, un Serpentard de cinquième année, qui nous interpréteras la chanson Ensemble de Corneille, un chanteur québécois futuriste. Veuillez accueillir ce petit nouveau dans le monde de la musique !

Dans la salle, des murmures. Rogue, chanter ? Tout le monde se prépare a se boucher les oreilles lorsque l'élève se présente au milieu de la scène. Il jette un regard à Erik, qui lui sourit, puis la musique commence. Tout le monde s'attends à entendre quelque chose d'horrible. Seul un Gryffondor de cinquième année, un châtain aux yeux de feu, sourit en se bercent au rythme de la musique.

**Dis-moi donc c'est quoi ton histoire  
Que je te lise la mienne  
Je veux pas savoir  
Qui tu pries mais plus pourquoi  
Est-ce pour ma paix ou pour la tienne**

Tout le monde reste sous le choc en entendant une voix douce s'élever. Y aurait-il quelqu'un derrière le rideau, chantant à sa place ? Il semblerait que non, en voyant tous les artistes, subjugués, regardant, la tête à travers le rideau, le jeune homme sur la scène. Remus sourit, puis regarde ses amis. James est figé, Sirius est blanc comme un drap, et Peter semble sur le point d'avaler des mouches. Remus a un petit rire, puis ferme les yeux. Son histoire ? Allons, Severus la savait… Il était même l'un des seuls à la savoir. Même les Maraudeurs l'ignoraient. Qui il priait ? Plus personne. Plus personne ,depuis qu'après s'être jeté corps et âme dans la religion suite à sa morsure, il n'avait eu ni aide, ni signe, ni rien… Il ne priait plus. Il ne croyait plus qu'il y avait quelqu'un là-haut. Mais ça aussi, Severus le savait…

**Et si tu veux on peut même aller plus loin  
S'avouer nos petits caprices  
C'est peut-être les mêmes  
Je vois un sourire au coin  
Tu vois t'as l'air moins triste**

Idiot. Aller plus loin ? Remus n'avait jamais dis non, mais habituellement, c'était dans un autre contexte qu'une chanson… Caprices ? Remus faisait-il des caprices ? Il lui semblait que non. Il se contentait d'être vivant. Bien sur, quand Severus se mettait à faire l'idiot, seulement pour faire sourire Remus… Comment pourrait-il être triste de toute façon, avec lui à ses cotés ? Tant que les Maraudeurs étaient ses amis, que Severus restait avec lui et que le Pr Erik veillait sur eux tel un père… Comment Remus pourrait-il être triste ? Est-on triste quand on a sa famille près de soi, qui nous aime ?

**On te l'a déjà dit  
Mais si tu veux mon avis  
Aujourd'hui on dit beaucoup plus qu'on ne vit  
Et tu le sais**

Oui. Il le savait. A force de trop parler de ses peurs, de s'y complaire, d'essayer de l'éloigner parce qu'il « n'avait pas le droit », ils avaient rater de précieux moment ensemble. A force de trop parler de ses malheurs, il en avait oublier de vivre. Mais depuis qu'il était avec Severus, c'était moins pire. Depuis qu'Erik lui donnait des conseils, il se sentait mieux. Mieux dans sa peau. Malgré sa condition de loup-garou. Avec Severus et Erik, il n'avait pas besoin de porter des masques. Ils l'acceptaient et le comprenaient comme il était. Et ça faisait du bien. D'être soi-même.

**Toi et moi on peut faire ensemble  
Toi et moi c'est fou ce qu'on se ressemble  
Toi et moi on peut faire ensemble  
Toi et moi c'est fou ce qu'on se ressemble**

Oui, Severus et lui se ressemblaient. Leur histoire avait des similitudes, leurs craintes étaient sensiblement les même. Si bien qu'ils se comprenaient presque parfaitement. Bien souvent, nul besoin de paroles pour se faire comprendre. Parfois, même les signes étaient superflus. Seulement un geste. Un regard. Un petit rien. Et l'autre avait compris. Et quand ils décidaient quelque chose, ils étaient une sacré équipe. Ils se complétaient dans presque tout. Que demander de plus au destin, quand on a des amis super avec qui faire les 400 coups, un amoureux qui nous comprends parfaitement et avec qui on est à l'aise de tout( et quand il disait tout, c'était TOUT, n'en déplaise aux homophobes.) et un beau-père de bons conseils, qui ne se mêle pas pour autant de ce qui ne le regarde pas ? Non, en fait, Remus n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

Dans la salle, les gens avaient finis par revenir de leur surprise, et bougeaient au rythme de la musique, eux aussi. Severus avait gagné non pas leur estime, mais leur coté artistique.

**J'ignore bien des choses sur toi  
Ca ne me tuera pas d'apprendre  
Tu sais que c'est pas vrai  
Tout ce qu'on dit de moi  
Parle-moi tu vas comprendre**

Oui, Severus ne savait pas encore tout de lui. Mais il en savait tellement ! Tellement plus que les autres. Même que les Maraudeurs. Bien sur, il restait encore quelques zones grises. Mais après tout, connaît-on réellement quelqu'un ? Non, jamais. Mais Severus voulait en connaître le plus sur lui. Et Remus aussi, malgré qu'il en sache déjà beaucoup sur son Serpentard, voulait le connaître encore mieux. Oui, Remus le savait depuis longtemps déjà que toutes les rumeurs sur Severus étaient fausses. Depuis qu'il lui avait adressé la parole, une nuit au début de l'année, dans la bibliothèque. Puis, ils s'étaient souvent parler, mais presque toujours la nuit. Et plus le temps passait, plus Remus se sentait à l'aise avec lui. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte… il était déjà amoureux du Serpentard. Bonne chose, mauvaise chose ? A présent, Remus n'avait que du bien à dire de cette relation. Sinon qu'elle était cachée. Mais après tout… Chacun a droit à ses secrets, non ? Et puis, le goût du risque, la peur d'être aperçu, n'était-ce pas ce qui mettait un peu plus de piquant dans cette relation ?

**(Parle-moi tu vas comprendre)  
Et si tu veux confie-moi tes convictions  
Je partagerais mes peines  
En fin de soirée on chantera la même chanson  
Avec la conscience plus saine**

En quoi Remus croyait-il donc ? Plus en grand chose. En l'amitié. Sinon, depuis le début de l'année… A l'amour. A l'espoir. A la famille. Toutes ces choses qu'on lui interdisait à cause de sa lycanthropie, et qu'il découvrait dans l'interdit, dans la peur d'être découvert, d'être jugé. L'amour fait changer ! Il connaissait les peines de Severus. Le deuil de sa mère. La haine contre son père. Sa difficulté à vivre seul. Son rejet parce qu'il était un Serpentard. Son rejet de sa maison parce qu'il était méfiant et pas très sociable. Oui, Remus savait tout ça. Ses rêves aussi. Ses talents. Ses joies. D'être avec Remus. D'avoir été adopté par Erik. Ses peurs, aussi. D'être jugé. D'être tourner en ridicule. De devoir chanter en publique… Mais alors là, s'il croyait que Remus allait chanter avec lui, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! Non, non, non et non ! Il était hors de question que Remus chante, il allait faire fuir tout le monde…

**On te l'a déjà dit  
Mais si tu veux mon avis  
Aujourd'hui on dit beaucoup plus qu'on ne vit**

Oui. A force de parler, on en oublis de vivre. Mais maintenant, Remus se sentait vivant. Vivant auprès de son compagnon et du père de celui-ci. Et avec les Maraudeurs aussi ! Sa joie n'était plus feinte. Elle était réelle.

**Toi et moi on peut faire ensemble  
Toi et moi c'est fou ce qu'on se ressemble  
Toi et moi on peut faire ensemble  
Toi et moi c'est fou ce qu'on se ressemble**

S'ils s'étaient moins ressemblé, se seraient-ils aussi bien entendu ? S'ils avaient eu des vies différentes, se seraient-ils aimer ? Remus se posait ces questions, sans avoir de réponse. Questions que l'on avait jamais de réponse, la vie étant ainsi faite.

**Maintenant qu'on sait d'où on vient  
Je veux savoir où on va  
Et si c'est avec toi  
(Et si c'est avec toi)  
Ca ne peut faire que du bien  
Juste faire le petit pas  
Peut-être le monde suivra  
Mais avant ce sera**

Remus sourit. Étais-ce une manière subtile de lui dire qu'il souhaitait qu'ils restent ensemble longtemps ? Peut-être. N'empêche, Remus ne souhaitait rien d'autre. Tant qu'il serait avec lui, il savait qu'il aurait la force de surmonter les obstacles. C'était ainsi. Peut-être que les autres, voyant leur bonheur, les laisserait tranquille, ne les jugerait pas ? Il pouvait toujours rêver…

**Toi et moi on peut faire ensemble  
Toi et moi c'est fou ce qu'on se ressemble  
Toi et moi on peut faire ensemble  
Toi et moi c'est fou ce qu'on se ressemble**

Oui, ensemble ils pourraient faire n'importe quoi, il en avait la certitude.

-Eh les gars ! Vous croyez qu'il s'adresse à qui dans la chanson ? ricana James.

-Sûrement à Voldemort ! Qui d'autre pourrait lui ressembler ? demanda Sirius, l'air goguenard.

-Et toi, Lunard, tu en pense quoi ? demanda Peter.

Remus les regarda, désespéré.

-Je crois que vous devriez la fermer et écouter. On s'en fiche pour qui il chante. L'important, c'est qu'il chante, non ?

-Bah, il chante pas siiiiii bien que ça… fit James.

-Tu veux rire ? Il était de loin le meilleur du spectacle. Laisses donc tes préjugés de coté, James ! N'écoute que l'ART !

-Ouais, ses cours d'Arts Moldus lui ont pas fait, bougonna Sirius. Maintenant, il parle comme le prof Erik !

**Toi et moi c'est fou ce qu'on se ressemble  
Tant qu'on pourrait faire ensemble  
Toi et moi ensemble  
Toi et moi c'est fou ce qu'on se ressemble  
Tant qu'on pourrait faire ensemble  
Toi et moi ensemble**

La musique se termina doucement, et alors que les élèves applaudissaient, enthousiasme, Severus sourit et pencha la tête. Puis, lorsqu'il releva la tête, les joues rouges, il murmura :

-Ai'shiteru, ookami… (Je t'aime, loup…)

La prof de Divination, le prof de potion et le prof de botanique, tout trois japonais, se regardèrent en silence. Erik, lui(il a beaucoup voyager) , se contenta de sourire, alors que dans le public, tout le monde se demandait ce qu'il avait dit. Remus, lui, baissa les yeux, les joues rouges.

-Il a dit quoi ? demanda James. J'ai rien compris.

-C'était asiatique, mais je sais pas quoi, répondit Sirius en se grattant la tête.

-C'était dans la chanson ? demanda Peter.

-Il a demander quand était la prochaine intronisation chez les Mangemorts, répondit Remus, un brin insolent.

-…Je le savais ! murmura James.

-Cornedrue, t'es désespérant…

-Quoi ? Il a pas dis ça pour de vrai ?


	38. 37 Loin du froid de décembre

**Loin du froid de décembre**

Dans sa chambre blanche de la maison de soins où il est enfermé depuis des années, Remus Lupin tends faiblement la main vers une boîte à musique, placée sur sa table de chevet. Grimaçant de douleur, il finit par tirer la boîte vers lui, et la serre contre son cœur. Pointant sa baguette vers la serrure, il ouvre la boîte à musique et écoute doucement la mélodie.

**Des images me reviennent  
Comme des souvenirs tendres  
D'une ancienne ritournelle  
Autrefois en décembre**

_C'était Noël, et ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la Salle sur Demande. Son petit ami lui avait tendu une boîte enrubannée. Remus l'avait déballée pour trouver une boîte de bois travaillée, avec une belle serrure en or._

_-Si tu dépose une mèche de cheveu à l'intérieur, et que tu remonte la clef sur le coté, elle jouera une mélodie qui t'endormiras, mais toi seul même si tout le monde l'entends. Je me suis dis que ça pourrait t'être utile, pour les lendemain de pleine lune, au lieu de toutes les potions de sommeil dont l'infirmière te gave…_

_-M…Merci… _

_Il avait écouter la mélodie, que chantonna son amant à coté de lui. Puis, à la fin, il lui montra une inscription dans le couvercle._

_Pour un beau sommeil, mon amour._

_Puis-ce cela te servir _

_S.S._

_Remus l'avait embrassé. _

**Je me souviens il me semble  
Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble  
Je retrouve dans un sourire  
La flamme des souvenirs**

Remus soupire dans son sommeil. Tant de souvenirs lui reviennent en rêve, lorsqu'il écoute sa boîte à musique !

_-Remus… Je… On ne peut pas continuer à se voir._

_-P…Pourquoi ?_

_-Ce serait trop dangereux. Je vais entrer au service du seigneur des ténèbres afin d'aider Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix, mais… Si IL sait qu'on est ensemble, il va deviner de quel coté de suis vraiment… Ou alors il te fera du mal… Je t'en pris, Remus… Je t'aime plus que tout, mais si on continue comme ça… A se voir en cachette… On sera tué. _

_-Mais…_

_-Il n'y a pas de mais, tu comprends ? Il n'y a aucune autre solution ! Je t'aime, tu le sais, mais si je reste avec toi, l'un de nous se fera tuer ! C'est ce que tu veux ?_

_-N…Non…_

_-Je t'aime Remus, je t'aimerai toujours. Et quant tout ça sera terminer, je te jure que je vais revenir. Qu'on va recommencer notre histoire là où elle s'était arrêter, qu'on va vivre ensemble, être toujours ensemble… Mais pour là, je ne peux pas. _

_-Mais je… Je veux pas te perdre…_

_-Alors on ne doit plus se voir. Parce que s'il l'apprends, tu me perdra à jamais. Mais si on se sépare maintenant, on a une chance d'être encore en vie, à la fin de cette guerre, et de se retrouver ! Ça me fait aussi mal que toi, Remus, mais j'ai pas le choix ! Tu comprends ! J'ai pas le choix !_

_Un dernier baiser, une dernière caresse, puis il avait passé le pas de la porte et il ne l'avait plus vu. _

Voldemort avait été détruit par Harry Potter peu après, mais on ne savait pas s'il reviendrait. Remus avait revu son amant lorsqu'il avait été enseigner à Poudlard. L'autre l'avait ignorer. Remus s'était dit qu'il avait trop changer, qu'il n'était plus le bel adolescent d'autrefois, et qu'il ne voulait rien savoir de l'homme qu'il était à présent. Puis, Voldemort était revenu. Plus fort qu'avant. Et la terrible vérité était apparue. Son ancien amant était passé de l'autre coté. Il avait servit Voldemort. Il avait tuer Dumbledore. La guerre avait été horrible, mais Harry avait gagné. Suite au jugement de son amant, il fut apprit que la mort de Dumbledore n'était qu'un plan de ce dernier. Severus Snape avait été jugé innocent. Il s'était installé dans un petit appartement à Londres, et n'en avait plus sortit. Où étaient passées les belles promesses ? Ils n'avaient pas continuer leur histoire. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Ils ne le seraient plus jamais.

Fini, les jeux amoureux au bord du lac. Fini, le sourire qui faisait fondre son cœur.

**Doucement un écho  
Comme une braise sous la cendre  
Un murmure à mi-mots  
Que mon cœur veut comprendre**

La femme qui s'occupait de lui dans cette maison où il était « soigné » s'approcha de lui et ferma la boîte à musique.

-M. Lupin… Votre potion…

-Non…

-M. Lupin, dit-elle surprise. Vous devez prendre cette potion, vous savez, si vous ne voulez pas être dangereux dette nuit ?

-Je serai mort avant la nuit…

-Quoi ?

-Vous ne voyez donc pas ?

Il lui sourit tristement.

- Je suis sur les derniers instants…

-Q…Qui vous la dis ? La garde de nuit ?

-Je ne suis pas idiot…

Elle lui fit un sourire triste.

-Vous voulez que l'on appelle quelqu'un, afin de ne pas être seul dans vos derniers moments ?

-Oui… S… Severus Snape…

Et il ferma les yeux. Quelques instants plus tard, un homme bouleversé arriva.

**Je me souviens il me semble  
Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble  
Je retrouve dans un sourire  
La flamme des souvenirs**

Remus ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit doucement.

-Bonjour…

-Q…Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de dernier instant ?

-Je vais mourir aujourd'hui.

-T…Tu ne peux pas !

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner encore !

-Encore ?

-Oui, tu… Après le procès… Quand il a été clair de quel coté j'étais… Tu… Tu n'a pas essayer de me rejoindre… Je reste à tous les jours devant mon téléphone, a attendre un appel de toi… Et on m'appelle pour me dire que tu vas bientôt mourir !

-J'avais peur de t'appeler… Et que tu me repousse… Nous ne sommes plus les adolescents d'avant…

-Je n'ai cessé de t'aimer quand même ! De repenser au passé, à tout ce que nous avions vécus, a tout ce qu'on avait traverser ensemble ! J'ai passer mon temps à raviver la flamme de mes souvenirs…

Remus sourit doucement.

-Moi aussi, Sev… Moi aussi… Sev… Prends-moi dans tes bras… Serres-moi fort… S'il te plait… Je veux mourir dans tes bras… Comme ça aurait été le cas si on ne se serait jamais quitter…

L'ancien professeur de potion s'assit près du malade et le serra très fort dans ses bras, trempant ses longs cheveux châtains aux mèches grises des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

-Remus… Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner… S'il te plait…

-Je suis désolé…

La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux verts. Il s'emblait à bout de souffle.

-Remus ! L'infirmière m'a dit en bas que tu étais…

Il s'arrêta en voyant la scène, puis il s'approcha, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux, et arracha Remus des bras de son ancien professeur.

-VOUS ! SORTEZ ! JE VOUS INTERDIT DE LE FAIRE SOUFFRIR ENCORE DANS SES DERNIERS MOMENTS ! SORTEZ ! VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN À FAIRE ICI !

-Harry.. Harry… murmura Remus. Tout vas bien.

-Comment tu peux dire que t…

-Tout vas bien… Je vais mourir, et les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde sont auprès de moi…

Harry vit alors la boîte à musique ouverte, le visage en larme de son ancien professeur oh combien détesté… et il comprit.

-S.S. … Severus Snape… Oh shit, j'aurais du comprendre avant… Remus… T'es pas sorti avec lui…

Remus sourit, puis tourna la tête vers son amant, qui le reprit dans ses bras. Harry s'assit de l'autre coté, et prit la main de Remus.

-Remus… Tu peux pas mourir… On va trouver un moyen…

-Je suis d'accord avec Potter. On va trouver quelque chose.

Remus tendit la main vers la boîte à musique, et Harry la lui donna.

-R…Remus… Est-ce que… Je pourrai… la garder, si tu pars ? demanda Severus faiblement. Un souvenir de toi… De nous…

-Bien sur, Sev…

La musique se fit entendre à nouveau, et bientôt, Remus ferma les yeux. Severus se redressa fébrilement, puis éclata en sanglots.

-Remus ! Non, reviens ! REMUS !

Harry, comprenant que le dernier Maraudeur avait rendu l'âme, se mit à pleurer contre ses genoux. Les infirmières, inquiètes à cause des cris, arrivèrent pour voir les deux hommes écroulés et en pleurs.

-Non… Remus… Reviens… Remus… Chéri, reviens… Je t'en pris… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi…

**De très loin un écho  
Comme une braise sous la cendre  
Un murmure à mi-mots  
Que mon cœur veut comprendre**

Une infirmière s'approcha d'eux, et déposa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

-Il voulait mourir aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Il nous a demander d'appeler M. Snape… Et aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de visite de M. Potter… Et puis… Ce soir, c'est la pleine lune. Elle l'aurait tuer. Il voulait… Il voulait mourir humain. Il a vécu longtemps, pour un loup-garou… Mais… Aujourd'hui, il était arrivé au terme de son parcours…

Severus saisit la boîte à musique de sur le lit, et la serra fort contre lui.

-Parlez-moi de Remus quand il était jeune…

-Qu'est-ce que je peux dire sur Remus… Sinon qu'il était le seul a m'avoir donné une chance… Il était tout pour moi… Vous est-il déjà arrivé, Potter, de voir la personne aimée avec d'autres gens, et d'avoir comme … comme un monstre qui s'éveille dans votre ventre, et qui hurle de jalousie ?

-Oui…

-C'était ce qui m'arrivait. Quand je le voyais avec Black, Pettigrew et votre père, Potter…

-Parlez-moi de cette époque. Afin que Remus reste vivant dans notre mémoire.

Des heures a évoquer le passé. A raviver une dernière fois la flamme des souvenirs. Puis, Potter était parti, et Severus enleva la mèche de cheveux de la boîte à musique. Il y fit couler un peu de son sang, remonta la clef, puis s'étendit, la boîte à musique contre son cœur. La Musique du sommeil. Cette fois, elle jouait la musique du repos éternel.

**Une ancienne ritournelle  
Loin du froid de décembre**

**---**

perso, il me semble que j'ai complètement rater mon coup... Votre avis ?


	39. 38 Comme un fils

Comme un fils 

**Donne moi tout même quand il reste plus rien  
Rend moi saoûl de toi quand rien n'est bien  
Fait demain quand le présent est chien  
Et j'en ferai autant**

Je suis seul ce soir, dans le parc du château, et ça me fait tellement mal d'être seul que le seul moyen de ne pas craquer que j'ai trouver, c'est de chanter. Tu m'a souvent dit que chanter exorcisait une âme en peine. Si seulement ce fantôme de tristesse pouvait disparaître à jamais ! Mais non, il est toujours là. Depuis ton arrivée et jusqu'à maintenant, tu ne m'a pas abandonné. Tu m'a réconforté quand tout allait mal, tu m'a donné des conseils. Lorsque j'étais triste, tu chantais juste pour moi, juste pour me remonter le moral, et je me sentais mieux ! C'est vrai… Tu réussis à me faire voir un coté ensoleillé de la vie. Celui auquel je ne croyais plus.

**Lis mes peines avant que je les dise  
Oubli mes hontes sans que je précise  
Cache le moi si un jour tu m'méprise  
Car j'en ferai autant**

Tu sais avant même que je n'ouvre la bouche si je vais pas bien. Tu me réconforte après que les Maraudeurs m'aient ridiculisés, et tu a la délicatesse de ne pas m'en parler. Quand tu partiras de cette école, si tu pars avant moi, je perdrai mon principal allié. L'un de mes seuls amis. Quand je suis auprès de toi, j'ai l'impression que ce que je dis est important, parce que tu m'écoute toujours, et sans me juger. Quand je me trompe un peu, tu corriges mes paroles, mais sans que je ne me sente insulté. Tu prends toujours garde à ne pas me blessé. Si un jour je deviens un boulet pour toi, ou alors que tu en a marre de me supporter, de répondre à mes questions, de m'aider… Ne me le dis pas. Ça me tuerais. Et si un jour c'est moi qui en a marre de tes conseils, de ton aide, je ne te le dirai pas non plus, car ce serait ingrat de ma part, et que je ne veux pas te blesser.

**Et je sais  
Que c'est un peu trop  
Que je demande plus qu'il faut  
Mais je te donne plus que des mots**

Je sais bien que tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ce que tu fais. Après tout, tu n'es qu'un professeur, tu n'es pas responsable de moi… Mais si tu savais à quel point ça me fais du bien ! De savoir que quelqu'un m'aime, ne serais-ce qu'un tout petit peu… Si j'en demande trop, dis-le. Si je te gêne dis-le moi. Si je vais trop loin, préviens-moi. J'ai tendance à demander trop, parce que j'ai trop peu eu dans le passé. Tu auras ma plus grande reconnaissance, une confiance et une fidélité à toute épreuve.

**Comme un fils  
Fais moi croire quand tout fini  
Et comme un fils  
Fais moi voir quand tout est nuit  
Et comme un fils  
Je t'aimerais qu'importe le prix  
Comme un fils  
Je te devrai toujours la vie  
Si tu m'aimes comme un fils**

C'est tout ce que j'ai de besoin, et que l'on me refuse. De l'amour. Si tu savais comme je me sens seul ! Avant que tu n'arrive au château, il n'y avait personne pour me guider, pour m'empêcher de faire des erreurs. Personne pour me dire que je perdais mon temps, de me dire que j'avais tord. Personne pour me témoigner de l'affection. Tu le sais, mon père n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler un modèle. Et il ne m'a jamais donner de l'affection, seulement des coups. Et toi, tu arrive, tu es gentil avec moi, tu m'apprends tellement de choses, et puis je me sens bien avec toi… Comment ne veux-tu pas que je te considère comme un père, et que je pris pour que tu m'aime comme un fils ?

**Dis le moi si tout autour de moi  
M'est hostile et quand je n'le vois pas  
Tiens ma main quand tout me pointe du doigt  
Et j'en ferai autant**

Je suis constamment jugé dans cette fichue école. A cause de ma différence. Toi aussi, tu a été jugé, n'est-ce pas ? Toi aussi, tu es différent… Mais si on est tous les deux, on ne seras pas seul, n'est-ce pas ? Si je fais des erreurs, ou que quelqu'un tente de profiter de moi… Tu me le diras ? Si on me juge, tu me protégeras ? Et si quelqu'un se permet le droit de dire du mal de toi, je le remettrai à sa place. C'est ce que font un père et son fils… Ils… s'entraident…

**Et si je prend pour acquis mes chances  
Fais moi peur que plus jamais j'y pense  
Prend ma tête quand elle fait plus de sens  
Et j'en ferai autant**

Si je suis trop confiant, tu me remettra les deux pieds sur terre ? Tu m'encourageras dans mes rêves qui sont réalisables ? Tu seras toujours derrière moi, prêt à m'aider ? Lorsque ma tête sera emplis de doute, que je perdrai le sens des réalités… Tu m'aideras à trier le vrai du faux ? Et lorsque tu te sentiras perdu, je t'aiderai aussi. Tu me parleras de ton époque, je t'apprendrai à apprivoiser la notre.

**Et je sais  
Que c'est un peu trop  
Que je demande plus que je vaut  
Mais je promet plus que des mots**

Je peux te faire un million de promesses, mais auraient-elles un sens ? Saurais-je les tenir ? Tout ce que je peux te jurer, c'est de t'aimer éternellement. D'être là pour toi quand tu auras besoin de moi. Je t'en pris, ne me repousse pas comme tous les autres m'ont repoussés avant toi…

**Comme un fils  
Fais moi croire quand tout fini  
Et comme un fils  
Fais moi voir quand tout est nuit  
Et comme un fils  
Je t'aimerai qu'importe le prix  
Comme un fils  
Je te devrai toujours la vie  
Si tu m'aimes comme un fils**

Si j'étais ton fils, je ferais tout pour que tu sois fier de moi. Si tu étais mon père, je ferais tout pour que tu n'ai pas à avoir honte de mes actes. Si tu étais mon père, je serais si heureux… Si j'étais ton fils, tu me traiterais bien mieux que celui qui m'a donné la vie pour en faire un enfer.

**Et si leurs yeux se croisent dis qu'c'est toi  
On s'en voudrait en vie si on se manquait  
Et si tu es passé reviens moi  
Car je n'passerai pas toute ma vie à t'écrire  
Et à t'imaginer**

Peut-être que ce que je dis te mettra mal à l'aise, que tu ne voudras pas… Que ce sera trop pour toi… Je comprendrai. Je ne t'en reparlerai plus. Tant que tu me laissera t'approcher, pendant mes études. Ensuite, on se sépareras, lorsque j'aurai fini l'école… Mais… Si un jour, on se recroise dans la rue… Si on a bien changer… Tu me parleras, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me rappelleras nos bons moments, ici, à Poudlard… Parce que peu importe ce qui arriveras, moi je me souviendrai de toi. De ta gentillesse, de tes conseils, de l'amour que j'éprouvais pour toi, tel un fils, en adoration devant son père. Car je t'admire. Plus que n'importe qui en ce monde.

**Comme un fils  
Fais moi croire quand tout fini  
Et comme un fils  
Fais moi voir quand tout est nuit  
Comme un fils  
Je t'aimerai qu'importe le prix  
Comme un fils  
Je te devrai toujours ma vie  
Si tu m'aimes comme un fils  
Si tu m'aimes comme un fils...**

Comme un fils… Je t'aimerai comme un fils.

Deux bras m'agrippent par derrière pour me serrer contre un torse. J'entends des pleurs. Je me retourne pour te voir, les yeux pleins d'eau, ton demi-masque mouillé des larmes qui coulent sur tes joues.

-E…Erik ? je demande, effrayé de tes larmes.

Tu me serra à nouveau contre toi, et je me sens mal. Je n'aurais jamais du chanter ça, mais… Je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu serais là…

-S…Severus, je… P…Pour qui chantais-tu cela ?

Je baisse la tête.

-P…pour toi… je lâche dans un murmure.

Un moment de silence. Puis tu me serra un peu plus fort.

-Tu me laisserais m'occuper de toi comme un père ? Tu me laisserais veiller sur toi, t'aider, t'aimer comme un fils ? Tu me laisserais ?

-Je comprends que tu ne veuille pas…

J'ai un moton dans la gorge et je vais pleurer, si ça continue.

-Ne pas vouloir ? Ne pas vouloir ? Ventrebieu ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je pourrais refuser ? Un tel honneur n'est offert qu'une fois dans sa vie, j'en mettrais ma main au feu !

-Tu… Tu a… accepte ?

Je suis en train de rêver, c'est sur. Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Je vais m'éveiller dans mon lit, dans quelques instant, à me dire que c'était un fichu beau rêve !

Mais Erik me regarde en souriant… et… si ce n'était pas un rêve ?

-Accepter ? Bien sur ! Je… Je n'aurais jamais cru que… Que tu puisse me demander d'être ton père… Je… Je ne voudrais pas un autre fils que toi.

Un sourire. Si ce n'est qu'un rêve, et bien je veux qu'il se prolonge à toutes les nuits… Et si c'est vrai… Je ne veux jamais que ça s'arrête.

--

...Ok... Des commentaires ? Vi, je ne t'en demande pas sur toutes mes fics, mais... Celle-là, tu peux me dire ce que tu en pense ? J'ai peur de m'être planté ou que ça ait aucun rapport...


	40. 39 C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça

Auteure: ParaSan  
Genre: Oneshot, songfic  
Titre: C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça  
Interprète: Ginette Reno

**C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça...**

_Rire quand on a envie de pleurer  
Prendre un train quand un bateau s'en va  
Pour ne pas rester seul sur le quai  
C'est beaucoup mieux c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça_

C'est beaucoup mieux, plus acceptable, de porter des masques. Ça nous protège du reste du monde. Mais quand faut-il savoir les retirer ? Quand est-il justifier de pleurer ? Quand est-ce normal ? Et pourquoi prendre la fuite lorsque quelqu'un entrevoit derrière son masque... même si c'est la personne aimée ? Pourquoi continuer à lui faire apprécié un masque ? A t'on si peur d'être juger dans notre authenticité ?

_Faire semblant qu'on n' a rien dans le coeur  
Dire ça va même quand ça ne va pas  
Chanter pour ne pas montrer sa peur  
C'est beaucoup mieux c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça_

Lui-même avait trop souvent porter le masque de l'indifférence, du mépris, de l'être obscur, pour cacher aux autres ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Il ne s'en retrouvait qu'a encore plus souffrir, et devait chanter, une fois qu'il était seul, pour exorciser ses peurs les plus profondes... Mais elles restaient là, au plus profond de lui à défaut d'être en surface, prisonnières de son passé. Mais il vallait mieux porter ces masques que de montrer aux autres à quel point il était faible. A quel point tout lui échappait. Oui, c'était beaucoup mieux comme ça.

_Et même si tu me manques certains soirs  
Et même si elle était belle notre histoire  
Je sais qu'il s'en ira de ma mémoire  
C'est beaucoup mieux c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça_

Oui, son amoureux lui manquait. Ses sourires et sa façon si caractéristique d'être enjoué un jour, et déprimé le lendemain, sans raison. De passer au summum de la joie au gouffre du désespoir en quelques secondes. Ça lui manquait de le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Il voulait tellement lui faire croire en ces belles paroles qu'il lui disait, que lui-même y voyait une certaine vérité. Ils avaient passé du bon temps, tous les deux. Trois belles années merveilleuses. Mais il doit l'oublier, à présent. C'est beaucoup, beaucoup mieux comme ça...

_Croire et ne jamais cesser d'y croire  
Sans savoir si demain ça ira  
Faire d'une défaite une victoire  
C'est beaucoup mieux c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça_

Pourtant, il y avait cru. Il avait tout misé dans cet amour, qui lui avait apporté la trêve qu'il souhaitait. Ils ne savaient jamais quand ils seraient découverts, quand ils seraient séparés. Demain, peut-être ? Mais le fait d'être ensemble un soir de plus, c'était déjà une victoire. Même si c'était enrageant de devoir se cacher, qu'ils savaient leur relation perdue lorsqu'on les découvrait. Valait-il mieux s'aimer au grand jour, et être séparés par la force des évènements, ou vivre cachés et profiter de leur vie ? Oui, c'était beaucoup, beaucoup mieux comme ça.

_Voir avec les yeux de son enfance  
Sans pourtant retourner sur ses pas  
Faire du bruit pour tuer le silence  
C'est beaucoup mieux c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça_

Ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, à leur rencontre. Des enfants battus, mal aimé, manipulé. Des enfants dont on avait tué l'individualité, que l'on avait traîté de monstres à cause de leur différence. Et c'est à travers ces yeux de méfiance et de peur qu'ils regardaient le monde. Tout deux souhaitaient quitter l'emprise de parents détestables et inhumain, sans toutefois en être capable, même s'ils étaient loin d'eux à présent. Ils continuaient d'obéir à ce qu'on leur avait apprit, sans retourner à la maison de leur enfance. Tout deux avaient porter des masques, d'indiférence ou de gaieté, pour se cacher parmis les autres. Tout deux auraient fait n'importe quoi pour briser le silence qui entourait leur passé. Pour l'effacer, ne plus y penser, afin que jamais rien ne paraisse, et que jamais personne ne pose de question. n'importe quoi... Même tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui vivait presque la même situation. Mais pour eux, ça avait été beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup mieux comme ça...

_Et même je me cherche dans la nuit  
Et même si j'ai froid tout seul dans mon lit  
Je sais que toi et moi on a compris  
C'est beaucoup mieux c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça_

Depuis son départ, il voyage dans du noir. C'est ainsi lorsque l'on perds son soleil. Et il était le sien. Son soleil. Sa lune. Son étoile. Il illuminait ses nuits comme ses jours. A présent, il est dans les ténèbres complète. Il s'éveille en sursaut, et il n'a plus de corps chaud contre le sien pour le réconforter de sa présence. Pas de douce respiration pour l'endormir telle une berçeuse. Il n'y a que le froid et le silence. Mais il sait... Il sait qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Que la punition aurait été pire si on les aurait surpris. Son amoureux le saura aussi. Tout comme il saura qu'il l'aimeras à jamais. Ils s'aiment à distance, mais en vie tous les deux. Et c'est assurément mieux comme ça.

_Rire quand on a envie de pleurer  
Prendre un train quand un bateau s'en va  
Pour ne pas rester seul sur le quai  
C'est beaucoup mieux c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça_

Un croquis rapide. Il l'a ramassé avant de partir. Pour ne jamais l'oublier. Lui. Sa personnalité. Sa personne. Ses sourires. Ses talents. Dans ce simple croquis, un château perdu dans la nuit sous le regard d'un quartier de lune, il revoit les trois plus belles années de sa vie. Avec de l'imagination, il les revoit dans la haute tour, tous les deux, enlacés. Une larme coule sur sa joie alors qu'il rit doucement. Leur première nuit dans cette tour. Tout deux si maladroits, si inexpérimentés, si tremblants d'hésitation. Et à présent, il fuit. Il fuit à bord de ce bateau, alors que son amoureux file avec le train, à l'horison, croyant le retrouver dans un coin de la gare. Mais il fuit. Pour ne pas devoir retirer son masque et lui dire qui il est. Pour ne pas le décevoir. Pour ne pas rester, lui, sur le quai, lorsque son amoureux sera parti, dégoûté. Il fuit, avec pour seule explication un billet, glissé dans la valise rapidement, lui jurant son amour éternel, et son retour, si tout se déroule comme il le souhaite. Son retour, lorsque tout sera régler. Juste ce petit mot, glissé entre un journal et un carnet de croquis. Et il est triste, il sombre dans le désespoir, même s'il sait... S'il sait que c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça...

_Faire semblant qu'on n' a rien dans le coeur  
Dire ça va même quand ça ne va pas  
Chanter pour ne pas montrer sa peur  
C'est beaucoup mieux c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça_

---

Voilà... C'est indiqué nul part, mais devinez je l'ai écrit sur quels personnages ? Regadez mes autres OS, je suis sûre que vous allz trouver...


	41. 40 Bon point, mauvais point

**Bon point, mauvais point**

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, deux septième année étaient assis sur un canapé, devant un bon feu. L'un d'eux, un châtain à l'air calme, dessinait tranquillement. Les jambes remontées devant lui pour que ses cuisses lui servent de tablette, il dessinait un moment, puis examinait son œuvre en de mordant la lèvre inférieure. Son voisin, un séduisant jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs(Nd/a : Eh ! J'ai dis SÉDUISANT, c'est sur que c'est pas Sev !se fait tapper dessus à coup de pelle et de poele Aille ! Mi ! Vi ! Arrêtez ça !De toute façon, quossé que Sev fouterait dans la tour des Gryff ? Hein ? Hein ? Bouchées, hein !), lisait un livre avec ennui. De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil sur son voisin, dans l'espoir de voir son dessin.

-SIRIUS !

-Quoi, quoi ?

-Non mais t'a fini d'essayer de regarder ?

-T'es pas drôle, Remus ! Ça fait deux ans que tu ne nous montre plus tes dessins ! Qu'est-ce que t'essais de nous cacher ?

-Mais rien !

-Remy, après presque sept ans de complicité, n'essaie pas de me mentir. Peter peut tomber dans le panneau. James, à la rigueur, peut tomber dans le panneau. Mais pas moi.

-Sirius, je plains tes futurs enfants.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu vas faire un père terrible…

-Bon, allez Moony, dis-moi ce qui se passe. Dis-moi tous ces secrets que tu nous cache.

Remus paru hésiter. Puis il soupira, ferma son carnet à dessin et le serra contre son cœur, avant de regarder les flammes pendant un moment.

-Moony ?

-Tu sais ce qu'il en est pour moi, coté relation…

-Oui, je sais, le Ministère te l'interdit.

-Non, non, pas ça…

-Oh ! J'y suis. Que tu soi gai ? Oui, on le sait depuis notre troisième année. Depuis que j'ai voulu t'arranger un rendez-vous avec Hestia Jones.

-Pffffff ! Tu faisais ça pour te rapprocher d'Elisabeth Heaven !

-Eum… Passons…

-Oui, bon… C'est vrai que c'est après cet événement que j'ai compris que j'étais gai…

-Attends, attends… Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu… Tu a rencontré quelqu'un ?

-Euh… Je… Oui…

Remus pencha la tête, gêné.

-Un garçon… à l'école ?

-Oui… Je le vois à tous les jours, ou presque…

-Un garçon de notre année ?

-Oui.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Sirius… Avant de te dire qui c'est, il faut que je te parle…

-Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Je… Je me sens tellement bien, avec lui…

-Bon point.

-…même si parfois, on se prends la tête et on se dispute…

-Mauvais point.

-Depuis que je le connais, il a toujours été là pour moi, quand je n'allais pas bien…

-Bon point.

-…et je voudrais pouvoir lui rendre la pareille, mais il porte toujours des masques et je ne sais jamais ce qu'il ressent réellement…

-Mauvais point.

-Quand on est tous les deux, c'est comme si le monde extérieur n'existait plus…

-Bon point !… Ou mauvais point… Ça dépends du point de vue…

-Il chante comme un ange et ça me calme de l'entendre…

-Bon point !

-…mais il n'aime pas chanter en public, il a peur que l'on se moque de lui…

-Mauvais point.

-Il a un sens de l'humour particulier, mais une fois qu'on le connaît, tout s'explique…

-Bon point !

-Mais il déteste l'humour des Maraudeurs.

-Ça, très mauvais point ! Largue ce type tout de suite !

-On se voit toutes les nuits, sauf celles où il a ses cours de chant, lorsqu'on part en maraudage et à la pleine lune. On essaie de se voir le jour aussi…

-Bon point.

-…mais il vous déteste.

-TRÈS, TRÈS MAUVAIS POINT !

-Il a eu une vie de merde, il vit tout seul depuis 4 ans, et il est super responsable…

-Bon point.

-Par contre, il n'est pas très optimiste concernant l'avenir…

-Mauvais point.

-Lorsque je parle de ma vie, qui n'a pas toujours été rose, j'ai l'impression qu'il est la seule personne à me comprendre…

-Bon point !… Mais chiant pour nous.

-Parfois, on est tellement découragés tous les deux qu'on pleure toute la nuit.

-…Mauvais point…

-Je me sens tellement complet avec lui, je voudrais que l'on passe le reste de notre vie ensemble…

-Bon point !

-Par contre, j'ai peur qu'il ne finisse par s'ennuyer avec moi…

-Mauvais point.

Remus devint alors rouge tomate.

-Moony ?

-Quand… Quand on fait l'amour, je suis vraiment épuisé à la fin, mais tellement heureux…

-Eum… Je crois que, dans ton cas, ce soit un bon point, mais moi, je ne voulais pas le savoir…

Sirius avait, lui aussi, les joues rougies.

-C'est un Serpentard…

-Mauvais ! Très mauvais ! T'es cinglé ou quoi ?

-Mais c'est seulement parce qu'il est très ambitieux, et rusé… Mais il n'est pas fourbe et sans cœur comme ta famille…

-Mmm… Ouais… Bon point…

-Il a… déjà… aimé Lucius Malfoy…

-Mauvais point ! Yeurk ! Comment c'est possible d'aimer Malfoy ?

-Mais depuis deux ans, pas une journée ne s'écoule sans qu'il ne me dise que c'est moi qu'il aime.

-Bon point.

-Il habite dans l'Allée des Embrumes…

-Mauvais point !

-… mais il va bientôt se trouver un appartement tout près de sa future université.

-Bon point.

-Il va se trouver un emploi pendant ces études pour payer son loyer…

-Mauvais point.

-Comment ça, mauvais point ?

-Il aura moins de temps pour toi !

-Oh… Oui… Il… Il m'a demander d'habiter avec lui…

-Bon point !

-Mais c'est à l'autre bout de Londres…

-Mauvais point.

-Ill sait… Il sait que je suis un loup-garou, et il… Il m'a quand même demander en mariage…

-BON POINT ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS MOONY ? T'A TROUVER LA PERLE RARE !

-Ah oui ? fit Remus avec ironie avant de lui tendre son carnet à croquis. Tiens, c'est lui…

Sirius ouvrit le carnet avec hâte, pressé de découvrir qui était le petit ami de son cher Remus. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'incrédulité, son teint vira blanc et il perdit connaissance… Remus ramassa son cahier doucement, regardant tendrement les portraits qu'il avait dessinés avec amour et murmura :

-Je crois que c'est un mauvais point pour toi, Severus…


	42. 41 Mourir demain

Auteure: Para-San

Titre: Mourir demain

Genre: Oneshot, songfic

Artiste: Natasha St-Pier

**Mourir demain**

_Il y a ceux qui prendraient un avion_

_D'autres qui s'enfermerait chez eux les yeux fermés_

_Toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? _

_Toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?_

_Il y en a qui voudraient revoir la mer_

_D'autres qui voudraient encore faire l'amour_

_Une dernière fois,_

_Toi, tu ferais quoi ?…et toi, tu ferais quoi ?_

C'est la fin pour nous. On le sait tous. Voldemort a mit un charme autour de Londres, on ne peut pas en sortir. Et dès demain matin, il empoisonnera l'air, et… on mourra tous. C'était dans tous les journaux, ce matin. Les aéroports se sont remplis, tout le monde voulait fuir… Sans succès. Les avions, aussitôt décollés, frappaient un mur invisible et s'écrasaient au sol, tuant tout le monde. D'autres ont essayer de s'enfuir en automobile. Ils ont été incapable de traverser ce même mur invisible. Toute la populace de Londres est prise sous ce dôme, Moldus et sorcier inclus. Parmi nous, aucun des Mangemorts identifiés par l'Ordre. Dans les rues, c'est la débâcle. Comme tout le monde se croit mort demain, c'est l'Anarchie. Vols, viols, meurtres. Les sirènes d'alarmes se font entendrent, mais même les policiers Moldus ont abandonnés. Des gens se sont enfermer chez eux, en famille. Les sorciers se sont tous dirigés au Ministère, et entassés dans le Hall, nous attendons la mort. Certains essaient de se paraître fort et confiant, que quelqu'un nous sauveras. Pauvre James. Il ne sait plus quoi dire pour rassurer Lily, Lily qui caresse son ventre en pleurant car son fils ne verra jamais la vie. Sirius fait les 100 pas en se creusant la tête pour trouver une idée. Peter a disparu, et si je l'ai chercher, j'ai vite abandonné. Il y a des petits groupes partout. Des familles, des amis. Les membres de l'Ordre sont avec nous, soucieux. Molly Weasley mouche son petit Percy, essayant de calmer les jumeaux qui pleurent dans ses bras. Arthur poursuit Bill et Charlie, qui, inconscient, s'amusent « au bureau de papa ». Et moi ? Moi, je suis là, assis… Je pense à toi. Toi qui sera sauvé, grâce à cette marque sur ton bras, que tu a reçu afin de nous renseigner, afin de nous sauver… Vis. Vis pour moi.

_Si on devait mourir demain_

_Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de plus_

_Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de moins_

_Si on devait mourir demain_

_Moi, je t'aimerais… moi je t'aimerais._

Je pense à toi, et j'essais de sourire, car toi tu seras en vie. Tu pourras te souvenir de moi, de nous, alors que toutes les autres personnes m'ayant connues seraient mortes, elles aussi. Tu disais souvent que tu voulais me garder pour toi tout seul. Et bien voilà. Tu pourras. Tu garderas mon souvenir pour toi tout seul. Néanmoins… Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais j'aimerais que tu sois avec moi. J'aurais moins peur d'affronter la mort en étant dans tes bras. J'aurais moins peur de te laisser seul derrière. On mourra demain, et j'aimerais que, pour cette nuit seulement, tu sois près de moi. S'isoler, et ajouter une dernière nuit d'amour à notre liste. T'embrasser, toi, ton corps, avec amour et langueur, avec passion et désespoir. Te faire mien encore et encore. Se sentir plus vivant que jamais, avant de connaître la mort. Redécouvrir chaque parcelle de ton corps comme si je la voyais pour la première fois, afin d'en graver les contours dans mon esprit. Croire, une seconde, que nous sommes encore ses adolescents amoureux qui se retrouvaient les nuits dans la Salle sur Demande pour passer du temps ensemble, et non plus ses hommes tristes et aigrit que la mort va séparer dans quelques heures. Je donnerais tout pour que tu sois auprès de moi, pour t'aimer de tout mon corps et de toute mon âme. Et pourtant… Je remercies le ciel que tu sois loin, en sécurité. Malgré tout, je t'aime encore, toujours plus fort, et mon esprit se repasse en boucle nos moments de tendresse, nos moments de joie.

_Il y en a qui referaient leur passé_

_Certains voudraient boire et faire la fête_

_Jusqu'au matin_

_D'autres qui prieraient…_

_D'autres qui prieraient…_

_Ceux qui s'en fichent et se donne du plaisir_

_Et d'autres qui voudraient encore partir_

_Avant la fin_

_Toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?… et toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?_

Dans un coin du Hall, notre premier ministre vient de s'écrouler au sol, alors qu'autour de lui, les autres dirigeants de notre pays vident des bouteilles de Whisky Purfeu. Pathétique. Ils sont incapable de faire face à la réalité. Dans un autre coin, certains sont agenouillés et prient notre seigneur de les sauver. Pour un instant, un instant seulement, j'aimerais avoir encore leur foi. Ils sont confiants, ils ne pleurent pas, ils sourient, sur et certain que Dieu viendra les sauver. Il y a longtemps que je ne crois plus en une force supérieure. Depuis que je me suis plonger corps et âme dans la religion, enfant, depuis que j'y croyais de toutes mes forces, et que l'on m'a repoussé à l'Église, parce que j'étais un « enfant du Diable, et que le Saint-Père ne voulait pas des monstres dans sa maison ». Depuis ce jour, j'ai cessé de croire. Alors si un instant, je les envie d'avoir cette foi, je me ressaisi. Moi, je crois en quelque chose de plus fort, de plus réel. Ta survie. Oui, je vais mourir, mais toi, tu vivras. Et pour moi, c'est tout ce qui compte. Certains cherchent encore un moyen de passer la barrière invisible. D'autres se sont déjà résignés, je vois les couples les plus improbables coucher ensemble, dans un coin sombre. Il n'y a rien de doux dans leurs gestes, c'est juste du sexe pour du sexe, pour connaître l'orgasme une dernière fois avant la fin, même si la personne avec qui on est, on la déteste.

_Si on devait mourir demain_

_Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de plus_

_Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de moins_

_Si on devait mourir demain_

_Moi, je t'aimerais… moi, je t'aimerais… Je t'aimerais_

Ma mémoire s'active, et je vois dans ma tête tous nos bons moments. Notre premier baiser. Notre premier rendez-vous secret. Notre première sortie. On avait été se promener à Pré-au-Lard, c'était l'automne et les arbres affichaient de jolies couleurs. On avait passé l'après-midi dehors, près des arbres, à se poursuivre comme deux gamins, pour ensuite se blottir l'un contre l'autre sous les feuilles écarlates d'un arbre. Je revois nos premières vacances, celles après que j'ai renier mes parents pour aller vivre avec toi. On avait eu du bon temps. Pas besoin de se cacher. Pas besoin d'avoir peur d'être vu. Que toi et moi, et nos envies. Notre graduation, quand on a reçu nos diplômes. Tu avais été surpris de voir que tu avais reçu une bourse d'étude dans l'Université de ton choix, vu que tu étais le meilleur élève de notre année. Grâce à cette bourse, on a déménager dans un petit appartement, et avec le petit boulot que je me suis trouvé, on a pu vivre quand même assez aisément. On allait souvent souper chez les Maraudeurs, vous vous entendiez mieux, même si c'était pas le grand amour. Est-ce que ça te manqueras, les souper à placoter tranquillement avec eux, avant de rentrer chez nous et de nous blottir devant le feu, sans parler, seulement toi avec moi dans tes bras ?

_Et toi, dis-moi, est-ce que tu m'aimeras_

_Jusqu'à demain et tous les jours d'après_

_Que rien, non rien, ne s'arrêteras jamais_

_Si on devait mourir demain_

_Moi, je t'aimerais… Moi, je t'aimerais…_

_Est-ce qu'on ferait du mal, du bien_

_Si on avait jusqu'à demain_

_Pour vivre tout ce qu'on a rêvé_

_Si on devait mourir demain_

_Moi, je t'aimerais… Moi, je t'aimerais…_

Oui, je t'aimerais, parce que c'est la meilleure chose qui m'est arrivé dans ma vie. Depuis 4 ans maintenant qu'on est ensemble, et jamais je n'ai eu à le regretter.

-REMUS !

Non. Ça ne peut pas être possible. Non… Tu arrive derrière moi et me serre fort contre toi. Je dois rêver. Oui, ça doit être ça.

-Snape ? s'étrangle Sirius. Comment t'es arrivé ici ?

-Par le passage secret ! Vite ! Aller chercher tout le monde, passer une annonce à la radio, mettez tout le monde sous l'Imperium, je sais pas, MAIS SORTEZ D'ICI AU PLUS VITE !

C'est la cohue. Tout le monde sort pour aller chercher les Moldus rester chez eux. Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore te remercie d'être venu nous chercher. Moi, je ne réagit pas, convaincu que c'est un rêve. Bien vite, tu ouvre un passage, et tout le monde s'y engouffre. Tu me tiens tout contre toi, refusant d'être éloigné. Après un long moment, je vois la lumière d'une ville, et tous les sorciers et les Moldus expriment leur joie de s'en être sortie. Tu te tourne pour me regarder, et me sourit.

-Ma couverture est fichue, mais… Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir…

Tu te penche et m'embrasse doucement, et c'est seulement à ce moment que je réalise que je ne rêve pas, que tu es vraiment là, que tu nous a tous sauvé. Même si je m'étais résigné à mourir, je suis heureux d'être en vie, dans tes bras, et m'empresse de te prouver à quel point je te remercie, d'être là, d'être toi, mon ami, mon amour.

Fin


	43. 42 Les secrets de mon frère

**Les secrets de mon frère**

Je m'appelle Sirius Black, et j'ai 16 ans. Je suis en sixième année, à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard et l'un des plus beaux et populaires. Mais l'histoire que je vais vous conter, ce n'est pas mon histoire, mais celle de mon meilleur ami, Remus Lupin. Remus, c'est comme le petit frère que le destin m'a offert pour remplacer ce connard de Regulus. Ma véritable famille, elle peut aller se faire mettre par un dragon, je m'en moque. Il n'y a que ma cousine Andromeda et l'un de mes oncles, que j'aime encore. Ma famille maintenant, c'est celle que j'ai choisis; James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Ce sont mes frères, je les adore. On est les Maraudeurs, les fauteurs de trouble de l'école. James, c'est comme mon jumeau; on est toujours du même avis, toujours proche, toujours ensemble. On est aussi arrogant l'un que l'autre, à ce que dit Remus. L'animagus de James, c'est un cerf et son surnom est Cornedrue.

Remus, c'est comme mon petit frère, je l'ai déjà dis; plus petit que moi, toujours souriant, toujours calme, même si c'est lui qui réussit à me calmer et à me faire faire mes devoirs. C'est le troisième meilleur élève de l'école, même s'il ne veut pas y croire (les deux premiers s'arrachant le titre comme deux lions enragés, j'ai nommé Lily Evans et Severus Rogue). Remus n'a pas la note en Potions et SURTOUT en Histoire de la Magie pour les égaler, mais étrangement, sa moyenne s'est améliorer depuis l'année passée. En potions, on a un vrai bon prof, c'est peut-être pour ça, mais en Histoire, je ne vois vraiment pas… Le surnom de Remus est Lunard.

Peter, lui, c'est comme le petit frère. Vous savez, celui qu'on ne connaît pas beaucoup, parce qu'on est pas du tout du même âge. C'est chiant, mais c'est la vérité. Je ne suis pas aussi proche de Peter que de James ou de Remus. Il faut dire que Peter est maladroit, nerveux, gêné et qu'il s'est plus ou moins incrusté après que James et moi, on lui ait sauver la vie au bord du train qui nous menait à Poudlard, la toute première fois. Mais je dois avouer que lorsque j'ai besoin d'être admiré, complimenter, Peter est toujours prêt, et que j'aime ça. Son animagus est celui d'un rat, et son surnom est Queudver.

James et moi, ça a cliquer tout de suite, surtout qu'il était le contraire du genre d'amis que ma mère voulait pour moi. On a sauver Peter et il est resté collé à nos basques. Et puis, on a rencontré Remus, notre compagnon de chambre, si timide et peu confiant en lui qu'il en était attendrissant. Du genre intellectuel et responsable. Si mystérieux… Qu'on avait envie de découvrir qui il était.

Et on a apprit qui était Remus, pourquoi il était si mystérieux. Il disparaissait une fois par mois; on nous disait qu'il était malade. On a bien remarquer, après 6 mois, que ses « maladies » tombaient toujours lors de la pleine lune. Remus était un loup-garou. Le lendemain matin, aux petites heures, on s'est levés et on s'est cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité de James pour aller voir Remus à l'infirmerie. Il était défiguré de griffures, son corps avait été griffé, mordu, il était pâle comme un mort. On aurait dit qu'il était tombé sur un animal sauvage. Le problème, c'est que c'était lui, l'animal. On a du sortir, parce que Pomfresh est arrivée. Lorsque Remus est revenu au dortoir, il n'avait plus rien sur le visage et les mains, mais semblait épuisé. On l'a confronté, et quand il a compris qu'on savait… Il s'est effondré et s'est mit à pleurer. Ça a été plus fort que moi, je l'ai serré dans mes bras en lui jurant qu'on allait pas l'abandonner, qu'on allait tout faire pour l'aider. Il avait tellement peur que tout le monde le sache et l'abandonne. Pour lui, nous sommes devenus des animagus non déclaré. Je deviens un chien, et on me surnomme Patmol. C'est vrai que les loup-garous sont mal vus, mais… N'importe qui connaissant Remus ne peut que l'aimer. Toujours souriant, toujours de bonne humeur, toujours prêt à aider les autres… Remus, c'est comme une brise froide par une chaude journée. Remus, c'est la fraîcheur et la douceur. Mais moi qui l'observe souvent, j'en suis venu à me demander si sa bonne humeur n'était pas feinte. S'il ne cachait pas quelque chose…

En troisième année, j'ai essayer de lui faire rencontrer une fille. James, Remus et moi, on est les plus côtés de l'école par les filles. Mais Remus a refuser de la revoir, et nous est arrivé quelques jours après en nous disant qu'il était gai. Bon. On est resté surpris, mais bon, Remus nous a assurer qu'il ne nous considérait que comme des frère. Dans ce cas-là, d'accord. Car même si je couvre Remus d'éloges depuis tantôt, je suis 100 hétéro ! Non, Remus c'est mon petit frère, celui que je veux protéger plus que tout. James n'a pas besoin de ma protection. Il a besoin de moi à ses cotés, prêt à l'appuyer. Peter ne fait que rechercher notre protection, sans chercher à se défendre seul. Remus ne nous demande rien, mais il est trop gentil, trop faible, trop apeuré des représailles s'il se défendait. Trop angoissé qu'on mette ça sur le fait qu'il est un loup-garou pour le renvoyer. Alors je le couve comme pas possible. Malgré tout ça, Remus reste un mystère. Je voulais le comprendre, pour qu'il nous offre de vrais sourires, et non des sourires forcés.

Depuis l'année passée, Remus a beaucoup changer. Sa bonne humeur semble sincère. Je crois qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un. Il est de bonne humeur et disparaît les nuits. Comment je le sais ? Il est toujours épuisé, et puis il ne m'a pas réveillé une fois depuis l'année passée avec ses cauchemars, ce qu'il faisait avant minimum 3 fois par semaine. Étant le plus proche de son lit, je me glissais près de lui et le berçait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'endorme. Et depuis le troisième mois de la cinquième année… plus rien. Lorsque je me réveille la nuit, Remus n'est plus dans son lit, la cape d'invisibilité de James et la Carte des Maraudeurs ont disparus. Que Remus ait un petit copain, ça me réjouit et ça m'inquiète, en même temps de me décevoir. Ça me réjouit qu'il soit aimer, ça m'inquiète que le gars le fasse souffrir et ça me déçoit qu'il ne nous en ait pas parler. Je suppose qu'il avait ses raisons.

Mais tout cela n'explique pas ce que j'ai fais. J'ai violé son intimité. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était découvrir le VRAI Remus, celui qui se cache derrière ce masque heureux. Et j'ai découvert que notre amitié était basée sur le mensonge.

Ce matin-là, ils étaient tous réveillés et hors du dortoir, partis déjeuner. C'était à la fin de la première semaine de notre sixième année. Alors que j'allais prendre ma douche, j'ai vu un cahier bleu nuit sur le lit de Remus. Son journal intime. Et pour la première fois, il n'était pas fermé. Je n'aurais jamais du faire ça, je sais. Mais je l'ai lu… J'ai violé ses pensées, encore pire qu'un legilimens.

_« Ils me hais. Mes propres parents me hais. Parce que je suis un loup-garou et que mon père était un Exterminateur de loup-garou. Je ne peux pas le dire aux Maraudeurs. Je ne veux pas de leur pitié. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me regardent autrement de comment ils me regardent. S'ils savent que si mon père apprends que j'ai des amis, il me tuera… S'ils savent que je passe mes étés enfermé dans ma chambre… »_

Mon cœur a rater un battement. Son père, un Exterminateur de loup-garou ? Ses parents, le haïssant ? Remus, interdit d'avoir des amis ? Remus, tué par son père ?

_« Je suis présentement plus ou moins en train de sympathiser avec le pire ennemi de Sirius et James, qui sont mes meilleurs amis. Mais je dois avouer que très souvent, ils vont trop loin... »_

Remus, sympathiser avec Rogue ? Réveillez-moi de ce cauchemar ! Pitié !

_« Involontairement, j'ai appris qu'il avait tenter de se suicider en se jetant en bas de la tour d'astronomie. Ça me fou la trouille de penser qu'un gars de mon âge puisse avoir de telles pensés. »_

Rogue, se suicider ? Quoi ? Pas à cause de nous, quand même ? Je veux bien croire qu'on est toujours sur son dos, mais… C'est pas une raison, si ?

_« Cette nuit-là, c'était le 8ème anniversaire de la mort de sa mère. »_

Ah bon ? Sa mère est morte ? Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il vit avec son père et sa belle-mère… Enfin, c'est ce qui court… Est-ce une raison pour se suicider ?

_« Je sais pas pourquoi je lui ai dis pour mes parents. Je sais vraiment pas. Parce qu'il m'a dit que son père avait tué ma mère, et qu'après il l'avait foutu à la rue ? »_

QUOI ? Son père a tuer sa mère ? Il l'a foutu à la rue ? Mais alors, comment il vit ? C'est pas vrai ! Son père est aussi pire que mes parents ! Mais… Et les rumeurs, alors ? J'ai compris. Ne plus écouter les rumeurs sur Severus Rogue… Mais alors… Il est peut-être pas aussi con qu'on le croyait ?

_« ... Pour me faire taire, il... il m'a embrassé... »_

QUOI ? Peut-être qu'il est pas aussi con qu'on le croit, MAIS C'EST PAS UNE RAISON POUR PROFITER DE LUNARD !

_« Il m'a expliqué qu'il savait depuis longtemps que j'étais un loup-garou, et qu'il ne l'avait dit à personne. Et que si ça pouvait me rassurer, il allait me dire son secret, comme ça, on serait quitte. En fait, lui aussi il est gai... »_

Oh oh. Je la sens pas. Je commence à deviner ce qui vas se passer, et ça ne me plait pas. J'espère avoir tord.

_« Si je reformule sa phrase, ça donnait: « Je tuerais pour aller au bal avec toi... » »_

Ah ça, non ! Eh, attendez, c'est l'année passée. Remus n'est pas venu au bal… Rogue non plus d'ailleurs… Ahhh, fiouuuuuu…

_« Résultat, il m'a serré dans ses bras pour me consoler. J'aurais du me sauver, partir en courant... Bin non, tout ce que j'ai trouver a faire, c'est de lui sauter au cou pour brailler comme un gamin de 5 ans. Patétique. Et pourtant... Et le pire... C'est que ça m'a fais du bien. De pleurer comme ça. Et il m'a consolé, alors qu'on se connait presque pas, alors que le reste de l'école croit qu'on se déteste. Mais le pire, c'est que je m'en fichais de tout ça. Je pleurais, et je m'accrochais à sa voix pour ne pas sombrer dans une quasi-folie. »_

Bon, là, Remus en fait trop… C'est vrai que lorsqu'il veut, Severus Rogue peut avoir une voix très douce, mais… Qu'est-ce que je viens d'écrire là, moi ?

_« J'y connais pas grand chose en amour, mais ça ressemblait drôlement a des avances, ce que je lui ai fais remarquer... Pour ensuite le regretter et me traiter mentalement d'idiot. Le problème... C'est que j'avais raison... Il était réellement en train de me faire des avances. »_

Argggggggggggggg ! Non ! Pas Rogue ! N'importe qui, mais pas lui ! Nooonnnn ! Ils sont le contraire l'un de l'autre ! Remus est petit et mignon, Rogue est grand et laid ! Remus est un Gryffondor et Rogue un Serpentard !

_« Et...Il m'a embrassé. Pas comme au lac. Non, un vrai baiser... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Comment est-ce possible ? Comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas dégoûter de mon état ? Je suis un loup-garou, bon sang ! Il devrait avoir peur de moi, me fuir ! »_

Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Tu dis qu'il se moque des préjugés et ne te considère pas comme un monstre, et après, tu t'étonne qu'il ne te fuit pas ?

_« Comme tu vois, je ne suis pas totalement honnête avec toi, puisque je ne t'ai pas dis ma réaction... J'ai répondu. J'ai répondu a son baiser. C'était tellement... Je sais pas comment expliquer ça. »_

Bordel. Remus ! C'est Rogue, bon sang ! Il est peut-être pas aussi crétin que je le pensais, mais c'est pas une raison pour que tu l'embrasse !

_« J'étais plus là, tu comprends ? J'étais incapable de réfléchir, de raisonner, j'étais juste... Dans le moment présent... En train de profiter de mon premier et sûrement dernier baiser. »_

Je ne savais pas Remus aussi fataliste. Oui. Bon. C'est vrai que je ne connais pas le vrai Remus. C'est pour ça que je lis son journal.

_« Manquerait plus que je sois amoureux...  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
Non pas que je sois amoureux de Severus, mais... Oh putain. C'est ridicule. Pourquoi j'ai marquer ça, moi ? Ça peut quand même pas être vrai ! Je peux quand même pas être amoureux de l'ennemi de mes meilleurs amis ! C'est vrai qu'on s'entends bien, qu'on se comprends presque parfaitement... Mais ça peut pas être assez, non ? Ses critères ne justifient pas que... Oh merde. Si je me cherche des raisons pour démentir, j'ai vraiment un problème... »_

Merde… Ça ne peut pas être vrai… Remus… et Rogue… Non…

_« J'ai plus le choix, maintenant... Je vais devoir, et définitivement, l'éviter... Et toi, te cacher afin que les Maraudeurs ne tombent pas sur toi, ou alors j'ai vraiment de GROS problèmes ! »_

Tu as si peu confiance en nous, Remus ? Bon, d'accord, je suis un peu sous le choc, mais… C'est grâce à lui, que ta joie est sincère, depuis un an ? Je ne peux pas me plaindre… Pendant un mois, tu l'a évité, alors que tu l'aimais ? T'es encore plus masochiste que je le croyais.

_« Pour finir, c'est moi qui ai parlé, et comme d'habitude, j'aurais pas du, parce qu'il a comprit POURQUOI je l'évitais... Il a comprit que je l'aimais... »_

_« On a passé le reste de la soirée l'un dans les bras de l'autre, à parler et s'embrasser, et... oh Merlin, tout ça va beaucoup trop vite... Et pourtant... Je m'en fiche... J'étais bien... »_

Je suppose que c'est normal… Et… Si tu l'aime… On pourra peut-être faire des efforts ?

_« On a prévu de se retrouver les nuits dans la Salle sur Demande. Des rendez-vous secrets... »_

Ah ah ! Je savais ! Pauvre Remus, devoir se cacher de nous…

_« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire... Pas me séparer d'eux, c'est impossible, je n'y survivrais pas... Je vais devoir trouver quelque chose pour les protéger... Tous les quatre... Parce qu'ils sont les personnes les plus chères à mon coeur... »_

Wah. Ça me met tout à l'envers de lire ça. Remus nous aime tant que ça ?

_« Le professeur Erik donne des cours de chant à Sev, et puis il nous aime bien. Il est vraiment sympa avec nous. C'est l'un des seuls professeurs à ne pas avoir peur de moi. »_

C'est vrai qu'il est sympa, le prof.

_« Sev m'a annoncé quelque chose. Le Pr Erik a proposé de l'adopter. »_

Hein ? Rogue est le fils d'un prof ? Oh la vache ! Y'a intérêt à être sage, je ne veux pas avoir plus de retenues !

_« Je me demande si je pourrai pardonner à Sirius. Il a envoyer Sev dans la cabane hurlante et j'ai faillis le tuer. Heureusement que James l'a sorti de là, juste à temps. Il ne voulait plus me parler. C'est Erik qui l'a convaincu. Un peu plus et c'était fini entre nous. Tout ça à cause de Sirius. »_

Ouuuuuuuppppppsssss… Alors là, je me sens vraiment mal.

_« Deux mois et demi sans voir Severus. Ça va être long… En espérant que mes parents n'apprennent pas la vérité, ou je vais mourir… »_

Bon, il est là, tout doit avoir bien été. Saleté de parents.

_« J'étais si heureux de revenir à Poudlard ! Dans le train, j'ai prétexté une envie pressante pour quitter les Maraudeurs, et j'ai tendu une embuscade à Sev. Quand il a quitté son compartiment, je lui ai sauter dessus, je l'ai tirer dans un compartiment vide (oui, ça existe encore !) et on doit bien s'être embrassé 15 minutes de temps. Quand on s'est lâché, on était à bout de souffle, et ses yeux brillaient. Je crois que je lui ai manquer autant qu'il m'a manquer. Il n'a rien dis, mais m'a embrassé dans le cou doucement. Je me sens tellement bien dans ses bras… »_

Ils ont l'air heureux, en tout cas… C'est bien que Remus soit aimé pour ce qu'il est. Plus qu'une date, soit le soir de notre arrivée à Poudlard.

_« On s'était donné rendez-vous dans la Salle sur Demande. Je suis arrivé le premier. Lorsque je suis entré, j'ignore pourquoi, le décor avait changer. Au lieu du canapé devant le feu, il y avait un grand lit. Il faut croire que mes… désirs ont changés… Quand Sev est entré, il était surpris, puis une lueur étrange est apparue dans ses yeux. « On dirait que mon petit Remus a grandit… Ses désirs ont changés… » Je n'ai pas pu parler qu'il m'embrassait déjà, et j'ai tout oublié. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte de rien, on était en train de se déshabillé l'un l'autre… Il me rends complètement fou. Ses mains sur moi me font frissonner. Il m'embrassait partout, et bordel que j'aimais ça ! Je ne pourrai plus jamais me passer de lui. Il était incroyablement doux avec moi. Je crois que ce n'était pas sa première fois… J'avais peur, et en même temps, il n'y a rien que je désirais plus au monde. Et finalement… Après le moment d'angoisse… C'est ce qu'il y a de plus merveilleux au monde. Meilleur que tous les cafés vanille française, meilleur que toutes les chocogrenouilles, meilleur que toutes les mousses aux framboises du monde ! On vibrait à l'unisson, nos souffles se mêlaient… C'est vraiment… »_

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et Remus entra.

-Sir…

Il figa en voyant le journal ouvert à la dernière page.

-Tu…Non…

-Remus, je…

Il se mit à courir et je le suivis.

-Remus ! Attends ! Je veux te parler ! Remus !

Il entra dans la Grande Salle, bondée à cette heure, et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards pour sauter au cou de Rogue. Celui-ci, inquiet, le serra dans ses bras en essuyant ses larmes. Tout le monde les regardait, mais ils s'en fichaient. Erik se leva de la table des professeurs et s'approcha d'eux pour les serrer dans ses bras. A la table des Gryffondor, James, Peter et Lily étaient figés. Je m'approcha d'eux.

-Ne jugez pas Remus… Il est heureux…

Je regardai à la table des Serpentard. Rogue essuya les larmes de Remus de ces deux pouces, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Remus sourit doucement. Oui, Remus était heureux. Qu'est-ce qu'on avait à dire, alors ?

---

Encore une fic dans la Saga Forum. En effet, les extraits de journeaux de Remus sont des extraits du Journal de Remus Lupin, sur le Forum Maraudeurs Time. Enfin, jusqu'à

_« Le professeur Erik donne des cours de chant à Sev, et puis il nous aime bien. Il est vraiment sympa avec nous. C'est l'un des seuls professeurs à ne pas avoir peur de moi. »_

Parce qu'Erik n'a pas encore adopté Sev sur notre forum... Disons que notre Sev-national est en pause de forum, alors on attends son retour...


	44. 43 Et si l'ont s'est séparé

**Note de l'auteure: **A la base, Et si l'on s'es séparé était la suite d'Entre vous deux. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas d'ordre vraiment, Entre vous deux raconte lors de la cinquième année, l'adoption de Severus par Erik. Pour faire un ordre chronologique, il y aurait le OS Comme un fils, puis Entre vous deux, Aime, et finalement Et si l'on s'est séparé. Cependant, ces OS peuvent être lu séparément, il n'y a aucune obligation.

**Et si l'on s'est séparé…**

Ce matin-là, Remus se leva de bonne humeur. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en chantonnant, et se prépara. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il était en couple, heureux et comblé. Il se prépara a aller voir son petit ami, se doucha, se peigna et revêtit une robe propre. Il retourna au dortoir sans faire de bruits afin de ne pas réveiller les Maraudeurs. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et sortit une petite boîte. Il sortit du dortoir, puis de la tour des Gryffondor et se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande. Il entra pour voir son petit ami déjà là, assis sur le canapé qui en avait vu d'autres avec eux. Les flammes de la cheminée se reflétaient sur son visage sérieux, inquiétant. Remus s'approcha sans faire de bruit, comme un loup, aux aguets. Une fois derrière lui, il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou. L'autre sursauta et se tourna, et Remus attrapa ses lèvres pour un long baiser… auquel son petit ami ne répondit pas. Remus recula, sourcils froncés, pour le regarder.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Laisses-moi tranquille.

-S…

-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, Lupin ? Que pour moi, tu étais réellement différent des autres Maraudeurs ? Dégages ! Fous ton camp ! Tout ce que je voulais de toi, tu me le donne depuis un an déjà, et c'était ton cul ! Maintenant ce que je veux, c'est de te faire souffrir, faire chier les Maraudeurs et me venger de tout ce que vous me faites supporter depuis bientôt 7 ans !

-Non, ce… Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, fit Remus tendrement en faisant un pas vers lui.

-T'es encore plus idiot que je le croyais Lupin ! Dégages ! Je te hais ! T'es qu'un monstre, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Je ne t'ai JAMAIS aimer !

Remus recula, trébucha contre la table, les yeux pleins d'eau. La petite boîte tomba de sa poche, et à sa vue, il s'en fut. Il traversa la porte et couru si vite que même s'il eut voulu le rattraper, le Serpentard n'aurait pu.

Severus se pencha pour ramasser la boîte, et l'ouvrit pour voir deux joncs en or, ornés de quelques lignes argents. Dans l'un des joncs, une inscription : « Veux-tu m'épouser? » . Ainsi, Remus avait voulu le demander en mariage, souligner leurs deux ans ensemble ? Il l'aimait assez pour vouloir passer le reste de sa vie avec lui ? Severus se laissa tomber sur le canapé, une main sur son visage pour cacher ses larmes, l'autre main serrant précieusement la boîte.

-Remus… Je suis désolé… Désolé mon amour…

* * *

Remus continuait de courir comme un fou, sans savoir où il allait, trop aveuglé par ses larmes. Erik le vit, dans le corridor où il était, venir dans sa direction, sans le voir. Le professeur se plaça devant lui et reçu le loup-garou dans ses bras. 

-Que se passe t'il, Remus ? Pourquoi cours-tu ainsi ? Pourquoi ces larmes ?

Remus éclata en sanglots à nouveau, les mains crispées sur la redingote d'Erik, qui le serra fort contre lui, le berçant.

-Chut… Ne pleures plus, je suis sur que tout va s'arranger… Viens, allons chez moi…

Ils parcoururent quelques corridors, puis Erik ouvrit la porte de son bureau, et la porte au fond de celui-ci, qui menait à ses appartements. Il aida Remus à s'asseoir sur le canapé, où le lycanthrope se réfugia tel un gamin effrayé par l'orage. Une couverture fut bientôt autour de lui, mais il la repoussa bien vite; elle portait l'odeur du Serpentard. Combien de fois s'étaient-ils assis là, emmitouflés dans cette couverture, pour regarder le feu ?

Erik revint bien vite avec du café, et en donna une tasse à Remus, avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui et de poser une main sur son genou.

-Que se passe t'il, Remus ?

-C'est… C'est Severus…

-Il est arrivé quelque chose à mon fils ? paniqua Erik.

Remus secoua négativement la tête.

-Il… Il m'a laissé… Il m'a dit des choses… Des choses horribles… Qu'il ne m'avait jamais… Jamais aimer… Que j'étais un monstre…

Et il éclata en sanglots dans les bras d'un Erik complètement éberlué.

-Quoi ? Comment ? Quoi ? Mais… Qu'est-ce qui lui prends, mordious ? Lui qui, il y a deux semaines encore, ne jurait que par toi et serait mort pour toi, maintenant il…

Remus redoubla ses pleurs.

-Oh ! Pardonnes-moi, Remus, pardonnes-moi… Mais ce que tu me dis… Enfin… Je suis tout chamboulé, moi !

-Je… Ça faisait deux ans aujourd'hui…Je… Je voulais lui demander de m'épouser, hoqueta Remus.

Erik resta silencieux, serrant le loup-garou dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos et les cheveux. Deux ans aujourd'hui que Severus et Remus défiaient toutes les lois par amour; deux hommes, un Serpentard et un Gryffondor, un humain et un loup-garou… Et dans quelques mois, deux ans que lui-même avait adopté Severus. Dans son cœur et dans sa tête, à défaut de civilement. Deux ans que tous trois vivaient heureux. Cachés, peut-être (Il n'aurait pas fallut qu'Erik soit accusé de favoritisme, que Severus et Remus ne soient rejetés de leur maison, que les Maraudeurs rejettent Remus, qui les aimait comme des frères, que le Ministère de la Magie ou M. Lupin n'apprennent la relation de Remus, car cela pouvait signifier la fin pour lui. Oui, d'eux trois, c'était Remus qui avait le plus à perdre.) mais heureux. Et à présent, Remus pleurait dans ses bras comme un enfant, ce qu'il était toujours malgré ses 17 ans; un enfant rejeté par celui qui lui avait donné la vie, tout comme Severus, et Erik tentait, depuis deux ans, de leur donné autant d'amour qu'il le pouvait. Il considérait Remus aussi comme un fils et l'aimait tout autant que Severus, de ce même amour inconditionnel qui avait tant manquer aux jeunes. C'était bien l'amour des deux enfants qui l'empêchait d'adopter aussi Remus, l'inceste n'étant pas quelque chose d'approuvé…

Erik releva la tête de Remus pour le regarder dans les yeux

-Remus, même si tu n'es plus avec Severus, tu peux TUJOURS venir me parler, d'accord ? Je t'estimais déjà avant que vous ne soyez ensemble, et tu étais déjà l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour moi bien avant que je ne l'adopte et que tu devienne mon beau-fils, alors il est hors de questions que tu cesse de venir me voir parce que vous n'êtes plus ensemble. Suis-je bien clair ?

Remus hocha la tête et se blottit à nouveau dans ses bras en pleurant tout bas. Après un moment, Remus se mit à somnoler, et Erik l'aida à se rendre jusqu'à la chambre, et Remus s'endormit pour de bon. Erik le regarda un moment, puis soupira et retourna au salon. Il commença a ranger sa cafetière lorsque al porte s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser entrer Severus. Il regarda son père mettre les deux tasses vides sur un plateau et se lever.

-Il est venu ici ?

-Il dort dans ma chambre. Il s'est endormit en pleurant. Severus ! Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Le Serpentard s'assit sur le canapé et pencha la tête, cachant ainsi son visage de ses longs cheveux noirs.

-Je n'avais pas le choix. Il le fallait.

-Quoi ?

-IL commençait à se douter de quelque chose. Je ne veux pas qu'IL s'en prenne à Remus, donc… Je l'ai… éloigner de moi…

-Tu aurais pu lui expliquer au lieu de lui dire toutes ces horribles paroles ! Tu ne l'as pas vu ! Il semble complètement anéantis !

-Tu crois sincèrement que Remus aurait accepter de s'éloigner ? Non ! Tu le connais ! Le Ministère m'enverrait à l'autre bout du monde s'il le savait, son père le tuerait s'il apprenait que son fils a désobéit ! Est-ce que ça l'a empêcher d'être avec moi ? Mais avec LUI, ça fait trois ! Ça fait beaucoup trop de gens puissants qui veulent nous empêcher d'être ensemble !

-Le Ministère sont des idiots ! Ils sont contre la procréation des loup-garous, ce que vous ne pouvez pas faire de toute manière ! Le père de Remus, j'en fais mon affaire, s'il vient se mêler des nôtres ! Remus est majeur et il n'a plus aucun pouvoir sur lui ! Quant à Voldemort… Tu es devenu espion pour te battre, empêcher ses crimes. Te séparer de Remus à cause de lui, c'est le laisser gagner !

-Dès qu'il sera anéantis, j'expliquerai tout à Remus.

-Dans combien d'années ? Tu compte le laisser souffrir tout ce temps ? Tu connais Remus aussi bien que moi ! Tu sais qu'autant il peut être passionné, autant il peut être déprimé !

-…Passionné…

Severus eut un petit sourire triste et montra l'intérieur de la petite boîte.

-Mordious… C'est bien ce qu'il m'avait dit… C'est qu'elles sont belles, en plus ! Je me demande où il a trouver l'argent, le petit monstre…

-Papa !

-Oh ! Pardon ! Ces mots-là n'existent plus, c'est vrai. Il n'empêche pas que ton pauvre Remus est au bord du désespoir.

-Arrêtes. Je ne changerai pas d'idée. Préfères-tu voir Remus déprimé, ou voir Remus mort ?

-La question ne se pose pas, mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais, dit Severus, catégorique.

* * *

Les jours, les semaines et les mois se ressemblaient tous, pour Remus. Il se levait le plus tard possible, filait directement à sa classe sans déjeuner, passait son heure de dîner et toutes ses pauses à la bibliothèque à dessiner les passants. Il retournait à ses cours, grignotait un petit quelque chose au souper, puis s'enfermait dans son dortoir pour faire ses travaux et étudiait sans pour autant se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Il se couchait tôt… et tout recommençait le lendemain matin. Il ne faisait plus de mauvais coups avec les Maraudeurs, ses notes étaient plus qu'excellente dans ses devoirs mais catastrophiques pour les examens, il n'allait même plus voir Erik (qui s'inquiétait de plus en pus et devait forcer l'adolescent à venir chez lui), il ne mangeait plus, dormait trop et n'avait plus goût à rien. Les boîtes de chocogrenouilles s'entassaient, pleines, au pied de son lit, il ne buvait plus de café… Il avait perdu 20 livres et semblait plus squelettique que jamais. Les Maraudeurs ne comprenaient pas ce qui arrivait à leur ami, Lily se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'une peine d'amour et cherchait parmi les sixième et septième année LE GARÇON qui avait osé faire souffrir ainsi leur doux Remus, Erik préparait des cinq services auxquels Remus ne touchait presque pas, et Severus s'inquiétait de loin à voir son amour dépérir ainsi. Il passait son temps à aller voir son père et lui demander de prendre soins de Remus, ce qu'il s'efforçait de faire, sans grand résultats. 

Un jour, les Maraudeurs assirent Remus sur une chaise et se mirent tous trois autour de lui, bientôt rejoint par Lily.

-Remus, dis-nous ce qui ne vas pas, dit Sirius.

-Ça va…

-Tu ne mange plus, tu dors comme une marmotte, tu ne ris plus, tu as l'air d'un mort en sursis, le Pr Erik a du nous dire 20 000 fois de te surveiller et on ne sait même pas pourquoi ! énuméra James.

-D'après moi, fit Lily, tu as une peine d'amour, mais comme on a jamais été au courrant d'une quelconque relation…

Remus pencha la tête et réprima ses larmes.

-Mon… Mon cahier à dessin…

-Ah ! Nous allons enfin savoir ce qu'il renferme, ce fichu cahier a dessin secret ! s'exclama Peter.

-On aurait du y penser avant que tu allais dessiner ton petit ami là-dedans !

Lily emmena le cahier, et les trois garçons se regroupèrent autour d'elle. Les scènes défilèrent sous leurs yeux; Snape seul qui souriait, Snape avec le professeur Erik, puis toute une série de Snape prit sur le vif dans un corridor, un cours, la bibliothèque, l'air fermé.

-Tu… Tu te moques de nous ? demanda Sirius.

Remus hocha la tête négativement

-Tu es sorti avec cet imbécile ?

-C'est pas un imbécile… murmura Remus.

-Pour t'avoir plaquer, c'est un imbécile, intervint James.

A ces mots, Remus se remit à pleurer, et les Maraudeurs et Lily le serrèrent dans leurs bras.

-Remus… murmura Lily, et si tu nous racontais tout ça ?

Il leur expliqua tout, depuis ces premières nuits d'amitié jusqu'aux paroles blessantes, en passant par leur premier baiser, la formation de leur petite famille. James se leva et regarda Remus.

-Viens, on va aller voir le Pr Erik.

* * *

Erik ouvrit la porte de son bureau pour voir James Potter et Sirius Black face à lui, Remus et Lily Evans derrière eux, et Peter Pettigrew caché derrière eux. 

-Que puis-je pour vous ? Remus, ça va ?

Remus pencha la tête et James se plaça devant lui, foudroyant le professeur d'art du regard.

-Nous vous remercions d'avoir pris soins de Remus, professeur, mais ne croyez-vous pas que votre présence lui rappelle celle de votre « fils » et ne le fasse souffrir ?

-Je… commença Erik.

-Vous êtes priés de ne plus l'approcher maintenant que nous savons tout. NOUS prendrons soins de Remus.

-Très bien… dit Erik après un moment d'hésitation, la voix brisée. Me permettez-vous une dernière faveur ? Venez souper chez moi, me laisser une dernière fois la présence de Remus…

-S'il vous plait… murmura le loup-garou.

-Entrez, entrez ! fit Erik sans attendre la réponse des Maraudeurs en les conduisant à ses appartements. Installez-vous, j'arrive avec le repas.

-Il est invitant le professeur quand même… fit Lily.

-Peut-être, mais c'est mauvais pour Remus de voir le père de son ex ! fit James, buté.

La porte des appartements s'ouvrit brutalement.

-Papa ! Ça peut pas continuer comme ça, faut faire quelque chose, il va…

Severus s'arrêta et fixa tout ce petit monde assit à la table. Remus se leva et passa à coté de lui précipitamment pour sortir. Lily le suivit, mais avant elle se planta devant le Serpentard.

-T'es qu'un imbécile ! Pauvre con !

Erik arriva pour voir trois Maraudeurs et un Severus se fixant mauvaisement.

-Severus ? Que se passe t'il ? Où sont Remus et Mlle Evans ?

A ces mots, Sirius Black éclata.

-Comment t'a osé faire ça à Remus ! Comme s'il allait pas déjà assez mal comme ça ! Comme si sa vie était pas assez difficile ! T'avais pas à passer par Remus pour nous atteindre ! Remus ne méritait pas ça ! Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être aimé !

* * *

-Remus ! Remus ! 

Lily attrapa Remus par le bras pour qu'il la regarde.

-Remus… Fuir comme ça, c'est le laisser gagner… Tu n'a pas à t'enfuir comme ça, tu es dans ton droit de voir le Pr Erik. Allez, viens, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, c'est à lui de fuir.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Black ? Que je ne suis pas au courrant ? Tu crois que je l'ignore, à quel point Remus a besoin d'amour ? 

-Mais pourquoi tu l'a laissé ?

-PARCE QUE VOLDEMORT L'AURAIT SU QUE JE L'AIMAIS ! IL L'AURAIT TUÉ !

-Voldemort ? s'exclama James. Quel est le rapport de Voldemort ?

Severus leva sa manche et tous purent voir sur son bras la Marque des Ténèbres.

-Qu'est-ce que… murmura Peter.

-…Remus le sait ? demanda Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'on couche ensemble habillés ?

-Ce n'est pas très intelligent comme quest… hein ? Vous… Euh… … … … … Beurk !

-Bon, Black est homophobe… Oui, Remus le sait. Tout comme il sait que je suis un ESPION pour Dumbledore, et que plus que tout, je hais cette guerre qui pourrait m'empêcher d'être avec les gens que j'aime !

-Alors pourquoi as-tu abandonné Remus ?

-Parce que ! Malgré l'occlumencie, Voldemort avait remarquer que j'étais près de Remus ! Je voulais pas qu'il le tue, ça m'aurait tué aussi ! Alors je l'ai éloigné, pour le protéger ! Pour lui sauver la vie ! J'ai fais ça pour Remus, parce que je voulais qu'il ait la vie sauve ! Parce que je l'aime plus que tout ! Vous allez me reprocher d'essayer de lui sauver la vie !

Derrière Severus, la porte de la cuisine d'Erik était ouverte et se tenait là Remus et Lily. Le loup-garou s'approcha, les lèvres tremblantes de sanglots muets.

-S…Sev ? demanda t'il.

Le Serpentard figea, et comme au ralentit, se tourna vers son ancien amant qui le regardait avec espoir.

-C…C'est vrai ! Tu… Tu m'aime encore ? T'as fais ça pour me protéger ?

-Pourquoi mentirait-il, Remus ? demanda Erik d'un air fatigué. Je peux te jurer que pendant ces deux mois où vous avez été séparés, Severus n'a pas arrêter de s'inquiéter pour toi.

-Vous étiez au courrant de tout ! s'écria James.

-Bien sur que je savais toute l'histoire ! fit Erik, agacé. J'ai demandé des explications à Severus tout de suite après que Remus ne se soit endormi dans mes bras, a force de pleurer. Vous oubliez que Severus est mon fils. Par conséquent, je savais qu'il aimait Remus plus que tout ! Alors pourquoi aurait-il dit à Remus ces horribles mots ?

-Vous saviez tout, et vous n'avez rien fait ! accusa James.

-Rien fait ? J'ai fais venir Remus ici, lui ai préparer des repas excellents, ai essayé de lui changer les idées, vous ai demandé de prendre soins de lui. Que pouvais-je faire de plus ? Lui dire le pourquoi des agissements de Severus ? Ce n'était pas à moi de lui dire. Maintenant, Mr Potter, je vous prierai de vous calmer, nous allons passer à table.

Sans dire un mot, sans se consulter du regard, les deux anciens amoureux marchèrent vers la table et prirent place de part et d'autre d'une même chaise.

-Vous croyez que nous allons changer de sujet, peut-être ? demanda James sèchement.

Remus se boucha les oreilles et Severus se tappa le front. Erik s'approcha de James, une lueur inquiétante dans le regard.

-Mr Potter… (Nd/a : Imaginez ici la voix de Sev quand il est pas content après Harry.) Lorsque je dis que nous passons à table, cela signifie vous asseoir, n'ouvrir votre bouche que pour manger et être de bonne compagnie. Si mon repas ne vous satisfait pas… Sortez !

-Il s'en est bien sorti, estima Severus.

-Tu parles ! La première fois qu'Erik m'a chialer après concernant un repas, j'en ai eu pour trois jours à trembler ! fit Remus.

-Des convulsions, tu veux dire ! T'a faillit me casser le nez quand j'ai voulu t'embrasser !

-Non, c'est vrai ? Je ne m'en rappelle pas…

-J'ai pas voulu t'inquiéter.

-Ah, d'accord.

Erik déposa devant eux un gros plateau de viande avec une salade.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, Erik ? demanda Remus, intrigué.

-Veau maringo, avec salade ! Les dames d'abord ! Miss Evans, la grosseur de votre morceau, je vous prie ?

-Et bien… Un petit, pour débuter…

Quelques instants après, c'était le silence dans la salle à manger d'Erik.

-Mmmm… Divin… fit Sirius en finissant son assiette. Je pourrais en ravoir ?

-Si', mange donc un peu de salade, intervint Remus. Tu manges trop de viandes et pas assez de légumes.

-Bah, tu sais, moi, bouffer du gazon…

Erik se leva et Sirius leva vers lui de grands yeux emplis d'espoir… avant que ne tombe dans son assiette des feuilles vertes.

-Goûtez, Mr Black, avant de juger.

-M'ouais…

Après un moment à manger et à parler (mais pas les deux en même temps, c'est trop impoli et dégoûtant), Sirius tenta discrètement de se resservir de la salade. Si chacun le vit, personne ne dit un mot, mais Erik et ses deux enfants avaient un sourire amusé. Après quelques salades, Sirius reprit du veau, et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il s'écria :

-Ça, c'est ce que je préfère !

-Dîtes, Pr Erik, vous êtes tout un cuisiner ! fit Peter. C'était absolument dé-li-ci-eux !

-T'a encore rien vu, Pete… soupira Remus. Vas-y, Erik, je peux plus attendre !

-Petit garnement ! Tu l'a vu !

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Quand tu a ouvert la porte pour amener le veau. Cela n'a fait que certifié l'odeur que j'avais perçue.

-Petit diable, va ! Comment puis-je te faire des surprises, si tu les découvres !

-Désolééééé…

Erik se leva, disparut dans la cuisine et revint avec un gâteau au chocolat, trois étages avec coulis de chocolat. Alors que Remus souriait naïvement, Sirius était tout simplement bouche bée, un morceau de veau à sa fourchette, quelques centimètres devant sa bouche.

-Ça, c'est du chocolat ! siffla James.

-Pas bon pour le régime, mais combien pour les papilles gustatives… renchérit Lily.

Quelques instants plus tard, chacun faisait face à un ÉNORME morceau de gâteau.

-Où… avez-vous… apprit à cuisiner… comme ça ? demanda James, sous le choc.

-Mmmm… Par-ci, par-là…

-Je suis au paradis, c'est ça ? demanda Sirius. Ça ne peut pas être autrement ! C'que c'est bon, c'que c'est bon, c'que c'est bon, c'que c'est bon…

-On a perdu Sirius ! annonça Remus en riant.

-Maintenant que veau et chocolat ont calmé vos esprits… fit Erik. Si nous revenions à notre sujet. Severus, Remus, qu'allez-vous faire ?

Le silence retomba. Devant la gravité de la situation, même Sirius reposa sa cuillère, tout en jettant des coups d'œil envieux à son morceau de gâteau. Remus regardait Severus qui regardait, quant à lui, le bord de la table.

-Je ne veux pas mettre Remus en danger, finit-il par dire.

-Je suis déjà en danger, Sev. Je suis un loup-garou. Voldemort me déteste seulement à cause de ma race.

-Ce sera pire s'il sait que l'on est ensemble !

-Et ça ferait tomber ta couverture, ajouta Sirius. Un Mangemort qui sort avec un loup-garou, ça a de quoi agacer ton Maître.

-Ce n'est pas mon maître ! répliqua Severus, le regard flamboyant. Je ne suis pas avec lui !

-Laissez-moi vous expliquer… Dumbledore a réunit les professeurs pour que nous lui fassions un portrait des élèves, intervint Erik. Lorsqu'il sut que Severus était occlumens, doué en presque tout, mais surtout en potion, et d'après tout le monde, porté sur la magie noire, en plus d'être en bon terme avec Lucius Malfoy, qui est un Mangemort…

Remus grogna à cette annonce, les yeux plissé. Il détestait Malfoy.

-Il m'a fait venir dans son bureau et m'a demander dans quel camp j'étais. J'ai jamais voulu m'enrôler chez les Mangemorts. La suprématie du sang pur, je n'y crois pas, étant moi-même de sang mêlé… Alors… Le directeur m'a demander de devenir espion.

-Et pour aider Dumbledore, tu vas rater ta vie, faire souffrir Remus, être tous les deux malheureux ? demanda James.

-C'est pas ce que je veux !

-Alors ? Pourquoi as-tu abandonné Remus ? Tu ne pouvais pas dire à Voldemort que pour mieux nous espionner, tu sortais avec ce qu'il appelle « un déchet de la société », pour tomber dans les bonnes grâces du bon côté ? demanda Sirius. Désolé, Moony.

-Ça va…

-Mine de rien, t'es intelligent, Black… Je n'y avais pas penser.

-C'est possible ? Tu pourrais faire ça, Sev ? demanda Remus.

-Il faudrait que je dise bien du mal de toi devant lui, mais…

-Tant que tu ne fais que semblant de le penser…

-Il faudrait informer Dumbledore du changement de plan, dit James. Il n'a pas le droit de vous empêcher d'être ensemble.

-Parce que vous accepter ? demanda Remus.

-Est-ce qu'on a le choix ? demanda Lily. Après t'avoir vu au bord du désespoir pendant deux mois, tu crois qu'on tenterait quelque chose pour vous séparer ? On est pas cinglé !

Remus lui fit un sourire, avant de se lever, contourner Erik pour s'approcher de Severus. Ce dernier se leva, et serra le loup-garou fort contre lui, l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

-Tu m'a manqué, Loupiot…

* * *

Dans la Grande Salle, Remus mangeait tranquillement au milieu de ses amis, quand un hibou de l'école se posa devant lui. Ce n'était pas l'heure du courrier, et… 

-Hein ? demanda Remus. Du courrier ? J'en ai jamais !

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe, et un jonc tomba sur la table. Un jonc en or, orné de quelques lignes d'argent. A l'intérieur, une inscription : « Veux-tu m'épouser ? ». Remus resta figé un moment, puis des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. Il se leva, serrant la bague dans sa main et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards pour sauter au cou de Severus. Celui-ci le serra fort contre lui, puis le regarda dans les yeux.

-Alors ?

-Oui, c'est oui, espèce d'idiot !

A la table des Gryffondor, les Maraudeurs et Lily se mirent à applaudir. A celle des professeurs, Erik éclata en sanglots en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, et Dumbledore lui tapota l'épaule.

-Allons, allons, c'est un heureux jour ! Il ne faut pas pleurer.

-Vous avez raison, dit Erik en se levant. Excusez-moi.

Il se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards et serra ses deux « fils » très fort.

-Vous pouvez nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda une Gryffondor de sixième année.

-Ce qui se passe ? demanda Sirius. C'est simple… ILS VIENNENT DE SE FIANCER !

Diverses réactions se firent entendre dans la Grande Salle, mais vous savez quoi ? Rem us et Severus s'en fichaient, s'embrassant amoureusement alors qu'Erik essuyait ses yeux, à côté d'eux. Ils s'aimaient… Qu'est-ce qui était plus important que ça ?

OWARI


	45. 44 JAMAIS

JAMAIS

J'ai penser à venir te voir. Te parler. Tu vois, même après toutes ces années, je ne t'ai pas oublier. Ni remplacer. Comment aurais-je pu ? Tu étais unique. C'était pour toi, uniquement pour toi que je me suis battu, lors du combat final. Toi qui m'avait redonné envie de me battre. Tout le monde m'avait abandonné. J'étais seul. Malgré Harry. Parce que lui aussi touchait le fond depuis la mort de Sirius. Je voulais abandonner. Et tu es arrivé. Tu m'a sauvé. Tel l'ange que tu es. On a gagné la bataille. On s'est installé à la campagne, près d'une forêt où j'allais lors des nuits de pleine lune. On a tout décoré pour y être bien, pour y être chez nous. On a célébrer notre mariage avec les gens qui nous aimaient, nous comprenaient.

Les années passées, et lorsque la loi sur les gens de ma race ont changées, on a enfin pu réalisé notre rêve. Adopter un adorable petit garçon de 6 mois, Théo. Et puis quelques années après, Massie est venue se joindre à nous. Notre famille. Notre belle, si belle famille. Les années ont passées. On croyait être en sécurité. On croyait que tous les dangers avaient été écartés. J'ai emmener les enfants jouer au parc, on a manger des crèmes glacées. Et à notre retour… Tu étais au sol, sans connaissance. La maison, ravagée. Depuis ce jour, tu es ici, à Ste-Mangouste. Depuis si longtemps… Mais je ne t'ai pas oublié. Ni remplacer. L'autre jour, alors que je magasinais un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Théo, une femme m'a proposer d'aller prendre un verre. J'ai refuser. Je refuse de te tromper. Même si tu risque de ne jamais ouvrir les yeux. De ne jamais revenir près de moi. Pourtant je prie ! Je prie mon ange…

Les enfants s'ennuient de toi. Ils ont grandit, maintenant, tu sais. Théo sort de l'université à la fin de l'année. Massie prépare son mariage, qui aura lieu cet été. Elle aurait aimer que tu sois là. On aimerait tous. Mais les médicomages nous disent depuis des années de ne pas garder espoir. Si ce n'aurait été d'eux, ils auraient débrancher la machine qui te retient en vie depuis longtemps. Ils ont voulu le faire, tu sais ? Malgré mon refus. Malgré mes cris. Malgré mes larmes. Harry a du intervenir, les menacer, les payer. Quand le Survivant commande, les gens obéissent. Je sais qu'il vient parfois te voir, te parler. Tu lui manque aussi. Dumbledore est mort depuis longtemps, tu le sais déjà. Peu après l'arrivée de Massie dans notre famille. Il avait dit que tant que nous serions ensemble, rien de mal ne pourrait nous arriver. Je suppose qu'il n'avait pas prévu ce qui arriverait… Je m'en veux tellement ! Tellement de ne pas avoir été là, de ne pas avoir pu te protéger ! On a jamais retrouvé celui qui t'a mis dans cet état… Tant mieux pour lui, parce que sinon je l'aurais… Bon, voilà que je me reperds dans mes envies malsaines de meurtre envers cette crapule qui a ruiner notre vie.

11 ans que tu n'es plus près de moi. Peut-être que les médicomages ont raison ? Que tu ne reviendras jamais ? Non, je ne veux pas y penser, ça me fait trop mal… Trop mal… Comment est-ce que je peux vivre sans toi ? Je l'ignore… Parce que les enfants sont là, peut-être ? Mais ils s'en vont, déjà… Ils sont grands… Je me penche vers toi, et écoute ta respiration régulière. Pourquoi ne te réveille tu pas ? D'après ces crétins de médicomages, c'est parce que tu ne veux pas… Balivernes ! Pourquoi refuserais-tu de revenir près de moi, près de nous ? Je t'aime… Tellement… Oserais-je ? Oui, pour une fois…

Je m'étends près de toi, sur ce lit d'hôpital, et appuie ma tête contre la tienne, caressant ta joue doucement. Je remarque que tu a de plus en plus de cheveux blancs. Ainsi, le temps a prise sur toi aussi… Je te serre fort contre moi, écoutant ton cœur battre dans ta poitrine. Tu es en vie. En vie, mais les yeux fermés, dans un monde où je n'ai pas accès. Doucement, tendrement, je me penche vers toi, et t'embrasse. Non, je ne crois plus au conte de fées. Un baiser ne peut réveiller personne. Et pourtant… Un baiser, léger. J'en ai tellement besoin… Tellement besoin de toi… Besoin de toi à mes cotés pour être plus fort, pour être moi. Depuis 11 ans, j'ai changé. Personne ne l'a remarquer, puisque je porte le masque de mon ancien moi. Celui de quand tu étais avec nous. Mais à l'intérieur de moi… Le soleil s'est éteint pour laisser place aux jours de pluie.

Encore un. J'ai besoin de toi. Reviens. Reviens, reviens, reviens… Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, alors que je presse ta main contre l'une d'elle. Pardon de te souiller de mes larmes, de mon désespoir. Moi qui m'étais promis de ne plus pleurer… Encore un baiser. Salé. Goût de larmes. Reviens. Reviens, reviens, reviens… On avait encore tellement de projets. T'avais pas le droit de m'abandonner comme ça… T'avais pas le droit de fuir… De t'en aller comme ça, sans rien dire… T'avais pas le droit de partie sans me dire une dernier fois que tu m'aimais. Surtout que notre couple battait de l'aile, depuis quelques temps… Tu avais dis que tu voulais me parler, le soir même… Que c'était urgent… Maintenant, je me fais mille scénarios… Que voulais tu me dire ? Que tu avais rencontré un autre homme ? Que tu m'abandonnais ? Que tu demandais le divorce ? Que tu m'avais tromper ? Que tu t'étais tromper sur tes sentiments à mon égard ? Oui, je sais, encore les pires scénarios… Ceux qui reviennent sans cesse…

Les infirmières me prennent pour un fou. Je suis habitué, elles le disent depuis 11 ans, maintenant. Dans mon fort intérieur, je crois que j'ai raison de pleurer… Mais surtout, le droit… Ma vie a commencée a 40 ans … Et aujourd'hui, je suis un homme de 65 ans qui n'a plus rien dans sa vie. Plus rien, sauf une maison qui lui rappelle ses années de bonheur. Plus rien, sauf des enfants qui partent déjà vivre leur vie. Plus rien, sauf le corps sans conscience de la personne aimée, incapable de bouger le petit doigt, dans un hôpital. Je n'ai plus ni rêve, ni espoir, ni joie. On me dit que j'exagère. Les enfants me disent que bientôt, j'aurai des petits-enfants a faire sauter sur mes genoux, à qui donner des chocogrenouilles et parler du passé. Des bébés à dorloter. Des bébés qui grandiront et partirons, eux aussi. Comme les enfants. Comme toi.

Je te regarde, dans ton sommeil qui n'en est pas vraiment un. Ton visage blanc est paisible. Comme lorsque tu dormais près de moi, dans notre chambre. La même mèche rebelle vient cacher ton regard fermé. Comme avant, je la replace derrière ton oreille, mais elle revient. Encore… Comme avant. Je ferme les yeux en me serrant contre toi, et j'essaie de m'imaginer que nous sommes à la maison. Que tu dors simplement.

Une infirmière vient d'entrer et de me crier après. Dès le nom d'Harry prononcer, elle s'excuse et sort en grommelant contre les vieux sénile amis du Survivant. Parfaitement. Je suis un vieux sénile qui veut rester pour une nuit près de la personne aimée. Est-ce un crime ? Non. Je ferme les yeux. Tout est silencieux. Écoute. Bientôt, les grillons vont se mettre a chanter, derrière la maison. Écoute ! Ils chanteront bientôt…

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux. C'est le matin. Un corps chaud contre le mien. Ah. Oui. Je suis à l'hôpital… Je relève la tête, et croise deux yeux noirs.

-Bonjour, Remus.

* * *

Le retour à la maison a été rapidement conclut. Malgré les infirmières et les médecins, leurs tests et leur « miracle qu'il fallait à tout prix analyser ». Pourquoi pas te disséquer, tant qu'à y être ! Encore une fois, Harry est intervenu. Il est entré dans la chambre, et voyant ton air exténué, et surtout prêt à étrangler la prochaine infirmière, il s'est approché.

-Sortez.

-Mais monsieur… a répliqué un médecin.

-J'ai dis… SORTEZ ! Cet homme vient de sortir d'un comas de 11 ans, il ne sait rien sur ce qu'est devenu sa famille, ses amis, et vous voulez en faire un animal de laboratoire ! Sortez, et préparer sa sortie. Il retournera chez lui, et j'enverrai moi-même une infirmière qualifiée.

Puis, il t'a sourit. Pour une fois, tu a semblé heureux que le Survivant ait un tel pouvoir sur les gens.

-Bon retour parmi nous, Pr Snape.

* * *

J'entre dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Tu dois dormir à l'heure qu'il est, la journée a été dure pour toi. Tous ces gens qui venaient te voir, tous ces gens que tu n'avais pas vu depuis 11 ans… Et les enfants ! les enfants, c'est à peine si tu les as reconnu ! Tu a semblé sous le choc de voir Théo avec sa femme, et Massie avec son fiancé. Massie, ta petite princesse comme tu disais autrefois, qui s'est mise a pleurer dans tes bras que de t'avoir à nouveau était le plus beau cadeau de mariage que l'on puisse lui faire. Hermione est arrivée avec Harry, et a attendu que les embrassades et les prises de nouvelles soient finies, pour s'approcher avec sa trousse de médicomage.

-Tiens donc… La détestable Miss-je-sais-tout est devenue médicomage…

-La meilleure de sa promotion, professeur, et je vous conseille de vous tenir tranquille, parce que maintenant, c'est moi qui ait les potions dégoûtantes !

Nous avons tous rit. Même toi. Même toi, dont la voix , faute d'avoir été utilisée pendant longtemps, était rauque. Hermione dort en bas, présentement. Tu aurais sûrement rit en la voyant répondre à l'hôpital, tantôt, à coup de « MON PATIENT ne désire pas vous revoir… » et « VOUS avez voulu débrancher MON PATIENT et la famille pourrait vous POURSUIVRE pour ça… »… Chère Hermione, elle n'a pas changée.

-Remus ?

…Tiens, non, tu ne dors pas. Pourtant, j'aurai cru… Tu me fais signe de m'asseoir à coté de toi. On n'a pas vraiment été ensemble, seuls, depuis ton réveil. Car aussitôt, des infirmières et des médecins ont envahis la chambre. Et maintenant qu'il n'y a que toi et moi… J'ai peur. Peur d'entendre des mots qui briseront ma joie aussi facilement qu'un flocon de neige.

-Remus… Sais-tu pourquoi je ne voulais pas me réveiller, depuis 11 ans ?

Je secoue la tête. Je ne sais pas. Et j'ai peur de savoir.

-Parce que pendant mes 11 ans… Tu venais me voir à toutes les semaines, me parler de toutes les nouvelles dans la famille, chez nos amis… Mais JAMAIS tu ne m'as parlé de toi, ce que tu ressentais… JAMAIS tu ne m'as touché, autre que de me prendre la main ou m'embrasser le front… Comme si je n'étais pour toi qu'un ami de collège à qui il est arrivé un bête accident… JAMAIS tu n'a pleurer devant moi… JAMAIS tu ne m'a demander de revenir avec cette douleur dans la voix… JAMAIS tu n'a fais fi des règles pour dormir avec moi, comme si rien ne s'était passé… JAMAIS je n'ai réellement sentis que tu avais besoin de moi. Et c'est ce qu'il me fallait pour trouver l'énergie de me réveiller…

Je pleure. Tout est de ma faute. Tu pourrais être là depuis longtemps, mais à cause de moi… Tout ça parce que j'avais peur ! Peur de cette fichue conversation que tu voulais avoir, qui risquait de briser mon bonheur déjà fragile ! Je suis égoïste, pardonnes-moi, tout est de ma faute…

-Ce soir-là, je voulais te parler de nous, de notre vie, de notre famille… Non, Remus, je ne voulais pas te laisser, non, je ne t'avais pas tromper… Ça aurait été me tuer moi-même que de te faire souffrir… Je voulais te parler… De la possibilité d'avoir un troisième enfant… Théo avait déjà 11 ans… Massie, 9…

A présent, il est trop tard… 11 ans ont passés… J'ai déjà vécu beaucoup plus longtemps que n'importe quel loup-garou… Grâce aux potions que tu me préparais… Grâce aux potions que j'ai réussi a reproduire, par la suite… Malgré tout, les potions font de moins en moins effet, et bientôt…

-J'en créerai une nouvelle. Et 65 ans, c'est jeune !… Enfin, pour des sorciers… Dumbledore avait 158 ans à sa mort, et il était encore en forme. Je te créerai une nouvelle potion, Remus, qui te permettra de surmonter ta lycanthropie. Tu vivras aussi longtemps que n'importe quel sorcier…

* * *

Après le mariage de Massie, nous sommes parti en voyage, se retrouver un peu, on en avait bien besoin, après 11 ans… Les gens de l'hôtel avaient peur de nous. Il faut dire que découvrir deux vieux hommes dans le sauna en train de faire l'amour ne doit pas être dans les habitudes de ces gens… (Enfin, vieux ! Ils ne nous croient jamais lorsque l'on sort nos cartes, ils nous donnent une quarantaine d'année… Vive les gênes sorciers ! Non mais, vous croyez vraiment que Minerva McGonagall avait 70 ans, du temps où Harry était au collège ?) Enfin… On a du aussi traumatisé quelques femmes de chambres… Y'a des gens qui ont le droit de rester dans leur chambre, par une belle journée ensoleillée, a préféré profiter de son conjoint plutôt que du soleil ( Non mais, après tout, le soleil est volage, lui… ) sans que des femmes de chambres ne viennent envahir ladite chambre avec leurs produits nettoyants ! Croyez-moi, l'odeur d'eau de Javel enlève tout désir à un loup-garou… Et ne venez pas me traiter de pervers, 11 ans d'abstinence, c'est long ! Et pis d'abord, j'ai le droit, je suis marié ! Et puis mon roudoudou d'amour il veut, alors, nah ! Aille… Par contre, il aime pas le surnom, alors je vais changer…

C'était chouette les vacances, ça nous a permis de faire le point, et puis on a découvert que l'eau de la Floride avait des effets de régénérescence sur les gênes sorciers. Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi Dumbledore, McGonagall, Maugrey et d'autres sorciers âgés venaient passé deux semaines par été ici, tiens…

Mauvais cotés des vacances, il y a eu une pleine lune( une nuit sans douceur…snif…oh ça va, ça va ! Je me la ferme, pas besoin de crier à l'obsédé !). Mais le loup-garou a trouver quelqu'un de sa race. Si, je vous jure ! Y'a des loup-garous en Floride ! Enfin, j'en ai trouver un… Un louveteau, abandonné par sa meu… Euh, par ses parents. Et le méchant loup en moi qui n'aime personne, sauf les animagus de feu Sirius et feu James, a passé la nuit à apprendre pleins de trucs au bébé loupiot. Et bon, je me suis réveillé au matin avec un bébé de trois ans dans les bras. Un mignon petit blondinet aux yeux ambrés qui a tendu ses menottes vers moi. Bon, au début, Sev était pas très très content de se coltiner un gamin pendant nos vacances… Mais on s'est renseigné au Bureau de la Sorcellerie de la Floride, et on a apprit que cet adorable bambin avait été abandonné par ses parents suite à sa morsure, et qu'il a été de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, sorcière bien sur, mais que personne ne voulait le garder. On a pas eu besoin de se consulté de midi à quatorze heure, et deux jours après, nous voilà en route par avion pour rentré en Angleterre, avec notre nouveau fils blottit dans nos bras. C'est fou quand même, il nous as adopté tout de suite, alors que d'après le bureau des orphelins, qui le plaçaient en famille d'accueil, il restait toujours dans son coin et refusait de se faire prendre. Et bien voilà, c'est pas plus compliqué, il nous as choisis, nous. NAH !

Non mais quand même, je me demande ce que les enfants vont dire… Parce qu'ils ne sont pas encore au courrant… Massie et son mari revenaient il y a deux jours de lune de miel. Ils vont sûrement dire que c'est impossible, qu'on est rendu trop vieux, et patati et patata… Pfff, enfants ingrats. Non mais regardez-moi cette petit bouille d'ange ! On peut pas l'abandonner ! Et puis d'abord, Sev a besoin de voir grandir au moins l'un de ces enfants. Se sentir utile. Et c'est Hermione qui l'a dit. Il a rater toute l'adolescence de ses deux amours, et ça lui fait un vide dans son dedans. Et bien celui-là, il va le voir grandir, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

Bon, l'aéroport. Je prends les bagages, Sev le bébé, et on descends de l'avion. Notre petite famille nous attends. Ils voient le bébé… Et c'est le silence.

Surprise !

Raté.

-Bon, on vous présente votre petit frère, et si vous avez quelque chose à dire, vous le gardez pour vous, je veux rien entendre, dit Severus.

-C'est que t'es mignon toi ! s'exclame Harry en approchant. Ohhh, il a les yeux de son papa !… Euh… De son papa Mus…

Tous se retournent et me regardent.

-Remus l'a trouvé une nuit de pleine lune, abandonné. Le pauvre petit loup, on ne pouvait pas l'abandonné !

-Papa… Euh… Vous avez 65 ans… fit Théo.

-Oui, et alors ? En voyage, ils nous en donnait 40. On vous a eu a cet âge. Et puis on a encore de longues années à vivre ! Et puis moi je peux t'assurer que ton père est très en forme !

S'il n'aurait pas eu le bébé, je lui aurais lancé ma valise en pleine tête. Non mais, ça se dis pas en plein aéroport ! Harry sourit au bébé.

-Toi, je peux te jurer que tu sera très heureux. Tes papa vont tout faire pour ça.

-Papaaaa… Qui le monsieur ?

Le bébé s'était agrippé à Severus, peu rassuré. Mon amour sourit, avant de caresser la tête de notre fils.

-Jaimye, je te présente ton tonton Harry. Il y a des années, il a sauver le monde d'un espèce de gros vilain pas beau, et tout le monde croit qu'Harry est un super héros. Tu veux que je te dise un secret ? En réalité, c'est un morveux qui a fait perdre pleins de points à sa maison, et il est nul en potion. Tout le monde le prends pour un super héros, mais c'est quelqu'un comme tout le monde. Par contre, tu dois être gentil avec lui, parce qu'il a empêcher des docteurs idiots de tuer papa, il y a quelques années.

Notre bébé regarde mon amour avec de grands yeux attentifs. C'est nouveau que des gens s'occupent de lui et lui parlent.

-Tu vas peut-être entendre des gens appeler ton tonton Le Survivant. Tu sais ce que tu dois dire, dans ces moments-là ?

-Non, quoi ?

-C'est pas le Survivant. C'est Juste-Harry.

Jaimye hoche la tête, et Harry et Severus échangent un signe de tête. C'est une chance qu'ils aient finis leur guéguerre.

Massie et Théo s'approchent finalement de leur petit frère, qui les regarde de ses grands yeux ambrés, tout en s'accrochant à Severus.

-Bonjour, Jaimye… Je suis Massie, ta grande sœur…

-Et moi Théo, ton grand grand frère.

-Écoutes pas Théo, il est crétin.

-Et Massie, c'est une idiote.

-Tu veux bien venir dans mes bras, mon petit chéri ?

-Oh mais non hein ! Pourquoi t'aurais le bébé avant, hein ?

-Vous… Vous vous disputer pour moi ?

Jaimye a parlé d'une toute petite voix, pas très rassuré. Pauvre amour, il ne comprends pas. Bien vite, il se met à rire, câliné par mes deux grands, mes jeunes adultes, mes pour toujours bébés.

Et voilà, c'est ma famille. Et je ne veux JAMAIS les perdre.

--

Sais pas... j'en étais fière... Jusqu'à l'aéroport... Là, je trouve que c'est de trop... Verdict des lecteurs ?


	46. 45 Oups mauvaise idée

**Oups… Mauvaise idée**

-WORMTAIL ! TUE POTTER !

Peter hésite. Un moment. Harry ressemble à James. James, avec qui il a vécut tant de bons moment. Harry qui a les yeux de Lily. Lily, l'amour secret de Peter.

-WORMTAIL ! TUES-LE !

Le Maître a parler. Mais Peter hésite.

-Bon… Très bien… Reconnais-tu ces petites choses ?

Peter se retourne, et blanchit.

-Mini ! Tora ! Bange !D…

-Oh ça va, y'en a 25 ! s'énerve le Maître. Tue Potter, ou alors…

Il prends l'un des petits êtres grouillants et le lance à Nagini, qui l'avale tout rond. Des larmes coulent sur les joues de Peter. Il doit les sauver. Il se retourne vers Harry, Ron et Hermione, étendus au sol.

-Je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée de demander à Ginny, devant Rogue, si elle savait ce qu'était devenu les bébés de Croutard et de la ratte des voisins… commente Ron.

--

Oups... mauvaise idée ou comment écrire une connerie en 149 mots !


	47. 46 Ne me demandez pas de jurer

**Ne me demandez pas de jurer**

Il regarda les gens devant lui. Beaucoup de gens. Trop de gens. Mauvais signe. Il était assit à l'avant, face à la foule, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Tout à l'intérieur de lui lui criait de se sauver, de courir… mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait se battre contre cette injustice.

Un homme s'approcha. Une robe propre de coupe classique. Rasé de près. Parfum coûteux. L'air arrogant.

-M. Lupin. Veuillez poser votre main droite et jurez de dire la vérité, toute la vérité et juste la vérité.

Il baissa les yeux sur le livre devant lui.

-C'est une bible ?

-Oui…

-Je refuse de jurer.

-Quoi !

-Je refuse de jurer sur la Bible, parce que moi, je n'y crois pas. Mon serment n'aurait aucune valeur.

L'homme resta interdit un instant.

-Sur quoi jurez-vous, alors ? On ne peut entendre votre témoignage sans serment de vérité !

-Demandez-moi de jurer sur quelque chose que tous les humains partagent un jour ou l'autre, sur ce qu'il y a de plus pur et de plus beau.

-Sur quoi, donc

-Sur l'amour.

Remus regarda l'homme assit sur le banc de l'accusé. Sur celui dont il devait prendre la défense aujourd'hui. Son regard ambré se perdit dans les prunelles noires, et voyant l'affection transmise dans les yeux des deux hommes, l'avocat laissa Remus Lupin jurer devant la cour sur l'amour qu'il portait pour Severus Snape.

--

233 mots. Pas mal. Je fais court, quand je veux. Vous en pensez quoi ?


	48. 47 Survivant

**Survivant **

J'ai passé toute ma vie  
À compter les blessures  
À faire face aux ennuis  
À surmonter les murs  
J'ai reçu du mépris  
J'ai reçu des injures  
J'en ai vu des jours gris  
J'en ai eu des temps dures

_Depuis mon enfance, les nuits m'ont apportés mille et une blessures dont je garde aujourd'hui les cicatrices sur tout mon corps. Jusqu'à mon entrée à Poudlard, je n'ai connu que les murs de la chambre, où je m'ennuyais à mourir, où je rêvais d'un ailleurs qui existerait derrière ces murs, et une cage au milieu de la forêt où mon père m'enfermait une fois par mois. Mon père m'a méprisé, m'a privé d'amour, a convaincu ma mère que j'étais un monstre, a fait croire à tout le monde que j'étais mort, m'a jurer que tant qu'il vivrait, je n'aurais ni amis, ni amour, ni famille. J'étais un monstre, un danger, un parasite, une nuisance. J'en ai entendu des injures. J'ai vécu dans une campagne de Londres où la grisaille était toujours présente. J'ai vécu cinq ans à être méprisé, battu, rabaissé, laissé pour mort, reçu un lavage du cerveau. Cinq ans à vivre avec un père qui avait exterminer ma race. _

Aujourd'hui je passe ma vie  
À faire semblant de sourire  
À tous ceux qui m'ont dit  
Qu'il valait mieux mourir  
J'ai un cœur qui a appris  
Qui a arrêté de souffrir  
Qui a sortie le mal en lui  
Pour faire place à l'avenir

_Aujourd'hui, je vis parmi des gens qui m'ont donné une chance. J'ai été à l'école, comme les autres, et malgré ma peur, malgré que pendant des années, je n'ai été que l'ombre de moi-même… Aujourd'hui, je peux être moi-même. Lorsque je croise les gens influents au Ministère, ceux qui savent ce que je suis et qui nous craignent, moi et tous les miens, ceux qui ont supprimer tous les droits de mon espèce, je ne peux m'empêcher de leur sourire, et de marcher la tête haute. Car je sais à présent que j'ai ma place sous ce soleil. Mon cœur a apprit à aimer. Amitié. Amour. J'ai cessé de souffrir de ma condition, j'ai appris à exorciser mes peurs, a accepter le mal en moi comme une partie intégrale de ma personnalité. Cela a prit du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Mais avec des amis, l'amour et un excellent mentor, et surtout avec du temps et de la volonté, j'ai prit ma place, et fait place à l'avenir. Mon avenir. L'avenir de la famille dans laquelle je voulais prendre place._

Je vis encore  
Même si la vie m'a fait du mal  
Je vis encore  
Même si le monde est inégal  
Je vis encore  
Même si le temps est assassin  
Je vies encore  
Je m'accroche, Dieu que j'en ai fait du chemin

_Malgré toutes mes pleines lunes, je suis encore vivant. Même si mon existence, la vie, me laissa chaque lendemain de pleine lune le corps et le cœur plus meurtris que la dernière fois. Je suis toujours en vie. Même s'il y a des injustices. Je me bats contre elles, réglant celles qui le peuvent. Je vis encore, même si les temps sont durs, le lendemain incertain, même si le temps passe trop vite et me laissera bientôt à la dernière page de mon histoire. Je vis encore, je veux encore vivre, aussi longtemps que je le pourrai. Merlin que j'ai fais du chemin ! Il m'en reste encore beaucoup, mais j'en ai déjà fais un bon bout. Le plus difficile. Le premier pas. Le reste viens tout seul, avec le temps. Et c'est libérateur. Non, je ne suis pas comme les autres. Je ne le serai jamais. Mais je mérite tout autant la vie, le bonheur, et tout ce qu'un être humain ose espérer. Malgré cette différence, des gens sont prêt à m'aimer, et c'est sur eux que je dois m'appuyer. Les autres, ceux qui ne comprennent pas, n'en valent pas la peine. C'est idiot de se faire dire à 15 ans que la vie est belle, que j'y ai droit, et que ce n'est pas un petit problème de fourrure qui doit me brimer ainsi. Libérateur, après 9 ans. Et cela m'a prit trois longues années avant de ne plus douter, de me considérer comme un être ayant droit à la vie et à l'amour._

J'ai passé toute ma vie  
À me battre contre des montagnes  
À refouler mes envies  
À refouler toute ma hargne  
J'ai grandi dans l'oubli  
J'ai grandi dans le drame  
J'en ai crié des cris  
J'en ai versé des larmes

_J'ai passé 9 ans de ma vie à entendre en moi gronder une bête contre les traitements que je subissait, contre les droits dont on me privait. A voir les adultes qui s'opposaient à moi comme des entités divines qui avaient réponse à tout et à qui je me devais d'obéir. J'ai passé ces mêmes années a oublier qui j'étais, ce que je voulais. Mes rêves ne devaient rester que des songes inexprimés. J'ai du canaliser tout sentiment de colère, toute pulsion agressive, pour ne pas être abattu comme un chien qui a la rage. Je pouvais passer plusieurs jours enfermés sans que l'on ne vienne me porter à manger, comme s'ils avaient oublier mon existence. Pendant ce temps, les coups ne pleuvaient pas… J'ai ainsi vécu. A crier et geindre comme un animal blessé, a montrer que j'obéissais, pour que les coups cessent. A pleurer les nuits seulement, car un animal n'a pas de sentiments, pas de larmes à verser._

Aujourd'hui je passe ma vie  
À me donner du plaisir  
Même si tous mes ennemis  
Aimeraient mieux me voir gémir  
J'ai un cœur qui a grandi  
Qui a arrêté de subir  
Qui fait face à la vie  
Puis qui veut plus s'enfuir

_A présent… A présent, le loup en moi exprime ses désirs. Et dans la mesure où ils sont réalisables, ils deviennent réels. Mes désirs aussi. J'ai appris l'amitié. J'en profite au maximum, car mes amis ont été les premiers à me soutenir dans mon estime de moi. J'ai appris l'amour. Je ne peux plus m'en passer (sans compter qu'avec l'amour vient autre chose qui accompagne parfaitement la recherche du plaisir, et dont je vous épargnerai les détails ici). A présent, je profite de ma vie à 100, me basant sur ce que j'ai fais ou ce qui m'est arrivé de bien, apprenant de mes erreurs ou de ce qui m'est arrivé de déprimant. Aujourd'hui, je pense à moi, a mes amis et à mon couple. Tant pis pour ceux qui exècrent les loup-garous et voudraient me voir devant une cheminée en tapis, après des heures de souffrances. Mon cœur a reprit vie à 15 ans, a arrêter d'être passif à son état et n'a plus accepté de subir les injustices. A présent, je fais face à ma vie, je me bats pour mes droits, je cesse de me cacher et de fuir._

Je vis encore  
Même si la vie m'a fait du mal  
Je vis encore  
Même si le monde est inégal  
Je vis encore  
Même si le temps est assassin  
Je vies encore  
Je m'accroche, Dieu que j'en ai fait du chemin

_Je vis, je me bats. C'est un combat incessant. Ni repos, ni trêve. La vie n'est pas un jeu. C'est un combat. Malgré les blessures et les défaites, chaque sourire des gens qui comptent pour moi me donne la force de continuer. Pour qu'ils soient fiers de moi. Pour que je sois fier de moi. Pour qu'à jamais, je sois en mesure de rester avec ceux qui m'ont choisis et m'aiment, ceux que j'ai choisis et aime. Ma famille de cœur à défaut d'être ma famille de sang._

Il y a des jours où je tombe  
Il y a des jours où je vois plus le monde  
Il y a des jours où je me trompe  
Mais j'avance

_Il y a des victoires, et il y a des défaites. Toujours, je me relève. Et je continue. Pour la vie. Pour ma vie._

-Remus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je pensais…

-A quoi donc ?

-A la chanson à la radio…

-Mmmm… Survivant. Tu aime ?

-Disons… qu'elle me rappelle des souvenirs.

Severus sourit et serra le loup-garou contre lui.¸

-Tu a survécu, Remus… Et tu survivra encore longtemps… Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner comme ça…

-Tu sais que je ne le ferai pas. Je me battrai jusqu'au bout.

-Pour moi ?

-Pour toi. Pour moi. Pour nous.

_Une promesse. Le combat continu. Mais j'ai appris l'espoir. _


	49. 48 Une promesse

**Une promesse**

Severus Snape montait dans la tour d'Astronomie par une nuit sombre. C'était la nouvelle lune, et le ciel était noir de lumière. Insomniaque, il montait souvent là-haut pour réfléchir à son aise. Mais cette nuit-là, lorsqu'il atteignit le dernier étage de la tour, quelqu'un était déjà là. L'ombre, d'apparence fragile, était montée sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regardait vers le sol. Severus se précipita vers l'élève pour le saisir par le poignet. Ce faisant, il remarqua un livre dans la main de l'élève. Un livre avec une croix dorée sur la couverture, et d'une bonne épaisseur.

-Ne le fait pas ! Si tu le fais, IL te refusa le paradis, et tu brûlera en enfer à jamais !

-Je suis déjà en enfer depuis longtemps… murmura une voix familière. Ça fait des années qu'IL m'a abandonné…

-IL n'abandonne jamais personne. S'IL la fait, c'est parce que tu t'es toi-même abandonné avant.

L'élève hésita, et doucement, Severus tira sur son bras pour le faire descendre de la fenêtre. L'adolescent perdit l'équilibre et lui tomba dessus, et ils finirent tout deux au sol. Severus eu le souffle coupé un moment, puis la respiration lui revint. L'autre était de faible poids et de faible taille, et pleurait en silence en frissonnant dans sa chemise légère. Maladroitement, Severus les couvrit avec sa cape, et l'autre se retrouva dans ses bras. Il devait être beaucoup plus jeune que lui.

-Pourquoi veux-tu en finir ? demanda Severus doucement.

-J'en peux plus de cette vie… J'en peux plus… Avant, j'avais mes amis, mais maintenant… Je suis tout seul… Tout seul…

Ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle.

-Tu n'es pas tout seul… Je suis là… Je te laisserai pas tomber…

Peu importe ce que les Maraudeurs colportaient contre lui, Severus n'était pas porté sur la magie noire, ne désirait pas l'anéantissement du monde et haïssait plus que tout les Mangemorts, et la mort. En ce sens, il lui aurait été impossible de laisser cet élève se tuer. Quitte a devoir renoncer à sa solitude bénie(très utile pour étudier) pour surveiller le petiot… qui semblait s'être endormi dans ses bras, a force de pleurer. Il s'installa un peu mieux, puis ferma les yeux.

Lorsque le soleil le réveilla, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir du doré contre son visage. Il leva la tête pour voir qu'il s'agissait des cheveux de l'autre élève, des cheveux châtains qui brillaient comme de l'or au soleil. Il se redressa un peu et passa une main dans son dos, le plancher de pierre n'était pas recommandé pour le mal de dos. Puis, il se pencha pour découvrir l'identité du suicidaire à qui il avait sauver la vie. Il dormait d'un air calme, quelques larmes coulant encore sur ses joues. Son visage était de traits fins, il semblait si innocent. Il ressemblait à un ange. Un ange à qui l'on aurait couper les ailes afin de l'exiler sur la terre ferme. Severus ouvrit de grands yeux en reconnaissant l'élève.

-LUPIN ?

Remus s'éveilla en sursaut, reculant par le fait même. Il ressemblait à un animal traqué, et ça prit quelques instants avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits.

-…Snape ?… Oh merde…

Il pencha la tête de honte.

-Voyez-vous ça… Remus Lupin, un Maraudeur, l'un des garçons les plus apprécié de tout Poudlard, veut en finir avec sa vie…

Il ne réponds pas.

-Tes amis t'ont laissé tombé, hein ? Pourquoi ? Ils en avaient marre que tu leur rappelle sans cesse les règlements ? Ou alors c'est ton petit problème de fourrure qui les dérange ?

Remus ouvre de grands yeux surpris, cherche une issue du regard.

-Comment…

-Comment je le sais ? C'était pas difficile… Eh, ne panique pas ! Personne d'autre n'a compris ! Il n'y a que moi.

-Tu vas tout dire aux autres !

-Non.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que j'ai jurer hier de ne pas te laisser tomber, d'être là pour toi.

Un pale sourire. Un espoir ? Oui, un espoir. Si les élèves de Poudlard furent surpris de voir Remus Lupin et Severus Snape parler ensemble, leur surprise n'égala pas celle des Maraudeurs. Après cinq ans à persécuter Snape, voilà que Moony se liait d'amitié avec lui ! Lorsque tout fut de retour à la normale, que les Maraudeurs recommencèrent a jouer leurs mauvais tours, Severus cru être délié de sa promesse, que Remus n'aurait plus besoin de lui. C'était mal connaître le Gryffondor, qui revint fréquemment passer du temps avec lui, le faisant rire et enrager, lui apprenant aussi à s'amuser. L'attendrissait par son innocence. Lorsque les Maraudeurs demandaient à Remus pourquoi il fréquentait le Serpentard, Remus répondait, en souriant doucement :

-Parce qu'il m'a empêcher de tomber dans les bras de la Mort.

S'ils ne comprenaient pas le sens de ses paroles, ils cessèrent de poser des questions à leur ami, se disant qu'après tout, il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Les années passèrent, et ils passèrent leurs ASPIC. Ils étaient près du lac, et revisaient quelconque matière.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'on va partir d'ici… murmura Remus.

-Ouais. Après 7 ans… Ça me fait bizarre. Mais bon, je vais sûrement aimer l'Université de Potions… Et toi ? Où vas-tu ?

-Nul part.

-Quoi ?

-Tous les directeurs ne sont pas comme Dumbledore. Personne n'accepterait un loup-garou dans son école.

-Tu vas travailler, alors ?

-…J'essaierai… Mais qui voudrait d'un employer qui s'absente une fois par mois ?

-Si tu ne vas pas à l'école, et si tu ne travaille pas… Qu'est-ce que tu feras ? Où habitera tu ?

-…Je l'ignore…Les Potter m'ont proposer de m'installer chez eux, mais… Je ne veux pas les gêner…

-Alors tu te laisseras mourir dans la rue comme un chien ?

-Est-ce que j'ai d'autres choix ?

-Quand comptais tu me le dire ?

-…Je ne comptais pas te le dire.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiète.

-Et j'aurais bien raison ! Tu es mon seul ami, Remus. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

-Sev…

-J'ai promis d'être là pour toi.

-Oui… C'était il y a longtemps…

-Alors je serai là pour toi. Et tu ne me gêneras pas. Viens avec moi, Remus. Comme ça, aucun de nous deux ne seras seul.

-Sev, je…

-Je t'en prie. On s'ennuiera moins à deux que tout seul dans notre coin. Et ça me permettra de veiller sur toi, m'assurer que tu ne tomberas pas en bas de la première falaise que tu croiseras…

Remus se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis hocha la tête.

-Je n'ai rien entendu…

-D'accord.

-D'accord quoi ?

-D'accord, je viens vivre avec toi.

-Ah ! Voilà qui fait du bien a entendre !

-…Dis… Tu me demandes ça seulement parce que je suis à la rue ?

-Non. Je voulais te demander depuis un moment d'être mon colocataire, mais je ne savais pas si tu avais prévu autre chose…

-Tu n'es pas obligé de veiller sur moi toujours, tu sais ?

-Et si j'en ai envie ?

Remus sourit sous le regard doux de son ami.

-Dans ce cas-là, d'accord.

-Eh eh…

-Quoi ?

-Potter et Black font faire un infarctus.

-Mmm…


	50. 49 Ils s'aiment

**Ils s'aiment**

Genre : Songfic

Chanson : Ils s'aiment

Chanteur : Daniel Lavoie

Auteure : ParaSan

* * *

_Ils s'aiment comme avant  
Avant les menaces et les grands tourments  
Ils s'aiment tout hésitants  
Découvrant l'amour et découvrant le temps_

Jamais je n'aurais cru assister à ce miracle, lorsque j'ai commencé à enseigner à Poudlard, en septembre 1974. J'ai connu ces deux adolescents séparément, chacun enfoui sous une grande détresse qu'ils cachaient à leurs condisciples. Et surtout, ils étaient ennemis. C'est ce que tout le monde prétendait. C'est ce que moi-même je croyais, avant de parler plus intimement avec eux. En réalité, chacun avait l'autre en haute estime, sans oser le dire, _de peur d'être ridiculisé_ ! Si jeunes, si innocents, de vrais enfants… Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, que dis-je, ma joie ! en découvrant que ces deux enfants qui n'avaient aucune confiance en eux, se voyaient comme des rebuts de la société… s'aimaient. C'était avant la grande guerre qui devait conduire le monde sorcier au désastre. C'était avant les grandes vagues d'assassinats qui sévit sur Londres. Avant de voir la grande ville couverte de cadavres, je voyais ces deux jeunes gens se parler, se lier l'un à l'autre d'un fil invisible mais palpable tellement l'amour brillait dans leurs yeux. Tout deux si jeunes, si inexpérimentés, si purs, si hésitants l'un envers l'autre. Se découvrant, découvrant l'amour, et les longues heures à se languir de l'être aimé.

_Y'a quelqu'un qui se moque  
J'entend quelqu'un qui se moque  
Se moque de moi, se moque de qui?_

Pourquoi donc rire ? Le miracle de l'amour vous rend donc si insensible ? Il est vrai que dans une société où porter ses sentiments comme étendard devient de la folie, vous devez avoir une bien piètre opinion de moi… Moi, qui ai vécu dans une autre époque, où les gentilshommes se devaient d'avoir le cœur sur la main envers tous, et surtout envers les dames. Avoir des sentiments donnait du raffinement au plus rustre paysan. A votre époque, vous ne connaissez pas cela. Je ne suis qu'un fantôme d'un autre temps, témoin silencieux d'une époque de galanterie.

_Ils s'aiment comme des enfants  
Amour plein d'espoir impatient  
Et malgré les regards  
Remplis de désespoir  
Malgré les statistiques  
Ils s'aiment comme des enfants_

Ils s'aiment, et moi je trouve beau de les voir. Eux qui désespéraient de connaître l'amour, se sont trouvés, se sont aimés. N'y a t'il donc plus aucun esprit romantique ? N'y a t'il donc que moi à trouver que l'amour est ce qu'il y a de plus beau en ce monde ? Je n'ai vu que des guerres dans les années qui ont suivies. Des cadavres, du sang, des pleurs. Mais lorsque je rentrais chez moi, je retrouvais ces deux enfants, MES deux enfants, impatient de voir la fin de la guerre pour continuer au grand jour leur histoire, sans avoir à se cacher pour survivre. Souvent dans leurs yeux, du désespoir devant cette guerre qui s'éternise. Et pourtant, tant d'amour… Malgré les bulletins de nouvelles qui nous annonçaient à chaque jour le nom des victimes. Les probabilités de survivre étaient mince. Pourtant, ils s'aimaient…

_Enfants de la bombe  
Des catastrophes  
De la menace qui gronde  
Enfants du cynisme  
Armés jusqu'aux dents_

Alors que la société se démolissait à coté, eux continuaient à s'aimer, inconscient de la guerre à côté d'eux, de la menace qui pouvait s'abattre sur eux. Innocents ? Peut-être pas… Ils avaient en permanence sur eux leur baguette, ainsi que quelques poignards. Sans parler des sorts douloureux que Severus avait inventés. Ainsi que les particularités lycanthrope de Remus, qui rendait impossible une attaque par surprise. Et moi, avec eux, père et beau-père, j'ai survécus à la guerre en étant témoin de l'amour.

_Ils s'aiment comme des enfants  
Comme avant le menaces et les grands tourments  
Et si tout doit sauter  
S'écrouler sous nos pieds  
Laissons-les, laissons-les, laissons-les  
Laissons-les s'aimer_

Ils s'aiment, sans penser à demain. Ils s'aiment, comme je leur ai souhaiter de le faire toute leur vie. Car c'est cet amour qui les rends plus fort, qui leur donne la force de se battre. Pour protéger l'autre. Pour à jamais le garder entre ses bras. Même si la civilisation devait tomber, même si Voldemort devait gagner… Que Dieu les laisse s'aimer. Afin qu'ils redonnent espoir à ceux qui ne l'auront plus. Tant qu'ils seront tous les deux, ils garderont la foi, et suivant leur exemple, les survivants planifierons leur revanche. Afin de pouvoir vivre d'amour sous le soleil.

_Et si tout doit sauter  
S'écrouler sous nos pieds  
Laissons-les, laissons-les  
Laissons-les s'aimer_

Laisses-les s'aimes, Seigneur… Tu m'a refuser l'amour, mais j'avais derrière moi des fautes impossible à racheter. Regardes-les… Ils sont innocents, ils sont purs. Ils sont amoureux. Ne les laisse pas sombrer avec cette humanité préoccupée par le pouvoir. Sauves-les.

_Enfants de la bombe  
Des catastrophes  
De la menace qui gronde  
Enfants du cynisme  
Armés jusqu'aux dents_

J'entend des explosions tout près d'ici. Ne les abandonne pas, Seigneur. Ils ont déjà tant souffert… Laisses-leur connaître le bonheur. Ils s'aiment. Ils s'aiment, et n'ont connus que la guerre. Que de vivre caché. Je ne t'ai jamais prié, Seigneur, mais aujourd'hui, je te supplie de les épargner…

_Ils s'aiment comme avant  
Avant les menaces et les grands tourments  
Ils s'aiment comme avant_

Ils s'aimaient déjà avant la guerre. Pendant la guerre, ils ont continué à s'aimer. Et maintenant que le ciel est rouge du sang des innocents qui sont morts, ils sont prêt à continuer à s'aimer devant tous. Merci, Seigneur. Tu les a épargner. Et merci de me laisser encore veiller sur eux…

--

Et oui, c'est bien notre Ririk, notre fantôme préféré qui parle !


	51. 50 L'amour dans l'âme

**L'amour dans l'âme**

Genre : Songfic

Chanson : L'amour dans l'âme

Chanteuse : Isabelle Boulay

Auteure : ParaSan

* * *

_Entre l'être ou le paraître  
Je n'ose pas  
Dois-je me taire  
Ou faut-il faire le premier pas  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi  
Moi j'ai beau douter de tout  
Je ne doute pas de toi_

Parfois, j'hésite encore entre ce que je suis et ce que je suis censé être. Je devrais me taire et me terrer loin de tous, mais je reste là, avec toi. Il m'arrive encore d'avoir peur, de voir du danger partout. J'essaie alors de calmer cet autre moi. Il s'énerve parfois pour rien… Mais parfois, je n'arrive pas à le calmer. Et je panique. La peur me saisit, je tremble, j'ai chaud, j'ai froid, je voudrais pleurer et hurler à la fois. Je me dirige alors vers la chambre, où je sais que tu dors encore, et je me blottit dans tes bras. Car si je doute de tout ce qui m'entoure, je ne doute jamais de toi, et seuls tes bras peuvent me rassurer, tel une oasis dans le désert, un abri dans la tempête.

_Entre nous des phrases en l'air  
Des regards en coin  
Des mots doux prêchés dans l'désert  
Des airs de rien  
Je sais pas pourquoi  
Mais je te pose la question  
Pour la forme tu me réponds  
Mais je sais bien dans le fond_

Depuis quelque temps, tout a changer. On parle pour ne rien dire. Des phrases en l'air. Sans sens. Sans rien. Des mots pour parler. On ne se regarde plus dans les yeux, comme si on avait peur de trouver du mensonge dans le regard de l'autre. Plus que des regards en coin qui ne satisfassent pas mon envie de toi. Des petits mots doux qui ne semblent pas sincères. J'ai peur que tout ai changer, que tu ne supporte plus ma présence que par la force de l'habitude. Mais je sais pourquoi cet éloignement entre nous. Car bientôt, tu partira. Tu n'a pas le choix. Tu t'en engagé auprès de lui, et même si en étant avec moi tu le trahis, même si en lui volant des informations tu rejoins les miens, il te tuera si tu n'y retourne pas. Alors tu dois partir. Pour me rassurer, pour garder espoir, une question. « Tu reviendra ? » et tu me regarde comme si j'étais fou. « Tu sais bien que oui ! ». Mais je sais bien, dans le fond…

_Je te connais par cœur  
Je ne peux pas te retenir  
Et je te laisse partir  
L'amour dans l'âme  
L'amour dans l'âme_

Depuis les années, je te connais par cœur. Je sais tout de toi, tu ne peux plus rien me cacher. Je sais que je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'y aller, que tu le dois. Je sais aussi que peut-être tu ne reviendra pas… Être espion est dangereux. J'ai si peur pour toi… Mais je ne peux pas te retenir. Je dois te laisser partir. L'amour dans l'âme. L'amour dans le cœur. L'angoisse dans l'âme. L'angoisse dans la tête.

_Faut-il te le dire ou non  
De quelle façon  
Entre nous casser le silence  
Hausser le ton  
Moi je n'ose pas  
J'ai beau retourner la question  
Si parfois tu me réponds  
Je sais bien dans le fond_

Je devrais te le dire, mais je n'ose pas. Si difficile de te parler de mes peurs. De celle que tu ne revienne pas. Comment te le dire ? Casser le silence qui s'est formé entre nous. Peut-être me mettre à crier, sous la force de l'angoisse. Te supplier, qui sait ? Te maudire, te détester, te supplier de rester. Je n'oserais pas… Alors je me tais. Mais subsiste toujours… « Tu reviendra ? » et si parfois tu me réponds « Tu le sais bien… » … Je le sais bien, dans le fond. Je le sais bien que tu ne peux pas en être sur.

_Je te connais par cœur  
Je ne peux pas te retenir  
Et je te laisse partir  
L'amour dans l'âme_

Je te connais par cœur. Je sais que pour sauver des innocents, tu n'hésiterais pas à te sacrifier. Pour racheter tes crimes. Je te connais par cœur. Je sais tes cauchemars la nuit. Je sais à quoi tu songe lorsque tu te débats, et que je dois te prendre dans mes bras et te bercer comme un enfant. Je sais quelles sont tes peurs et pourquoi tu retourne auprès de lui, chaque fois que cette marque hideuse sur ton bras se met à te brûler. Tu veux t'assurer que sa victime n'est pas l'une des personnes que tu connais. Lorsque ce sera le cas…

_J'ai beau le savoir par cœur  
Comment faire pour te retenir  
Dois-je te laisser partir  
L'amour dans l'âme  
L'amour dans l'âme_

… Lorsque la victime de Voldemort sera quelqu'un que tu connais, tu te sacrifiera pour lui permettre de fuir. Je le sais, je te connais par cœur. Et je sais que je ne peux pas te retenir. Que je dois te laisser partir. Sans preuve que tu revienne. Je te connais par cœur. Je sais tes peurs mais tu ignore les miennes. La voilà, ma plus grande peur : Que tu ne revienne pas. « Tu reviendra ? » « Tu sais bien que oui… » … Non, je ne sais pas. Et je reste dans notre lit, à attendre ton retour. Dois-je y attendre pour toujours.

---


	52. 51 C'est une promesse

**C'est une promesse**

Le spectacle approchait à sa fin quand Remus Lupin monta sur la scène pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Fye Sèles, qui présentait les numéros(il avait bien fallut occuper le professeur afin qu'il cesse d'interrompre les répétitions de l'Opéra). Fye écouta avec attention son élève, puis un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres fines et il se tourna vers la foule.

-Chers amis, un numéro vient de s'ajouter à la dernière minute. Il s'agit en fait d'une surprise, une chanson que le Pr Erik prépare depuis quelques semaines, à l'intention de son fils… Car oui, en primeur, nous vous annonçons que le Pr Erik a un fils adoptif, qui vient dans cet école depuis maintenant cinq ans… Ce soir, le Pr Erik chante pour son fils la très belle chanson C'est une promesse.

Fye s'éloigna de la scène, qui devint noire lorsque les lumière s'éteignirent d'un coup. Puis, un rayon illumina le centre de la scène, ou se tenait le professeur d'art, droit, le visage légèrement mal à l'aise, mais en même temps, empli d'amour. Et c'est de sa voix forte, de sa belle voix qui avait charmer toutes les âmes vivantes du château que le professeur se mit à chanter, au milieu des décors abandonnés donnant ainsi l'impression qu'il chantait dans une forêt, dans un temple grec, sur un rivage… Qui donnait l'impression qu'il chantait partout, et de toutes les époques.

_Quand la vie nous fait prendre un détour  
Pour qu'on trouve au fond de soi  
Le grand amour auquel on n'croyait pas  
Mais c'est en toi que j'ai compris  
Le vrai sens de la vie  
Tu as comblé le vide qu'il y avait au fond de moi_

(Pov d'Erik)

**Moi qui avait tout placé dans mon amour pour Christine et qui a été cruellement déçu, je ne croyais pas pouvoir m'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre. Et pourtant, ce fut le cas… Non pas d'amour, car je ne pourrai jamais aimer personne d'autre qu'elle… mais d'un amour paternel, si fort qu'il me donnerait la force de soulever des montagnes s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Moi qui croyait ne plus avoir de raison de vivre, tu a su me montrer que j'avais une place au soleil. Mon cœur, qui depuis si longtemps ne battait plus, a retrouver la vie. Le vide que j'ai toujours ressentis au fond de moi, le vide immense qui me poussait vers l'abîme, a été comblé par ta présence. C'est toi qui m'a tirer des ténèbres vers la lumière. Mon amour, mon enfant, mon fils.**

_J'irai jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au bout de l'amitié  
Avec toi pour l'éternité, c'est une promesse  
Je serai toujours là malgré les froids et les orages  
Qui seront sur notre passage  
C'est une promesse, c'est une promesse_

**Jusqu'au bout avec toi pour toujours. Comment devrais-je vivre sans ta présence, moi qui y suit habitué ? Comment pourrais-je vivre sans avoir à te rassurer, te remonter le moral, te réconforter ? Comment pourrais-je vivre sans te voir réaliser tes rêves, vivre la vie que je n'ai pu mener ? La vie sous le soleil, avec l'amour… Malgré nos disputes, malgré les malentendus, malgré les froids que nous avons eu cette année et les orages dans lesquels nous nous sommes embarqués… Nous nous en sommes sortis. Tu m'a accepté comme j'étais, tu a accepté mon passé. Je t'ai accepté comme tu étais, je t'ai donné la chance d'échapper à ton passé. Aucune puissance, ni humaine ni divine, n'aurait pu m'empêcher de m'attacher à toi. Aucune figure de pouvoir ne pourrait m'empêcher d'être ton père et de prendre soin de toi. C'est une promesse…**

(fin du Pov d'Erik)

Un coin du rideau se tassa et à la surprise de tous, un élève s'avança sur scène, portant encore le costume qu'il portait quelques temps plus tôt dans l'Opéra. Tout le monde fixa, interloqué, le visage de Severus Rogue qui s'avançait vers le professeur, les yeux brillants de larmes.

_J'ai ouvert les yeux tu étais là  
Pour me prendre dans tes bras  
Je t'ai choisi pour le meilleur, pour le pire  
Et c'est en toi que je mets ma confiance  
Avec toute mon innocence  
Main dans la main on suivra notre destin_

(Pov de Severus)

**Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux à l'infirmerie, après que Potter ne m'ait sortit de la Cabane Hurlante où la forme animale de Remus n'avait voulu me tuer, tu étais assis près de moi, tes yeux dorés emplis de larmes. En me voyant éveillé, tu m'a serrer fort dans tes bras, me murmurant toute ton inquiétude. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu envie de m'appuyer sur quelqu'un pour pleurer, avec la certitude que la personne trouverait les mots pour me rassurer. Et c'est ce qui est arrivé… J'ai choisi d'être ton fils, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, et je ne regretterai jamais mon choix. Je touchais ton visage, ton masque, du bout des doigts, comme un enfant, et tu me laissais faire. Tu avais confiance en moi. Comme j'avais confiance en toi. « De toute ma vie, jamais personne n'a eu un comportement se rapprochant à celui d'un père… Personne… Sauf toi… » . Il ne fallut aucun autre mot pour que tu me serre dans tes bras en m'appelant tout bas ton enfant. C'est ainsi que moi, éternel méfiant, j'ai placé en toit toute ma confiance, tel un enfant innocent. Depuis… Tu me suis pas à pas, me surveillant pour que je ne tombe pas… Et je sais qu'à jamais, tu sera là, que main dans la main, on suivra notre destin.**

_J'irai jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au bout de l'amitié  
Avec toi pour l'éternité, c'est une promesse  
Je serai toujours là malgré les froids et les orages  
Qui seront sur notre passage  
C'est une promesse, c'est une promesse_

**J'irai jusqu'au bout si tu es avec moi, si tu me guide et m'empêche de sombrer. Malgré les disputes et les querelles qui surviendront, je serai toujours là. Je sais que j'ai agis comme un idiot lorsque tu m'a dis la vérité, lorsque tu a retiré ton masque… Je n'aurais jamais du fuir, mais je ne m'y attendais pas… Lorsque je suis revenu, j'ai eu si peur… Si peur que tu me rejette à ton tour… Mais tu m'a pardonné. Tu m'a donné une seconde chance… Et les querelles suivantes, nous les avons réglés sans difficultés… Car si nous avions pu traverser cela, rien ne pourrait nous arrêter par la suite… C'est une promesse… Mon mentor, mon ami, mon père…**

(fin du pov de Severus)

_C'est une promesse, c'est une promesse  
C'est une promesse d'amour._

Sur la scène, Erik s'approcha de son fils, et essuya tendrement ses larmes. Puis, devant l'école entière, un père et un fils s'étreignirent, chacun pleurant le trop plein d'émotions qui déferlaient en eux. Aucun ne regrettant d'avoir chanter son amour.

---

ouinnn...ouin...snif...


	53. 52 Séjour de ski

**Séjour de ski**

James Potter laissa tomber ses valises dans l'entrée, aussitôt bousculer par Sirius Black, lui aussi chargé. Peter Pettigrow ne put que leur foncer dessus, et tout trois nageaient dans une mer de valises lorsque Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue entrèrent avec Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de la grande école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

-Et bien voilà mes enfants ! C'est ici que vous passerez votre séjour de ski !

**Flash Back**

_-Un séjour… de ski ? demanda James._

_-En effet, M. Potter._

_-Tous les cinq._

_-Oui._

_-…Vous voulez qu'on tue Rogue loin de tous témoins ?_

_-Va te faire foutre, Potter._

_-M. Potter, je fais cela afin de vous forcer à vous parler, et de vous entendre. Qui sait ! Peut-être développerez-vous des liens au cours de ce voyage ?_

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe si on refuse ? demanda Sirius._

_-M. Lupin et Rogue se verront retirer leur insigne de préfêts, M. Potter sera retiré de l'équipe de Quidditch, M. Black sera renvoyé dans sa famille et M. Pettigrow devra recommencer sa sixième année l'an prochain._

_Ce fut le silence. Puis…_

_-Mais c'est du chantage ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !_

_-Je suis directeur, M. Black. Vous avez le choix. Soit vous passez les vacances de Noël dans une jolie station de ski dans le grand nord, soit chacun de vous est privé…_

_-Pourquoi souhaitez-vous donc nous enfermer tous ensemble ?_

_-Excellente question, M. Lupin !_

_Dumbledore se leva de son bureau, et leur montra un charmant tableau coloré avec du rouge et du vert, orné d'un petit renne qui chantait sur l'air de Petit Papa Noël._

_-Vous voyez chacun des points rouges ?_

_-Oui…_

_-Ce sont chacune des disputes entre les Maraudeurs et M. Rogue qui ont été rapportées par les enseignants ou le personnel de l'école ce mois-ci. Combien en voyez-vous, M. Lupin ?_

_-…48…_

_-En effet. Et nous ne sommes que la première semaine de décembre. Cette situation ne peut continuer ! Le mois dernier, votre bagarre en Défense contre les forces du mal a blessé le pauvre professeur Mouglou, qui ne reviendra pas de l'année._

_-Le Pr Adam va revenir ?_

_-…Je serai bien obligé de demander à Hélène de venir à nouveau remplacer… Mais là n'est pas la question ! La question est que les enseignants sont dérangés par cette guerre entre vous depuis cinq ans et demi ! Bon sang, vous êtes en sixième année ! J'aurais cru que vous vous seriez assagis, depuis le temps ! Et voilà que je me retrouve avec un professeur arborant une trompe d'éléphant en plein front…_

_-Et vous croyez que de nous enfermer tous les cinq nous forcera à nous entendre ? demanda Sirius avec ennui._

_-Je le crois. De plus, j'ai déjà informer vos parents, sauf les vôtres M. Lupin et ils ont tous acceptés._

_-Pourquoi les parents de Remy n'ont pas été prévenu ? demanda Peter._

_-Voyage en Italie._

_-Ah…_

_-Ayant signé un papier en première année, me donnant la permission de prendre des décisions concernant leur fils dans le cas où ils ne soient pas là, j'ai moi-même signé l'autorisation. Il ne reste qu'un problème… La station n'accueille que les groupes de jeunes ayant un majeur parmi eux._

_-On est tous mineurs ! s'exclama James. Désolé Pr Dumbledore…_

_-M. Rogue est majeur. Ce sera donc lui qui sera responsable de vous quatre._

_-Vous vous moquez de nous… s'étrangla Peter._

_-Il en est hors de question ! s'exclama James._

_-Je refuse ! cria Sirius._

_-…_

_-…Moony ? Dis quelque chose ! C'est hors de question, hein ? demanda Sirius, suppliant._

_-…Bin… Moi, je dirais pas non à des vacances dans le grand Nord…_

_-MAIS AVEC ROGUE ?_

_-…On ne sera pas 24h/24 tous ensembles… Il faudra juste partager un pavillon…_

_-…Comment tu sais ça ?_

_-C'est sur le pamphlet._

_-Ah bon._

_-T'es pas sérieux, Moony ? demanda James. Tu accepterais d'obéir à Rogue, seulement pour faire du ski ? Est-ce que tu sais au moins faire du ski ?_

_-Non, mais c'est l'occasion d'apprendre ! Et puis obéir est un grand mot… J'irais pas me jeter en bas d'un pont s'il me le demandait…_

_-Tout est donc régler ! Signez ici, ici, ici et ici, et préparez vos choses pour le 19 décembre !_

**Fin du flash Back**

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites par terre ? demanda Remus.

-James s'est arrêté et on s'est tous emplafonné dedans, répondit Sirius.

-Pathétique… renifla Severus.

-Oh toi la ferme Servilus !

-Je vous laisse vous installer, mes enfants ! Cependant, je dois vous mettre au courrant de certaines petites règles… Il vous est interdit de sortir après 10h30, la température devient très froide, il fait noir, et ce serait dangereux, surtout que la région grouille de loups la nuit. La drogue est interdite dans le pavillon et la station de ski en général. Il vous est interdit de quitter la station de ski, sauf le mercredi après-midi, où un autobus vous conduira au centre d'achat du centre-ville. Pour votre sécurité, il vous est interdit de vous promener seul, et vous devez toujours avoir sur vous vos baguettes afin d'envoyer des signaux de détresses.

-Alcool, nana, instinction des feux ? demanda Sirius.

-Cela est laissé à votre discrétion, tant que vous ne dérangez pas les autres groupes de skieurs ou le personnel de la station. Lors des tempêtes de neige, il vous est recommandé de ne pas sortir du pavillon, il serait aisé de vous perdre. L'infirmerie de la station n'est pas équipée pour les cas graves, évitez donc de vous battre. Quelques jours après le jour de l'an, il y aura une pleine lune. Vous devrez donc enfermer M. Lupin avec le sort Cageo Verra, et le mener dès le lendemain matin à l'infirmerie, après que M. Rogue lui ait donné les potions que je lui ai remise. Et non pas d'autres de votre cru !

-Ouais ouais… Vous me prenez pour quoi…

-Quelqu'un qui aimerait bien se venger de Remus après qu'il ait failli te tuer l'année passée ! fit James.

-Allons, allons. Je ne veux pas vous voir vous disputer ainsi ! C'est de l'histoire ancienne tout ça. Je suis sur qu'après ce séjour tous ensembles, vous serez les meilleurs amis. Je vous laisse mes enfants !

Et Dumbledore sortit avec un grand sourire confiant.

-…C'est réglé. Le dirlo est dingo, fit Sirius.

-Bon… On devrait peut-être visité ? demanda Remus.

-D'accord.

Ils suivirent le corridor de l'entrée pour découvrir un salon avec une énorme télévision.

-Wouah… Idéal pour les longues soirées d'hiver… sourit Sirius. Par contre, divan trois places et divan deux places, c'est pas pratique… Ça veut dire que quelqu'un va devoir s'asseoir à coté de Rogue… A moins qu'on l'empêche de venir regarder la télé…

-Comme si j'avais envie de voir des stupides films avec trois Gryffondor imbéciles…

-On est 4, espèce d'handicapé du cerveau même pas capable de compter !

-Peut-être, mais Lupin est plus dans la catégorie Gryffondor que dans la catégorie Gryffondor imbécile…

-Oh, attention Moony, surveille toi ! Je crois que Rogue planifie un mauvais coup !

-Sirius… On va pas commencer à ce battre dès maintenant, tu veux bien !

Ils continuèrent en silence pour voir une grande cuisine, ensuite une salle de bain propre et élégante. Ils continuèrent leur visite pour découvrir deux chambres. L'une avait deux lits, et l'autre trois.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fais ? On fait dormir Rogue dans la salle de bain ?

-James, franchement !

-Bin quoi ! On va pas partager une chambre avec lui quand même !

-C'est vrai que si Sirius ou toi partagez une chambre avec lui, on va trouver son cadavre sous le lit demain matin…

-Et si on le laisse avec Peter, c'est le cadavre de Wormtail qui sera sous un lit, continua Sirius.

-Alors il ne reste que moi.

-…Quoi ? Pas question Moony ! Il va te tuer !

-James. Pourquoi il me tuerait ?

-Pour se venger parce que t'aurais pu le tuer l'année passée ?

-Justement, il sait que je suis un loup-garou. Il sera pas assez stupide pour tenter quelque chose contre moi !

-…Je parierais pas là-dessus, Moony…

-Je suis capable de me défendre, et moi je sais que je ne le tuerai pas.

-Et pourquoi pas Peter et toi avec lui ? On serait plus rassuré…

-Parce que Peter serait mort de trouille. Il ne se sent en sécurité qu'avec vous deux.

-Mais euh…

-Sirius. Y'a pas d'autres solutions.

-Si j'ai mon mot à dire… Je préfèrerais partager une chambre avec Lupin qu'avec l'un des trois autres guignols…

-Toi, on t'a rien demander Servilus !

-Bon, voilà qui est réglé ! s'exclama Remus. Chacun dans ses quartiers, on défait nos valises, et on se rejoint dans la cuisine dans une demi-heure !

-Mais Moony…

-SIRIUS ! TU RENTRE DANS C'TE CHAMBRE TOUT DE SUITE AVANT QUE JE J'M'ÉNERVE !

Docilement, les trois Gryffondor entrèrent et fermèrent la porte de la chambre.

-…Impressionnant, Lupin…

-Merci.

Et ils se dirigèrent vers l'autre chambre. Remus laissa aussitôt tomber des choses au pied du lit près de la fenêtre et s'étendit pour tester le matelas.

-Et pourquoi TU aurais le lit près de la fenêtre ?

-Bin… Pour faire des croquis ? Je m'en moque moi, si tu veux que je t'embarque dessus chaque matin pour regarder dehors…

-…Non, ça va, je te le laisse…

* * *

Dans la cuisine, chacun regardait les armoires sans bouger.

-Bon… Quelqu'un sait faire la bouffe ? demanda Sirius.

-On a des elfes chez moi… fit James.

-J'ai jamais toucher un fourneau de ma vie, dit Remus.

-Ma mère est un cordon bleu, pourquoi j'aurais appris ? demanda Peter. Et toi, Sirius ?

-On avait des elfes chez moi, et chez James aussi…

-Bon, et bien on va crever de faim… fit James.

-Vous plaisantez j'espère ? demanda Severus. Aucun de vous ne sait faire la bouffe ?

-Bin… Ma mère m'a apprit à faire de la mousse aux framboises quand j'avais cinq ans, mais… J'y ai pas retoucher depuis mes six… fit Remus.

-Mais la bouffe, c'est comme les potions ! Tu mesure, tu suis la recette…

-Dans ce cas, je crois bien que c'est toi qui va t'y coller, Rogue… fit James. Tu sais à quel point nous sommes doués en potions…

Severus soupira.

-Dumbledore… Vous allez me le payer… Bon, les trois abrutis, faites de l'air ! Allez essayer les pistes, écouter un film, je m'en fiche, VOUS SORTEZ DE MA CUISINE !

-On est quatre, je te rappelle ! s'écria Sirius.

-Lupin étant le seul a avoir toucher un fourneau par le passé, et se débrouillant un minimum en potion, il va m'aider.

-Tu vas faire la bouffe pendant toutes les vacances ? demanda James.

-Ais-je seulement le choix ? En échange, l'un de vous va m'apprendre à skier, et ça me garantira que vous ne me ferez pas de mauvais coup pendant les vacances… Après tout, vous ne savez pas ce qu'il peut y avoir dans votre assiette…

-… Saleté de serpent… siffla James avec mauvaise humeur en passant au salon, suivit de ses deux amis.

-…Wouah. Jusqu'à maintenant, on s'en tire pas si mal ! Pas de bagarre, pas de… énuméra Remus

-Bon, maintenant que tu l'a dis, c'est sur que ça va arriver… T'aurais pas pu la fermer !

-…Désolé…

* * *

Ils prirent place à la table alors que Severus et Remus apportaient le repas.

-Mmmmm… Je sais pas pour vous, mais si c'est réellement Rogue qui fait les repas jusqu'à la fin des vacances, je risque de prendre quelques kilos…

-Tu veux peut-être que j'y ajoute un laxatif, Black ?

-Mmmm… Non, ça va aller… P'tain que c'est bon ! Où t'a appris ?

-…Par-ci, par-là… Un professeur aussi.

-Un prof ? Un prof t'a appris à faire la bouffe ?

-M'ouais… Arrête de ricaner Black !

-On fait quoi demain ? demanda Remus.

-Remy, on est dans une station de ski. D'après toi, que fait-on dans une station de ski ?

-…Du ski ?

-Bingo !

-…Mais je sais pas skier…

James se tourna vers Sirius avec un grand sourire.

-Et bien voilà ! T'a deux élèves pour ton premier cours !

-Ça risque d'être plus drôle avec Moony qu'avec Rogue… Et pis il va m'empêcher de tuer l'autre imbécile…

-C'est quoi le désert ? demanda Peter.

-C'est Lupin qui s'en est occupé.

-Je sais pas si je l'ai réussit… J'en ai pas fais depuis 10 ans…

Et il apporta une belle mousse aux framboises. Chacun se servit, puis priant pour que Remus ne l'ait pas rater, ils prirent une grande bouchée.

-Mmmm… Je comprends pourquoi tu te pousse aux cuisines la nuit pour en bouffer…

-Merci, Sirius.

-Wouahhh ! Remus, t'es un génie des déserts !

-Exagère pas, Peter…

-Mmmm… C'est pas mal… J'espère que t'a retenu mes conseils, ça va peut-être t'aider en potions..

-J'ai tout inscrit sur une feuille.

-Rogue qui donne des conseils à Remus ? …La fin du monde est pour bientôt…

-James…

-Et si ça se trouve, le pavillon est en fait un abri nucléaire, et on sera les seuls survivants, et Dumbledore compte sur nous pour recréer l'espèce humaine…

-Sirius, si c'était le cas, il aurait mit des filles avec nous…

-… C'est pour cette raison que t'es le cerveau de notre groupe, Moony. Tu pense à ce que nous, on ne pense pas…

-…Désespérant… Vous êtes toujours comme ça ?

-Ouais ! Pourquoi, ça te dérange ? demanda Sirius.

-…Je te plains, Lupin…

-Merci…

* * *

Dumbledore se mit à rire, derrière son bureau. McGonagall le regardait, désespérée.

-Monsieur… Vous ne croyez pas que c'est ridicule ce que vous faites ? Enfermer ces pauvres enfants pour les forcer à s'entendre, et avec toutes ces caméras ?

-Voyons Minerva, je ne peux pas les laisser tous seuls, je dois me tenir prêt à intervenir, dans le cas où il y aurait une bataille…

-Et leurs besoins d'intimité ?

-La salle de bain n'a pas de caméra.

-Écran 7.

-…Oh… J'avais demander de ne pas en mettre… Tant pis ! De plus, je dois surveiller, il y aura une pleine lune durant les vacances…

-Vous ne croyez pas que cela rappellera des mauvais souvenirs à M. Rogue ?

-Il est vrai que de les mettre dans la même chance n'était pas intelligent…

-Pourtant, ils sont les deux seuls à ne pas s'entretuer…

-Non, Severus a trop peur de Remus, et ce dernier est mal à l'aise à cause de ce qu'il a faillit faire.

-Monsieur, si vous voulez absolument continuer votre projet, coupez au moins vos caméra…

-Je vous ai déjà expliquer que je ne pouvais pas. Et puis, il y a plus gênant que de voir des adolescents se promenant en sous-vêtements…

-Dois-je vous rappeler que s'expression « se changer » désigne aussi changer de dessous ? Et puis, ce sont des adolescents… Privés de filles pendant deux semaines, ils vont devoir s'occuper eux-même de certains besoins…

-…

Vous n'aviez pas penser à ça, à ce que je vois…

-…Parce que vous y aviez penser ?

-… Vous ne savez pas le nombre de chose que l'on voit pendant nos tours de rondes…

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-La statue de Ruterberg le paresseux semble être une excellente cachette pour les élèves souhaitant se… soulager.

-…

-Alors ces petits incidents me rappellent très bien que les adolescents ont certains besoins.

-M. Black et Potter, peut-être… Mais M. Lupin, Rogue et Pettigrow…

-Sais-ton jamais…

* * *

-Garde tes pieds droits… Prends appuis sur tes bâtons et avance ton corps… Non, non, redresse ! Tu vas…

Trop tard, le Serpentard venait d'atterrir sur le derrière. Remus éclata de rire, alors que Sirius se retenait de ne pas se frapper la tête contre un arbre.

-Rogue, t'es vraiment une calamité ! Ça fait deux heures, et t'es encore incapable de te tenir debout ! Remus a réussit après cinq minutes !

-C'est pas de ma faute ! Et arrête de rire Lupin !

Le Gryffondor éclata de rire à nouveau, avant de recevoir une balle de neige en pleine tronche. Il fixa, surpris, le Serpentard devant lui. Severus avait un sourire mauvais, qui disparut bien vite lorsque le loup-garou lui sauta dessus pour lui enfoncer la tête dans la neige.

-Vengeance !

-Moony ! T'es en train de l'étouffer !

-…Parce que ça change quelque chose dans ta vie ?

-…Non, mais j'ai pas envie d'être enfermé pour complicité à un meurtre…

-Ouais, vu de même…

Remus le relâcha, et le Serpentard se releva, les lèvres bleues, claquant des dents, tremblant de froid.

-Oups…

-Bravo Moony, tu viens de le transformer en pop-sicle…

-Ouais… Bon… Sirius, tu peux aller rejoindre les autres, je vais essayer de lui montrer.

-T'es sur que tu vas t'en sortir ?

-Le pire qu'il puisse arriver, c'est qu'il plante à pleine face encore…

-Ouais, bon… Vu comme ça… Bonne chance Moony !

Et en quelques glissements, Sirius était plus loin. Remus se tourna vers le Serpentard tremblant de froid.

-…J'suis désolé ?

-Va te faire foutre…

-Eh ! T'avais qu'a pas me lancer une balle de neige d'abord !

-T'avais qu'a pas rire de moi !

-Mais t'a pas vu ta tête ! Toi même t'aurais ri à te voir !

-Ça, je ne crois pas…

-Je te jure !

* * *

Sirius entra dans le salon avec une serviette à la main pour essuyer ses longs cheveux.

-Rem, c'est ton tour.

-Je vais la prendre demain matin, prendre une douche à 10h30 du soir, c'est pas mon fort… James tu peux y aller.

-Bon, d'accord. Vous me raconterez ce qui s'est passé dans le film !

* * *

-…MINERVAAAAA ! VENEZ CACHER L'ÉCRAN 7 ! JAMES POTTER FAIT DES CHOSES BIZARRES DANS LA DOUCHE !

* * *

-Chuuutttt… Faites pas de bruit, vous savez que Remus à l'ouïe très développée… Faut pas le réveiller… Sinon, il va nous empêcher de mettre des Bombabousses dans le lit de Rogue…

-Il a vraiment pas envie de perdre son insigne, Moony…

-Parce que t'a envie de retourner chez tes parents ?

-Non… Eh ! La porte est barrée !

-Il avait vraiment tout prévu…

-Ou alors il est juste parano et il barre sa porte la nuit…

* * *

Les trois Maraudeurs étaient assit à table lorsque Remus vint les rejoindre, les yeux encore plein de sommeil, baillant aux corneilles et trébuchant dans son bas de pyjama trop grand.

-Hello…

-Salut Moony ! Dis donc, tu te lève tard !

-Pas dormi de la nuit…

-Pourquoi ça ?

-… Il ronfle…

-Tu devrais être habitué avec James et Peter !

-Je dors à l'extérieur du dortoir quand ça arrive…

-Oh… Café ?

-Merci Merlin, tu ne m'a pas abandonné…

-Je fais chauffé l'eau. Tu devrais peut-être aller prendre ta douche Moony avant que l'autre ignare s'enferme là des heures pour se goudronner la tête.

-Sirius, t'es vraiment méchant quand tu veux.

-C'est pas une question d'être méchant ou gentil, Remus. C'est Rogue, on se fiche de ce qui lui arrive !

-Tu t'en fiche, James.

-…Remus.. ?

-James, je suis un loup-garou. Je sais ce que c'est de se faire persécuter parce qu'on est différent des autres. Je vis avec ça depuis 10 ans. Tu crois peut-être que je vous trouve très drôle de le ridiculiser parce que c'est un Serpentard, donc différent de vous ? Je me tord de rire. Dès que je vous vois le ridiculiser, je trouve ça tellement drôle que je peux pas m'empêcher de m'imaginer à sa place, le jour où vous aller vous rendre compte que je suis encore plus différent que lui.

Et le loup-garou quitta la cuisine pour la salle de bain, laissant ses trois amis seuls.

-…Je me sens con, là.

-Ouais, moi aussi, James…

-Il vous en avait parler, vous ?

-Non Pete, il ne nous en avait pas parler…

-Mais pourquoi il pense pas à autre chose, Remus ? Pourquoi il reste avec son idée que tout le monde va le repousser parce que c'est un loup-garou ?

-Peut-être parce que c'est le cas ? railla une voix.

Ils se tournèrent pour voir Severus entrer dans la cuisine.

-Vous ne réfléchissez jamais, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un miracle si Lupin a été accepté à Poudlard. Il ne pourra pas continuer ses études après, personne ne voudra l'engager ni lui louer un appartement. Tout le monde a peur des loup-garous. Vous pouvez bien rire et ne pas comprendre ses raisons d'être triste. Votre avenir sera comme vous le désirez, une jolie maison, marié, un travail à votre goût, des enfants… La belle vie, quoi ! Pendant ce temps, Lupin va dormir sur les bancs de parc, perdre son emploi après chaque pleine lune, ne connaîtra pas la vie de couple, et ne parlons pas des enfants ! S'il viendrait à en avoir, il y aurait de forte chance que le Ministère les fasse tuer dans les jours suivants leur naissance. L'avenir de Lupin est déjà ruiné avant même d'avoir commencer.

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent, gênés.

-On y avait jamais penser…

-Non, vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarquer… fit le Serpentard avec ironie.

Il se servit une tasse de café et en avala une gorgée.

-Ehhh ! C'était pour Remus !

-… Son nom n'était pas marquer dessus, et puis ce n'est même pas du café vanille française…

-…Comment tu sais que c'est le café favoris de Moony ?

-Ça sent la vanille quand il arrive en classe avec un café.

-…Il arrive jamais en classe avec un café.

-En Arts Moldus, si. Le Pr Erik le laisse faire, a condition qu'il lui en apporte une tasse.

-Et comment tu sais tout ça, a propos des loup-garous ? demanda James.

-…J'en connais un. Il me l'a lui-même dit.

-Oh…

Ils restèrent en silence un bon moment.

-Pourquoi t'a été placé à Serpentard ? demanda Peter après un moment.

-…Parce que j'étais ambitieux… Je voulais prouver à mon père que je n'étais pas qu'un moins que rien. Et vous ? Pourquoi Gryffondor ?

-Ma famille entière y est passée, et je ne voulais pas être le seul Potter à manquer à l'appel.

-Ma famille entière, sauf Andromeda ma cousine, ont été à Serpentard et je les déteste tout comme eux détestent les Gryffondor. Alors j'ai voulu y aller.

-Je n'étais ni rusé, ni intelligent ni travaillant et le choixpeau trouve que ça ne s'apprends pas, contrairement au courage, alors il m'a mit là…

-Je vois…

-T'a déjà tuer quelqu'un Rogue ?

-…Quoi ? C'est quoi c'te question Black ?

-…Question comme ça…

-Non, je n'ai jamais tuer personne.

-Ah.

* * *

-Regardez Minerva ! Regardez ! Ils se parlent ! Ils se parlent sans se tuer !

-Ne vendez pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tuer…

-Pourquoi donc tuerais-je un ours ?

* * *

-Ok, Remus… On va faire nos devoirs avant de s'amuser, mais bordel ! Essaie de faire entrer quelque chose dans ta fichue petite tête !

-Sirius, c'est pas en l'engueulant que tu va lui faire apprendre quelque chose.

-Mais James ! Remus est un génie ! Le mec le plus intelligent de l'école ! MAIS IL EST INCAPABLE DE RETENIR SES FICHUS DATES !

-Arrête de gueuler Black, bon sang ! Comment veux-tu qu'il apprenne quelque chose si tu l'engueule comme du poisson pourri !

-Ça fait trois heures que j'essais de lui faire apprendre deux petites pages de théorie !

-Donnes-moi ça, stupide Gryffondor…

-Si tu pense faire mieux que moi…

-Bon. Lupin. En quelle année les espagnols ont fait sauter la banque sorcière de Paris ?

-Euh… C'était tout de suite après l'inquisition espagnole… 1328 ?

-Exact ! En quelle année le ministre sorcier Jorey Monpetit a été rencontrer le ministre portugais ?

-Attends attends attends… Je le sais… Euh… 1569, tout de suite avant le crash boursier allemand.

-Tout à fait.

-…Bin j'ai mon voyage.

-Questions de techniques, Black.

-Questions de techniques, questions de techniques ! Je lui posais des questions, et c'est ce que tu fais ! C'est quoi la différence ?

-Nos moyennes.

-…Je comprends pas.

-Vous avez quoi en Histoire ? A ?

-Ouais…

-O. Que Lupin n'ait pas les bonnes réponses avec vous, ça passe. Vous êtes aussi nul que lui, alors ça vous fait réviser. Par contre, quand le meilleur de la classe lui pose des questions, vaut mieux pour lui se forcer s'il ne veut pas avoir l'air trop idiot. Je pourrais perdre mon temps avec lui.

-Bon, et bien si tu fais réviser Moony, je vais pouvoir écouter ma musique…

-…Euhhhh… On peut aller étudier dans la chambre, alors ? J'arriverai pas à me concentrer avec sa musique…

-…Très bien Lupin. Allons dans la chambre.

* * *

-Mr le directeur ! Les troisième années ont enfermer Filius dans un placard à balai !

-Bonté divine ! Alors que nos deux préfèts commençaient à s'entendre ! J'espère ne rien rater !

* * *

Remus se laissa tomber sur son lit, la tête contre le mur, les jambes dans le vide.

-Bouges-toi, idiot, ordonna le Serpentard.

-T'a qu'a t'asseoir sur ton lit à toi.

-Pfff. Me tente pas.

Il se laissa tomber à coté du Gryffondor et lui caressa doucement la joue. Lorsque le loup-garou se tourna vers lui, il lui captura les lèvres dans un long baiser. Il sourit ensuite à l'air hébété de son colocataire, une main sous son chandail à lui caresser le dos.

-Je… Je croyais que c'était après 10 bonnes réponses de suite, le baiser ? Je t'en ai donner que deux…

-Elles m'emmerdent, ces révisions… J'ai envie de toi…

-Sev ! Les Maraudeurs sont à coté et puis…

-…et puis ?

-…et puis ça t'a pas suffit, cette nuit ?

-Non.

Et il plaqua le Gryffondor contre le matelas tout en l'embrassant.

-Mmm… Sev…

-Quoi ? Je t'aime, c'est un crime d'avoir envie de toi ?

-Non… Mais je suis pas à l'aise… Pas en plein jour comme ça… Ils peuvent entrer n'importe quand…

-La porte est barrée, avec un anti-alhoromora.

-Quand même… En plein jour dans la Salle sur Demande, passe encore… Mais ici ? Et je sais pas… Y'a quelque chose qui me dérange… J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un regarde…

-Comment tu veux que quelqu'un regarde ?

-Je sais pas…

-C'est pas plutôt des excuses, ça ?

-Franchement ! Si j'aurais juste pas envie, je te le dirais.

-C'est pas le cas ?

-Non. J'ai réellement peur que les gars entrent.

-Bon… On reprends les révisions alors…

-Tiens, on va faire un marché… A toutes les 10 bonnes réponses consécutives, un baiser, comme à l'habitude. Et si je réussis 4 fois de suite 10 bonnes réponses… On remet ça cette nuit.

-Tu sais que t'a intérêt à réussir ?

-Mmm… Je sais.

-Je t'avertis, je ne te lâche pas tant que t'aura pas 40 bonnes réponses de suite !

-Et après c'est moi le pervers ?

-Exactement !

* * *

-Alors vos révisions ? demanda Sirius en entrant dans la chambre.

-Ça va. Encore une dizaine et il devrait être prêt pour son examen au retour des vacances.

-Bien ! Tout va bien, Moony ?

-Tout va bien.

-D'acc.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Albus ! Calmez-vous un peu…

-Mais… Ils… Ils sortent ! Vous m'avez fait rater le peut-être-début-de-grande-amitié-entre-M.Rogue-et-M.Lupin !

* * *

Les jours avaient passer, suivant le rythme des heures. On était le 4 janvier, et le lendemain soir, c'était la pleine lune. Comme toujours avant la pleine lune, Remus était plein d'énergie… et tombait royalement sur les nerfs des autres.

-REMUS ! LÀ, Y'EN A MARRE ! VA DANS TA CHAMBRE SI TU VEUX ABSOLUMENT T'ÉNERVER, NOUS ON VEUT LA PAIX !

Sans dire un mot, le loup-garou alla s'enfermer dans la chambre. Après un moment, Sirius se tourna vers son ami.

-Tu sais James, t'y a peut-être été un peu fort… Il y peut rien Moony, si la pleine lune le rend comme ça…

-Il tient pas en place ! Je comprends pas, les autres fois il était pas comme ça !

-Peut-être, mais c'est pas une raison…

-De toute façon, on devrait tous aller se coucher, si on doit passer une nuit blanche demain…

-Ouais…

Chacun alla donc s'enfermer dans sa chambre, et Severus sursauta en entrant dans la sienne, Remus l'ayant plaquer contre le mur pour l'embrasser. Il avait vraiment trop d'énergie… et devait l'évacuer. Avec le temps, ils avaient découvert un bon moyen pour vider le loup-garou de son énergie avant la pleine lune.

* * *

-Vite ! Si cette nuit ça ne fonctionne pas… Zut alors ! On a presque finit les vacances, et on a toujours pas réussit a mettre de Bombabousses dans le lit de Rogue !

-Pas de notre faute si Moony barre la porte… Et pis tu sais James… Je sais plus si c'est une bonne idée…

-…Quoi ?

-Bin… après réflexion… Y'é peut-être pas si crétin, Rogue… Je suis en train de me dire qu'on a peut-être été con de lui faire subir ça toutes ces années…

-Bon, écoute Paddy. C'est la dernière blague qu'on lui fait. Au retour, Dumbledore ne supportera plus une seule bêtise, et tu le sais. C'est la dernière.

-Bon…Ok…

-A 3 ! 1…2…3 !

Ils ouvrirent doucement la porte… et restèrent figer devant la scène se déroulant devant leurs yeux. Peter, plus rapide à se remettre qu'eux, referma la porte aussitôt. Les deux autres regardaient devant eux, l'air choqués.

-Est-ce qu'on vient de voir…

-Je crois que oui…

-Ok les gars... fit Peter. On va aller dormir… On parlera de tout ça avec Remus demain…

* * *

-Awwwww… Ce que j'ai bien dormi… Voyons voir comment vont mes petits protégés… Mmmm… Trois d'entre eux sont dans la cuisine… Les deux autres doivent toujours dormir… C'est bizarre, ils ont l'air… choqué… Ah, voilà M. Lupin qui se arrive…

* * *

-Salut les gars… Euh… Désolé pour hier…

-Tu aurais pu barrer ta porte cette nuit aussi, lança James avec rancœur.

Remus se figea sur place.

-…Je… Quoi ?

-Depuis combien de temps ? Pourquoi tu nous a rien dis ? T'a si peu confiance en nous ?

-…Je ne vous ai rien dis, parce que regarde comment tu réagis, James…

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-…Depuis la fin octobre, en cinquième…

-…Plus d'un an.

-…Oui…

-Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça nous a fait d'entrer hier pour te voir… pour te voir en train de t'envoyer en l'air avec Rogue !

-Tu voulais que je me calme, oui ou non ?

-… PARCE QUE ÇA TE CALME ?

-… Tu chialais pas, les autres mois…

-Remus… Expliques-nous comment tu peux être avec lui… demanda Sirius. Parce que là, je suis largué… D'accord, il est peut-être pas aussi con qu'on croyait… Mais est-ce que c'est assez pour que tu ai une relation avec lui ?

-Tu peux pas comprendre, Sirius.

-Ah, et pourquoi ça ?

-T'es pas gai !

-… Oui, bon. Expliques quand même.

-… Avec lui, je me sens vivant. Je peux tout lui dire, il ne me juge pas. Il arrive à me consoler sans rien dire, et il comprend ce que je ressens. Il arrive à m'intéressé à ce que je ne me suis jamais intéressé auparavant. Les potions, la musique, le théâtre… Il m'encourage dans tout ce que je fais, s'implique autant qu'il peut… Il m'aide à m'accepter.

-T'accepter ?

-Vous croyez que j'ai accepter mon état. C'est faux ! C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus faux ! Je n'ai rien accepter ! Je me hais, je hais ma différence, cette autre partie de moi ! Je me voyais comme un monstre, un parasite, un rebu de la société, quand j'ai commencé a sortir avec Sev ! Je me considérais comme un danger, comme un moins que rien, qui ne méritais aucune bonne chose ! Votre amitié, c'était un miracle ! L'amour, un rêve inaccessible ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point Sev, le Pr Erik et le Pr Hélène se sont battu pour que je m'accepte, ne serais-ce qu'un tout petit peu ! J'ai tout fait pour éloigner Sev les premiers temps ! Il savait ce que j'étais, et il s'en foutait ! Il m'a fait des avances, et je me suis poussé ! Comme un lâche ! Et quand je me suis rendu compte quelques heures plus tard que j'étais pas indifférent à lui… je l'ai évité trois semaines ! Trois semaines à ne pas lui parler, à éviter de le regarder parce que je lui aurais sauter dessus !

-Mais pourquoi tu l'évitais ?

-PARCE QUE J'AI PAS LE DROIT D'AIMER ! SI LE MINISTÈRE L'APPRENDS, IL VA ENVOYER SEV À L'AUTRE BOUT DU MONDE POUR QU'IL M'OUBLIE !

Les trois autres restèrent silencieux, et quelques instants après, Severus entra, catastrophé, tentant de reboutonner le haut de son pyjama, sans remarquer qu'il avait la moitié boutonné en diagonale.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On est attaqué ?

-Non, pire.

-…Pire ?

-Ils sont entré dans la chambre cette nuit.

-…Oh… Avant, pendant ou après ?

-…Je dirais pendant, a voir leur tête quand je suis arrivé.

-…Ah…Quand est-ce que je suis crucifié et laissé en pâture aux animaux sauvages ?

-…J'en sais rien…

Severus s'approcha et serra Remus contre lui, caressant doucement les cheveux du loup-garou tremblant.

-Tout va bien… murmura t'il à l'oreille de son amant. Je reste avec toi, quoi qu'il arrive.

Les Maraudeurs les regardaient du coin de l'œil, puis Sirius se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur.

-Qui veut du jus d'orange ? Il reste du mélange à crêpe d'hier matin, des fruits, et je vais faire chauffer l'eau pour le café !

-…C'est tout ? explosa Remus. Pas d'insultes, pas d'histoire d'être renié ?Quoi, vous attendez que je sois parti pour vous concerter, et décider de la marche à suivre ?

-Remus, t'es assez grand pour savoir ce que tu veux faire de ta vie. Si t'es heureux avec Rogue, c'est tant mieux pour toi. Pourquoi on chialerait ? S'il reste avec toi même si tu es un loup-garou, si réellement il t'a aidé à t'accepter comme tu es… C'est la preuve qu'il est sincère, non ? Et puis on avait déjà remarquer que depuis un an, tu semblais plus heureux, mais on s'est pas poser de questions…

-T'aurais du nous en parler avant, Moony. On aurait apprit à le connaître il y a un an, et tout ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière et cette année, ça ne serait pas arrivé.

-…y compris l'épisode de la cabane hurlante…

Remus resta silencieux un grand moment, la bouche grande ouverte, surpris. Severus finit par sourire après un moment de surprise, et fit un signe de tête aux Maraudeurs.

-Merci… Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point il avait peur.

-On se l'imagine très bien… Mais c'est con, Remus. T'a le droit d'aimer qui tu veux, on a rien à dire là-dessus.

* * *

-…Monsieur le directeur ? … Monsieur le directeur… ALBUS !

-Quoi ? Que se passe t'il ?

-…Vous, que se passe t'il ? Vous êtes là, figé sur place, à ne plus bouger…

-…Il…semblerait… que… M. Lupin et M. Rogue se soient découvert une passion commune…

-Ah bon ? Et à quoi donc ?

-… Une passion commune, Minerva. Réciproque. L'un envers l'autre.

-…Je… Vous plaisantez ?

-Semblerait-ils que les trois autres les ait surpris en train de… comme qui dirait… passer du bon temps.

-…

* * *

Sur le canapé à deux places, blottit contre son amoureux, Remus tentait de se calmer. La peur tiraillait son ventre, il était couvert de sueur, sa tête menaçait d'exploser.

-Remus…

-Ça approche… Le moment arrive bientôt, je le sais…

-…Viens, on va aller préparer la chambre…

-Tu connais le sortilège ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

-On va aller vous rejoindre dans quelques minutes, dit James.

-D'accord.

* * *

-Pauvre enfant…

-Il a l'habitude, Minerva…Il a l'habitude…

-Avez-vous déjà assister à l'une de ses transformations ?

-Non, jamais… Cette nuit sera la première fois.

* * *

Trois murs de la cage de verre étaient déjà installés lorsque les Maraudeurs entrèrent. Les lits avaient été repoussés dans un coin de la chambre, et Remus, assit par terre au milieu du carré de la cage, finissait de se dévêtir, ne gardant que son sous-vêtement. Severus plaça les vêtements de son amoureux sur l'un des lits, avec les potions de soins et les couvertures pour au petit matin. Comme toujours, les Maraudeurs détournèrent le regard, mal à l'aise de voir les multiples blessures et cicatrices sur le corps blanc de Remus. Severus s'approcha et le serra dans ses bras, tentant de le réchauffer. Remus se blottit contre lui, le nez dans le cou de son amoureux, ses mains nouées derrière sa nuque.

-Ça va aller, Remus…

-Tu vas rester ?

-Je serai directement derrière la vitre. Ne t'inquiète pas… Je reste avec toi.

-Tu me le jure ?

-Je te le jure sur mon cœur.

-Très bien… Je… ÉLOIGNE TOI !

Remus recula précipitamment, plié en deux par la douleur. Les Maraudeurs se précipitèrent vers lui, poussant Severus plus loin, et lancèrent le sort pour faire apparaître le dernier mur, refermant ainsi la cage sur eux quatre. Alors que Remus tombait à genoux en criant, et que son visage s'allongeait pour former une gueule, et que tout son corps commençait à se couvrir de poils, les Maraudeurs se mirent à changer aussi. Et Severus assista à la naissance d'un loup, d'un chien, d'un cerf et d'un rat. Il fixa la scène avec de grands yeux surpris, avant de s'autoriser, après un moment, un sourire. Le loup s'approcha en reniflant le chien, qui le laissa faire docilement, avant de pousser un jappement. Le cerf s'abaissa, le museau touchant le sol, sans croiser le regard du loup, qui finit par lui donner un coup de tête amical. Le rat grimpa sur l'épaule du chien, et approcha ses moustaches frémissantes du loup, qui le regarda curieusement. Puis, le loup redressa sa tête vers l'arrière, et lança un hurlement à donner la chair de poule à n'importe qui.

* * *

-…Bonté divine ! Mais… Comment… Ils ont… Oh. Attendez que je les attrape ! Comment ont-ils pu faire cela, sous mon nez ! Et moi qui n'ai rien remarquer…

* * *

Tout à coup, le loup cessa d'hurler, et huma l'air. Il se retourna d'un coup, et son regard croisa les yeux noirs d'un humain. Le chien se jeta devant lui, essayant de l'entraîner jouer, mais rien n'y fit. Le cerf fit signe à l'humain de filer vers la porte, mais il ne bougea pas, ne quittant pas les yeux du loup. L'animal se jeta contre la vitre, et contre toute attente, la cassa. Les trois animaux se précipitèrent vers lui, mais l'humain lança le sort, et la vitre se reforma… laissant le loup à l'extérieur.

* * *

-…Mais… IL VA SE FAIRE TUER !

* * *

Le loup s'approcha lentement, et bondit sur le lit où l'humain était. Les trois animaux, et le directeur, voyaient déjà le carnage qu'il y aurait. Le loup, sans fixer l'humain des yeux, renifla l'un de ses pieds. Puis, il remonta le long de ses jambes, de son torse, et s'arrêta finalement dans son cou, sentant le souffle au dessus de lui à travers sa fourrure.

« Mais sauve toi… » pensa James. « Tu tiens tellement à te faire bouffer ? Merde ! Je te hais ! Remus va être accusé de ton meurtre ! »

Alors que tous s'attendaient à voir l'animal déchirer la chair du cou de l'humain, ils le virent se coucher sur l'adolescent, lui léchant le visage. L'humain se mit à rire, et caressa la tête du loup, la prit entre ses mains et embrassa le front de l'animal, qui poussa un couinement, comme un chiot.

-Remus… Tu a fais peur a tes amis, tu sais ? Ils étaient sur que tu allais me bouffer, je crois…

Le loup gronda, puis cessa dès que l'humain caressa son menton avant d'enfouir son visage dans la fourrure de l'animal, les bras autour de son cou.

* * *

Dumbledore resta figé, fixant la scène, interdit.

-Mais… Comment est-ce possible… Il devrait le… Bon sang… Se pourrait-il que…

* * *

-Je suis épuisé… Je sais que toi, tu es empli d'énergie, mais tu veux bien rester ici ? Moi, je vais faire un petit somme, et toi, tu me surveillera. Ne laisse personne m'approcher, d'accord ? Et si ces trois-là sortent de la cage, ne leur fais pas mal. Jouez sagement. Tu a compris ?

Le loup lui lécha les mains, avant de lui donner un petit coup de patte. L'humain s'étendit, et le loup par-dessus lui, la tête posée contre son cœur.

-Bonne nuit…

Il le gratta entre les oreilles, avant de fermer les yeux, l'une de ses mains toujours sur la tête de l'animal qui ferma aussi les yeux, ne les ouvrant que de temps en temps pour regarder les trois animaux.

Ces derniers réussirent après quelques temps à briser la cage, et le chien s'approcha doucement. Il se mit à se rouler sur le dos, poussant un petit jappement, mais le loup l'ignora, frottant sa tête contre l'humain endormi.

Le cerf, le chien et le rat finirent par s'étendre au sol en regardant le loup.

Le soleil se leva, et lorsque ses premiers rayons touchèrent le loup, le processus de transformation reprit. Le loup endormi grogna un instant, avant que la gueule ne redevienne une bouche, et que Remus ne se retrouve contre son amoureux. Toujours endormi, il se mit à frissonner et se boudina contre le corps chaud de son amant, qui le serra dans ses bras dans son sommeil. Les Maraudeurs reprirent leur forme humaine, et sortirent de la chambre, épuisé et surpris.

-Vous y croyez, vous ? demanda James.

-Bin… Après ce qu'on a vu, j'ai de la difficulté à douter…

-Il lui obéissait comme un chien dressé ! fit Peter.

-Le pire, c'est qu'il ne l'a pas bouffer… Qu'il se laissait caresser comme un caniche… Ou comme Padfoot !

-Eh ! Je ne suis pas un caniche, surveille tes paroles espèce de bouffeur de gazon !

-Il lui obéissait… Et Rogue n'a même pas eu peur lorsque Remus a casser la cage ! Comme s'il savait que Remy ne lui ferait pas mal…

-C'est trop bizarre… On lui demandera des explications quand il se lèvera…

* * *

Severus ouvrit les yeux pour voir un flot doré devant lui. Il sourit et embrassa Remus dans les cheveux, le serrant contre lui. Lu loup-garou poussa un gémissement et ouvrit les yeux à son tour.

-Remus ?

-Mal… La transformation…

Severus hocha la tête, puis aida Remus à s'asseoir et lui tendit les potions apportées par Dumbledore.

-Tiens…

-Merci… J'ai rêver, ou ce qui s'est passé cette nuit était réel ?

Severus lui sourit.

-Aussi réel que lorsque je suis entré dans la cabane hurlante.

-Les Maraudeurs ont du paniquer.

-Tu parles ! Ils étaient sur que tu allais me bouffer… Tu imagine leur surprise !

-Mmmm… Ils sont debout ?

-J'en sais rien. Peut-être dans la cuisine. Faudrait aller voir.

-D'accord.

Remus se leva pour s'habiller, grimaçant de douleur.

-Ça ira ?

-Oui. Cette nuit, je n'ai absolument aucune blessure, il ne reste la fatigue de la transformation. C'est mieux que jamais.

-Dans ce cas, je serai là à chaque prochaine pleine lune. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais. Viens, allons répondre aux questions de tes amis…

Ils rejoignirent la cuisine pour trouver les Maraudeurs assit devant des cafés et des tartinades au chocolat.

-Salut les gars… Vous avez l'air mort, vous auriez du aller dormir, sourit Remus.

-On avait des questions à te poser avant, Moony… fit Sirius. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, cette nuit ?

-De quoi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Fais pas le con, tu veux ! s'exclama James. T'obéissais à Rogue comme un chien docile ! Tu l'a pas bouffer !

-Pourquoi j'aurais bouffer mon amoureux ? Le loup a reconnu son odeur.

-Oui, mais le loup n'a pas de sentiments…

-Faux. Il n'est pas habitué à y porter attention, c'est tout. Sauf que j'essayais de le retenir, et il se demandait pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'il saute sur Sev. Il s'est fié à l'odeur pour aller voir quel était le lien entre lui et moi, et quand il a compris… Eum… Comment je peux expliquer ça… Quand il a compris que Sev était celui qui me permettait de satisfaire mes besoins sexuels et ce juste dans la condition que je sois lycanthropiquement calme, si je peux dire ainsi, il a compris qu'il avait intérêt non seulement à ne pas tuer Sev, mais à l'écouter et faire ce qu'il lui demandait… Et puis après quelques temps, il s'est rendu compte qu'en étant sage et non-violent, il avait des caresses et de la considération, alors ça l'encourage à être gentil…

-Et comment ça que Rogue a pas eu peur quand t'a briser ta cage ? demanda Peter.

-Vous ne trouvez pas étrange qu'il ne m'ait pas tuer, l'année dernière, dans la Cabane Hurlante ? demanda Severus avec ironie.

-Euh…

-Depuis mai dernier que je le sais. Quand Potter est arrivé pour me sortir de là, je jouais déjà depuis 20 minutes avec Remus sans qu'il ne m'ait bouffer.

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent un moment.

-Vous croyez que ça arrive avec tous les loup-garous ? demanda Sirius.

-Je ne sais pas… Il faudrait vérifier, fit Remus.

-Mais où est-ce qu'on peut trouver d'autres loup-garous en couple, si c'est interdit ? demanda James.

-C'est interdit ICI… fit Remus.

-J'appelle Hélène, fit Severus en se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

-Hein ? La prof de def ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda Peter.

-Elle a deux fils loup-garous, et au Québec ils ont six heure de moins que nous, donc c'est encore la nuit pour eux, encore la Pleine Lune, donc ses fils sont encore des loup-garous.

-Ah…

Severus prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la lança dans la cheminée en prononçant l'adresse de son ancienne professeur.

* * *

Hélène dormait profondément lorsque la tête de Severus apparut dans la cheminée du salon. Phorcys, le varan apprivoisé d'Hélène, s'approcha en regardant la créature étrange qui était apparut dans la cheminée de sa maîtresse. Severus l'aperçu et rassemblant son vocabulaire français, demanda au lézard d'aller chercher sa maîtresse. Phorcys se mit à rire en entendant l'accent ridicule de l'adolescent, puis monta l'escalier et entra dans la chambre de sa maîtresse pour lui donner quelques coups de tête.

-Phorcys ! Batard ! Tu veux tu bin me laisser dormir, ciboire !

Le lézard grogna quelque chose, et elle se redressa subitement.

-Dans la cheminée ? Quelqu'un avec un mauvais accent ? Bin voyons donc ! Qui s'est qui est assez con pour m'appeler en pleine nuite !

Le varan se mit à rire, signe que lui aussi trouvait la personne très conne. Hélène mit sa robe de chambre, attrapa ses lunettes et descendit l'escalier. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon, elle poussa un cri de surprise en voyant Severus.

-Severus ! Ciboire, quossé tu fais là ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Erik ? Ou à Remus ? Ou…

-Non… Eum… Salut Hélène… Je venais pour… Eum… Tes loup-garous, ils ont des petites amies ?

-…Veux-tu bin me dire pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

Il lui expliqua rapidement la situation, et Hélène fronça les sourcils.

-Attend, tu veux que je demande à ma belle-fille de rentrer dans la pièce où mon fils s'enferme, et qu'elle risque de se faire bouffer ?

-T'a qu'a rentrer aussi alors, et si tu vois qu'il se calme pas, tu le pétrifieras…Tu comprends Hélène, si Remus n'est pas le seul cas, si ça arrive à plusieurs loup-garous, qui sait, tous ! peut-être qu'on arrivera à convaincre notre Ministre qu'il n'a aucune raison de traiter les loup-garous de cette manière… Remus n'aurait plus à trembler pour sa vie… Tu comprends Hélène, c'est peut-être une découverte importante !

Elle regarda un instant son ancien élève qui lui parlait avec animation, avec des yeux pleins d'espoir et de détermination comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle se surpris à sourire.

-Eh bien… Comparé à l'année dernière où tu n'avais plus d'espoir, je vois que tu a changer en seulement six mois !

-Quoi ?

-A l'heure qu'il est de votre côté, je devine que Remus n'a pas vraiment dormi depuis sa transformation.

-Pas vraiment…

-Allez vous coucher, je vous appellerai lorsque le soleil se lèvera de notre coté et que mon grand retrouvera sa forme humaine.

-D'accord… Merci Hélène.

-Mais de rien… Si mes bébés peuvent ne plus être dangereux lors de la pleine lune, tu peux être sur que je vais tout faire pour découvrir si cette découverte est générale ou ne s'applique qu'à des cas isolé ! Bon, aller, maintenant au lit, je vous rappelle plus tard.

-D'accord Hélène.

Severus sortit de la cheminée et se tourna pour se retrouver face à Sirius.

-On a dit à Remus d'aller se recoucher. Il dormait debout.

-Très bien.

-On va aller faire un somme nous aussi… La nuit a été dure en émotions.

-Je reste debout, attendre l'appel d'Hélène.

-C'est toi qui voit.

Sirius fit demi-tour pour aller vers les chambres, mais une fois à la porte du salon, il s'arrêta un instant toujours dos au Serpentard.

-…Désolé pour les cinq ans et demi de conneries.

Et il continua son chemin. Severus resta figé un instant, puis sourit.

* * *

-…Quoi ? Écoute… J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour toi, mais présentement, je me demande sérieusement si t'es pas tombée sur la tête !

-Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ?

-Pas dans cet état.

-Tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi le loup anglais que je connais n'a pas blesser son amoureux les deux fois où il a été avec lui ? Pourquoi il lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil ?

-Je… J'en sais rien !

-T'a pas à avoir peur, je serai derrière toi, je vais le pétrifier s'il se passe quelque chose. Il ne t'arrivera rien du tout.

-Je…

-Imagine ! Si c'est vrai qu'il ne te fera rien puisque tu es sa petite amie… Que tu pourra le contrôler… Il n'aura plus à s'enfermer tout seul, tu pourra être près de lui durant cette épreuve, et puis il n'aurait plus toutes ces blessures…

-…Bon, ok, ok, ok ! Tu m'a convaincue !

La jeune femme entra dans la pièce, légèrement tremblante. Un énorme loup se redressa d'un bond et fut devant elle, grognant, montrant les crocs.

-G…Gabriel ? Tu me reconnais ?

Elle avança doucement la main vers lui, heureuse de savoir sa belle-mère derrière elle prête à réagir en cas de problème. Son regard croisa celui ambré du loup, et elle se souvint de tout ce qu'ils avaient traverser ensembles, de chaque nuit de pleine lune à trembler seule dans son lit en l'entendant hurler dans la chambre à coté, de chaque lendemain de lune où elle avait été là pour lui, à panser ses blessures et lui faire ingérer ses potions, à le regarder dormir. Elle ne l'avait jamais laissé malgré tout, car elle l'aimait. Elle sourit et le loup vit un changement dans son regard. La peur avait fait place à autre chose. Un sentiment de chaleur et de confiance. Il cessa de gronder, intrigué, et s'approcha de la main tendue devant lui. Du bout de son museau, il toucha la paume ouverte, reniflant cette humaine étrange qui n'avait pas peur de lui. Cette odeur lui était familière. Une odeur qui lui rappelait la sécurité et la chaleur. Autre chose aussi… Comme un picotement dans son cœur. La femme se pencha et déposa sa main sur sa tête, sans cesser de fixer les yeux du loup. Il ferma les yeux sous la caresse, avant de se redresser et de s'approcher de la femme et de déposer sa tête contre sa cuisse. Elle le gratta entre les oreilles et un instant, elle aurait jurer l'avoir vu sourire.

-J'ai mon osti de voyage…

Le loup se redressa pour fixer la créature derrière l'humaine. Cette créature était comme lui, rejetée des autres. Son odeur était aussi familière, mais les serpents sur sa tête ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Son regard était étrange, et dissimulé derrière des vitres noires. Il se mit à grogner.

-Gabriel, mais arrête, c'est ta mère !

L'humaine lui avait demandé d'arrêter. Elle cligna des yeux, puis sourit.

-Je ne veux pas que tu attaque personne, d'accord ? Tu n'es pas en danger, on est en famille. Tout va bien. Elle ne te fera rien, elle t'aime, tu sais. Fais-lui confiance.

La créature s'approcha et le loup la laissa faire, comme l'humaine l'avait demandé. Il se laissa caresser, puis releva la tête lorsque quelques gouttes d'eau tombèrent sur son museau. La créature pleurait.

-Mon bébé… Mon petit bébé…

-Cela répond à la question de tes amis anglais, Hélène ?

-Je crois, oui… Je… Je les appellerai plus tard… Je… Je veux passer encore un peu de temps avec lui…

-Je comprend… Gabriel, ta mère va rester avec nous encore un peu, d'accord ?

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Hélène serra dans ses bras son loup de fils.

* * *

-SEVERUS !

-WAAAHHHHHHHHH !

Le Serpentard tomba du divan sur lequel il s'était endormi et se tourna vers la cheminée, affolé, pour voir Hélène.

-Hé…Hélène ?

-Tu dormais ? Je suis désolée… Ma belle-fille et moi avons passé la nuit avec Gabriel… Il l'écoute ! Il l'écoute comme tu disais qu'il le ferait ! Il a même accepté de jouer avec moi lorsqu'elle lui a demander ! Je l'ai prit dans mes bras ! Tu te rend compte ! J'ai prit mon fils dans mes bras alors qu'il était un loup !

Severus l'écoutait avec un sourire.

-Je vais aller rencontrer d'autres loups que je connais, j'ai quelques amis, et je leur en parlerai, peut-être que certains voudront se prêter à l'expérience avec leurs femmes… Tu te rend compte de l'importance de cette découverte si TOUS les loup-garous réagissent comme ça ? Plus personne ne dira qu'ils sont des dangers !

-C'est ce que je te disais ce matin, Hélène…

-Ah ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai…

* * *

-…Vous entendez ce que j'entends ?

-C'est une bonne nouvelle, Monsieur Dumbledore… Si cela peut améliorer la condition de Remus, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, surtout que mon fils est sauf… J'imagine plutôt bien la fierté qu'il doit ressentir à savoir que Remus lui obéit, à lui…

-Je vous avoue, mon cher Erik, que jamais je n'aurais cru, avant que vous n'adoptiez M. Rogue, le voir éprouver le moindre sentiment de fierté… Mais la nouvelle de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit pourrait prendre des proportions gigantesques ! Imaginez combien voudront se pencher sur ce sujet…

-Et les loup-garous obtiendrons leur liberté après avoir du se prêter à des expériences tels des animaux. La situation ne doit pas se dérouler ainsi. Laissez Hélène faire, comme elle l'a dit à Severus. Peut-être lui et Remus pourront-ils faire des tests de leur coté, et je pourrais les aider… Il vaut mieux les laisser régler tout cela tout seuls. Laissez-les accumuler les preuves, et confronter le Ministre avec cela. Remus a trop longtemps été la victime des lois, laissez-le prendre sa revanche.

* * *

Dans les mois qui suivirent, Hélène rejoint souvent ses amis anglais pour les mettre au courrant de ses recherches. Chacun de ses amis loup-garous avaient réagit favorablement à la présence de leur femme. De leur coté, Remus avait accepté la présence des Maraudeurs en humains, de Dumbledore, d'Erik, et de Pomfresh. Severus lui avait demander de ne pas les attaquer, de les laisser faire. Puis, ils rencontrèrent des loup-garous anglais qui vivaient clandestinement une relation amoureuse, et chacun obéit à la personne aimée.

A la fin de l'année, ils étaient prêt. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée lorsqu'ils se mirent en route pour le Ministère, et ils se cachèrent durant le temps de la transformation de Remus. Puis, James se plaça en observation près de la porte, Peter parti en reconnaissance sous sa forme de rat, et Sirius se plaqua sous une statue pour regarder autour de lui. Remus suivit tranquilement Severus, se demandant pourquoi les humains autour se sauvaient en courrant. Severus lui avait demandé de ne pas les attaquer, de faire comme s'ils n'étaient pas là. Pourquoi n'allait-il pas jouer avec eux, comme avec ses amis ? Pourquoi le chien était-il resté derrière, et le rat en avant ? Où était passé le cerf ?

Le Ministre arriva en courrant, et il blanchit en voyant le loup au coté du Serpentard.

-U…UN LOUP-GAROU ! AU SECOURS ! ILS VEULENT ME TUER !

-Fermez là donc un peu ! s'exclama Severus. Il ne vous fera pas le moindre mal.

-C'est un loup-garou, un monstre !

-Moony… Tu veux bien te coucher ?

Le loup obéit aussitôt.

-Bouche toi les oreilles.

Le loup appuya ses pattes avant sur sa tête, sur ses petites oreilles, regardant avec tendresse l'humain qui lui parlait. S'il l'écoutait, il aurait encore des caresses, et il le gratterait entre les oreilles. Il adorait lorsqu'il faisait ça. Quand c'était le grand type aux cheveux noirs qui avait la même odeur que Padfoot aussi. Le type avec les yeux bizarre en vitre et le rondouillard ne faisaient pas aussi bien. Ils ne devaient pas avoir de canin chez eux.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Le Ministre cligna des yeux stupidement. Avait-il bien vu ? Le loup obéissait à cet adolescent bizarre ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

-Il m'obéit.

-Quel sortilège avez-vous utilisé sur lui ?

-Aucun. Tout est expliqué dans le rapport.

Le Ministre vit alors une chemise contenant de nombreux papiers, que l'adolescent tenait dans sa main.

-Moony ? Va porter les papiers au monsieur.

Le loup se leva, lécha les doigts du jeune homme avant de prendre le dossier et d'aller le porter à l'homme, avant de retourner s'asseoir devant son amoureux, le fixant de ses grands yeux ambrés, sa queue fouettant le sol. Il donna un petit coup de tête sous la main adorée, espérant une caresse, qui arriva bien vite.

Le Ministre fixa la scène, avant de porter son attention au dossier dans ses mains. L'animal l'y avait poser délicatement, sans abîmer le papier. Sans le mordre, lui. Il ouvrit le document, pour voir plusieurs expériences menées dans la périphéries de Londres, et sur le continent Américain. L'explication logique qui en découlait était que les loup-garous obéissait à la personne aimée. Tout cela était trop rocambolesque !

-Messieurs les Aurors… Attrapez-moi ces deux là !

Des Aurors sortirent de derrière les colones, et Severus se maudit de ne pas avoir été plus attentif. Le loup se mit à grogner.

-Moony ! Je t'interdis de mordre, tu m'entends ? Je te l'interdit !

Voyant qu'ils ne pouvaient attraper le loup, ils décidèrent d'attraper le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. Ils ne comprirent leur erreur qu'en voyant le regard du loup devenir rouge, et qu'il ne se jeta sur eux pour les griffer. Severus pâlit soudainement en voyant un Auror s'avancer avec un fusil, et il se tourna vers le loup.

-VA RETROUVER PADFOOT ET SUIS-LE !

Le loup ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et couru vers l'entrée. Il s'approcha d'une statue, et jappa un coup. Un chien sortit aussitôt et se dirigea vers la porte, suivit du loup. Severus soupira.

-Il s'est enfuit, bravo ! s'exclama le Ministre.

-Pourquoi vouliez-vous nous arrêter !

-Vous avez procéder a des expériences sans l'accord du Ministère !

-On vous apporte la preuve que les loup-garous ne sont pas dangereux, et vous vous souciez de ça ! Si on vous en aurait parler, vous nous auriez interdit de faire ce que nous avons fait !

-Emmenez-le dans les cellules en bas. Et trouvez-moi le loup-garou nommé Moony dans nos archives !

Severus se félicita intérieurement d'avoir utiliser le surnom de Remus. Alors que les Aurors le menaient aux cellules, il se demandait si les Maraudeurs allaient comprendre ce qui se passaient. Pettigrow avait-il assister à la dispute avec le Ministre ?

* * *

Un homme s'approcha de la porte, et Severus reconnu la robe rouge des Aurors.

-Dis-moi… Le loup-garou… Est-ce que c'était Remus ?

Severus releva la tête vivement, et regarda l'homme. Il ressemblait étrangement à Potter…

-…M. Potter ?

-Oui, je suis le père de James… Est-ce que c'était Remus ?

-…oui… Ne le dites pas… Ne lui faites pas de problème…

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je souhaite voir le pauvre transformer en tapis de salon ? Je vais m'arranger pour envoyer les Aurors sur une autre piste… Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais essayer de te faire sortir, aussi…

-Christopher ! Le patron te demande ! lança un Auror.

-J'arrive ! C'est toi qui surveillera la cellule ?

-Ouais.

-Très bien. Ne le laisse pas s'échapper.

Severus regarda M. Potter s'éloigner sans rien dire, et se laissa retomber au fond de sa cellule. Est-ce que son père viendrait bientôt le chercher ? Oui, sûrement… Jamais Erik ne le laisserait moisir dans le fin fond d'une cellule, et ce n'était pas le Ministère qui saurait empêcher le Fantôme de l'Opéra de délivrer son fils.

Il était là depuis presque une heure lorsqu'il entendit le garde pousser un cri. Un énorme chien noir lui sauta sur la jambe.

-Padfoot? s'exclama Severus en se redressant.

Remus arriva derrière le chien, saisit une brique dans sa gueule et la laissa tomber sur la tête de l'Auror qui perdit connaissance. Sirius reprit alors apparence humaine et attrapa les clefs pour ouvrir la porte à son camarade d'école.

-On l'a échappé belle, dis donc ! fit Sirius.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ! Je vous avais demandé de sacrer votre camp !

-Remus n'a pas voulu s'éloigner à plus de 100 mètres du Ministère, et il n'arrêtait pas de nous tourner autour pour que l'on aille te chercher. On a effectué quelques téléphones, et maintenant… Enfin, tu verras !

Il redevint un chien et remonta les escaliers, suivit d'un loup euphorique d'avoir retrouver son compagnon, et d'un Severus attendrit de voir le loup ainsi. Une fois à l'étage, il resta figé en voyant plus de cent quarante loup-garous ainsi que leurs compagnes ou compagnons. Certaines de ces personnes venaient de Québec, et il vit derrière les loup-garous et leurs amours, Hélène, Erik, Dumbledore, McGonagall et les Maraudeurs. Au milieu de ce cercle de lycanthropes, le Ministre suait à grosses gouttes.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-Qu'ils retrouvent leur droits, dit Severus en s'approchant, Moony et Padfoot trottinant derrière lui. Qu'ils cessent de trembler pour leur vie. Qu'ils aient le droit d'aimer, d'aller à l'école, d'avoir des maisons, des emplois. Qu'ils soient considérés comme des citoyens à part entière.

-Je…

Le Ministre regarda tout autour de lui. Les loup-garous étaient calmes, couchés au pied des personnes aimées, le fixant de leur regard ambré.

-…Si aucun Auror n'a été blessé par votre loup-garou.

-Très bien.

Lorsqu'il fut identifié que l'Auror découvert inanimé près de la cellule avait été mordu par le chien, le Ministre n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter de rendre leur droit aux loup-garous. Quelques minutes plus tard, le soleil perça à travers les hautes fenêtres du Ministère, et les loup-garou reprirent forme humaine.

Ils avaient gagner leur liberté.

* * *

Remus reprit forme humaine et trembla de voir qu'il était seul. Il l'avait été toute la nuit. Severus n'était pas venu. Ni aucun de ses amis. Il se traîna jusqu'au téléphone, et tenta de rejoindre James. Le numéro n'était plus en service. Il alluma la télé, et regarda les nouvelles. Goddric Hollow avait été attaqué. James et Lily étaient morts. Harry avait tué Voldemort. Sirius et Severus étaient emprisonnés, l'un pour avoir tuer Peter et une douzaine de Moldus, l'autre pour avoir la Marque des Ténèbres.

Remus tomba au sol en pleurant. James, Lily et Peter étaient morts. Sirius était un traître, et Sev avait été enfermé sans qu'il pu expliquer qu'il était espion pour Dumbledore. Lorsqu'Erik trouva son beau-fils, il cru qu'il était trop tard. Remus ne semblait plus tenir à la vie.

* * *

Dans sa cellule, Severus se recroquevilla. Pas les Détraqueurs. Il ne voulait pas oublier. Remus. Erik. Dumbledore. Hélène. Les Maraudeurs. Lentement, ses souvenirs commençaient à s'enfuir. Les Détraqueurs s'en nourrissaient, s'en régalaient.

* * *

-Puisque je vous assure qu'il est un espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix ! Cela fait déjà cinq mois que je vous jure sur la tête de Merlin qu'il est innocent ! Laissez-moi au moins le sortir de là… Il va devenir fou avec les Détraqueurs… Si réellement il aurait été avec les Mangemorts, croyez-vous qu'il se serait battu pour que le Ministère accorde les droits aux loup-garous, il y a 5 ans ? Non, il les aurait mener directement à Voldemort, qui les aurait enrôler en leur promettant mont et merveilles.

-J'avoue que…

-Permettez-moi de le voir.

Dumbledore resta muet d'horreur en voyant le jeune homme roulé en boule dans un coin de sa cellule, crasseux, le regard fou, plus maigre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Erik allait devenir fou à voir son fils dans cet état. Il avait du user de beaucoup de persuasion pour convaincre le Fantôme de l'Opéra qu'il valait mieux réhabilité Severus légalement. Et depuis cinq mois, il se battait pour le sortir de là.

-Severus ?

L'homme poussa un gémissement et se recroquevilla un peu plus. Dumbledore s'approcha et attira l'homme dans ses bras, le berçant comme un petit enfant.

-Tout ira bien… Vous serez sorti très bientôt… Ne perdez pas espoir… Erik et Remus ont besoin de vous…

Il se redressa et regarda le Ministre dans les yeux.

-Je le sors d'ici.

-Si vous le sortez d'ici, vous serez responsable de lui. Il ne doit pas quitter le pays.

-Mon professeur de potions vient de prendre sa retraite, j'aurais besoin de lui pour le remplacer.

-Je ne crois pas que…

-Severus est le meilleur élève en potion que l'école de Poudlard ait jamais connu. Personne ne sera meilleur que lui pour enseigner ses connaissances à des enfants. Je suis répondant de lui.

* * *

Erik sauta sur son fils dès qu'il le vit entrer avec Dumbledore, le serrant dans ses bras, pleurant de soulagement. Il repoussa les cheveux du visage de son fils pour le regarder, et resta figé en voyant ses yeux vides d'expression. Dumbledore fixa son ami avec un air triste.

-Cela lui prendra du temps… Les Détraqueurs lui ont fait oublier tous ces bons moments… Il ne sait même plus qui nous sommes…

-Mon dieu… Mon pauvre enfant…

Une larme glissa sur le masque, avant de tomber sur le visage de l'homme détruit. Erik se pencha et embrassa le front de son fils.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien… Je suis là… Je suis là… Dumbledore, pardonnez-moi, nous allons…

-Je comprends, Erik, je comprend…

Tendrement, avec tout l'amour paternel qu'il avait pour Severus, Erik l'aida à sortir du bureau de Dumbledore et le conduisit à ses propres appartements, tout en lui parlant. Cependant, il faillit éclater en sanglots lorsqu'il vit son fils immobile dans la salle de bain, regardant autour de lui d'un air abstrait. Il du s'appuyer contre le mur et pleurer un bon coup avant de reprendre courage et d'aider son fils à se dévêtir et à entrer dans la douche.

-Ils regretteront… Je puis te jurer qu'ils regretteront… Mais en attendant, je vais prendre soin de toi… Ne t'inquiète pas… Peut-être ne retrouveras-tu pas tes souvenirs, mais je puis te jurer que tu retrouvera ta vie d'avant…

Erik aida ensuite son fils à s'habiller, et se désola en le voyant flotter dans les robes qu'il portait quelques mois auparavant. Il le conduisit au salon, et jeta un coup d'œil au calendrier. Aussitôt, son visage s'éclaira, et il prit son fils par le bras.

-Viens… Si tu dois retrouver ta vie d'avant, aussi bien aller voir Remus ! C'est sa nuit, tu sais… Depuis ton départ, il nous a été impossible d'être en sa présence durant cette période… Le mois dernier, il est resté trois jours inanimé après la pleine lune… J'ai bien cru qu'il y resterait. Sans toi, il ne veut plus goûter à la vie. Vous devrez vous soutenir, tous les deux. Toi, tu devra lui redonner le goût de vivre, et lui devra t'aider à retrouver tes souvenirs…

Puis il sourit, et poussa son fils vers une porte qu'il ouvrit.

-Allez… Il t'attend.

Le Mangemort innocent resta devant cette porte close que son père avait refermé derrière lui. Cette chambre, car chambre c'était, était dévastée, et sur le lit brisé aux draps blanc déchirés se trouvait un loup, une bête magnifique aux yeux brillant de rage. Lorsqu'il vit l'humain, il bondit sur ses pattes et se mit à grogner et à montrer ses crocs. Voyant le manque de réaction de la personne, il s'approcha, et s'arrêta soudain. Il avait reconnu l'odeur. Cette odeur adorée qu'il avait attendu si longtemps. Son regard croisa les yeux vides de l'homme qu'il aimait, et un frisson parcourut le loup, qui se colla contre l'homme en espérant mettre un peu de chaleur dans ses yeux sombres.

Dans la tête de l'homme, quelques flashs. Un loup couché a ses pieds alors qu'il lisait près du feu, un homme masqué s'approchant avec des tasses de chocolat chaud, le loup qui sautait sur lui pour lécher la tasse, l'homme au masque qui riait. Un jeune homme hurlant alors que son visage se déformait pour prendre la forme de celui d'un loup. Un loup couché près de lui dans un lit. Un sentiment intense de sécurité à serrer cet animal sauvage dans ses bras. Une langue rappeuse contre sa joue.

Toute la nuit, le loup-garou fit des folies, essayant d'arracher un rire à l'homme, quémandant des caresses. Lorsque le soleil se leva, l'homme assista à la transformation inverse, et le loup-garou tomba au sol. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, les yeux emplis d'espoir, il resta figé de voir son amoureux devant lui. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues. Il se leva, simplement épuisé de sa transformation, et s'approcha lentement de l'homme brisé devant lui.

-S…Sev… Chéri… T'es là… Je rêve pas… T'es vraiment là…

Il le serra dans ses bras, l'embrassa, pleura. Erik entra, et sourit en voyant le couple. Il s'approcha, et étreignit longuement. Severus releva la tête pour les regarder, et après un moment, réussit à murmurer :

-…P…Papa… Remus…

Les deux hommes lui sourirent, et se promirent que bientôt, la mémoire lui reviendrait entièrement, durent-ils y passer des années. Même si, ils le savaient, Severus garderait à jamais une part du froid des Détraqueurs avec lui. Il retrouverait la mémoire. L'homme, le loup-garou et le loup le promettait.


	54. 53 Ce n'est pas qu'un bal

**Ce n'est pas qu'un bal…**

Assit à une table, il regardait Remus danser avec la cavalière de Sirius, qu'il lui avait emprunter pour embêter le cabot. Le Gryffondor aux yeux de feu riait en faisant tourner sa partenaire, au milieu des autres couples.

Il leva son verre et le cala cul-sec. Il n'aurait jamais du venir. A la table des professeurs, Erik le fixait, lui signifiant d'arrêter, qu'il avait assez but. A tout coup, Erik n'avait pas envie d'essuyer les dégâts durant la nuit. Il réussi à sourire à son père, avant de prendre un verre de jus de citrouille… et dès que le professeur se tourna vers sa voisine pour l'inviter à danser, il retourna au punch, tout en regardant Remus d'un œil torve.

-Tiens tiens… Mais qui voilà ! Mon bon ami Severus… C'est la première fois que tu assiste à un bal ! s'exclama Lucius en s'assoyant à coté de son ami, suivit de Narcissia.

-M'ouais… Je voulais voir, au moins une fois, tous ces débiles se ridiculiser…

-…Et picoler un peu, on dirait. T'es à ton combientième verre ? demanda le blond.

-…J'sais plus… Dix ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu essai de te noyer dans l'alcool ? s'enquit le Serpentard.

-Euhhh… Bah… Rien…

-Laisses-moi deviner… Ta belle danse avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

-…quelque chose dans le genre, j'suppose…

-Mon pauvre Severus… Et dire que pour une fois, tu étais même présentable ! Une robe de soirée propre, avec une bonne coupe… Les cheveux lavés et bien peignés… On dirait presque quelqu'un d'autre ! Mais cela n'a pas suffit pour que ta belle te remarque…

-Fous-moi la paix…

-Tu sais, tout serait tellement facile avec un petit Impero… Si tu me disais qui c'est, je pourrais…

-Non ! Si je suis pas aimer pour moi, je veux pas être aimé du tout !

Lucius fit un claquement impatient avec sa langue.

-Tu crois que c'est agir en Serpentard ? Tu prend ce que tu veux, si tu dois agir par la force, par la ruse, tant pis !

-Il ne s'agit pas d'agir en Serpentard. Il s'agit d'agir en humain. Pour n'importe quoi, peut-être qu'utiliser l'Impero est une bonne chose. Mais en relation… Je ne vois pas le plaisir de savoir que la personne est avec moi parce qu'elle a été ensorcelée. Je préfèrerais savoir qu'elle est avec moi parce qu'elle m'aime…

-C'est ridicule. Tu va finir seul, à ce rythme là.

-Merci Lucius, c'est très gentil…

-C'est vrai, si tu avais mon physique, je dis pas… Mais toi ? Je me demande bien quelle fille sera assez folle pour vouloir de toi… Une aveugle, peut-être ? Enfin… L'avenir nous le diras !

Severus vida son verre, puis se leva.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Me coucher… Voir tous ces imbéciles heureux me donne envie de vomir…

-Moi, je crois plutôt que c'est le punch… Tâche de ne pas dormir au dortoir. Narcissia va venir m'y rejoindre. J'ai déjà prévenu les autres.

Severus hocha la tête, et s'éloigna, après un dernier coup d'œil à Remus, qui raccompagnait la jeune fille à sa table, où ses amies rougissantes n'attendaient que cela pour inviter le doux Maraudeur à danser. Serrant les poings, Severus sortit de la salle, mais fut bientôt arrêté dans le corridor par une main sur son épaule.

-Où crois-tu aller comme ça, jeune homme ?

La voix de son père était sérieuse, et Severus se tourna pour voir le professeur d'art derrière lui, accompagné de la remplaçante de défense.

-Me coucher…

-Combien de verre de punch as-tu pris après que j'ai tourner le dos ?

-…trois…

-Tu te rend compte que tu n'es là que depuis une heure, et que tu a pris quinze verre ?

-Erik… C'est soir de fête… sourit Hélène. Laisses-le un peu, c'est plus un gamin.

-…soit… Mais c'est moi qui devrai ramasser s'il est malade…

-Y'a des sorts pour ça, allez ! C'est normal, tous les adolescents se saoulent au moins une fois… Les miens l'ont fait, t'aurais du voir ça, mes cinq grand nonos quasiment mourants dans le salon…

-Tu les as laissé faire ?

-…J'étais en visite… Ils ont profiter de mon absence…

-Je vous laisse parler… M'en fais me coucher… fit Severus avec découragement.

-Par contre, c'est vrai qu'il a pas l'air très frais… fit Hélène.

Elle posa une main sur le front du Serpentard, qui se défila.

-J'suis pas malade !… J'ai juste plus envie de le voir…

-Ah ! Ça explique ! Il est jaloux.

-C'est ça, c'est ça… P'pa, je vais dormir chez toi… Lucius aura de la compagnie, je dois déserter le dortoir…

-Tu sais que ma porte t'es ouverte, sourit Erik. Cela tombe bien, Dumbledore a justement ajouter une pièce, que nous pourrons transformer en chambre dès que possible. Pour le moment, il n'y a qu'un lit.

-C'est correct…

-Va te reposer, c'est vrai que cela doit être dur pour toi de le regarder danser sans rien pouvoir faire…

-Vivement les vacances… bougonna le Serpentard.

-Il ne reste que deux semaines, sourit Erik. Allez, au lit !

-M'ouais… Bonne nuit p'pa… Bonne nuit Hélène…

-Fais de beaux rêves, avec des p'tit loups juste pour toi !

-M'ouais…

Et il s'éloigna dans les corridors déserts.

-Il fa pitié, ton fils. C'est ridicule, la situation.

-Il n'est pas prêt à affronter le regard des autres…

-C'est plate. Surtout qu'ils sont super choupinous ensemble…

* * *

Dans les appartements d'Erik, Severus se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche brûlante. Il regarda dans le miroir, puis secoua la tête. Tant d'efforts pour rien. Remus ne l'avait même pas regarder. Il se dévêtit, puis entra sous le jet d'eau. Il resta un moment immobile, essayant de noyer ses larmes et son chagrin sous l'eau bouillante. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de là, sa peau était rouge, ses yeux bouffis et ses cheveux dégoûtaient sur le plancher. Il enfila rapidement un bas de pyjama, ayant quelques vêtements dans les appartements de son père, et se dirigea vers la nouvelle porte. Il l'ouvrit pour voir une chambre aux couleurs claires, quelque part entre le brun doré et le brun caramel. Il soupira, laissa tomber sa robe de soirée au pied du lit et se réfugia sous les couvertures. Là, il ferma les yeux, rassuré, se sentant en sécurité. Malgré tout, un regard ambré rieur continuait à le hanter.

* * *

Remus entra sur la pointe des pieds dans le salon de son professeur préféré et fut surpris d'y trouver le canapé vide. En se dirigeant vers la chambre du professeur, il vit une nouvelle porte et fronça les sourcils. Il l'ouvrit pour voir un lit, au milieu d'une chambre vide. Dans ce lit dormait celui qu'il cherchait. Il s'approcha pour voir Severus dormir profondément, le visage tourné vers la porte, la joue appuyée contre l'oreiller. Ses cheveux, encore humides, étaient en désordre. Au pied du lit, sa robe de soirée froissée. Remus s'approcha encore pour voir qu'un air de tristesse subsistait sur le visage de l'autre garçon, malgré son sommeil. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, et doucement, tendrement, enleva une mèche du visage endormi, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

-Debout, le bel endormi…

-Grrrmmm… Va te faire foutre…

-Si ça te chante, la nuit est encore jeune, mais avant, on a à parler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux… grogna le Serpentard en cachant t sa tête sous l'oreiller.

-Je veux savoir pourquoi tu a quitter la fête aussi tôt ? Tu n'aimais pas le bal ?

C'était la goutte d'eau pour le vert et argent, qui repoussa l'oreiller et se tourna violemment vers le châtain.

-Oh, bien sur que j'aimais ! C'était très agréable de te voir danser avec la moitié des filles de l'école ! C'était très plaisant de voir que tu évitais même de me regarder ! J'en ai marre ! Marre, marre, marre !

-Je… Je suis désolé… C'est que… J'avais peur de te sauter dessus si je te regardais trop souvent… Tu… Tu étais tellement craquant…

-Arrête de te moquer de moi !

-Je ne me moque pas ! Je t'ai vraiment trouvé très beau…

-J'en ai marre, Remus. Marre qu'on ai à se cacher. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien ficher à l'école entière qu'on soit ensemble ! Je m'en moque ! Et tes amis, s'ils tiennent vraiment à toi, finiront par accepter ! Et puis merde ! J'ai l'impression que t'a honte de moi !

-Ne dis pas ça, Sev…

Le Serpentard détourna le regard.

-Si on continue à se cacher… Je crois que je pourrai plus le supporter longtemps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Que si tu ne te décide pas à annoncer qu'on est ensemble bientôt… je suis désolé, mais il va falloir qu'on arrête de se voir.

-Tu… T'es pas sérieux, là ?

-Je suis sérieux.

Remus regarda un moment son amoureux, puis pensa à sa soirée. Il avait trouver nul de ne pouvoir être avec lui, mais au moins, il avait ses amis… Severus avait été au bal pour lui faire plaisir, mais il n'avait eu personne avec qui parler, a part Malfoy cinq minutes avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Tout au long de cette année où ils avaient été ensemble, Remus avait cacher la vérité à tout le monde, et Severus avait accepté la situation, même si cela le faisait souffrir. Remus se sentit tout à coup très égoïste d'avoir fait vivre ça à son amoureux. Bien décidé à se racheter, il se leva, prit la robe de soirée froissée et lui lança un sort pour qu'elle retrouve son apparence soignée. Le Serpentard le regarda faire, un sourcil levé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou ?

-Tu a dix minutes pour te préparer et être aussi sexy qu'au début de la soirée.

-Quoi !

-Tu voulais aller au bal avec moi, et bien aller ! Il n'est pas encore fini !

-Ce… Ce n'est pas la question du bal ou…

-9 minutes…

-Mais je…

-Mais tu va te taire, oui !

Le loup-garou força le Serpentard à se lever, lui lança la robe dans les bras et le poussa hors de la chambre jusqu'à la salle de bain.

-8 minutes…

Severus finit par sourire, troublé, et entra dans la salle de bain. Cinq minutes plus tard, il en ressortait, impeccable. Plus aucune trace de son p'tit verre de trop, ni de son passage au lit la tête humide. Remus, assit par terre devant la salle de bain, le fixa sans rien dire, puis le Serpentard rougit en voyant une lueur de désir illuminer les yeux de son amoureux.

-Tu… Tu veux vraiment qu'on aille au bal ensemble ?

-Oui.

-Mais tantôt, tu disais que…

-Si je me jette pas à l'eau maintenant, je le ferai jamais, et je vais te perdre. Je ne sais pas nager, mais j'apprendrai.

Il tendit la main à son amoureux, qui l'aida à se lever. Puis Severus voulu lâcher la main de Remus, qui la serra un peu plus fort et l'entraîna hors des appartements d'Erik.

-C'est mon père qui t'a dis où j'étais ?

-Oui… D'ailleurs, il semblait m'en vouloir…

-Il sait que tu ne veux pas l'annoncer, et que ça me rend triste…

Remus leva leurs mains enlacées, et porta celle du Serpentard à ses lèvres.

-Je suis désolé… J'suis désolé…

-Ça va…

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de bal alors que les lumières étaient presque éteintes et que les couples étaient enlacés sur la piste de danse. Remus y entraîna rapidement son amoureux, et se réfugia dans ses bras, appuyant sa tête contre le torse de son compagnon, fermant les yeux. Dissimulés dans les ténèbres comme tous les couples, ils profitèrent de la présence de l'autre, de sa proximité, sans dire un mot, sans entendre chuchoter près d'eux. La musique était lente, comme une douce vague prête à les emporter, les bercer. Puis, la musique s'arrêta et les lumières s'ouvrirent doucement. Remus soupira, puis ouvrit les yeux, prêt à affronter l'extérieur au nom de l'amour. Maintenant qu'il avait accepter, il voyait qu'il avait le courage nécessaire pour passer à l'action. Tout était plus simple depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait plus retarder la nouvelle.

Ce fut des chuchotements au début. Lucius, près d'eux, fit une grimace de dégoût et entraîna Narcissia loin d'eux. Les Maraudeurs les fixaient sans dire un mot. La musique recommença, mais personne ne recommença à danser. Les gens plus loin s'approchèrent, et tous restèrent silencieux.

Severus avait la gorge sèche et se demandait tout à coup si c'était une bonne idée. Il était encore temps de crier « Vous y avez cru, hein ! ». Il était encore temps, jusqu'à ce que Remus ne se redresse dans une attitude de défi, et ne passe ses bras autour du cou de son amoureux, qui avait toujours les mains sur sa taille, pour se remettre à danser, entraînant son compagnon dans la danse.

Les chuchotements reprirent, puis quelques couples se remirent à danser. Plus loin, Erik et Hélène souriaient. Dumbledore avait l'air surpris. A la fin de la seconde danse, Remus entraîna son amoureux au fond de la salle, où se trouvait Michael Crivey, le photographe de toutes les fêtes données à Poudlard. Il avait coutume de prendre des photos des couples lors des bals, et cette fois ne faisait pas exception.

Remus passa un bras autour de la taille de Severus et lui jeta un tendre regard. Michael régla son appareil, puis regarda à l'intérieur pour cadrer… et poussa une exclamation de surprise.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Tu la prend cette photo, oui ou non ? demanda Remus.

Hésitant, Michael prit la photo, puis Remus lui sourit.

-Tu les développe quand ?

-Demain matin… Je devrais faire la livraison demain après-midi…

-Très bien. Je vais les recevoir soit en Sortilège, soit en Défense… Merci !

Puis Remus reprit la main de son amoureux et l'entraîna plus loin. Severus le laissait faire, surpris et gêné. Remus se tourna vers lui, puis lui murmura à l'oreille.

-On pourrait peut-être essayer le lit de ta nouvelle chambre, maintenant que tout le monde est au courrant ?

Sans rien dire, le Serpentard se laissa entraîner hors de la salle de bal, sous les regards de tous les élèves et professeurs présents.

-Eum… Tu crois qu'ils vont dans la salle, ou chez toi ? demanda Hélène.

-…Je serai optimiste et dirai dans la salle sur demande…

-Eh eh… Moi, j'ai plutôt dans l'impression qu'ils vont faire le baptême de la nouvelle chambre de ton fils…Surtout qu'ils ont quelque chose à fêter, maintenant tout le monde le sait !

-… Ils auraient quand même pu choisir un autre moyen de se déclarer…

-Comme quoi ? Qu'on les trouve en train de s'envoyer en l'air dans un coin du parc ? Au moins maintenant ils étaient habillés… Et puis, c'était tout chou de les regarder danser… Et puis la réaction des autres, c'était marrant ! Les Maraudeurs avaient une face de truite.

* * *

Dans la classe de sortilège, les élèves faisaient leur travail de révisions quand quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Michael Crivey apparut à la porte avec un sac empli d'enveloppe brune, un paquet à la main.

-J'ai les photos…

Il se mit à les distribuer, et lorsqu'il prononça le nom de Remus Lupin, tout le monde se tourna vers le loup-garou qui s'approcha avec un sourire ravi. Il retourna à sa place, ouvrit l'enveloppe, sortit la photo partiellement, sourit, puis la remit dans l'enveloppe.

-Eum… Remus ? demanda Sirius. Ta photo, euh...

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais, c'était des photos de couples, hier, pas des photos de pires ennemis…

-Je sais ça, Sirius.

-Ah…Ah bon ? Ah bin, si tu sais…

-Mr Lupin ! s'exclama Flitwick. Vous ne nous montrez pas vos photos ?

-Je préfère pas, professeur…

-Tout le monde les a montré…

-Oui, mais je ne suis pas tout le monde.

-Oh… Bon, très bien… Vous êtes satisfait, au moins ?

-Oui, très !

A la fin du cours, Remus se dirigea vers la classe de Défense, espérant croiser Severus en chemin. Il sourit en voyant son amoureux plus loin devant lui, et se faufila à travers les élèves pour s'approcher et s'accrocher à son bras. Le Serpentard fit le saut, puis soupira en voyant Remus.

-Tu m'a fais peur.

-Désoléééé…Devine ce que j'ai reçu !

-…La photo ?

-Mmm mmm…

-Et ?

-Regarde par toi-même…

Le vert et argent resta un moment a contempler l'image. Un petit châtain tenant un grand au cheveux noirs en lui souriant tendrement, alors que le grand avait l'air gêné mais dans son regard on pouvait lire quand même de la tendresse pour le châtain. Severus avait peine à les reconnaître sur la photo.

-Alors ?

-…T'es sur que c'est nous ?

-Sur et certain.

Une fois dans la classe, Remus se dirigea vers l'avant, où Hélène tentait de réveiller Phorcys.

-Hélènnnnneeeeeeeeeeee !

Le lézard se redressa d'un coup en entendant le cri et se cacha sous le bureau. Hélène finit par sourire.

-Merci de me l'avoir réveiller ! Mon gros tas voulait pas bouger.

-Bah, de rien ! Regarde la photo !

-Ah ! Tu l'a reçu… Oh c'que vous êtes tout chou dessus ! Severus, ça sert a rien de te cacher derrière ton livre, rapplique icit !

Le Serpentard soupira, puis finit par s'approcher.

-Je suis contente que vous ailliez fini par le faire savoir. Bon, le monde a chuchoter, mais bon… Les Maraudeurs ont pas renier Remus, personne vous a jeter des objets…

-Mmmm… Ça prend juste du temps, parfois, trouver le courage…

-Non, le courage, tu l'avais déjà, Remus. Il fallait juste un coup de pouce pour que tu le laisse sortir. Tu lui a dis quoi, Severus ?

-…Que s'il le faisait pas savoir, on arrêtait de se voir.

-…Aille. Radical.

-Ça a fonctionner.

-Oui… Mais tu l'aurais vraiment fait ?

-…J'aurais fini, oui.

-On en parle plus, ok ? demanda Remus. C'est fini, tout a été dit…

-T'a rien dis. T'a agis.

-…oui, bon…

Les Maraudeurs entrèrent dans la classe et virent leur ami et leur ennemi avec la prof, qui avait la photo dans sa main.

-Euh… Lunard ? demanda James.

-Oui ?

-…t'es… vraiment… avec lui ?

-…Oui.

James soupira, Sirius dégluti et Peter fixa la pointe de ses souliers.

-Oui, et peu importe ce que vous pourrez dire, ça changera pas. Je vous demande pas de l'apprécier. Seulement de pas me juger, et d'éviter aussi les blagues qui peuvent mettre sa vie en danger… N'est-ce pas, Sirius ?

-Eum… Oui… rougit le noir en repensant à la Cabane Hurlante.

-Écoute Lun'… Ça va prendre du temps avant qu'on ne se fasse à l'idée… fit James.

-Vous aurez tout l'été pour ça.

-Ouais… Euh… -James jeta un regard à Severus- Toi… Si tu fais ça juste pour le faire souffrir, tu va le regretter, crois-moi…

-Remus ? Est-ce que jusqu'à maintenant, je t'ai fais souffrir ?

-Oui.

-…quoi ?

-Oui, hier tu m'a fais souffrir, quand t'a dis que t'allais me plaquer si je le disais pas. Après Noël, tu m'a fais souffrir, quand tu nous ignorais, Erik, Hélène et moi. Quand…

-Ok, c'est correct, Remus… rit Hélène. Tu veux vraiment que tes amis détestent Severus encore plus ?

-Bien sur que non !

Remus se blottit contre lui.

-Et pis d'abord, faudrait qu'ils me passent dessus avant, ils n'oseraient pas…

-Tu nous met au défi ? demanda Sirius.

-Euh… Non…

-Ah, d'accord… Eh les gars, c'est moi qui prend la chaise près de la fenêtre !

-Eh non, c'est ma place Pat !

-Ah ah ! Meilleure chance la prochaine fois, Corny !

Remus, Severus et Hélène regardèrent les trois autres se bousculer en riant, et sourirent. Ouais. Tout était bien qui finissaient bien.


	55. 54 Tout ce qu'il souhaite

**Tout ce qu'il demande**

Dans la Salle sur Demande, Severus regarde son amoureux tendrement. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui ! Sauf que ce soir, le loup-garou est particulièrement énervé…

-Remus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-J'ai pas bu de café de la journée ! explose le Maraudeur.

-Euh… Pourquoi ça ?

-…Mes amis m'en ont empêché…

-Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ?

-…j'en ai pu 47 hier, et je tenais plus en place…

-47 ? T'es dingue ? Tu veux quoi, faire une overdose de caféine !

-…c'est bon, le café…

-Et là, tu tiens pas en place parce que t'en a pas bu ?

-C'est ça.

-…C'est une drogue le café pour toi ou quoi ?

-J'sais pas… Mais j'en veux un… juste un…

-Bon… Juste un alors !

Il se leva et sortit de la Salle, longeant les murs pour rejoindre les cuisines. Là, les elfes lui servirent avec joie une grande tasse de café et il entreprit de faire le chemin en sens inverse. Là, il dut faire un détour car le concierge venait dans sa direction, ensuite il dut se cacher derrière une tapisserie parce que deux préfèts faisaient leur ronde. Lorsqu'il cru enfin que le chemin utilisé était libre, il voit la prof de soins aux créatures en train de jouer au Scrabble avec quelques sphinx ! Puis il croise Miss Teigne et il doit courir avant qu'elle ne prévienne son maître. Il entre dans la Salle sur Demande en courrant, et soupire enfin. Les yeux de Remus se mettent à briller et il saute sur la tasse pour en boire un grande gorgée.

-Merci merci merci !

Une fois la tasse finie, le Gryffondor vint se blottir contre son amoureux, qui finit par sourire. Bon, d'accord, ça a été toute une aventure de revenir avec le café, mais au moins, il a fait plaisir à son Remus !

-…Sev…

-Mmm ?

-T'a juste oublier un truc…

-Quoi ?

-On est dans la Salle sur Demande…

-…Je sais…

-T'avais qu'a demander du café… T'avais pas à courir aux cuisines…

…oui, il ferait n'importe quoi pour son Remus… Même l'imbécile…


	56. 55 Comme un écho sans fin

**Comme un écho sans fin**

_Juin 1975_

Soudain, un cri. La douleur. Puis, plus rien.

-NE M'APPROCHE PLUS JAMAIS ! JAMAIS !

Sans rien dire, les larmes aux yeux, il fuit.

* * *

Cet été-là, le Pr Erik tenta a plusieurs reprises de convaincre son fils d'écrire au loup-garou, afin de s'expliquer, mais Severus n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Pourtant, quelques semaines avant la rentrée, il réussit. Son fils lui avoua, finalement, qu'il s'ennuyait de Remus, et que ce dernier n'était pas responsable des faits et gestes de son être lunaire.

* * *

Sur le quai de la gare, un adolescent aux cheveux noirs cherche son amoureux, sans succès. Il voudrait lui demander pardon, recevoir une seconde chance, et qu'ils reprennent là où ils s'étaient laissés. Mais il ne le trouve pas. Il entre dans tous les compartiments, même celui des Maraudeurs, en remettant son masque.

-Tiens tiens… Trois abrutis… Où se cache Lupin ? Dans le wagon des préfèts ?  
-Remus ne reviens plus à l'école, grogna Black.  
-…quoi ?  
-Il nous a écrit cet été pour nous dire qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer a venir à l'école et oser te regarder en pleine face après ÇA  
-Et ses parents le laissent se cacher chez lui, comme un lâche ?  
-Il s'est enfui. T'es content, Servilus ? Un Maraudeur de moins pour te mener la vie dure !

* * *

Sur le quai de la gare, il descend, l'air perdu. Aussitôt, il se dirige vers les appartements de son père. Ce dernier est assit sur le canapé, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Son fils s'approche, tremblant, avant de s'effondrer sur l'homme, les doigts crispés sur sa chemise.

-Remus… Il…  
-Je sais… Je sais… Nous allons le retrouver… Ne t'inquiète pas…

* * *

Les années ont passées. Le loup-garou n'a jamais été retrouvé. Seul Dumbledore sait où il est, mais a promit de ne rien révélé. Lui parviennent parfois des nouvelles du reste de l'Europe, où l'adolescent utilise son talent d'orateur pour rallier les clans de loup-garou afin d'aider Dumbledore contre celui que l'on appelle déjà Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. De temps en temps, les Maraudeurs reçoivent une lettre, mais jamais ils ne peuvent répondre. Il ne laisse pas d'adresse. Ils terminent l'école, entre à celle des Aurors. James se fiance. Sirius se met à la recherche de son camarade, se demandant où il est passé. Il interrompt ses études, se jurant de ramener Lunard pour le mariage, avant de partir à l'aventure. Dans l'Europe, il traque son meilleur ami, le suivant à la trace. Enfin…

-Lunard ?

Le loup-garou relève la tête et son visage s'éclaire d'un sourire.

-Sirius ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est bien toi ?

Il tremble, titube, tombe. Il n'y croyait plus.

-Lunard… Pourquoi t'es parti ? Pourquoi ? Reviens… S'il te plait…  
-Je ne peux pas, Sirius. Pas après ce qui s'est passé…  
-C'est oublié, tout ça !  
-Pas pour moi…  
-Reviens… James et Lily vont se marier… Il faut que tu sois là… C'est… C'est plus pareil, sans toi… J'ai promis à James de te ramener… Il ne se mariera pas si t'es pas là… Reviens…  
-Je peux pas, Sirius… Je peux pas… Retourner en Angleterre, ce serait… Juste… Retrouver plus intensément ce vide que je ressens lorsque j'y pense.  
-Ça t'a mit tellement à l'envers, cette histoire avec Rogue ?  
-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Sirius…  
-Je comprend que ça fait trois ans qu'on te cherche, trois ans qu'on s'ennui et qu'on se demande pourquoi t'es parti !  
-…parce que j'avais perdu l'amour, Sirius…  
-…tu l'avais trouvé, d'abord ?  
-Oui. Depuis presque huit mois, lorsque tu a essayé de le tuer.  
-…Quoi ? Tu veux dire que… non… toi et… Rogue ?  
-Oui… Les huit mois les plus intense de ma vie, où je me suis sentis exister. Où j'avais mes meilleurs amis, mon petit ami… où je me suis sentis avoir et mériter une vie. Retourner au pays, ce serait retrouver son absence, sa haine pour moi… Ce que je fuis depuis trois ans, Sirius.  
-Je… Je suis désolé… Mais reviens, Lunard… Reviens pour nous…

Mais il reste silencieux. Son ami, découragé, repars. Et le loup-garou, étendu sur l'herbe de son campement, regarde les étoiles.

Depuis trois ans, il parcourt l'Europe afin de convaincre les loup-garous de s'allier à Dumbledore. Depuis trois ans, il risque sa vie tous les jours en affrontant des clans entiers. Parfois, il a du même se battre contre des chefs. Parfois, il a été blessé. Toujours, il chercher à déverser sa peine et sa rage dans cette lutte contre l'ennemi. Pour ne plus ressentir la douleur à l'écoute de ces mots _« Ne m'approche plus jamais. Jamais… Jamais… Jamais… Jamais… ». _Ces mots qui reviennent toujours, comme un écho sans fin. Ou, peut-être, cherche t'il simplement sa propre mort.

* * *

Il regarde la jeune femme s'avancer vers l'hôtel. Lily est vraiment magnifique. James est nerveux et a, pour une fois, réussit a placer ses cheveux. Sirius est à coté du marié… mais regarde fixement la colonne, l'endroit même où il est caché. Où il sera caché jusqu'à la fin du mariage. Avant de repartir aussitôt, sans parler à personne. Une lettre attend les nouveaux mariés chez eux. Pour les féliciter. Leur offrir tout le bonheur du monde.

Il ne peut pas rester plus longtemps. Même s'il sait que même à l'autre bout du monde, la peine n'est pas moins forte qu'ici. Que le vide de son cœur est toujours présent. Mais il est habitué maintenant à risquer sa vie en vivant parmi les siens. Il ne peut plus s'arrêter. Il est trop engagé. Se choisir une cause et se battre, pour prouver que l'on peut changer les choses, avait dit Hélène ? C'est ce qu'il fait… Corps et âme.

* * *

_Septembre 1993_

Il entre dans la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide, comme à son habitude. Encore une fois, Dumbledore lui a refuser le poste de Défense. A croire qu'il le fait exprès. Quel imbécile a bien pu prendre sa place, cette année ? Il s'assoit à sa place, à la table des professeurs, et regarde les élèves entrer. Pfff. Potter est encore là, aussi souriant que les années auparavant. Putain qu'il hait ce gosse. Une fois la répartition terminée, Dumbledore se lève et parle des Détraqueurs. Saletés de bestioles.

-Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, je suis heureux d'accueillir parmi nous deux nouveaux enseignants. Tout d'abord, le professeur Lupin qui a bien voulu se charger des cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Il se tourne subitement et reste figé en le voyant, à quelques pas de lui, au milieu des autres professeurs. Il sourit et fait un signe de la main aux élèves. Il n'a pas changer. Il a vieillit, bien sur, et des mèches grises parcourent sa chevelure châtaine. Ses yeux d'ambre reflètent le même calme qu'avant. Son regard calme lui avait manqué.

Car oui. Dix-huit ans plus tard, il n'a pas réussit à chasser Remus de sa mémoire. Et là, il se trouve près de lui. Peut-être, pour lui donner une seconde chance. Lui reviennent alors en mémoire les paroles qu'il a prononcer. Les paroles de trop. Les paroles fausses. _« Ne m'approche plus jamais. Jamais. »_ Il affiche un air dégoûté. Un dégoût profond envers lui-même. Envers sa stupidité. Qu'a dis Dumbledore ? Il n'a rien entendu. Il s'en fiche. Remus est revenu. La nourriture apparaît dans les assiettes. Il n'y touche pas. Il fixe Remus, qui parle avec McGonagall.

-Et la fois où nous avions teint en bleu les cheveux de tous les Serpentards ! On avait bien cru se faire tuer par eux…  
-Oui, je me souviens de cela. Vous aviez eu combien de temps de retenues ?  
-Deux semaines !

McGonagall remarque alors son regard fixé sur Remus. Et elle se souvient. Mal à l'aise, elle demande :

-Remus… Vous vous souvenez de Severus, n'est-ce pas ?

Le loup-garou se fige un instant, puis se retourne lentement. Il a perdu son sourire.

-Il enseigne a présent le cours de Potions.  
-Comme on se retrouve, Lupin…

Sa voix est légère et indifférente. Mais en dedans, il brûle de le serrer dans ses bras.

-Severus…

La voix tremble légèrement, puis Remus se reprend et affiche à nouveau un sourire.

-Tu a l'air en pleine forme. J'en suis ravis.  
-Qu'a tu fais durant toutes ces années ? Un petit voyage de plaisance… qui a durer dix-huit ans ?  
-Mmm… Pas vraiment, non. Si cela ne te dérange pas, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler… Pr Flitwick ! Vous n'avez pas changer !

Et il se met à parler avec le professeur de Sortilège. Le laissant.

Encore une fois.

Il ne comprend pas.

Ou plutôt, si. Et cela le fait souffrir.

_« Ne t'approche plus jamais ! Jamais… Jamais… Jamais… »_ comme un écho sans fin dans son esprit.

* * *

Dumbledore ne lui a rien dis. Dumbledore s'est joué de lui. Dumbledore, le seul à savoir que Remus avait quitté Poudlard parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir faillit tuer son ami. D'avoir détruit cette amitié. Car Dumbledore ne sait rien de plus. Amis… Amoureux, oui ! Mais Dumbledore n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Follement amoureux. Séparés par la stupidité de Sirius.

Sirius qui a présent erre quelque part, après avoir tuer James, Lily et Peter.

_« J'ai promis à James te de ramener. C'est pas pareil sans toi. Reviens, Lunard. »_

Connard. Lui aussi serait mort s'il aurait été là.

* * *

-Severus… Je sais que ce que je vais vous demander ne vous enchantera pas, mais… Je voudrais que vous prépariez la Potion Tue-Loup pour Remus. Il en aura besoin à tous les mois, et comme vous le savez, cette potion est très difficile a réussir, et serait beaucoup trop complexe pour lui…  
-Sachant son niveau de potions, et le fait qu'il n'a pas continué après ses BUSES… Il ne réussirait qu'à s'intoxiquer en buvant son mélange.  
-Je sais que vous lui voulez pour cette histoire, mais dix-huit ans ont passé et…  
-Je serai ce soir dans son bureau avec la Tue-Loup.

Il se lève et sort du bureau de Dumbledore, ses capes claquant derrière lui. Ce soir, il verra Remus. En privé. Ce soir, il lui expliquera tout. S'excusera. Lui demandera une seconde chance. Peut-être, ce soir, Remus sera à nouveau dans ses bras…

* * *

Il cogne à la porte. Qui s'ouvre. Sur le vide. Il entre pour découvrir le bureau de son ancien amant vide, alors que les grandes fenêtres laissent entrer un flot de lumière. Bien plus accueillant que ses cachots sombres. Sombre comme lui. Alors que tout chez Remus inspire la clarté, et ce, depuis toujours. Et enfin, le loup-garou réalise son rêve.

_« Ce que j'aime, c'est les défenses contre les forces du mal... Mais bon, c'est un poste maudit, alors... Je resterais un an seulement. C'est pas avec ça qu'on peut vivre réellement...  
-J'avoue que je te verrais en Professeur, t'as l'attitude pour, j'suis certain que tu ferais un bon prof de Défense.  
-Ouais, mais faut pas rêver. Y'a tellement de gens qui font des rêves impossibles... »_

Rêve impossible ? Et pourtant…

Il dépose la potion sur une étagère, et…

Une porte s'ouvre et Remus sort de ces appartements, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon, les cheveux encore humides, le torse et les bras couverts de cicatrices. Il semble nerveux.

-Ou est-ce que je l'ai mis, bon sang !

Il le voit, et s'arrête.

-Tu cherche ?  
-M…Ma baguette…  
-Tu la mettais toujours à coté de ton carnet à dessin… J'ignore si tu le fais toujours.

Une hésitation. Puis son visage s'éclaire.

-Oui, c'est vrai ! Je l'y ai mit avant d'aller prendre une douche.

Puis, il remarque son torse nu et se dépêche de prendre une chemise qui traîne sur une chaise.

-Écoute, je…  
-J'ai appris que tu voulais mon poste. Je suis désolé. Avoir su que tu enseignais ici, jamais j'aurais accepté.  
-Remus, je…  
-Je comprendrais que tu ne souhaite pas t'éterniser, que tu me traite de noms et parle contre moi aux élèves, je…

Il l'attire contre lui et l'embrasse. L'ex Maraudeur, sous le choc, le regarde. Doucement, il dépose son front contre celui de son ancien amant et le regarde dans les yeux.

-Remus…

Il tremble en entendant son prénom prononcé de cette manière. Pas de patronyme. Pas de sarcasme. Juste de l'amour, et de la peur.

-Je suis désolé… J'ai agis comme un idiot… Ça a prit tout l'été pour m'en rendre compte… Je t'ai cherché, dans le train… Je voulais m'excuser… Quand Black m'a dit que tu ne reviendrais pas à l'école… J'ai senti quelque chose en moi se briser… Quelque chose que j'essais de réparer depuis dix-huit ans…  
-Et tu me dis ça, maintenant, comme ça ? Après tout ce temps ? Tu n'a pas penser un seul instant que j'avais peut-être quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie, avant de m'embrasser comme ça ?

Il recule, blessé. Bien sur. Il a été idiot. C'est évident depuis ce temps que Remus a quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'est pas resté sur cette histoire. Il n'avait pas quelque chose à se faire pardonner, lui… Il n'est pas resté à penser à cette histoire, à penser qu'il avait fait fuir l'amour de sa vie.

-Je suis désolé…

Il fait un pas vers la porte, mais une main se pose sur son épaule.

-Heureusement, ce n'est pas le cas…

Un murmure, près de son oreille. Souffle chaud qui caresse sa nuque et le fait trembler.

-Mais toi ? Tu n'as personne, depuis tout ce temps ? Tu es resté à ruminer cette histoire ?  
-Oui… Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à penser que je t'avais perdu à jamais… Mon père a essayé un jour de me convaincre de passer à autre chose, et s'est tu quand je lui ai rappeler qu'il n'était pas le mieux placé pour parler, lui qui est encore fidèle à Christine après plus de cent ans…

Remus se mit à rire. Ce son si doux qui lui avait tellement manqué. Soudain, ce besoin pressant de le serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de le sentir contre lui, comme autrefois. Un besoin vital. Un manque sidéral. Pour combler ce vide en lui, calmer la brûlure de sa peau qui ne demande qu'à sentir celle de Remus, pour retrouver la paix intérieure et se sentir à nouveau entier. Pour recoller les morceaux d'un quelque chose cassé dix-huit ans auparavant par idiotie. D'un mouvement sec, il attire Remus contre lui, une main crispée dans son dos, les longs doigts de l'autre emmêlés aux cheveux humides de l'ancien Gryffondor qui, le visage enfoui dans le cou de son ex-amant, respire doucement une odeur qu'il n'a pu oublier depuis tout ce temps, une odeur douce qui avait le don de le calmer. Maintenant qu'il y pense, Severus a toujours réussi à le calmer. Ses yeux sombres qui le regardait doucement. Sa voix douce et caressante. Ses gestes tendres. Tout en lui le calmait, invariablement. Un regard. Un mot. Un geste.

Ce besoin d'être plus près encore, de retrouver cette félicité d'avant. Lentement, son visage se lève. Leurs regards s'accrochent. Leur visage se rapproche. Frôlement de lèvres, caresse du souffle, leur cœur explose. Un gémissement. Les lèvres s'entrouvrent, les langues se touchent, d'abord timides, puis lentement se reconnaissent, et reprennent la danse interrompue, il y a si longtemps. Il tremble. Ses jambes cèdent sous lui, mais cette fois IL est là pour le retenir. Il se retrouve vite assit sur son bureau. Le baiser n'a pas cessé.

Encore plus près. Sa chemise colle sur son torse encore humide de la douche qu'il a prit pour se calmer. Il était si paniqué à l'intérieur de lui lorsque Minerva lui a apprit que Severus travaillait à Poudlard. Sous la douche, il a laissé l'eau noyer sa peine, substitut des larmes qu'il n'arrive plus à verser.

Le baiser cesse, et il vient pour ouvrir les yeux quand il sent un baiser dans son cou. Sans réfléchir, il penche la tête vers l'arrière, offrant ainsi sa gorge aux baisers brûlants. En lui, le loup grogne. Geste tellement soumis. Mais tellement, tellement bon… Un gémissement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Sous les caresses et les baisers de cet homme, il devient fou. Dix-huit ans à le fuir et à essayer de l'oublier, d'enterrer son amour… Pour finir dans ses bras.

Comme autrefois.

_« Un mois à t'éviter pour ne pas que tu apprenne mes sentiments, et en moins de dix minutes, je me retrouvais dans tes bras… Comment tu l'expliques ?  
-Le destin.  
-Le destin ?  
-Tu aurais eu beau tout faire pour m'oublier, d'ignorer tes sentiments… Ils étaient en toi, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. »_

Il le serre fort contre lui et l'autre cesse ses baisers pour le regarder dans les yeux. Un sourire éclaire alors le visage du sévère professeur, et doucement, il s'approche, et embrasse, une à une, les paupières de son amour.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Il lève une main vers sa joue ; elle est humide.

-Je… Je ne sais pas… Tu m'as tellement manqué… Tellement… J'ai fui à l'autre bout du monde pour ne plus te voir, mais tu étais tout le temps là… Dès que je fermais les yeux, c'était pour te voir… Tu me hantais… Toujours…

L'autre le prend par le cou pour l'approcher, et dépose doucement son front contre le sien.

-Et toi, en dix-huit ans, tu as eu quelqu'un d'autre ?  
-Mmmm… Quand je suis parti d'ici, j'ai voyagé deux semaines durant avec un gars. On a couché ensemble quelquefois, puis ça a été la pleine lune, et il a apprit la vérité… Le lendemain, il était parti. De toute façon, j'étais plus capable. J'étais avec lui, et c'est toi que je voyais, sans cesse. Ensuite, chez les loups-garous… Un jour j'ai du affronter le chef d'un clan, quelqu'un de vraiment robuste. Dans sa forme animale, il mesurait presque deux mètres. Il m'aurait mit en pièce si sa fille ne l'avait pas supplié d'arrêter. Elle m'a soigné. Elle était sympa et gentille, mais comme tu le sais, je ne suis pas spécialement intéressé par les filles…mais c'était pas le cas du loup…  
-S'en était une ?  
-Oui… Je suis resté cinq ans dans la région, voyageant de clans en clans, mais revenant souvent vers elle…Je n'en étais pas amoureux, je pensais encore à toi, et elle le savait… Mais je l'aimais bien. Après quatre ans, elle m'a apprit que… qu'elle était enceinte.

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Pire que d'apprendre que son Remus avait été avec d'autres personnes. Remus avait eu un enfant…

-Je suis arrivé quelques jours après l'accouchement… C'était des triplés… Deux garçons et une fille… Ils étaient tellement beaux, tu aurais du les voir… Une semaine plus tard, j'ai été appelé d'urgence dans le clan voisin. Quand je suis revenu… Le Ministère de l'endroit avait eu vent de la naissance de mes petits, et ils étaient arrivés… Tout le clan avait été stupéfié… Elle a essayé de les empêcher de faire mal aux enfants, mais ils ont été tués, sous ses yeux… Elle n'a rien pu faire. Juste parce qu'ils étaient des louveteaux, des anormaux, né dans l'interdiction qu'avait leurs parents d'aimer.

Des larmes brillent dans les yeux d'ambres de son amoureux, et doucement il le serre contre lui.

-Après ça, on a convenu qu'il valait mieux ne plus se voir. C'était un sujet douloureux, pour tous les deux… Avant de partir, elle m'a seulement dis : « Sois heureux… et va le retrouver. Tu ne l'oublieras jamais, peu importe le nombre de bras dans lesquels tu chercheras refuge. Un loup-garou n'aime qu'une seule fois. Tu le sais bien. ». C'était il y a huit ans… Depuis, il n'y a eu que toi. Dans chacun de mes rêves.  
-Dans chacun de tes rêves ? Eh lala… Je vais avoir du travail si je veux égaler ça…

Un sourire.

-On peut toujours commencer maintenant, voir comment de chemin tu auras à parcourir…  
-Maintenant ? Sur ton bureau ?  
-Idiot… Ma chambre est à côté…  
-Mmm… Je me disais aussi… J'imaginais très bien un élève entrer pour voir à la scène…

Un rire, discret. Doucement, il le prend dans ses bras. Il est si léger… La porte s'ouvre et il découvre l'appartement de son amoureux. Quelques cartons traînent encore, a moitié vidés. Sur la table de chevet, un carnet de croquis et une baguette. Il sourit.

-Tu n'as pas changé, depuis le temps…

Toujours dans ses bras, Remus le fixe, alors qu'il le dépose sur le lit. Lentement, il tend les bras. L'homme en noir se penche vers lui et l'embrasse tendrement, alors qu'il noue ses mains derrière sa nuque pour l'entraîner sur le lit.

Cape, robe et chemises prennent bien vite le plancher. Chaque baiser déposé sur la peau nue électrifie, le cœur tressaille, l'esprit s'envole.

Je t'aime.

Encore.

Je t'aime.

Encore.

Je t'aime… Je t'aime… Je t'aime… Je t'aime… Je t'aime…

Bientôt, il n'y a plus de rempart à leur regard. Et ils retrouvent le corps tant désiré, le passage du temps. Ils se redécouvrent, du bout des doigts, du bout des lèvres, redessinant sur leur peau nue les dessins presque oubliés de l'amour. Baiser brûlant. Désir grandissant. Un gémissement.

Tu aimes ? Maintenant… Non, pas encore. Je veux plus attendre… Doucement. Depuis dix-huit ans…

Un coup de reins. Une caresse qui électrifie. Les corps s'unissent. Les esprits se retrouvent. Les âmes se complètent. Ne plus faire qu'un. S'oublier en l'autre. Mêler les cris et gémissements. Atteindre le paradis. Le frôler un instant. Puis retomber sur terre. Dans le paradis terrestre. Dans les bras de l'autre. Un baiser. Hésitant. Dix-huit ans… Plus de la moitié de leur vie. Un sourire. Pour rassurer. Une étreinte. C'est si bon…

* * *

Il s'éveille, le soleil reflète dans sa figure. Qui a mit des fenêtres dans ses cachots… Il se redresse, soudainement. La chambre est claire, et baignée de lumière. A ses côtés, une main posée amoureusement sur sa taille, un ange sommeil encore. Il sourit. Son ange à lui. Il lui caresse doucement la joue, avant que son regard ne tombe sur le calepin à dessin. Le jardin secret de Remus. Hésitant, il finit par le prendre.

Des paysages. D'une exquise splendeur. Il n'a pas perdu son coup de crayon avec le temps. Puis, des portraits. Et des noms. Thomas. Anderson. Brian. Nicolas. Joyce. Alicia. Patrick. Altarie.

Chacun ont dans les yeux un petit quelque chose. Un petit quelque chose qu'il connaît. Qu'il a déjà vu. Comme une autre présence. Une présence… animale. Et il comprend. Ce sont des loup-garous. Puis, un portrait le frappe. Une femme. Belle a en couper le souffle. Un regard si tendre, qui regarde avec amour trois enfants. Trois adorables gamins. Et une inscrïption. Chantelune, avec nos trois amours ; Remy, Shannen et Alexis.

Puis, d'autres portraits. Et là, il fige. Lui. Encore lui. Toujours lui. Le reste du cahier, presque le trois quart, ne comporte plus que des portraits de lui. Jeune, des essais de le dessiner plus vieux et qui ne sont pas si loin de la vérité, parfois dans des postures très explicites sur les sentiments du dessinateur, parfois habillé mais très souvent nu…

Un mouvement, dans son dos. Remus le regarde, hésitant, se mordillant la lèvre. Il sourit, dépose le cahier, puis se penche vers son amant, lui mordille gentiment la lèvre, l'embrasse.

-Je t'ai manqué on dirait, si j'en crois tes dessins…  
-C'est le cinquième depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard… Les quatre autres ont des contenus vaguement similaires…  
-Obsédé.  
-Par toi.

Ils s'habillent, en silence, se jetant des regards à la dérobée. Puis ils rejoignent la petite cuisine, ou Remus entreprend de faire le déjeuner.

-Que sont devenus les autres ?  
-Concernant tes amis, tu le sais… Aube et Miguel sont mariés. Lui travaille comme interprète au Conseil de Québec, elle peint à la maison pour une galerie d'art. Hélène vit toujours au Québec. Elle était tellement enragée que tu ai fuit « comme un lâche, comme un Serpentard » qu'elle t'a traqué durant deux ans dans toute l'Europe, avant d'abandonner et de retourner au Québec. Dorothée Lévesque est retournée aussi au Québec, elle travaille comme Scientifique Magique au Conseil. Moira Bruce a décidé de suivre son amie, je crois qu'elle enseigne à l'école de magie de là-bas, mais je suis plus sur, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles…  
-…Et Erik et Camélia ?  
-Et bien… A ses 17 ans, Camé est retournée, comme convenu, à l'Opéra Garnier, sauf qu'elle n'a pas eu besoin de défoncer la colonne, mon père l'a accompagné et lui as simplement montrer comment l'ouvrir… Ils sont allés à la Maison du Lac pour reprendre l'entreprise et énerver Maria. Tous les domestiques et techniciens ont peur car le Fantôme est de retour. Fantôme qui a totalement changer le style de sa chambre à coucher. Camélia a prit la chambre de son arrière-grand-mère et en a changer le style aussi. Je vais les y rejoindre à chaque été. Tu aurais du voir la tête des techniciens en voyant trois ombres noires pour la première fois ! Ils ont fait un de ces malaises…  
-Erik a arrêté d'enseigner ?  
-Tu sais Remus… Mon père t'aimait beaucoup. Ça lui a fait un choc à lui aussi, quand tu es parti. Il s'en est voulu de ne pas avoir pu t'aider réellement. Il s'est remit à douter, il a fallut que Camélia et moi on le soutienne à chaque instant. Chaque lettre qu'Hélène nous envoyait pour nous avouer ses recherches infructueuses le rendait encore plus mélancolique. Maintenant il va mieux. Mais attend qu'il apprenne la nouvelle… Tu vas recevoir l'un de ces sermons…

Un sourire triste.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne croyais pas mettre tout le monde dans cet état…  
-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? On t'aimait. Et puis, tu aurais du voir le nombre de dépressions chez les filles que ton départ à causé… Au moins vingt filles ont été envoyées chez Pomfresh, pleurant qu'elles n'avaient pas pu se déclarer…  
-T'exagère.  
-Absolument pas. Va la voir si tu ne me crois pas.

* * *

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Il est là mon beau-frère préféré !  
-Camélia, lâche-le, tu veux…  
-Mais SevSev ! Je me suis tellemennnnnnt ennuyée !  
-Et puis Camé, c'est ton SEUL beau-frère puisque je suis ton SEUL frère…

Erik s'approche, silencieux, les larmes aux yeux. Camélia s'éloigne et va rejoindre Severus, son grand-oncle qu'elle considère comme son petit frère depuis qu'Erik s'occupe d'elle comme aurait du le faire le père qui ne l'a jamais aimer. Remus fixe son beau-père, sans rien dire, puis penche la tête.

-Je suis désolé, Erik… Désolé…

Une main froide lui relève le visage, deux yeux d'or le scrutent, comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Puis, un sourire se dessine.

-Remus…

L'éteinte est toujours la même, chaleureuse, que lorsqu'il était adolescent. Il se sent mal d'avoir trahit la confiance de tous les gens qui comptaient pour lui.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé… Tu avais tes raisons, j'en suis sur… Et tu n'es pas parti pour rien… Je le vois dans tes yeux… Tu étais un adolescent tourmenté par sa condition… Maintenant, je trouve un homme en paix avec lui-même.

Severus sourit. Erik a compris en un regard ce qu'il lui a fallut plusieurs phrases a comprendre.

* * *

Si pour les élèves, les Pr Rogue et Lupin se détestent, parmi les professeurs ils ne se cachent plus. Le soir venu, ils se rejoignent, soit dans un appartement, soit dans l'autre. Le plus souvent, chez Remus, celui de Severus étant trop sombre.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu mon poste ?  
-Pour me rapprocher de toi… C'était le seul rêve d'avenir que je te connaissais.

Un sourire, ému. Un baiser, tendre.

* * *

Ce soir-là, il est nerveux. Il toque à la porte, et le loup-garou lui ouvre, tout sourire.

-Entre ! Je viens de faire du café.  
-Vanille française ?  
-Je n'ai pas perdu mes bonnes vieilles habitudes.

Autour d'une tasse de café, ils parlent de tout et de rien. Puis, il se lève et s'approche de son amant, qui le regarde, surpris.

-Sev ?  
-Remus…

Doucement, il se penche. Avec désespoir, il l'embrasse.

-Sev ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il sort une boîte de sa poche et l'ouvre. Deux anneaux. D'or aux lignes argents. Chacun orné de deux pierres, d'ambre et d'obsidienne, qui se complètent. Or Gryffondor. Argent Serpentard. Ambre Remus. Obsidienne Severus. La parfaite analogie.

-Depuis dix-huit ans maintenant que je les traîne partout où je vais…  
-Sev… ?  
-Remus… Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Pas d'hésitation. Un sourire. Un baiser. Un « oui » chuchoté à l'oreille avec tout l'amour du monde.

Je t'aime.

Encore.

Je t'aime.

Encore.

Je t'aime… Je t'aime… Je t'aime… Je t'aime… Je t'aime… Je t'aime… Je t'aime… Je t'aime… Je t'aime… Je t'aime… Je t'aime… Je t'aime…

Comme un écho sans fin.

----

D'après ma petite gorgone adorée, cet OS est l'un des meilleurs de tous ceux que j'ai écris. Dois-je l'enfermée dans un asile ?


	57. 56 Pour toujours

**Pour toujours**

Remus attendait avec anxiété dans la salle d'attente du bureau du médecin. Pourtant, il n'aurait pas du être stressé. Ce n'était que le bilan annuel sur son état. Mais le loup en lui grondait.

A coté de lui, Severus regardait son amoureux, sans trop comprendre. Qu'avait Remus ? Il semblait si paniqué, alors qu'à l'habitude, il n'avait pas de problème avec cet examen.

Le médecin entra dans la salle d'attente, et demande au couple de le suivre. Dans le bureau, il pria Remus de s'asseoir sur la table, et commença à l'examiner.

-Nous avons découvert une nouvelle maladie chez les loup-garous, et maintenant, je dois effectué un prélèvement sanguin, afin de savoir si vous êtes porteur…

Remus hocha la tête gravement. Il détourna son regard lorsque l'aiguille pénétra sa chair, et Severus lui serra la main.

-Jusqu'à maintenant, tout me semble normal. Vous pouvez retourner chez vous. Nous recevrons les résultats dans trois semaines.

-Merci, docteur…

* * *

Remus attendait avec anxiété dans la salle d'attente du médecin. Il aurait enfin les résultats de ce test sanguin. Et il ne le sentait pas… Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

A coté de lui, Severus regardait son amoureux, comprenant sa peur. Qu'avait Remus ? Il avait peur de ce test, sans pourtant savoir ce qu'était cette maladie…

Le médecin entra dans la salle d'attente, et demanda au couple de le suivre. Dans le bureau, il les pria de s'asseoir devant lui.

-Nous avons reçus les tests de vos résultats sanguins, Mr Lupin, et…

Remus hocha la tête gravement, avant d'avaler difficilement et de fermer les yeux. Severus lui prit la main.

-Je vais d'abords vous expliquer ce qu'est cette maladie… Elle s'appelle la Totaloup, et… En résumé, le porteur de cette maladie finit par ne plus redevenir humain, après la pleine lune… Sa partie humaine cesse d'exister, et il reste un loup… jusqu'à sa mort.

Remus se mit à trembler, et Severus dut le prendre sur ses genoux, le serrer dans ses bras, tel un enfant, pour le consoler, le rassurer.

-Selon le test… Je suis désolé, Mr Lupin… Il semble que vous ayez contracté la Totaloup… D'après les résultats, il ne vous resterait que huit mois à être humain…

* * *

Dans le salon de leur appartement, Remus est emmitouflé dans des couvertures, sans bouger, regardant le vide. Severus s'approche, s'assoit près de lui, et le prend dans ses bras.

-Laisses-moi…

-Non.

-Sev… Il vaut mieux se laisser maintenant… Dans huit mois, c'est terminé…

-Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, Remus… Hors de questions… On va profiter de ces huit mois au maximum… Je t'aime… Il est hors de question que je te laisse comme ça…

-Dans huit mois, je serai un loup !

-Dans huit mois… Il nous reste huit mois… Toi et moi… Et nos rêves…

Allongés sur le canapé, ils s'embrassent, Remus avec désespoir. Si Severus avait les yeux ouverts, on aurait pu y lire une idée.

* * *

Ce furent les huit mois les plus merveilleux de leur vie. Voyages, sorties, rien n'y échappa. En même temps, Severus s'arrangea avec Dumbledore pour que la Forêt Interdite devienne Refuge Protégé.

C'était le dernier soir. Remus sanglotait dans les bras de son amoureux, de son seul amour. Ce dernier l'embrassait doucement, essuyant les larmes sur ses joues.

-Je t'aime, Sev… Je suis désolé de t'abandonné comme ça…

-Tout ira bien, Remus… Tu ne m'abandonne pas… Je reste avec toi…

-Tu es fou… Si tu reste, je te tuerai…

-Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai ici.

Et sous les yeux ahuris du loup-garou, son amoureux devint une panthère noire aux yeux d'obsidienne.

-S…Severus ?

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues lorsqu'il réalisa.

-Tu… Tu restera ainsi à jamais ? Pour moi ? Pour rester avec moi ? Non, je refuse ! Tu mérite une belle vie, avec quelqu'un de bien, de te marier, d'avoir ou d'adopter des enfants… Tu ne mérite pas de rester a jamais une panthère… Je refuse…

La panthère sauta sur lui, le faisant tomber sur le dos. Elle le fixa dans les yeux, toujours couchée sur lui, avant d'appuyée sa tête dans le cou du lycanthrope.

Soudain, l'humain se mit à hurler. L'animal s'éloigna, regardant son aimé se transformer-pour la dernière fois.

Le loup s'approcha de la panthère, qui pencha la tête dans un geste de soumission. Il ouvrit la gueule, et l'approcha de la gorge de la panthère, qui le laissa faire, avant de se coucher à ses pattes. Le loup la renifla une dernière fois, puis poussa un cris avant de se mettre à courir, suivit de la panthère.

Souvent, des élèves fautifs revinrent de la Forêt Interdite et prétendirent avoir surpris un loup énorme, qui avait voulu leur bondir dessus, mais qui avait été retenu par une belle panthère, qui avait détourné son attention, tout en regardant les élèves en leur désignant la sortie de la forêt.

Quelques fois, Dumbledore se dirigea dans la Forêt Interdite, et rencontra un homme, tout de noir vêtu, aux cheveux et yeux noirs, avec qui il s'entretint. Dès que le hurlement d'un loup se faisait entendre, l'homme en noir disparaissait, et une panthère s'élançait vers la direction du cri de son aimé.

Quelques fois, Dumbledore vit, au détour d'un sentier, un loup et une panthère blottis l'un contre l'autre, le loup nettoyant la fourrure de son compagnon et la panthère frottant sa tête contre celle de l'autre animal. Félin et canin amoureux.

Jamais on ne revit le loup-garou Remus Lupin, ni le professeur Severus Snape. Morts ? Certains le croient. Disparus ? A n'en pas douter. Cachés ? Peut-être. Ensemble ? Pour toujours.


	58. 57 J'ai peur

**J'ai peur…**

Lorsque les Griffondor virent les Maraudeurs monter l'escalier, ils devinèrent aisément que les Serpentard allaient en baver le lendemain. La rumeur courra bien vite dans l'école que les Maraudeurs tenaient une réunion au sommet.

Cependant, aucun être vivant, hormis Dumbledore, n'aurait pu se douter de ce qui se passait réellement dans ce dortoir…

-Les gars, je dois vous parler.

-On est toute ouie, Remy.

-Allez, calme toi Remus, ça doit pas être si important…fit Sirius.

-Si, et ça sera peut-être déterminant dans la suite de notre amitié.

-Quoi ? demanda Peter. T'es en train de dire qu'on pourrait te laisser pour ça ? Mais voyons, on est les Maraudeurs, rien ne viendra à bout de notre amitié… N'est-ce pas ?

-Peter a raison, dit Sirius. Parle sans crainte.

-Je suis amoureux.

-Où est le problème ? demanda James.

-D'un garçon.

Un ange passa. Bientôt suivit d'une traverse d'écoliers d'anges sortant de leur cours de relaxation.

-Tu… Ne nous a jamais dis que tu… aimais les gars… fit Peter.

-Je ne le savais pas… Avant lui.

-Qui ? demanda James.

Remus hésita.

-…S… Severus.

Il y eu un bruit mat. Sirius venait de perdre connaissance et de tomber en bas du lit. Après quelques instants, il reprit conscience.

-…les gars ? fit-il faiblement. J'ai fais un drôle de rêve… Remys disait qu'il aimait Rogue…

-C'est pas un rêve, Siri…

Et l'animagus chien reperdit connaissance.

-Ok, je lui parle, fit James lorsque Sirius reprit connaissance.

-Les gars…

-Oui, tu a fais un drôle de rêve, ou Remus te disais qu'il aimait Rogue.

-Ah bon ? Toi aussi, tu a fais ce rêve ? Heureusement que c'est pas réel !

-Et si ça l'était ?

-J'irais tuer ce putain de Serpentard !

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Il aurait bidouiller un filtre d'amour ou alors lancer d'Imperium a Remus, sans ça cela serait impossible !

-Et si Rogue n'avait rien fait, et que Remus l'aimait vraiment ?

-Mais pourquoi tu me pose ces questions ? C'est juste un rêve !

-Sirius… C'est la vérité.

Et Sirius reperdit connaissance.

-Peter… Je te passe le relais.

* * *

-Allez Remus, vas lui parler ! fit James.

-T'es malade !

-Non, je suis sérieux.

-Pour lui dire quoi !

-Bin, la vérité !

-T'es cinglé ! Il me déteste ! J'ai faillis le tuer l'année dernière, je te rappelle !

-C'était la faute de Sirius, et il le sait !

-Merci de me mettre ça sur le dos ! bougonna l'intéressé.

Trois paires de yeux furibonds le fixèrent.

-Bon, d'accord, C'ÉTAIT ma faute ! s'écria t'il.

-Remus. Il est juste là, en train de lire.

-Je… Je peux pas…

-Mais pourquoi ?

-J'ai peur…

-Peur ? demanda Sirius. Mais peur de quoi ? Remus, t'es l'un des gars les plus canon de l'école, t'es l'un des plus intelligents de notre année…

-Et je représente tout ce qu'il déteste !

-Le pire qui va t'arriver, c'est un non, dit James.

-C'est bizarre, quand je t'ai dis ça a propos de Lily, c'était la fin du monde pour toi…

-…Oui, bon, j'avoue, fit James. Explique juste de quoi tu a peur.

-Peur… Qu'il me ridiculise. Qu'il me brise le cœur en se moquant de moi. Qu'il ne me croit pas et prenne ça pour un plan. Peur que ça ne fonctionne pas. Peur que ça fonctionne, et de ne pas être à la hauteur. De tout rater. Peur de souffrir. Peur que ça fonctionne, et que personne ne l'accepte. Peur que ça fonctionne et que tout finisse mal. Peur que ça fonctionne, tout court.

-Je ne comprends pas. Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur, mais en avoir envie.

-Sirius… J'en ai autant envie que j'en ai peur.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'aimer. Je ne sais pas aimer ! Je vais sûrement aimer trop mal, ou aimer trop, et…

-On ne peut pas aimer trop, dit James.

-Si… Aimer jusqu'à en souffrir. Aimer jusqu'à avoir envie de mourir.

-Remus… T'es un Gryffondor, pas un Serdaigle. Arrête de penser et agit.

-Je… Je ne suis pas capable…

-Remus… Va lui parler, ou je ne réponds plus de rien.

Choqué, le loup-garou se leva et s'approcha du Serpentard, lentement. James se tourna vers les deux autres.

-On ne laissera personne lui faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

-Le premier qui osera rire de lui ou le faire pleurer, je l'étrangle, dit Sirius. Sauf si c'est Rogue, parce que Remus ne sera pas content… Mais notre Serpentard préféré aura droit à une bonne discussion…

* * *

Lorsqu'un Remus aux joues rouges entra dans la Grande Salle en tenant un Severus Rogue impassible par la main, les Maraudeurs sourirent en regardant les visages ahuris des élèves et professeurs. Severus se tourna vers le loup-garou et l'embrassa avant de rejoindre sa table. Certaines filles s'évanouirent sous le coup de l'émotion. La moitié de l'école était choqué, et parmi l'autre moitié certains s'en moquaient, d'autres croyaient à la farce, et certain (surtout des filles) murmurait des « Ils sont trop adorables ! » avec des sourires réjouis. Remus rejoignit ses amis, les joues rouges.

-Alors ? demanda Peter.

-Bin… Ça ne parait pas ?

-Si… Vous êtes ensemble. Tu a encore peur ? demanda James.

-Encore plus que jamais.

-Et lui ?

-Tout autant.

-Alors pourquoi vous tentez le coup ? demanda Sirius.

-…Parce qu'on peut apprivoiser la peur, et qu'on ne doit pas en rester prisonnier.

-Quand est-ce que vous allez vous marier ? Comment vont s'appeler vos enfants ? On peut être les parrains ?

-…Sirius… Est-ce qu'on peut AU MOINS finir notre première journée de couple ?

-Ah, d'accord, je comprends… Il est timide, le Remy ! Ce sera qui, la maman ?

-P'tain, Sirius !

-T'a vu James ? Lunard, il est tout rouge…


	59. 58 La rencontre parentsprofesseurs

**La rencontre parents-enseignants**

Il se dirigeait dans l'école, regardant autour de lui, tous ses sens à l'affût, comme s'il traquait une proie. Pour la première fois en cinq ans, il désirait voir le monstre agir de ses propres yeux. Apprendre de témoins directs et impartiaux comment il se comportait.

Il regarda sur son horaire. Il devait rencontré le Pr McGonagall. Pfff. Elle enseignait déjà là quarante ans plus tôt et n'était déjà pas une jeunesse. Si ça se trouve, elle serait trop folle pour réellement l'aider dans sa quête.

Il entra dans le bureau de la directrice des Griffondor(D'ailleurs, cela l'avait surpris ? Le monstre, le courage ? Non. Il aurait du être avec les fourbes Serpents !) et fut surpris en voyant la femme droite, au visage fermé et chignon sérieux. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit.

-John, je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Comment allez-vous ?

Il tiqua à ce nom. Il détestait que l'on l'appela ainsi.

-Très bien.

-C'est étrange, je ne me rappelle pas dans quelle branche vous avez continué…

-Je n'ai pas remplis le questionnaire. J'ai repris l'entreprise familiale. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça.

-Je vous l'accorde. Nous sommes ici pour parler de Remus.

Sous la table, il serra les poings. Ce monstre n'était pas John. John était mort, 9 ans plus tôt. Il ne restait plus que cet animal a forme humaine.

-Comme vous pouvez le voir sur ce relevé de note, Remus a d'excellents résultats. En Métamorphose, il excelle, regardez, que des Optimals, seulement un Effort Exceptionnel, qui serait facilement devenu un Optimal s'il n'avait pas laissé ses amis le déranger durant l'exercice. Pour être sincère, Remus est le troisième meilleur de son année, il est dommage pour lui qu'il ne puisse continué ses études, il aurait eut un brillant avenir.

Il se moquait bien des notes de cette créature, et de son niveau. Par contre, une chose avait attiré son attention…

-Vous dites qu'il est déconcentré par ses… amis ?

-Oui. Si en classe Remus est d'une attention quasi-exemplaire habituellement, il en est tout autrement en dehors. Mais vous avez reçu les hiboux du directeur, avec le résumé de tous les mauvais coups faits par les Maraudeurs, n'est ce pas ?

Minerva semblait suspicieuse.

-D'ailleurs, cela m'a étonnée que vous n'ayez jamais envoyé de Beuglante à Remus…

Il devait trouver une excuse.

-C'est ma femme qui s'occupe de la scolarité de… notre fils.

-Et comment se porte Elyssiah ?

-Comme d'habitude, sa santé est fragile. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle n'est pas venue.

-Je vois… Bon, et bien je vous remet le relevé de notes de Remus. Ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir, John. Maintenant, vous devez m'excuser, mais je dois rencontrer le père du jeune Severus Rogue… Le directeur a insisté pour que je le vois à cette heure, en insistant qu'après cela, il n'aurait plus le temps… Je n'ai pas bien compris, mais je pouvait difficilement refuser cela à Albus.

John Ulric Lupin se leva lorsqu'il entendis cogner à la porte, et s'y dirigea.

-Au revoir, Pr McGonagall.

Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à un homme masqué, qui le détailla un moment. Une lueur de haine apparue dans les yeux dorés et il entra dans le bureau sans dire un mot, dépassant Ulric qui se retrouva dos à une porte close. Étrange, cet homme. Son fils devait être tout un cas.

Il devait à présent rencontrer le Pr Flitwick.

* * *

Minerva releva la tête et fronça les sourcils en voyant le Pr Erik entrer dans son bureau.

-Erik ? Que se passe t'il ? Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, vous savez, je dois rencontrer le père de M. Rogue…

-C'est pour cela que je suis là, Minerva.

-Mais…

-Je suis le père adoptif de Severus.

-Mais… Depuis quand ?

-Depuis peu après le retour des vacances de Noël. Maintenant, oublier que je suis votre collègue, je ne suis qu'un père qui veut savoir comment se comporte son fils, dans une autre classe que la sienne…

* * *

Les professeurs de Sortilèges, de Potions, de Botanique et de Runes n'avaient que des compliments a faire sur Remus. Fye Selès, un grand blond a l'air niais qui enseignait l'art des plantes, s'était excusé de ce que son ex petite amie, l'ancienne prof de Défense, avait fait.

Elle avait réalisé une étude sur les loup-garous, en traquant Remus. Elle avait forcé tous les élèves a lancer une fléchette en argent sur une cible de bois, et Remus s'était brûlé la main au deuxième degré. Elle voulait voir sa réaction lorsque tout le monde aurait su pour lui.

Il avait maintenant rendez-vous avec sa remplaçante, une certaine Hélène Adam. Il en avait entendu, de la part de tous les professeurs. Ainsi, le monstre avait des amis. Il se permettait d'être populaire. De faire craquer les filles. Lorsqu'il aurait finit sa collecte de données, le monstre allait payer.

* * *

Hélène rassura la mère d'Aube Laveiller, puis consulta son horaire. Ses doigts se crispèrent en voyant le nom du prochain parent : John Ulric Lupin (Remus Lupin, 5ème). Elle entendit cogner. Elle se retourna, dos à la porte.

-Entrez.

Puis elle respira un grand coup. Une idée lui vint, et elle défit son foulard, laissant ses serpents libres. Puis elle se retourna pour aller s'asseoir à son bureau. L'homme devant elle, quoique âgé, ressemblait en effet beaucoup en Remus, mais il était autant baraqué que Remus était chétif. On devinait aisément que cet homme avait eu un entraînement très dur pour être un Exterminateur de Loups-garous.

Il s'arrêta en fixant la femme devant lui. Une Gorgone, enseignant a de pauvres enfants ? Ce directeur était définitivement fou. Un loup-garou, et maintenant une gorgone ! Il restait sur ses gardes. Il était Exterminateur de Loups-Garous de sa formation, mais il ne lui était pas interdit de supprimer d'autres créatures des ténèbres s'il était menacé. Enfin, cela, c'était avant cette stupide loi lui interdisant de tuer les loups-garous… Mais qu'en était-il des gorgones ?

-Bonjour ! Vous devez être M. Lupin ! Je me présente, Hélène Adam. Je suis la professeure de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de votre ADORABLE fils.

Il avait du mal comprendre. Quoique… Entre créatures…

-Donc, nous sommes là pour parler de Remus… Qu'est-ce que je peux dire sur ce bout de chou, a part que vous avez une chance extraordinaire… Mmmm… Il est très studieux et a d'excellents résultats, comme le montre son relevé de notes… En classe, il est appliqué, même s'il se permet un peu de plaisanter, mais jamais au delà des convenances. Étant moi-même blagueuse, je ne le punis pas, de toute façon, il est trop mignon pour qu'on lui en veuille. Il va sans dire que lorsque nous abordons le sujet des loups-garous, Remus se sent très mal, seulement, il a pu voir que mon enseignement était très différent de celui des précédents professeurs… Alors que tous les élèves avaient peur des créatures des ténèbres, comme nous sommes généralement appelé, je leur ai enseigner l'autre côté de la médaille, et a présent tous les élèves de mes classes de cinquième sachent aussi la souffrance qui accompagne la lycanthropie, et sont tous empathique a cette douleur. Ainsi, si jamais le secret de Remus était éventré, je crois bien que les cinquièmes prendraient sa défense. Sans parler que les Maraudeurs, ses meilleurs amis, le protégeront, comme ils le font depuis leur première année, lorsqu'ils ont apprit la vérité sur l'état de Remus. Votre fils est quelqu'un de merveilleux, M. Lupin, et s'est bien dommage qu'il ne s'ouvre pas plus aux autres, il gagnerait tellement à être connu ! D'être connu réellement, pour lui, et non pas pour les mauvais coups des Maraudeurs… Vous avez une chance extraordinaire d'avoir ce jeune homme comme fils. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment je me suis retenue de ne pas l'adopter, durant tout le semestre !

Décidément, les créatures étaient toutes folles. En plus, celle-là apprenait aux gens à ne pas craindre les loups-garous. Était-elle cinglée au point de ne pas savoir quel danger ils pouvaient être ? Il avait bien remarquer son accent. Elle devait venir d'un pays bâtard où les créatures avaient des droits, et maintenant elle essayait de corrompre l'Angleterre…

Alors qu'il marchait pour aller voir le dernier professeur sur sa liste, il rencontra un couple dans le corridor. L'homme, aux cheveux en batailles, lui sourit.

-Vous devez être le père de Remus ! Christopher et Aimée Potter. Votre fils est venu chez nous, il y a deux étés. Nous avons été très heureux de l'avoir avec nous durant les vacances.

-Remus est un garçon adorable, continua Aimée en souriant, et il calme James et Sirius… même s'ils ont réussit à l'entraîner bien souvent dans leurs mauvais coups ! Il faut dire que Remus sait se montrer malicieux, lorsqu'il le veut…

Il. Avait. Osé. Lui. Mentir. Passer l'été au château ? Foutaise ! Il avait été chez ses gens ! Chez son AMI. Lui qui lui avait interdit d'avoir des amis, de se faire remarquer ! Il se dirigea vers le bureau du dernier professeur sur sa liste. Un certain Pr Erik.

* * *

Monsieur et Madame Potter se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour saluer leur fils et ses amis.

-James ?

-Maman ! Papa ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Nous revenons de rencontrer tes professeurs. Tu a de bons résultats, nous sommes fiers de toi. Par contre, pour les mauvais coups…

-Le digne fils de son père !

-Chris !

-Oh… Désolé, Aimée. Bonjour, vous trois. Remus, on a rencontré ton père en venant ici. Il ne semblait pas de bonne humeur. Tu n'a pas fais de bêtises, quand même ?

Remus se figea en entendant Christopher. Son père était au château. Il allait apprendre tout ce qu'il avait fait.

-Nous nous sommes présentés, en disant que c'était chez nous que tu avais passé l'été il y a deux ans, mais il n'a pas semblé très heureux… fit Aimée, soucieuse.

Remus ne répondit pas et quitta la Grande Salle en courrant. Il devait se cacher, vite ! Avant que son père ne lui mette la main dessus et ne le tue ! Dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde resta figé devant l'attitude du Griffondor. Seul Severus Rogue sortit rapidement de sa stupeur pour poursuivre le Maraudeur. Les trois autres voulurent suivr,e mais Ondine Divinasty White, la professeur de Divination, les retint et commença a parler avec les parents de James. Christopher n'était pas particulièrement enchanté de revoir son ancienne adversaire en face et attrape.

-Mais. Remus… copmmença James.

-Laissez-le.

-Mais Rogue, il…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas.

A la réaction du Serpentard, elle se doutait que ce qu'elle avait prit pour une hallucination du au manque de sommeil était en fait la réalité. Elle avait bien vu Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue se bécoter dans un couloir, quelques mois auparavant.

Severus retrouva rapidement son amoureux et tenta de le rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Cachés dans la Salle sur Demande, ils resteraient là jusqu'à ce que le danger soit écarté, durent-ils supporter un siège. Après tout, ils pouvaient avoir n'importe quoi dans cette salle !

* * *

John Ulric Lupin entra dans le bureau du dernier professeur, celui d'Arts Moldus. Au moins un cours où le monstre ne risquait pas d'apprendre quelque chose de susceptible de lui servir pour un massacre. Car il n'était pas stupide ! Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Métamorphose, Enchantement, Potions, il avait des résultats plus qu'excellents. Tout cela allait lui servir pour ses prochains meurtres et massacres, le jour où il profiterait de ses 17 ans pour quitter la maison. Le seul cours susceptible de lui rappeler ce qu'il advenait de sa race, c'était celui d'Histoire de la Magie, où le Pr Binns parlait à chaque dernier semestre des massacres des loups-garous. Or, l'Histoire de la Magie était le cours où le monstre avait la note la plus base, et ce, depuis des années.

Arts Moldus. Qu'est-ce qui avait prit à cet animal de prendre cette option, au lieu d'Aritmancie, comme les années auparavant ?

Le professeur n'était pas dans son bureau. Il s'assit donc sur une chaise et attendit. Il vit soudain une trappe s'ouvrir, et l'homme masqué entrer. Celui-là même qu'il avait vu devant le bureau de McGonagall.

-M. Lupin ? Je suis le Pr Erik. Pardonnez mon retard, j'ai du aller rejoindre de toute urgence Dumbledore. Un pauvre abruti a essayer d'entrer dans l'école pour s'en prendre à mon fils, j'ai donc du aller régler cette chose moi-même…

-Qu'avait fait votre fils pour provoquer sa colère ?

-Exister.

Le professeur prit place derrière son bureau.

-Cet immense niais est le père biologique de mon fils, que j'ai adopté il y a peu, et il a voulu prouver ses sois-disant droits sur lui.

-Je vois… Mais nous sommes là pour parler de John.

-Oui, bien sur. Je ne suis là que depuis cette année, et n'ai donc pas pu voir Remus les années précédentes, par contre j'ai entendu les autres professeurs en parler, et ai pu remarquer la différence ainsi entre les années passées et celle-ci. Que pouvez-vous dire à ce sujet ?

-Il semble avoir prit confiance en lui. Il s'ouvre plus aux autres.

-En effet, M. Lupin. Étant donné que, sans me vanter, je suis le professeur le plus près de Remus, j'ose espérer y être pour quelque chose, bien que ses amis et le Pr Adam, que vous avez rencontré, je le crois, ont été d'une grande aide lorsqu'il fallut apprendre à Remus a avoir confiance en lui. Comme vous le savez, à cause de sa lycanthropie, votre fils avait une faible estime de soi, et se voyait comme un monstre, quelqu'un n'ayant pas droit au bonheur, à l'amitié et à l'amour. J'ai du user d'un grand pouvoir de persuasion pour le convaincre de se voir autrement.

-Mais vous êtes inconscient ? riposta t'il d'une voix chargée d'une colère retenue. Dix ans à lui apprendre à se tenir comme doivent le faire les gens de son espèce, et en quelques mois, vous détruisez mon enseignement ! Vous n'êtes qu'un inconscient !

-Je ne suis pas inconscient, M. Lupin. Seulement soucieux du bien-être de votre fils.

-On se moque de son bien-être ! C'est un loup-garou ! Un monstre !

-Le monstre, c'est vous ! le coupa Erik, la voix tremblante de rage. Vous, trop aveuglé par votre haine idiote contre les loup-garous, pour voir la souffrance de votre enfant ! Immense niais ! Vous ne voyez donc pas que sous ces yeux de feu se cache l'enfant dont vous avez tant regretter la « mort », il y a dix ans ? Ne voyez-vous donc pas qu'en dehors de ses transformations, et des quelques habiletés caractéristiques de sa race, votre fils est toujours le même ? Le loup n'a prise sur lui que lors de la pleine lune ! Le reste du temps, il est Remus John Lupin, un pauvre enfant qui a été privé de tout, par votre faute ! Un enfant que vous avez battu, a qui vous avez infligé de sévères traumatismes ! Toute votre vie, vous avez chasser ceux de sa race. Et le jour où votre fils fut mordu, au lieu d'essayer de comprendre l'envers de la médaille, l'autre côté des choses, vous avez fait de sa vie un calvaire !

-Je vous interdit de me parler ainsi ! Vous n'avez jamais vu de loups-garous de votre vie ! N'en avez jamais été victime !

-S'il est vrai que je n'ai jamais vu de loups-garous en période de pleine lune, j'ai pu côtoyer votre fils tous les jours où il fut humain. Le Pr Adam a deux fils qui sont loups-garous, et ce sont aussi des gens respectables. Qu'est-ce qu'une nuit, une simple nuit par mois ? Votre fils est humain trente et un jour sur trente et un, et trente nuits sur trente et une ! N'est-ce pas la majorité ? La quasi-totalité ? Pourquoi, pour cette unique nuit par mois, lui refusez-vous son humanité ?

-Celui qui l'a engendré comme enfant de la nuit a tuer ma fille !

-Et a mordu votre fils. Vous n'êtes pas victime. Lui, si. Et au lieu de lui apporter réconfort, vous l'avez trahi ! Il aurait pu mourir aussi, mais il est vivant ! S'il fut assez fort, à l'âge de six ans, pour subir la transformation, alors que tant en décède, alors il est assez fort pour contrôler l'animal en lui, pour en faire son égal. Après quelques mois seulement, votre fils est venu me voir une veille de pleine lune et était presque aussi calme qu'à l'habitude, alors qu'il avait de plus prit une grande dose de caféine ! Il a apprit à contrôler l'animal, il n'est pas un danger dans la vie de tous les jours. A la pleine lune, il s'isole toute la nuit, enfermé dans une cabane emmurée dont il ne peut ouvrir la porte qui mène a un tunnel. Que voulez-vous donc qu'il fasse ? Votre fils est inoffensif. Mais cela, vous refusez de le voir !

-Vous êtes aveugle ! Je paris que Dumbledore est au courrant de ce que vous et cette stupide gorgone avez fait pour ce monstre ?

Erik se leva, ses yeux brillant de rage.

-Que vous soyez un immense niais trop inhumain pour voir l'humanité de Remus, cela, je peux le concevoir… Que vous le traitiez de noms devant moi, j'ai peine a me retenir… Mais que vous insultiez Hélène, que vous ne connaissez absolument pas, cela, je ne vous le permettrai jamais !

-Cela ne se reproduira pas, fit M. Lupin en se levant à son tour. Vous n'aurez plus l'occasion de nous voir dans cette école.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Que ce monstre que vous appelez mon fils a violer toutes les règles que je lui avait imposer pour la sécurité des élèves de cette école, et qu'il devra la quitter !

-Il faudra d'abord que vous ne le trouviez, fit Erik avec un sourire malicieux. Vous ignorez donc que votre fils est un Maraudeur, un passe-muraille ? Vous ne trouverez jamais sa cachette, et ne comptez sur personne ici pour vous dire les passages secrets, que la grande majorité ne connaissent de toute façon pas.

-Pourquoi lui venir en aide ? Qu'est-ce que cela vous apporte ? cracha Ulric.

-Cela m'apporte le bonheur de le savoir en vie, et heureux. Je ne vous laisserai pas lui porter atteinte.

-Et pour quelles raisons ?

-Parce qu'il est mon beau-fils, et qu'il a une grande place -que dis-je, la plus grande place !- dans le cœur de mon fils, et dans le mien, par conséquent. Le jour où j'ai adopté Severus, j'ai jurer de protéger son bonheur, dus-je me battre contre tous les niais de ce monde. Remus étant une partie intégrante de son bonheur, je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire du mal. Je ne vous laisserai pas compromettre le bonheur de mes enfants. Je vous annonce, d'ailleurs, que mon fils a invité Remus a passé l'été avec nous. Votre fils ayant sa majorité l'année scolaire prochaine, c'est donc la dernière fois que nous avons affaire avec vous. Partez de cette école, et oubliez l'existence de votre fils.

Ulric regarda le professeur dans les yeux, et y lu une détermination sans nom. Personne n'arrêterait cet homme, dût-il tuer pour protéger ceux qu'il appelait ses enfants.

* * *

Erik rejoignit la Grande Salle, et apprit par Ondine la fuite de Remus et Severus. Il s'excusa donc auprès d'Ondine, Hélène, Kurogane et Fye, leur prometant de leur rapporter l'entretient avec l'odieux père une prochaine fois. Il se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande, passa trois fois devant la tapisserie en souhaitant trouver ses enfants. La porte apparue. Il y entra et trouva Remus blottit dans les bras de son amoureux, l'air terrorisé. Severus lui caressait les cheveux, tentant de le calmer et de le rassurer.

-Papa ? demanda t'il en le voyant.

Erik s'approcha et s'assit face à eux, dans un fauteuil.

-Ton père est venu me rencontrer, Remus. Il était très en colère.

Le loup-garou poussa un gémissement et cacha son visage dans ses mains.

-Il est parti, à présent.

-Partis ? s'étrangla le Maraudeur. Il va me tuer cet été…

-Non, car tu n'iras pas. Tu reste avec nous, cet été. Comme l'année prochaine tu seras majeur, c'est la dernière fois que tu entendras parler de lui.

-Mais… Comment…

-Il a compris que jamais je ne le laisserais te faire de mal.

Erik serra les deux adolescents contre lui, priant le ciel pour être en mesure de les protéger à jamais.

---

Chnif.


	60. 59 Mon ange

**Mon ange**

La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai cru à une apparition céleste. Un ange timide d'être parmi les humains. En même temps, il dégageait une telle aura de confiance et de force, ce qui était si contradictoire avec son air apeuré et faible… Mais très peu furent dupé par son apparence.

Je cherchais une place dans le train. Je commençais ma première année à Poudlard. Fierté et peur se mêlaient en moi. J'avais ouvert la porte et je m'étais retrouvé face à lui. Il sortait de son compartiment. Il m'a sourit, puis s'est éloigné. J'aurais tout fait pour qu'il me sourit a nouveau ainsi.

Il avait un tel charisme que dès les premières heures, tout le monde voulait devenir son ami. Et moi… Je n'étais pas différent des autres. J'étais même pire qu'eux. J'étais tel un papillon de nuit, à tenter d'approcher sa lumière, même si je savais que j'allais m'y brûler. Il a choisit Potter et Black comme amis, et je crois que, d'une manière, c'est ce qui mit fin à la période d'enfance. Parce que ce jour-là, j'ai compris que les contes de fées n'existaient pas, que la fin joyeuse n'était qu'un mensonge, que tous nos rêves ne pouvaient pas devenir réalité.

Le seul moyen d'être lié a lui ? Être son ennemi. Cela a lamentablement échoué. C'est Potter et Black qui m'ont prit en grippe. De temps en temps, il prenait ma défense. Ces jours-là, c'est parce que ses amis allaient vraiment trop loin. Malgré mes blessures, c'était alors les plus beaux jours de ma vie.

Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai compris pourquoi j'avais ce besoin qu'il me regarde. Qu'il m'apprécie. Je devais d'avoir 13 ans, et je comprenais que je l'aimais. Lui, le seul qui jamais ne poserait les yeux sur moi avec autre chose que de la pitié. Malgré que ce sentiment me fit horreur, je l'acceptai, car il venait de lui. Si c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait m'offrir, j'allais prendre cette pitié et la chérir, seul cadeau qu'il puisse me donner.

Cela ne prit que quelques mois pour me rendre compte qu'il ratait l'école toujours à la même période du mois. La période où la lune était pleine.

Mon ange était un loup-garou. Cela ne m'avait pas offusqué. Lorsque j'ai compris mes sentiments pour lui, j'ai eu l'audace de me demander comment je pouvais l'aimer, lui, une créature des ténèbres. Avant de me dire que je devais plutôt me demander comment je pouvais oser l'aimer, moi. Qui n'étais rien.

Malgré son état, je continuais à le chérir de loin, le cœur bondissant dès que j'entendais son nom. Et étant l'un des garçons les plus populaire de l'école, il était souvent nommé.

J'avais aussi l'honneur de partager plusieurs de ses classes, et de le regarder de loin. Malheureusement, je ne fus pas aussi subtile que je le croyais, car Potter et Black le remarquèrent. Et ils entreprirent de me faire regretter l'attention que je portais à leur ami.

Pourquoi ais-je laissé Black m'envoyer dans cette cabane ? La curiosité, je crois. Aussi… C'était un moyen de me faire remarquer. Si j'étais le seul élève a me faire blesser par lui, il se souviendrait à jamais de moi. Ce fut égoïste de ma part, lorsqu'on sait les conséquences que cela a eues sur lui, par la suite.

Les années ont passées, nous avons terminé l'école. Je ne lui avais toujours rien dis. Sept ans à le chérir, sans le lui laisser savoir. La dernière journée, j'osai pourtant lui laisser un présent sur sa chaise de classe. C'était un médaillon simple, en or blanc, orné d'un croissant de lune. Et une inscription. « N'oublie jamais que la lune ne reflète que la lumière du soleil. » Il était de la couleur de l'argent, sans en être. Et avec l'inscription, il savait que c'était quelqu'un qui connaissait son état. Savait-il que c'était moi ? Je l'ignorerai toujours.

Nous avons quitté l'école. J'ignorai pendant des années ce qu'il devint. Je l'imaginai avoir une carrière fantastique, une famille aimante. Il devait m'avoir complètement oublié.

Lorsque je devins agent pour l'Ordre du Phénix, je fus surpris de l'y retrouver. Mais ma surprise fut sans égale lorsque je vis ce qu'il était devenu. Sa beauté angélique était cachée sous une pauvreté accablante. Cet homme aux robes élimées était-il bien cet enfant souriant, cet adolescent apprécié, l'ange de mes souvenirs ? Oui… Assurément. Il avait le même regard brillant. Ses yeux ne pourraient jamais mentir.

Lorsque Potter fut tué et que Black fut enfermé… J'aurais pu en profiter pour l'approcher. Mais je ne souhaitais pas profiter de sa faiblesse. Je voulais qu'il s'approche de moi parce qu'il le souhaiterait, et non pas parce qu'il aurait besoin d'un substitut a l'amitié des deux autres idiots.

Depuis combien d'années le regardais-je, alors ? Trop, assurément, pour mon pauvre cœur.

Ce soir-là, j'avais bu, ce qui ne m'arrivais que très rarement. J'avais transplaner au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix, où je savais qu'il logeait. Il fut surpris de me voir, mais encore plus de voir mon état.

_-Mais… Tu es saoul, ma parole !_

_-J'ai a peine but…_

_-Combien de verre ?_

_-Six…_

_-Je crois plutôt que tu as arrêté de compter après le sixième._

_-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, de toute façon…_

Je repoussai le bras qu'il m'offrait et marchai, ou plutôt, me traîna, jusqu'au canapé, où je me laissa tomber. Je fermai les yeux un instant, ou plutôt, c'est ce que je cru… J'ouvris les yeux en sentant quelque chose de froid contre mon front, mon visage, ma gorge. Il était assit près de moi, un linge humide entre les mains. Je détournai la tête.

_-Laisses-moi… J'en suis responsable, après tout…_

_-Arrête, ça ne servirais à rien d'être malade._

_-Ne te force pas à être gentil avec moi !_

_-Et toi, pourquoi te forcer à être détestable ? Tu n'a personne à tromper, ici. Devant les autres, je peux comprendre que tu porte encore ce masque, mais quand il n'y a plus que nous deux, pourquoi ?_

_-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu peux parler…_

J'avais la bouche pâteuse et très chaud, mais je ne saurai jamais si c'était à cause de la boisson ou de la proximité avec lui.

_-Tu n'es pas celui que tu prétend être, Severus. Le détestable Maître des Potions, le Mangemort au cœur de pierre, c'est un rôle. Je sais ce que tu es réellement. Tu pourrais tromper n'importe qui, mais pas moi._

_-Tu es carrément timbré, Lupin. Pour qui te prend tu, pour oser prétendre me connaître ? Tu n'es qu'un…_

Il déposa le bout de ses doigts sur mes lèvres, effleurement discret, pour me demander de me taire.

_-Je sais ce que tu va dire… Oui, je ne suis qu'un monstre. Je ne serai jamais autre chose. Qu'un loup-garou qui ait déjà mit ta vie en danger. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux… Comme pour tout le reste. De n'avoir pu empêcher mes amis de s'en prendre à toi, de…_

_-Je les provoquais._

_-Mais… Pourquoi ?_

_-Pour que tu me regarde. Si je ne pouvais pas être quelqu'un de cher pour toi, j'allais me contenter de la place d'ennemi de tes meilleurs amis. Personne d'autre n'avait cette place. Je voulais être spécial pour toi…_

_-Severus, tu es saoul, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis…_

_-Je sais très bien ce que je dis. J'ai passé des années a tourner ces mots dans ma tête… sans jamais les dire._

Il me regarde en silence, me scrutant de ses grands yeux, magnifique. Lentement, hésitant, il se penche vers moi et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. A peine quelques instants. Mais suffisant pour que mon souffle se coupe et que mon cœur accélère. Il se recule et me regarde, incertain.

_-Ne te force pas, Lupin… Je n'attend rien de toi. J'ai accepté depuis longtemps l'idée de n'être rien d'autre que ton ennemi. Ça me suffit._

Je me relève, vacillant.

_-J'aurais jamais du venir ici…_

_-Severus…_

_-Inutile, Lupin._

Je me dirige vers la porte lorsqu'il se blottit contre mon dos, ses bras autour de ma taille, ses mains crispées sur mon ventre.

_-Promets-moi de ne pas m'abandonner… murmure t'il. Je ne le supporterai plus… Je ne veux plus jamais perdre les gens que j'aime…_

Hésitant, je me retourne pour le regarder dans les yeux. Des larmes coulent doucement sur ses joues, et je m'en veux de les avoir fait couler.

_-Promis…_

Et je scelle ma promesse d'un baiser. J'ignore où tout cela va nous mener. Ce que je sais, c'est que mon ange accepte de m'avoir près de lui. J'ai la chance de le voir chaque jour, comme avant. Comme lorsque j'étais adolescent. Mieux, il n'est plus un rêve inaccessible. Je peux le toucher, caresser son beau visage, ses fins cheveux. Et je ne m'en prive pas. Cela le fait sourire.

Moi qui voyait la confiance lorsque je le regardais, je dus me faire à l'idée qu'il n'avait qu'une piètre estime de lui, ce que je ne comprenais pas. Comment un tel ange pouvait se détester à ce point ?

_-Comment peux-tu aimer un monstre comme moi ?_ chuchotait-il.

_-Tu es un ange… Mon ange._

Et a tout coup, des larmes de reconnaissance perlent à ses yeux. J'ai la chance de partager son existence. De calmer ses sanglots lorsqu'il souffre. De le soigner les lendemain de pleine lune. De me réveiller près de lui chaque matin, et de le regarder dormir contre moi encore et encore. De faire l'amour avec lui comme si rien d'autre ne comptait. Comme s'il n'y avait que nous deux au monde.

Il ne me dis jamais qu'il m'aime. Il ne se croit pas digne d'éprouver ce sentiment. Mais ces yeux trahissent ce qu'il ne veut pas dire. Et ça me suffit. Je ne peux pas douter de ses sentiments lorsqu'il se blottit contre moi, lorsqu'il m'embrasse, lorsqu'il me caresse. J'espère qu'un jour il aura assez confiance en lui pour voir qu'il mérite d'aimer, et qu'il saura me dire ces mots. Je suis prêt à attendre l'éternité.

Car pour que notre histoire ne soit jamais finie, j'ai épouser son âme au seuil du paradis.

Nous l'avions atteint ensemble pour un mariage rapide de nos âmes, avant de retomber sur Terre.

Je sais que le jour venu, mon ange me fera visiter les cieux. En attendant, je profite de notre vie terrestre.

Un jour, il saura prononcer les mots « je t'aime », et il retrouvera ses ailes…


	61. 60 L'encre de tes yeux

**L'encre de tes yeux**

_Puisqu'on ne vivra jamais tous les deux  
Puisqu'on est fou, puisqu'on est seuls  
Puisqu'ils sont si nombreux  
Même la morale parle pour eux  
J'aimerais quand même te dire  
Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire  
Je l'ai puisé à l'encre de tes yeux._

J'entend cette chanson, et elle me fait penser à nous deux. C'est idiot… Mais tout me fait penser à toi, depuis un moment. Depuis ton départ. Non, on ne vivra jamais tous les deux. Adieu les rêves de maison à la campagne, de soirées devant la cheminée, a regarder le feu ou a s'aimer, tout simplement. Les ombres, crées par le feu, dansant sur ton corps, seront a jamais des fantasmes qui ne pourront jamais être réalisés. Nous avons été fous de croire que les gens accepteraient. Qu'ils comprendraient. Nous étions seuls devant eux, qui nous jugeaient. Un Serpentard et un Gryffondor, c'était impensable. Ils se sont ensuite mit à parler de Dieu, de l'impossibilité pour deux hommes de s'aimer. Que c'était contre nature. Contre morale. Pendant qu'ils parlaient, tu caressais ma main. Ils n'ont pas réussit a nous séparer. Non… Ce n'est pas à cause d'eux que nous nous sommes séparés. Mais à cause de Voldemort. Je voudrais te dire… tant de chose. La chanson est erronée à ce moment. Je n'ai rien écris grâce à l'encre de tes yeux. C'est l'encre de ton cœur, ton amour, qui m'ont permis de dessiner et peindre tous ces portraits que tu aimais tant.

_Je n'avais pas vu que tu portais des chaînes  
À trop vouloir te regarder,  
J'en oubliais les miennes  
On rêvait de Venise et de liberté  
J'aimerais quand même te dire  
Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire  
C'est ton sourire qui me l'a dicté._

Nous étions tellement bien, seulement tous les deux, que j'en ai oublié nos obligations. J'avais vu cette marque sur ton bras, bien sur. Mais je n'avais pas vu, pas deviné, tout ce qu'elle représentait. A quel point elle te liait au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et a force de te regarder, de t'écouter, d'être considéré comme normal… Parfois, j'en oubliais cette trace de morsure sur ma gorge, et mes chaînes lunaires. J'en oubliais ce que les autres pensaient de moi. Seulement parce que j'étais en sécurité dans tes bras, tes lèvres sur les miennes, que ton odeur m'entourait. On rêvait de voyager, de connaître cette France que ton père adoptif avait tant chérie. On rêvait, un jour, d'être libre. Libre de choisir, libre de nous aimer… Libre d'être vivant. Encore une fois, ma plume court sur le parchemin, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, et c'est ton visage qui apparaît sous les traits. Ton visage souriant. Ce sourire que tu ne nous réserve qu'à nous, ta famille. Ce sourire qui éclairait mes jours, qui me réconfortait, qui me faisait sourire a mon tour. Ce sourire que je ne verrai plus jamais, et que je dessine, pour ne pas oublié…

_Tu viendras longtemps marcher dans mes rêves  
Tu viendras toujours du côté  
Où le soleil se lève  
Et si malgré ça j'arrive à t'oublier  
J'aimerais quand même te dire  
Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire  
Aura longtemps le parfum des regrets._

Je n'arrête pas de rêver de toi, depuis ton départ. Tu es près de moi. Tu me souris, me parle, m'embrasse. Parfois, même, tu me fais l'amour. Doucement, tendrement. C'est tellement bon que des larmes coulent sur mes joues alors que je te chuchote tout mon amour, que je gémis mon désir, que je cris mon plaisir. C'est toujours le même scénario. Nous sommes sur une plage au sable blanc, la nuit, et tu disparais dès que le soleil se lève. Et moi, je me réveille en pleurant, seul entre les draps. Toutes les nuits. Comme si mon subconscient avait peur que je ne t'oublie. Je me lève alors, me dirige vers le chevalet ou repose une toile vierge, et je peins. Des heures durant. Je peins ce que me montre mes rêves, ce que me rappelle mes souvenirs. Je nous peins durant l'amour. Durant la passion. Le reste du jour, je regarde la toile achevée, et je pleure en te regardant. Tu es si beau, mon amour… Ton corps blanc couvert de sueurs alors que tu me serre contre toi, ton regard nuit voilé, tu te mors la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier. Dès que le soleil se couche, je me lève, emplis de rage car ce soir encore, je me coucherai et tu ne seras pas près de moi. Je déchire la toile de mes mains nues, mes ongles griffant nos visages extatiques, et lorsque le tableau est en lambeaux, je me traîne jusqu'à notre lit en pleurant, et je m'y endort, a bout…

_Mais puisqu'on ne vivra jamais tous les deux  
Puisqu'on est fou, puisqu'on est seuls  
Puisqu'ils sont si nombreux  
Même la morale parle pour eux  
J'aimerais quand même te dire  
Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire  
Je l'ai puisé à l'encre de tes yeux._

Severus… Tu es parti, et moi je pleure. Tu m'a dis que tu reviendrais. Que tu ne resterais pas près de lui… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort, et tu n'es toujours pas là. Cela fait trois ans. Reviens, mon amour… Si tu es vivant… Reviens… Tout ce que j'ai pu dessiné, je te le dois… Tous mes portraits, tu me les as inspirés. Tous mes dessins existent grâce à l'encre de tes yeux, à l'encre de ton coeur… A ton amour.

---

Voici donc le dernier oneshot de ce receuil. Non pas que j'arrête d'en écrire ! Non, je vais seulement en commencer un nouveau, parce que soixante oneshots, ça fait tout un receuil... Surveillez donc ma page pour être au courrant de l'arrivée de Receuil de oneshot 2 !


End file.
